Chaos Theory
by Alsheon
Summary: When Ye Xiu is at wits' end, because his card is stuck. A light come out of his computer screen shedding his hopes to ash. But in the next moment, Ye Xiu saw there are five unknown people in his room. "... Wait, Me?" To be precise there five other Ye Xius in the room. And Ye Xiu really needs to think about his life's choice. One Ye Xiu is enough to traumatize the world... Six?
1. Chapter 1

**It's all Queen of Fighting's, MTKiseki's fault... She had beaten me back, black and blue by guilt-tripping me and successive chains of expectations and reminders. Rendering hopeless and have to take a retreat, brainstorming my story out.**

 **Kii, If you read this I have something to say... You damn manipulator, Congratulations!**

 **I'm in a fucking awful bad mood. I typed this freaking story TWICE. And it got formatted TWICE! I feel awful and have half a mind to stop and call it a day but managed to refrain myself. I really want to kill someone. is a fucking bitch and I really hate it right now**

* * *

Chaos Theory

Summary:

When Ye Xiu is at wits' end, because his card is stuck. A light come out of his computer screen shedding his hopes to ash. But in the next moment, Ye Xiu saw there are five unknown people in his room. "... Wait, Me?" To be precise there five other Ye Xius in the room. And Ye Xiu really needs to think about his life's choice. One Ye Xiu is enough to traumatize the world... Five?

Chapter 1: The Banished Battle God

Ye Xiu looked blankly to the room which had housed him for years. The very same room that had been a silent witness of his struggles and hardwork for the sake of his team. All the all-nighters he had pulled for the sake of analyzing their opponents, creating various strategies, researching for ways so the team could improve steadily, planting foundations for the club.

 _All for naught..._

Ye Xiu shook his head slightly. No, he shouldn't be thinking that way. Ye Xiu still loves Excellent Era... even after what they did. Even thought people can't see it, Ye Xiu is someone who prones for emotional attachment... And once he values something, it's a bit hard to change it.

It's just he still loves Excellent Era but after tonight... He doesn't know if he still would. Ye Xiu sighed and walked over to sit in front of his computer, Mucheng said she'll take care of his things later. First thing first, Ye Xiu wants to see his beloved partner for the last time...

 _One Autumn Leaf..._

Ye Xiu ignores the barrage of PMs from normal players and manipulated One Autumn Leaf toward a dungeon, starting to kill his way through. Remembering he wouldn't be doing this kind of thing again in the future, Ye Xiu feels a bit regretful and... Nostalgic.

He still remembers that night when he made One Autumn Leaf. He still remembers when that guy with a smile as warm as the sunlight, proclaimed he had something to show... Evil Annihilation gleamed in valiant light and bloodlust as it pierces another monster's flesh, cleaning the whole area. Ye Xiu stopped short and One Autumn Leaf also stopped.

 _... It's been ten years..._

Since ten years ago, One Autumn Leaf had always been his main. The one who accompanied him from the bottom till he reached his glory. The one who helped Ye Xiu realizing _their_ dream. The Battle God, One Autumn Leaf.

Ye Xiu sniffed, not acknowledging the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes is an emotional tears and not the sleepy kind like he excused to himself. Yet, he's losing another friend... Even though this one is only but a program, he's still very important to Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu laughed bitterly, "Goodbye partner," Ye Xiu smiled and bid a goodbye to One Autumn Leaf as he grabbed his account card to pull it out... Only to find it was stuck.

"What?" Ye Xiu blinked and tugged at it a few more times with increasing panic. "Crap," Ye Xiu sweated as he realized it won't come out that easily.

"One Autumn Leaf, come on buddy. Don't throw a tantrum on me," Ye Xiu murmured pleadingly as he tried to pull the card out of the machine again. If One Autumn Leaf broke, Ye Xiu will die. Excellent Era will kill him and then tell the media that; "Ye Qiu broke One Autumn Leaf in his frustration" and yada yada. If One Autumn Leaf broke... He'd really become a legend.

 **[Breaking News! God Ye Qiu went into a frustration and broke his account card! One Autumn Leaf become the first God-tier avatar to got destroyed, ever!]** Ye Xiu could clearly imagine this as the headline. Let alone the masses even his peers would diss him- not like he'll care either way but still...

"No no no nonono. Please God, come on," Ye Xiu's heartbeats are erratic as he glared unblinkingly at the card machine that had never failed him before.

"Spit it out!" Ye Xiu demanded with a hiss and the computer screen suddenly turn blindingly white. The sudden change shocked Ye Xiu and he went pale as the sheet, fearing for the worst whilst wondering if it had been too late to contact Ye Qiu for a lawsuit.

At that moment, the card machine peeped and a sound of awful electrical shock zapped prompting Ye Xiu to shut his eyes and fell backward with a thump.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

... A thump? That was six, what else that fell? Ye Xiu opened his eyes anxiously and to his shock, there are five other people in the room aside for him.

"Fuck! Who are you?!" Ye Xiu scooted back and corner himself on a wall in a desperate attenpt to keep himself away from the unknowns. Five groans answer to him, in a most long suffering way they could manage.

"Fuck it, Ye Qiu we've talked about this," There's a man in a suit growled in annoyance.

"Whose camera that intense light come from? Arrest them immadiately! I almost went blind!" Another man wearing a jacket with Glory's symbol as well "Team Chinese Glory" printed on his back, rubbed his eyes furiously.

"I swear someone spiked my drink last night," Another one murmured tiredly, he's wearing Excellent Era team jacket.

"The first match is..." Another one, wearing te same Excellent Era jacket but looks younger.

And finally, the smallest one is wearing a simple black T-shirt and brown short, "Muqiu, I don't feel... AAAHHH!" The boy jumped immadiately as he registered he's in a room with five strangers and damn... Su Muqiu would kill him... If these people didn't do it first.

"Who are you?! What do you want? What's your goal in kidnapping me?!" He yelled and accussed furiously, immadiately startling everyone into a full awareness.

The one who looks like he's experiencing hangover clutched his head, "What the fuck, kid... Kid?" He trailled off and gaped stupidly at the boy. Two pairs of golden eyes meet and a sense of familiarity couldn't be denied.

"... Me?" Gasps resounded and Ye Xiu decisively pinched his waist, hard. He still felt pain... This is real... Unwilling to accept one result, Ye Xiu grabbed the nearest person which happen to be the one wearing Team Chinese Glory jacket and slapped him.

"-What the fuck?!" The other cursed and Ye Xiu's hand felt prickling pain after slapping him...

Oh God, this is real...

Couldn't denying it anymore, Ye Xiu stumbled backward. Here... In this room, somehow there are five people that look exactly like him... And his past self. Three of them looks like his fifteen years old self, eighteen years old self, and twenty years old self respectively. Whereas the other two look like his older versions.

In short, there are _five_ other Ye Xius in this room aside for him.

"... I will kill whoever spiked my drink," the twenty years old Ye Xiu growled murderously as he popped his head down and closes his eyes.

"You're not that drunk," The team chinese Glory one, raised his brows at him.

"What's happening?" The eighteen years old Ye Xiu freaked out slightly.

"It's just time travel," The one in a suit answered blandly and everyone looked at him incredulously. "What? It's still better that to get forced for meeting marriage candidates," To be honest there's nothing worse that meeting candidates...

Ye Xiu took out his cigarette and lit it up, inhaling till his full capacity before exhaling it out. He never felt the need to be wasted as much as now.

Silence reigned in the room as stared blankly at each other, as if waiting for something. The youngest Ye Xiu shifted on his feet, "Don't we have to be panic at this moment?" He asked innocently.

"I was... But then I realized if you guys are _me_ , then it's useless to..."

"I was waiting for you guys to panic first..."

"Me too..." This conversation had taken a strange turn and suddenly, Ye Xiu understood why his peers had always been hostille whenever he spoke out his logic... It's just so frustrating when used against you.

"Hm, will it suffice if I go panic now?" The one in the suit asked in amusement.

"Alright, settle down," Ye Xiu held up his hands and demanded.

"I haven't panic yet," Ye Xiu in a suit said bluntly.

"I already am," Ye Xiu replied to him seriously. He doesn't have many times to waste, because his incoming doom is approaching and he needs to settle this... Weird phenomena before someone found out and frame him for illegal cloning.

"We have to settle you guys down before-"

*Creak* the door to the room opened without a signal. Su Mucheng's head popped in, looking somber and sad whilst keeping her gaze down so Ye Xiu wouldn't see the boiling righteous fury and betrayal in her eyes. "Ye Qiu... It's the..-" She finally looked up and her jaw dropped ellegantly, "... Time?" She finished lamely.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she's seeing right now. There are... One, two, three... WHAT?! Before she could cried out in bewilderment, a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. Closing the door right after.

"Mucheng, perfect! I need your help" Ye Xiu draped his hands firmly on her shoulders as he requested.

"I also need help," She murmured meekly as she gazed to five Ye Xius in the room. Two of them are grinning leisurely at her whilst the other three are looking at her curiously... Yup, she really needs some help. Maybe all those buried rage and other negative emotions really could render her insane.

"You're not insane," As if reading her thought, Ye Xiu answered benevolently. "They're real. In fact, I need you to settle them down," Ye Xiu gestured to... The group of him.

"She's Mucheng..?" The fifteen years old peered curiously at the beauty, reminded of his own timeline's Su Mucheng who hadn't fully bloomed yet.

"Ye Xiu...? Ye Xiu...? Ye Xiu, what the...?" Su Mucheng could feel her mind is swirling, "What in the name of-?" Her eyes widened incredulously.

"Mucheng, you look pale," a slightly older Ye Xiu waved at her and Su Mucheng's sanity almost exploded.

"Mucheng? Mucheng! Don't faint on me!" The original Ye Xiu shakes her awake frantically and Su Mucheng grasped back the feeling of reality.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" Su Mucheng almost shrieked in horror as she demanded an answer from who she supposed her original Ye Xiu.

"I don't know!" Ye Xiu immadiately defended himself.

"It's a possible shift of time and space from a strange supernatural phenomena and we happens to be unfortunately, at a wrong place in a wrong time hence it affected us but then again it could be from another source. Do you want to hear my theory?" Ye Xiu in a suit tilted his head in askance.

"No. We don't have a time for that." Ye Xiu rejected and turned to face Mucheng, "Please Mucheng, for me, I beg you to bring these... These people out of here." Ye Xiu begged.

"But, how?" It's one thing to say it like that. But how is a beauty that attracts attention anywhere she goes, smuggles out five men without being caught in scandal?

"It's the time right? I'll go distract everyone and you hae to find a way to bring them out. I believe in you," Ye Xiu instructed.

"But what about you?!" She retorted, "They'll bully you and alone you'll be... You'll be stepped on!" Su Mucheng gritted her teeth and protested.

"They'll bully him regardless," The one with team chinese Glory jacket litted up his cigarette before pausing, "I meant, _me._ " He added as an afterthought.

Ye Xiu ignored that remark and strokes Su Mucheng's head assuringly, rather than being bullied and stepped all over Ye Xiu is more worried that they'll turn on Su Mucheng instead... "Don't worry about me, for the meanwhile just mind these... Time-travellers" Ye Xiu glared at the five other Ye Xius.

The second youngest is currently teasing the youngest endlessly, the third youngest is already starting his own treasure hunting in Ye Xiu's room, whereas the two that looks like the older versions of him is currently arguing about something in hushes tone. The five of them are surprisingly fast to adapt. Ye Xiu wonders if there's something wrong with them... _Him,_ dammit.

"... Alright," Su Mucheng relucantly agreed.

"Then, meet you outside," Ye Xiu took a black jacket from a hanger and exitted his room quietly, closing the door after.

Su Mucheng waited for a while before looking back to her 'assignments' and thought for a bit, "We should get you guys some disguise first," She stated firmly as she rummaged through Ye Xiu's closet for hoodies, extra scarfs, mask, and cool glasses. Whatever works.

* * *

Cold wind immadiately hit Ye Xiu's face after he stepped outside, bringing nothing but what's already on him whilst strangely feeling empty. Looking down to his pair of dainty hands, his eyes are dull... His hands are still shaking.

 _"Your hands are shaking to this degree. With these hands how are you supposedly to display the power of the Battle God?"_

Ye Xiu shuts his eyes and bring his hands close to warm them up.

Ten years... Ten Years he had played Glory and ten years he had been with One Autumn Leaf. Almost eight years with Excellent Era. Three championships and-

 _"You? Retire!"_

No more respect.

"Ye Xiu..?" A soft voice called out prompting Ye Xiu to open his eyes and see Su Mucheng looking at him concernedly from his side.

"How was it?" Su Mucheng asked in concern. Being soft and cautious so as to not making it dificult for Ye Xiu.

"Just how it should be," Ye Xiu shrugged uncaringly and Su Mucheng looked down.

Various emotions flashed in Su Mucheng's eyes; anger, disappointment, regret but mostly... Unwillingness. "I see," she murmured darkly.

"Anyway, where are them?" Ye Xiu asked, drifting the topic and not letting Su Mucheng got washed away by negative emotions. It worked as Su Mucheng's eyes cleared a bit and she smiles.

"They're there," Su Mucheng pointed to an Internet Cafe downstreet where five figures with different heights and elaborate disguises are standing stupidly there, looking at the internet cafe but also not going in.

"What are they doing?" Ye Xiu furrowed his brows at the strange sight of a group of eccentric but attractive people lined up like broadway models.

"I don't know. The eldest two insisted to go there and the rest also agreed since they wanted some computers to play with. But after crossing road, they seemed to be caugt up in an argument," Su Mucheng sighed fondly. No matter what age or what the situation he is in, the first thing Ye Xiu searched after got into a strange place is still computers.

"By the way, I gathered something about them. The smallest one said he was fifteen and he doesn't know what Glory is except for it being a highly anticipated game. I think he came from after you met us, but before Glory is launched.

Next one, the second smallest is your eighteen years old self, it seemed like he was just about to lead Excelent Era in the first tournament.

The one I donned with a cap and blue scarf is your twenty years old self, and just won his third championships. He was so trusting that he even believe my lie saying you got bullied and retiring because you were too old already and Excellent Era want you to take it easy" As if. Su Mucheng sneered darkly. But what could she said? The truth? With those pair of clear eyes looking up at her- not to mention the two of other young Ye Xius are watching curiously. She couldn't exactly say "They're bad and want money so Ye Xiu got kicked out."

No. Let's keep those three pure a little longer.

"Anyways, the other two are your older versions from future. The one with a suit is your thirty years old self. He said he had long retired and had assumed his position a the heir of the family," Su Mucheng continued.

Ye Xiu cringed inwardly, what a bleak future is waiting for him.

"-And then, the one with "Chinese Glory Team" jacket... Is apparently your twenty eight years old self. He said he and the team had just won the international tournament for Glory. Though, I'm a bit doubting that... As he looks like he was just trying to gauge a reaction out of me. But I'm not sure," Su Mucheng finished and Ye Xiu nodded gently at her.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you, Mucheng," Ye Xiu patted her head but before he could walk away, she grabbed his sleeve.

"What are you... Planning to do now?" Su Mucheng asked softly.

Ye Xiu casted his eyes down for a split second before smiling leisurely at her, "Don't worry, I'll just rest for a year. Then I will come back," Ye Xiu promised and Su Mucheng looked down, her grip on his sleeve slacked down and she let go. Without anymore words need to be said, Ye Xiu turned around and walked off to approach his different timelines' selves.

Seeing that slouched back clad in mediocre black jacket Su Mucheng's eyes blurred with tears. She hastily covers it up and turned aroud, walking quickly back into the club building. She wants nothing more than just burying her face into a pillow to cry her heart out.

Unknown to Su Mucheng, a pair of golden eyes watched intently as she gone. The eldest of 'Ye Xiu group' exhaled heavily ' _I knew you were crying back then,'_ And now he had seen it for himself.

"What are you guys doing crowding over here?" Ye Xiu asked after he reached them.

"We wanted to play" Everyone replied in unison, without anyone signaled them to.

"What stupid propaganda is it that decided you can't play in an Internet Cafe without ID card?" The youngest Ye Xiu asked solemnly with a dark tone as he pointed toward a wooden tablet stating "ID cards needed for renting"

"I look too young for my written birth date," The eighteen years old small captain said regretfully. Damn Time-travel.

"I... Only brought Ye Qiu's with me," The three times champion looked at his- Ye Qiu's ID card.

"And if they can't go in- they won't let us in," The national team's Ye Xiu said.

Ye Xiu massaged his temples a he felt his brain might combust out of overheat, "First, let us discuss about suitable names for you all. I can't keep reffering you guys with the same name in my head. And it will be suspicious if we have six people calling one another "Ye Xiu"," Ye Xiu quickly proposed an idea, cuting them off. The other five looked at each other before shrugging.

"Alright," The eldest clapped his hands, "To not make it difficult or everyone, we'll be using numbers. You guys can call me Da Ye or Big Ye, as I'm the eldest. Then the national team's leader is Er Ye or Second Ye. The original from this timeline is San Ye or Third Ye. The newly crowned three-times champion is Shi Ye or Fourth Ye. The small captain is Wu Ye or Fifth Ye. Whilst the youngest will be reffered as Xiao Ye or Little Ye," Big Ye pointed and assigned their nicknames one by one.

"With this, we'll be like one big happy family no?" Big Ye clapped leisurely, pleased at his own genius thinking.

"Heh, There are only me, myself and I as family. looking it this way, it's actually kinda sad," Second Ye looked toward the distant with hooded eyes but the others accepted the nicknames silently.

"Alright, that solved it then. Any question?" San Ye or The original Ye Xiu turned to the rest.

Little Ye raised his hand, "Me,"

"What is it Little Ye? No need to be shy," Ye Xiu asked with a fond smile at his ten years younger self.

"I'm hungry," Little Ye said unrestrainedly. He's not shying away at all.

"..."

* * *

 **Of course Xiao Ye is a growing boy, he needs to eat. Or else I would be guilty for not feeding him a lot of food he deserves and- wait...**

 **What have I done?! No-**

 **Kii, what have you done?! *Loud Shrieks***

 **ANOTHER PROJECT?! Goddammit!**

 **IT'S YOUR FAULT MTKISEKI! DAMN YOU AND YOUR GUILT-TRIPPING!**

 **Second chapter is in the making anyways, expect it you little shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My pen was gone and without it... I can't write more... NOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo!**

 **Important note:**

 **Big Ye/Da Ye: 30 y/o YX, retired and a CEO.**

 **Second Ye/ Er Ye: National team leader YX.**

 **Third Ye/ San Ye: Original. And he would retain his name in the narration with the exception when the other YXs calling out to him.**

 **Fourth Ye/ Shi Ye: Just won his three times championship.**

 **Fifth Ye/ Wu Ye: Smol captain- little new captain in his 18 y/o.**

 **Little Ye/ Xiao Ye: Fifteen y/o. Not knowing Glory at all.**

* * *

Chaos Theory

Chapter 2: An expert? Six experts?

While walking to the nearest fast food restaurant, Big Ye come up with another topic. "How about, to make it more convincing. We set a family ourselves? Just the six of us, for a cover, I'll be the father." Big Ye said benevolently but Second Ye held up his hands.

"You're only two years older than I am, how could you be my father?" Second Ye disagreed, the notion of having yourself as your father is creepy in his mind.

But apparently Big Ye is adamant to show his superiority amongst... Themselves that could be counted as 'himselves'(?). "Then, you're my little brother?" Big Ye proposed.

"Or you guys could become a couple," Fourth Ye disinterestedly pointed out.

"Did you just encourage a practice of incest?" Fifth Ye disbelievingly demanded. Just how screwed up his future self's head is?

"Selfcest actually," Fourth Ye corrected with a grin.

"Does that supposedly make it better?" Fifth Ye crosses his arms and scowled.

"Of course, because no one in good enough for me aside myself," Fourth Ye shamelessly said and Fifth Ye stopped walking.

"How self-centered! Do I reallt grow up to be like that? I don't want to be like you!" Fifth Ye cried out.

"I was just kidding," Fourth Ye arched an eyebrow to look down on Fifth Ye.

"Children," Ye Xiu reminded his younger selves, "Anyway, Big Ye. I agree with Second Ye, it's biologically impossible," Ye Xiu sighed in relieve as they reached the restaurant's enterance. But they all suddenly stopped dead in their track with blank looks on their face.

Their golden eyes narrowed solemnly at each other, Big Ye hummed to himself, "Impossible huh...?"

"Why stopping? Don't tell me... You guys have no money?" Little Ye is a clever and smart boy after all. Seeing his older selves are looking at each others awkwardly, he knows something is up... And he guessed correctly at that.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm broke, I hadn't even leading Excellent Era to a match," Fifth Ye casted his gaze down and willingly admitted. Little Ye looked at the next one.

"I have 150 yuan for cigarettes... But I'm not sure it's enough for all of us," Fourth Ye rummaged through his pockets and pulled out... Nothing. "Oops, Guo Mingyu borrowed it," Fourth Ye scratched his head and the older Ye Xius' eyes twitched.

"I was sent packing with no money," Ye Xiu said solemnly. "I only barely brought enough to rent a computer for an hour,"

"I was in a different country and the Alliance took care of everything... In short I have none," Second Ye Xiu said solemnly. Even if he had any, Su Mucheng would be the one who kept it.

Big Ye leisurely turned to face them, "I'm thirty and had inheritted family's bussiness. Made an astonishing increase of income and is terribly respected by everyone," he aloofly said this. "Which means, I have money. Much of it,"

No more need to be said, "Father!" The younger Ye Xius threw themselves at Big Ye as five chorus of voice willingly called out. Dignity? What is that? It can't be eaten!

Big Ye resisted the urge to smirk, it's truly too easy to tame them.

* * *

After paying for their meals, Big Ye resisted the urge to sigh in relieve. After all the credit card he brought is one from future, given by Ye Qiu. But it seems like this card had existed even in five years back.

Big Ye truly thanked his twin brother's cautious thinking in having so many bank account in his pursue for his dream to run away. Although kinda stupid, not to mention Ye Qiu had almost a hundred bank accounts with the same passwords for every ten accounts- It's proven to be useful at least.

Taking back the credit card, Ye Xiu gestured to his 'children' and they exitted together. The restaurant's employees could only sighed contently then.

"Gosh, they're all so gorgeous!"

"I couldn't breath at all when they entered!"

"The with a suit is sooo my type! He must be some kind of CEO taking out his families for a common outing!"

"Their golden eyes pierced my heart!" Whether it girls or boys they're all gushing about excitedly after all six of them are gone.

The costumers can't fault them. If there's one or two or heck, three handsome people they could let it slide away. But six of them? Although some of them covered their faces, their pale and clear complexion are enough to deduce they're good looking.

"Aaahh! I forgot to secretely snap a picture!" A girl cried out and condemn herself.

"Ahhh! Me too!"

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Fourth Ye mumbled questioningly as he looked at Happy Internet Cafe's enterance.

"For the future," Big Ye said solemnly and turned toward Ye Xiu, "You, go in and transfer Lord Grim to the new server. It's opening today at midnight," Big Ye strictly orderd as he pointed inside the cafe.

Ye Xiu gave a start and blinked, "New server opening?" He brightened and quickly entered.

"What about Lord Grim?" Fifth Ye shifted as they also come inside. It's freezing outside and their youngest's teeth are already clattering. Some warmth would be welcomed.

"I'm too lazy to explain, just wait," Big Ye brushed him off and stopped dead when he saw Fourth Ye is also signing up.

"Yes, It wasn't the best day for me when I took that picture," Fourth Ye said lamentingly to the network manager who agreed that the photographer for ID cards are shitty at their job.

"Sister, you understand so much. I have to thank you," Fourth Ye flatteringly smiled and nodded curtly to the female networkd manager who blushes and waved him off.

"It's fine, Mr. Ye." She giggled and Second Ye pulled Fourth Ye over.

"The fuck are you doing?" Second Ye hissed "Using Ye Qiu's ID?"

"I want to play!" Fourth Ye whined.

"And just what _will_ you play?" Big Ye looked disapprovingly.

"Glory of course!" Fourth Ye said proudly and the two eldest paused and looked at one another. Fourth Ye took this chance to slip out and followed Ye Xiu off as the number of their computers are side by side.

"Second Ye... Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Big Ye turned toward the national team leader who blankly stared at him whilst thinking about using Ye Qiu's ID card too.

"Hmm, I think no. What are you thinking?" Second Ye shook his head and asked.

"Fourth Ye said he'll play Glory and so proudly at that... Meaning... He have an account on him," Big Ye said and Second Ye blinked rapidly.

"Dear me, I had always bring my accounts wherever I go at that age!" Second Ye grinned excitedly. "He have another Lord Grim with him!" Second Ye and Big Ye looked at each other and almost laughing maniacally.

"I love time-travel," Big Ye expressed sincerely.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Fifth Ye furrowed his brows in confusion but upon seeing the eldest two turned to him with the same grin that Fifth Ye knows so well... A kind of grin that he used when he bullied some noobs. It spells chaos.

"Fifth Ye... You wouldn't have One Autumn Leaf and Lord Grim with you no?" Second Ye smied benevolently and Fifth Ye took a step back.

"I- I have them both..." Fifth Ye regretted for being honest the moment the other two's grins widened. In a second, the poor small captain got yanked and dragged away by the eldest two to catch up with the others. Devil's snickers followed them merrily.

Little Ye blankly stared as what supposedly to be his guardians are forgetting him and going off by themselves. After some thought he was too lazy to follow them and looked up the female employee by the counter. "Sister, If my family come searching for me don't tell them anything," whose idea again was it to leave a boy in his most rebellious phase, _alone?_

Little Ye huffed and goes off wandering by his own.

* * *

"San Ye! San Ye!" Big Ye and Second Ye called out to Ye Xiu just as he succeeded in transferring his Lord Grim to the tenth server. "You won't believe this!"

"What is it...?" Ye Xiu trailled off as he sees Fourth Ye is taking out a _really_ familiar account card from his jacket. Oh no... It dawned on him slightly.

"Yes! Double- no, Triple! Fifth Ye also brought somethings along!" Big Ye pushed Fifth Ye forward.

"We have tripple One Autumn Leafs and Lord Grims thanks to Time-travel." Second Ye grinned. And snatched Fourth Ye's One Autumn Leaf card.

"Hey!" Fourth Ye protested.

"Sorry kid, but One Autumn Leaf had gained a new owner. It's not nice to interfere and in any case, once the official know something is wrong we might get in trouble" Second Ye said logically.

"New owner," Fourth Ye spat out "Could he be even better than I am?" Naturally, three times champion without someone to knock him down, additionally with his young age that had just exitted teenage years. Fourth Ye can't easily accept the notion of someone replacing him.

"Could be," Second Ye smiled and patted his head. "For now he might be not as good as you. But someday, perhaps he'll surpass you,"

Fourth Ye glared and harrumphed coldly, but he said nothing.

Instead, it's Ye Xiu who smiled bitterly "Really?" This young master over here just got told to just retire by that replacement. Although not angry at all, he still held some bias. Fourth Ye noticed the strange tone and spun his chair around to face Ye Xiu.

"Third Ye," Fourth Ye murmured softly as he solemnly stared at the account card in Ye Xiu's hand. "I have something that I wanted to ask..."

"Just ask," Ye Xiu said carelessly.

Fourth Ye hesitated for a bit before opening his mouth, "This... Mucheng said that you're retiring... But everything is just too suspicious... What... What happened? Do I... Do we really...?" Had fallen to the bottom?

Ye Xiu paused and looked at Fourth Ye before sighing. It seemed like Mucheng is terribly wrong. No matter what the age is, Ye Xiu had always been distrusting. "I'm forced to retire," Ye Xiu said softly.

"Forced? But why? Where is Old Tao? Even retiring won't render you- I- _we_ to poverty to the point you only brought so when you're retiring. You literally have no money except for a measly amount!" Fourth Ye demanded.

Ye Xiu glanced at him, "I... We have no commercial value, Fourth Ye" Ye Xiu explained

"What does commercial value had anything to do with this?" Fifth Ye asked while tilting his head. He lived in the era where Alliance had just been established. Of course he doesn't understand what they're talking about.

But Fourth Ye understands that... A dawning disappointment could be seen in his eyes, "Even though we won them three championships?" Fourth Ye laughed mockingly.

"But... Old Tao is my- our friend. He couldn't have let this happen, no?" Fifth Ye questioned desperately.

Second Ye who had taken an empty seat in this fairly empty area, laughed slightly "Once upon a time, he had been a really good friend," Second Ye was not being ungrateful or anything, Tao Xuan had said this himself to him.. Years ago.

"That's..." Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye looked at each other in dismay.

"Enough," Big Ye waved his hand to forcefully end the topic. "Although our presence here might disturb the course of event. It could make this easier."

"That's right. I have a complete set of memory to upgrade Myriad Manifestation Umbrella till level 75," Second Ye leaned back on his seat and spun it around once.

"Oh? Level 75? A future upgrade?" Ye Xiu smirked at Second Ye. Now this is what he call useful informations from the future. Jackpot!

"And now we have three Lord Grims and three Myriad Manifestation Umbrellas, also enough manpower to play them" Something about Big Ye's and Second Ye's wicked grins scared the rest of younger Ye Xius.

Big Ye looked towards his younger selves... His talented, promising and prodigious younger selves who are still in the peak of their conditions. Big Ye threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"You," Big Ye pointed at fourth Ye. "Play Lord Grim at the first server. Whereas You," he looked at Fifth Ye, "Keep Lord Grim well and we'll buy you a blank account tomorrow" Plans had started to reform in his head. And although he knew it's crazy... He couldn't help but wanting to make it happens.

"Fourth Ye, just play as usual. Next day, I'll buy a first server account to carry you," Big Ye ordered.

"What are you planning, old man?" Second Ye looked at him suspiciously. But he also have that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Raising hell, I've been out of bussiness for so long," Big Ye scretched his arms and groaned "It's been a long time since I'm messing up with noobs,"

"First server alt might be hard to come by though," Second Ye said.

"I have Autumn Tree with me though... He's only at level fifty?" Fifth Ye spoke up and they froze.

Big Ye looked at Fifth Ye in astonishment, "Really? You have it? Fuck me, we got jackpot!" Big Ye pulled Fifth Ye over and rubbed his head till his black hair all stick up.

"It's nice for the old me too. Old man like me should just stay behind and attack from afar. It's relaxing," Big Ye glanced at the two who are focusing in their game.

"Crazy. We all crazy, are you trying to create a team? We have enough people plus one reserve," Second Ye commented offhandedly before realizing that silence reigned after his words. "... No, you've gotta be kidding me?!" Second Ye exclaimed incredulously.

"What should I do? Now I'm tempted..." Big Ye solemnly said.

"Seriously!?" Second Ye stared.

"I want to play in the tournament," Because he hadn't got a chance to do so. Fifth Ye said hopefully.

"Taking another championships? I'm all for that," Fourth Ye said distractedly.

"But what if we have to come back?" Second Ye asked.

"What if we didn't?" Big Ye countered. "Come on, a team with only you and yourselves. Striking through the Alliance and screwing with everyone," he coaxed.

"But-"

"Identity issue, leave it to me. I could hack through the database and created an ID out of nothing without a trace," Big Ye didn't waste his family's resource at all.

"Sold," Second Ye instantly agreed. What he was worrying is indeed the ID issues.

"Great! I'm the sharpshooter, Third Ye is the captain as he's from present time hence special treatment. Second Ye, you're-?"

"Battlemage," Second Ye quirked his lips upward. How evil for him to choose Battlemage.

"Fourth Ye will be the second Lord Grim- heh," The thought of his peers's horror had they seen this flashed in Big Ye's mind.

"Fifth Ye, what do you want to be?" Second Ye asked.

"I..." He wanted the Battlemage. "Sigh, anything assigned to me I'll give it my best," The small captain vowed.

"Cleric then," It was decided just like that.

"..." Fifth Ye grimaced, he shouldn't have acting so virtous and benevolent. Now he's stuck as the healer.

"But for dungeon, we don't need a cleric!" Ye Xiu interfered.

Rejected! He just got rejected by his future self! Fifth Ye's few of the world changed slightly.

"It's fine, just level up separately," Big Ye assured and Fifth Ye wilted. He would also stuck healing noobs now...

"And Little Ye would... Where is Little Ye?" Big Ye looked around prompting the others to also search for the smallest.

They just realized that Little Ye is not with them...

* * *

"Ugh-! Holy- AAAGGHH! Arrogant little shit!" A beauty with her hair tied up in ponytail cursed furiously as she clicked around and tapped her keyboards fiercely. Little Ye watched in fascination as the beautiful big sister kept spouting out furious dirty words that's rarely came out from beautiful girls' mouths.

 _'Wow, she's a noob,'_ Little Ye thought as he watched the tempo of her skills and attacks.

"Ah! Screw this shit! I'm getting myself a drink!" Chen Guo slammed her hands on the desk and stood up to really fetch a drink.

Little Ye pursed his lips as he quietly approached the computer to look closer at the game she played, "Glory?" A symbol of Glory is written clearly on the screen. "So this is Glory? Pretty nice,"

[Ready!] The screen suddenly showed a battle about to begin and he gaped. "What?" He said disbelievingly.

[Start!] The battle started and Little Ye quickly sit down. Right hand grabbing the mouse whilst his left hand hovers on the keyboard. He doesn't know what most of the skills do, but at least he knows some thanks to his observation on the potty-mouthed Da-Jie. He tapped some buttons to check the controls.

Seeing his opponent is acting like a noob, jumping, rolling, running and shooting randomly, the Blademaster quickly darted forward. Little Ye is ready as he jumped back.

His fingers danced as he threw out some skill to look at the effect and the cooldowns. After he's satisfied, he bombarded the other side- but alas no matter how clever a noob is still a noob. The Blademaster still could keep up with and they exhanged blood. Gritting his teeth, the boy decide to push his APM towards the limit.

On the other hand, Chen Guo got out with a steaming cup of tea in hand looking relaxed back. "Boss Chen! You didn't bring your account?! There's some boy playing with it!" A yell from her acquintance snapped her from her attempt to relax herself.

"WHAT?!" Chen Guo exclaimed, almost slipping in her grip on her cup of tea.

"BRATS! Who dared to do so!" Chen Guo hastily run back to her computer and froze, it's true there's a boy sitting there. But what made Chen Guo stopped is not that fact, but rather... The speed of the boy's hand. Fast and nimble.

A second later Little Ye stopped and the word "Glory" appeared on the screen. He scretched his body and yawned, looks like it's a certain someone's bed time.

Chen Guo approached him, "Hey, kid!"

"Hm?" One look could destroy a city. Chen Guo is familiar with that saying but never truly experience it, but one look from this little boy is enough to make Chen Guo melted down and willing to forgive and forget. All thoughts about scolding the boy quickly went out of the window.

"Oh, big sister. Sorry, I was just want to look closer but suddenly the match started. Don't worry though, I win it." Little Ye gives a thumb up toward Chen Guo.

Chen Guo examined the boy with her eyes before speaking up, "Thank you. You're pretty good in Glory huh?" That opponent had wiped the floor with her countless of times. Yet to have a young boy beat it like no problem...

"Really? I think it was pretty bad. It's my first time to play Glory," Little Ye didn't register the praise at all.

"What?! First time?!" Chen Guo looked the boy as if he's a freak.

"Yeah, I barely won," Little Ye blinked and Chen Guo calmed herself down.

' _Probably just some beginner's luck. Beginner's luck,'_ Chen Guo convices herself before remembering the pressing matter.

"You do know it's forbidden to rent here without ID card right? What an underage like you doing here?" Chen Guo asked sternly and Little Ye gulped.

"That's..." Damn propaganda, Little Ye can't accept this but hopeless before it...

"Little Ye!" A voice called out and Little Ye almost sighed in relief. Turning around with earnest expression he calls out "Daddy!" He even alleviated the term to be more affectionate!

Big Ye immadiately knows he got himself in trouble especially after seeing Chen Guo is standing there with a hand on her hips. Big Ye quickly opened his arms to welcome Little Ye into it. "We were so worried!" Big Ye stressed for it to be more convicing.

Chen Guo straightened when she saw the display of love and affection between 'father and son' . She got a bit touched by it- scratch that, she's really touched by the sight.

"I'm so sorry, did our family's youngest disturb you?" Big Ye put on a concerned face. A few years as a CEO had train him to be a better actor.

"A-ah no sir, it's okay. I was just wondering if he's by himself," Chen Guo said and couldn't help but to feel guilty.

"We've troubled you,"

"No it's fine-"

"Big Ye, have you found him?" Fifth Ye approached and sighed in relieve when he saw the youngest is peering at him from Big Ye's shoulder. And Chen Guo gaped, the earlier father and son were so similiar that it's warming to see their simliarities and now there's another one who have the right amount of similiarities?!

"Yes, thanks to this lady over here," Big Ye signaled.

Fifth Ye noticed Chen Guo and immadiately realized that he had taken off his surgical mask, "Thank you for finding my little brother,"

Little brother? Oh God, this family has the best genes out there. "No problem!" Chen Guo replied.

"Daddy, I was just winning a match or big sister. I didn't do anything else!" Little Ye protested, it sounds childish but the gaze he's used is clearly a mature annoyance.

"Please don't mind my youngest," Big Ye forced Little Ye to shut up. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Chen Guo. The boss of this Internet Cafe," Chen Guo confidently introduces herself.

"The boss? Oh it's perfect. Lady boss, we have something to ask you" Big Ye said as he secretely made a sign so the rest won't approach. Fourth Ye and Ye Xiu took the signal and gone back to their computers.

"What is it?" Chen Guo said.

"Could we hang around here till morning? You see, me and my family just had gotten to city H and can't really search for a hotel right now as my family had been too tired," That's a bull actually. He just want to let Ye Xiu and fourth Ye played longer.

"Oh? Just hanging around? No problem!" Chen Guo had a good impression towards this polite family.

"Good, my other sons are playing two computers so we're not completely leeching." Big Ye said.

"Other sons? How many of you are there?"

"Six of us,"

"SIX?!"

* * *

Chen Guo couldn't say anything as she looked at the cluster of black mass. They had chose the most isolated area. And Chen Guo can't see the face of half of them. She wanted to ask them to show their face but refrained to. It's not because out of politeness but the one wearing surgical mask had replied;

"Beneath this mask, I'm too handsome. I'm afraid you can't take it," which almost made Chen Guo want to snap at his shamelessness but knowing he's the family of the polite man, Chen Guo didn't have the heart to.

Now even the most isolated corners had been filled with people who were eager for the opening of the tenth server and Big Ye lets Ye Xiu have the computer again after he levelled up Autumn Tree briefly.

"Why don't you guys order another one? I see there are some empty one in the corners" Chen Guo said to them but Big Ye shook his head.

"We don't have enough money," Second Ye blurted out.

"Oh..." Chen Guo looked at them. Aside for the 'father' all of them indeed dressed in mediocre clothings. Chen Guo feels bad. "You guys could play for free"

"Boss, we don't want to take advantage of you," Big Ye glared to Second Ye who were about to say yes. Reminding him that they currently have questionable identity, and if Chen Guo asked for an ID. It would be too late to regret it then.

Second Ye coughed, "Not to mention I was unfortunate and got my wallet stolen... I don't have an ID with me,"

"True, I also lost my ID somewhere. Maybe I forgot to brought it before mom kicked us out," Fifth Ye also jumped and said regretfuly under the bewildered stares from his other selves.

' _Their mom kicked them out? Could it be... An evil villainous step mother who married into the family for wealth and when she succeed in tricking the gentle and benevolent father she usurped their wealth and kicked them all out after she got everything?! This... They're so pitiful! What an awful mother! No wonder they need a place to stay for the night!'_ Chen Guo gasped a little at the new information she concluded herself from years having watched various dramas on tv.

"Fifth Ye," What the fuck? Big Ye is speechless over this kid sudden dramatic intro. Despite the other Ye Xius' incredulity, Chen Guo suddenly felt her heart squeeze. Fifth Ye secretely winked at him. _Winked!_ What the fuck? ' _If I seem to recall at the age of eighteen, I roped myself to watch many dramas with Mucheng to distract her from the thoughts of Su Muqiu... This brat is in his drama phase!'_

' _He even wanted to hide it from strangers by reminding his son like that!'_ Chen Guo's impression of this familt of six rocketed to the moon.

"It's alright! I'll give you guys special bonuses!" Chen Guo's big sister instinct flared as she dotingly said. Big Ye and Second Ye looked at her suspiciously, why is this tempramental ex-boss of theirs is being so nice and kind? Don't get them wrong, they know Chen Guo is nice but not this extent.

Big Ye sweated nervously, "No need to we don't want to take advantages.."

"Then, how about like this. If you guys could win against me in a duel in Glory, I'll give you a computer for free," Chen Guo said, even if they couldn't she could just then said they're pretty good and will give them a computer regardless.

"Deal!" Fifth Ye and Second Ye agreed right away before Big Ye could even said something.

Opening his mouth to decline but got beaten to it Big Ye helplessly sighed, "Alright, count me in. Thank you Boss Chen" Still in his gentleman charade, he nodded to Chen Guo.

"No need to be so polite!" Chen Guo laughed.

In the end, Chen Guo is left alone on one computer contemplating where she got the gut to challenge them to fight her... They all finished her within just over a minute and even then Chen Guo have a nagging feeling that they're holding back by a lot. Chen Guo looked at her watch and sighed, it's been an hour since then and she still couldn't contemplate it fully. What a group of monsters... Their youngest could beat an opponent that countless of time beat her, could it be that cute boy, who admitted he never played Glory, is better than her too?

"Monstrous skills... Who are them?" The question remained as Chen Guo saw Big Ye is approaching with Little Ye in his arms, the older guy seemed to be restrained a lot by carrying the youngest.

"Boss, can I trouble you? Little Ye fell aslept and as he's a growing boy we couldn't wake him up, do you have a spare room that can be used?"

Seeing the petite figure that seems to be completely knocked out, Chen Guo's heart softened. "Of course! Follow me,"

They walked upstairs to Chen Guo's living quarter to find a place where the boy could sleep in. "Thank you so much," Big Ye was just about to open the door to his old room when Chen Guo cried out.

"No! That's not the place, that was just a shabby and dusty closet why would I put a sleeping boy there?" Chen Guo hastily stopped the man before he could enter the room.

"You wouldn't?" Big Ye is speechless. Then what about me? I'm a different case?!

"The room is over here," Chen Guo led them to another room just beside hers. Big Ye recognizes it as Tang Rou's room. "Originally there's someone living here. But she's currently on break to visit her family. It's fine to let little Ye sleeps here.

Putting the completely unconscious Little Ye, Big Ye sighed in relief. "Thank you. This is more than suffice," Big Ye said.

"The owner of this room named Tang Rou. She has a very fast APM that could leave the others in dust! I noticed Little Ye also have a very fast APM, she's a bit obsessed with her speed so might get along well with little Ye," Chen Guo began to tell him about Tang Rou proudly like a big sister would when she's boasting about her little siblings.

Unseen by the distracted Chen Guo, Big Ye simply smiled as he flcked a glance toward Tang Rou's picture at the bedside. "Can't wait to meet her," impatient joy shone silently in his eyes.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The power of money can't be underestimated.

The five younger Ye Xius agreed to this sentence as they stared at the inside of their 'clubhouse' as Big Ye dubbed it. The said clubhouse is completely equipped with all necessities, including Wi-Fi and sets of computer for them to use.

"This... Is _our_ clubhouse right?" Second Ye gestured. This clubhouse is the very same clubhouse that Chen Guo had rented for team Happy in his timeline. But even so, Chen Guo then couldn't completely equipped it with Wi-Fi and computers immadiately. This is... Power of money indeed.

"Yup," Big Ye casually tossed the key to the coffee table in the living room. The well-equipped living room with TV, two long sofas, three normal sofas, an empty cabinet, etc.

"So, _this_ is what you did after carrying Little Ye away for a rest?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Well, what else? I used our real identity by the way, so you'll be responsible," Big Ye spoke as he leisurely climbed upstairs with his younger selves following behind. "Now go to sleep, all of you." Big Ye then gestured to the hallway with six rooms before them.

"Yes..." Everyone agreed as they sleepily choose a room to sleep in. All but one.

Little Ye had slept the night before and he's still very much awake, so he's not going to sleep along. Instead, he reached out to the nearest person, which just happens to be Ye Xiu. Tugging on Ye Xiu's sleeve, Little Ye looked up at the older man with questioning eyes.

"We only have six rooms?" Little Ye asked.

Ye Xiu looked down and smiled at him, "Yes, I think it's enough for the current us," Ye Xiu answered.

Little Ye's brows furrowed in confusion, "Muqiu and Mucheng won't live with us?" He asked.

Everyone froze in their track and quickly give a subtle glance toward Fifth Ye who looks extremely pale, paler than he originally was. But not even a second later, they resumed their movement normally without gathering any suspicion to themselves. Four doors slammed shut wordlessly as if they didn't heard anything, leaving Ye Xiu and Little Ye alone in the hallway.

Blinking his tired and sleepy eyes, Ye Xiu smiled softly at Little Ye, "You haven't created your own account right? Come, I'll accompany you for a while," Holding Little Ye's hand, Ye Xiu led him to the computer room. Little Ye followed him silently, their light steps are in sync with each other.

Upon reaching the room, Ye Xiu started two computers and helped Little Ye to make his character. The two played silently, a beautiful picture of serenity.

Myriad Manifestations Umbrella changed shapes actively as Lord Grim worked hard to help, support as well protect his new little brother, One-Inch Love.

"Woah, what a cool weapon. It's a self-made weapon right?" Little Ye finally couldn't hold it anymore and praised Lord Grim's Umbrella.

Ye Xiu chuckled with amusement, as if he had waited for Little Ye to say that "Yes, do you wanna hear the story behind it?" Ye Xiu smiled at Little Ye, soft and tender.

"There's a background story to it?" Little Ye asked curiously.

Ye Xiu changed Myriad Manifestations Umbrella back to its original form, letting Little Ye to examine it closely. With a distant voice he says, "More like a history actually... A story about a genius boy... Full of ideas and dreams," Ye Xiu gestured Little Ye to come closer indulgingly and the younger obeyed.

"Do you want to hear about it?" Ye Xiu asked. Little Ye's youthful face is filled with confusion regarding his older self's offer but he nods nonetheless.

Something are just impossible to hide.

But who says you can't distract them from the supposedly hidden secret?

* * *

Leaving Little Ye alone to play by himself, Ye Xiu yawned and scretched his body. He needs to catch up with his sleep. But upon reaching the hallway, Ye Xiu stopped when he saw Big Ye is standing there, smoking freely.

"You lied to him," It wasn't an accussion but rather, a simple statement. Like Big Ye is pointing out something so obvious.

Ye Xiu smiled tiredly as he run his fingers through his hair, "What was I supposed to say? The real ending? Kids don't like tragic end," Even if it's the only thing that keep Ye Xiu going through all the sabotages and isolation... Even till now.

"Going abroad for research... It's not the best lie to be said," Big Ye exhaled a cloud of smoke and continues, "But it seemed to be the only thing we could manage currently. Telling the big event such as death from the future is not exactly wise," Big Ye nodded at Ye Xiu, expressing his approval of the matter.

"I'm going to sleep. You should go to sleep too," Big Ye loudly yawned and Ye Xiu grunted.

"Don't have to remind me," Ye Xiu yawned and pick an empty room for himself to sleep in.

Big Ye smiled softly after Ye Xiu is gone, "Ah Third Ye, I wasn't talking to you..." Big Ye's eyes shifted to the room beside him. "Sleep, Fifth Ye," Big Ye said softly before entering his room and shuts the door quietly.

In the room beside Big Ye's, Fifth Ye tensed slightly. The young man then proceed to bury his face deeper into his pillow, shoulders are shaking for a few seconds before it stopped and relaxed down. He shifted his head sideways and blinked his tired red eyes, breathing silently and staring into space. Fifth Ye let out a soft sigh and closes his eyes.

Despite his rough breathing, he completely lost consciousness in a matter of second.

* * *

The first one to wake up and accompany Little Ye is Second Ye.

"One-Inch Love?" Second Ye stared bafflingly at Little Ye's avatar's name. For a moment, he recalled one of his precious proteges and immadiately feels speechless. "Who gave you the idea?" Second Ye asked.

"None. I come up with it myself," Little Ye answered easily.

"But, 'Love'? Seriously?" Second Ye is not believing that.

"Because 'Love' kills in an even more painful way, I think it's a good name. It's from a poem too," Little Ye looks pleased with his naming skill.

"Yeah... A poem," One inch of ash, One inch of love - that's the line of the poem. And Second Ye knew who will made the 'One-Inch Ash' one... ' _It sounds like a couple name!?'_ He thought incredulously.

"Sigh... I also already thought up a name specially for you..." Second Ye said regretfully.

"What is it?"

"Smol Kitten," Second Ye grinned.

"Go to hell," Little Ye replied without missing a beat. The two of them proceed to fight and do mandatory missions together. In one of the mission, Second Ye especially instructed Little Ye in details and they got Skill Books as th reward.

Not long after, Fourth Ye comes in with a cup of steaming hot noodles in his hand. Because he played in a different server, not much need to be said.

"How's the Lord Grim in the first server?" Second Ye asked.

"Level 24," quick levelling is only because Autumn Tree was carrying Lord Grim. They went silent after that. The three of them choosing to focus in their own game Second Ye glanced at the lone Fourth Ye.

"Fourth Ye..." Second Ye couldn't help but to gently called out to his twenty years old self.

"Make it yourself," Fourth Ye blew on his noodles calmly before slurping some in.

Second Ye's sweat dropped, "Not that. I mean, because you're playing alone and Big Ye is not waking up any time soon. How about you do some mission?" Second Ye paused to see Fourth Ye is not impressed. "... It has some guarantee to gain skillbooks with little tricks," As the last sentence is dropped, Fourth Ye stopped slurping his noodles and turn to look at Second Ye.

"Really?" He questioned regally.

Second Ye smirked, "Why would I lie, dear me?"

"I'm listening," Fourth Ye motioned.

Second Ye held up his hand, "How much will you pay me? Just so you know, a champion team bought this from me with sky-high price," Second Ye playfully asked.

Sipping the water of his noodles one last time, Fourth Ye offered the half-eaten cup of noodles, "This?"

"You think I'm that cheap?" Second Ye said deadpannedly.

"How could that be?" Fourth Ye instantly denied with righteous indignance. "Expensive! You're expensive!" Fourth Ye praised generously.

"Just skill books alone make you become like this? Your price is too low, how cheap." Second Ye haughtily scoffed as if skill books are nothing to him. Who was the one who threatened a retired man with a sliver weapon for the information again?

"Well, I don't know about the future me. But skill books are very important to decide a character's fate whether it's a cannon fodder or a pro-level account! If you didn't know it firsthand, you will fall on low price too!" Fourth Ye said indignantly.

"Fellow cheap people shouldn't discuss about price," Little Ye suddenly piped in to throw in his own snarky remark causing the older two men looked at him in disbelief.

They're rendered speechless in front of this little brother...

"I feel like... I grown up to be nothing," Fourth Ye immadiately feels depressed after he couldn't find a counter remark for little Ye's remark. Second Ye held up his hand towards Fourth Ye in an attempt to soothe him down.

"Of course, who are we to discuss price in front of you, Little young master," Second Ye exhaled regretfully and Little Ye paused to glare at him.

"Hmph," Little Ye huffed in annoyance and ignored them.

"You're still too young," Second Ye chuckled. If Little Ye is any older, he'll just agree with Second Ye's statement and that will really corner them. But alas, Little is still too green. Not black-hearted enough.

* * *

After everyone had reached level 20, Except those who played Lord Grims, they changed their classes. Just as discussed before, Second Ye is Battlemage, Little Ye had chosen Blademaster after learning that their strength mostly laid in handspeed.

Big Ye and Second Ye had laughed gloatingly at the future... Welp, here goes another one fighting for Sword Saint's tittle. The two of them _did_ got jealous when Blue Rain have such a good young blood like Lu Hanwen. But now forget it. After all, having their own young self is much more assuring. It's not called being arrogant, they're just having the self-confidence.

As for Fifth Ye, he become a lone wolf now. Searching for a group to accept him here and there, such a sad life. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to level up crazily like the rest. Life as a cleric is tragic in this household. Silently, Fifth Ye swore to be a number one Cleric when he doesn't know there is one already.

As for the first server... Nothing big really happened yet as Lord Grim and Autumn Tree still have such a large level gap, Big Ye had decided to join a big guild whilst bringing Fourth Ye along. Mainly to get an easy notification when a wild boss fight appeared. They're poor here, so they had no choice but to scrap-picking fallen equips. They kept some and sell the others.

Like now... "All clear, dear fourth. Go to ten o'clock direction from your position," Big Ye leisurely instructed with a soft smile. That smile had never been a good news.

Fourth Ye nimbly moved Lord Grim away according to the instruction and rapid gunshoots could be heard in his headphone, as well some yells of misery and creative curses. He manuvered Lord Grim to dodge everyone in his way, his presence is like a gentle shadow that no one paid attention to as his level is truly too low in their eyes.

Autumn Tree is already in level 54. After some looting, his lousy green equipements had replaced with blue equipments with one or two pieces of purple equipments. "You see that sharpshooter in red? The things in his hands are Devil's Whisper, orange weapon level 60. The other one is Flaring Wind, purple and level 65. I want either one, watch him," With that, Autumn Tree sent a barrage of bullets and skills, all of which accurately landed on the targetted sharpshooter who panicked and tried to run. But alas... It's a god who targetted you.

"Everyone, pray for me," Big Ye said distractedly and everyone rolled their eyes. Because they were still in the normal server, the drop rate is lower than in the Heavenly Domain. But the possiblity is still there nonetheless. Luck played a great part in it.

They gone their own way. The first server is still relatively calm... Although several records were broken. Although not normally happen, but it's not surprising for the players in the first server... Though in the future they will cry as every records, even those which had the gods' names on it were broken to pieces.

The three in the tenth server kept their paces in gathering materials whereas the only healer is going here and there to get a job.

A few days later, Ye Xiu found himself got kicked out by his 'family' and ordered to scout the 'Future Battle Goddess' as Big Ye and Second Ye had dubbed. Strangely, they didn't exactly tell Ye Xiu to 'Tempt/Deceive/Trick/Convince her to join' but rather...

"Beat her. Don't how any mercy. The faster the better," Yeah, that's what they said. It made Ye Xiu speechless for a full minute in the cold temprature of winter outside. Not long after, Tang Rou joined them in tenth server and tried hard to catch up in level. Ye Xiu also found himself got subjected into a night shift job in Happy, Chen Guo insisted. Something about, It's the least she could do... Ye Xiu doesn't understand.

In these few days, Big Ye also excused himself out for a bussiness which sounded so shady to the younger ones. So before Big Ye was gone, he decided that the duty to gather materials and scrap-picking as well carrying Fourth Ye's Lord Grim in the first server is moved to Second Ye's hands.

Although tenth server now have one less Ye Xiu, it's still pretty much screwed. No Second Ye just means there's no the devil Battlemage. Lord Grim and One-Inch Love are still there to screw off anyone's record that doesn't have their names in it. Something about integrity they said.

Every guild leaders had cried a lot because of this. Can't you guys stop?! Stop breaking any records that doesn't have your name! We need a record too!

That's it until Liu Hao and Boneyard Record happens...

* * *

Ignoring the endless chatter beside him, Ye Xiu promptly covered his ears with a headphone and curses silently in his heart. It was a desperate attempt, really. This choice to invite... _Him_ here is also desperate.

Let's back-track a few things

Night shift in Happy Internet Cafe is Ye Xiu's job now... After his 'family' kicked him out to scout Tang Rou, Chen Guo had offered him a job because of his 'family situation'. Chen Guo even offered if his other 'brothers' wanted to work here too. Ye Xiu didn't want to destroy the illustrous tragic back story that Fifth Ye had creatively created so he accepted the job and told Chen Guo that the others have their own ideas (to screw with anyone and everyone in-game).

Additionally, Big Ye had been gone for a few days now for his bussiness, so Second Ye is still in the command of first server to help Fourth Ye.

And adding more problem, because of the crushing and humiliating defeat of Excellent Era today because Liu Hao was 'Playing shittier than what's supposedly' (Second Ye's words) and that caused the entire Excellent Era to be grounded. Yeah you read that right, _grounded._ No Internet, No Glory, so they could reflect of their mistakes... Including Su Mucheng, so she couldn't come.

Second Ye said, maybe the pressure of two 'Ye Qius' are too much as when Liu Hao was using Hateful Sword, Little Ye had played Second Ye's Battlemage, Sad Autumn Night, to level up a bit. And of course, living with five master battlemage players affected Little Ye's mastery in the class too. Also, Little Ye was told to not talk and just typed. Making Liu Hao trapped in dillema. Which one is Ye Qiu?

Although Su Mucheng had played splendidly, she's still punished along... Of course, knowing Su Mucheng, she's probably watching a CD Drama and eating melon seed right now, while gossiping on phone with Chu Yunxiu about everything.

So, removing Second Ye is fine because now they have Tang Rou's Soft Mist. But if Su Mucheng is not there they only have four... Ye Xiu, Little Ye, Steamed Bun and Tang Rou. How could they fulfill their 'order' to break a dungeon record?

And then, Second Ye had gleefully come up with an idea... An idea that Ye Xiu had regretted agreeing to, already. Second Ye called out to Huang Shaotian from the QQ and sent this... Friend? Rival? Colleague? Junior? Let's settle with annoying Chatterbox- to Happy Internet Cafe.

Ye Xiu clicked his tongue secretely, 'Let the destiny take its course' he said. 'Little Ye might learn something' he said. 'It would be fun' he said. Bullshit. Second Ye just wanted Ye Xiu to suffer like him in the first place. Why so? Because come on, Second Ye could just ditch first server for a while and come back but he vehemently rejected it. Without a launcher, Ye Xiu also needed to change the strategy a little to adjust with two blademasters in a team.

"I'm so good to you to come here sacrificing my integrity to help you setting a record in a low level dungeon of all things. What's so good about this place anyway? Trash. Trash. Trash. Trash. You're lucky I value friendship over anything else if not, see if I didn't ignore your messages just like how you ignored mine." Flowing Tree chattered non-stop, sometimes adding a speechbubble for some certain words or sentences to make his point clear.

"Third Ye. Who is this? He's so noisy!" Little Ye immadiately complained to Ye Xiu and he sighed.

"He's Huang Shao-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Huang Shaotian screamed to cover up Ye Xiu's voice.

"What the hell? Pipe down!" Ye Xiu hissed.

"You bastard! You just uncovered my identity!" Huang Shaotian growled at Ye Xiu.

"Who's uncovering you?" Ye Xiu was just telling Little Ye, who is essentially him. He's pretty sure the other two don't know anything.

"Oh? Your friend?" Tang Rou dully asked.

"Ooh! What is it? A secret? Are you a scorpio?" Steamed Bun Invasion danced in front of Flowing Tree and asked.

"Pretty much," Ye Xiu replied.

"Shameless! I'm Leo!" Huang Shaotian denied. Then Steamed Bun began to sing loudly and Little Ye stranded off not wanting to hurt his ears.

Ye Xiu got a feeling this run wouldn't be easy... "Enough. Let's do the first run,"

"Go, go, go." Huang Shaotian boredly urged. Distantly, Ye Xiu could even hear Second Ye's evil cackles...

"Second Ye, Shut up!" Little Ye suddenly snapped... Oh it's not an imagination.

* * *

Huang Shaotian's expression is serious as he directed his sight toward One-Inch Love.

What a baffling talent.

The others were also not bad, but One-Inch Love is the one that gained Huang Shaotian's attention the most. Especially since he's a blademaster. As the number one Blademaster, Huang Shaotian knew a blademaster talent in a glance and One-Inch Love caught Huang Shaotian's eyes in just that one glance.

 _'He's in the same degree as Little Lu...'_ Huang Shaotian's eyes widened slightly. The other blademaster know when to jump into the fray, seize an openig and cover up others' mistakes. Strategical mind, Great mechanical skills and a fast handspeed... Who is this? No blademaster fro the Alliance could slipped under the Sword Saint's watchful radar. Liu Xiaobie? Huang Shaotian knew his playstyle and it's different. Du Ming? It's also different... Too stiff, too raw.

One-Inch Love is an unpolished diamond... Just, unpolished alone he's already bright what if he got polished?

Huang Shaotian carefully glanced at Ye Xiu for a brief moment, looking at his side profile as the older guy keeping the group to move on and instructing here and there. _'This guy, does he have some kind of golden hands in picking up talents? Not only one or two... he picked three all in the same server! Motherfucker, if you could just randomly looked around in the new server, normal people wouldn't be able to pick up anything!'_ Huang Shaotian thought.

But despite his train-like thoughts, Huang Shaotian still did his job beautifully till the end. Not making a mistake that could make him become any less than a Sword Saint.

When they're running back on track, Huang Shaotian quickly moved Flowing Tree towards One-Inch Love. "Hey Kid! That's a beautiful play, what's your name?" Huang Shaotian casually called out to One-Inch Love. Ye Xiu arched his brows at Huang Shaotian, does this guy want to snitch a talent in a broad nightlight?

"Father said to not give my name to an unknown stranger," Little Ye bluntly answered. Beside him, Second Ye covered up a maniacal laughter.

Huang Shaotian almost choked after hearing One-Inch Love's answer.

* * *

After setting the new impossible-to-break record, Flowing Tree cornered Lord Grim away "Old Ye, who is that brat?" Huang Shaotian asked straightforwardly.

"Who? Steamed Bun?" Ye Xiu leisurely replied back.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I meant! That One-Inch Love! One-Inch Love!" Huang Shaotian impatiently questioned.

"Shaotian," Ye Xiu's tone turn solemn. "He's too young," Ye Xiu said it like it would be scandalous.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Huang Shaotian snapped to glare at Ye Xiu, removing his headphone. "I don't like your accussing tone! I'm not into young boys okay!? I'm only into a cool older one!" Huang Shaotian's eyes stared hard at Ye Xiu only to be disappointed yet again. This nut is still a hard one to crack. Should he list off his traits one by of as his type?!

"Anyway," alright let's take care of the crush issue later. "That One-Inch Love is a talent, where did you find him?"

"He was new. He started playing in the tenth server, which is only a few days ago or so... Before this, he had never touched Glory," Ye Xiu shrugged and turn a suspicious brow toward Huang Shaotian, "What are you going to do?"

Huang Shaotian straightened, "Nothing of course, I just want to know. After all I'm the number one blademaster in the Alliance. It's my duty to give extra attention and care also motivation towards such a talented young blademaster like One-Inch Love. Just like how you mentor that Battlemage girl, I'm also moved to try and share my vast knowledge in this class to the the young Blademaster!" Huang Shaotian preached righteously and passionately, acting like a benevolent saint who is determined to share his knowledge and wisdom to everyone. The all-important Sword Saint.

"Just say you want to snitch him," Ye Xiu bluntly said and destroyed the angelic as well sparkling atmosphere Huang Shaotian had made with his speech. Ye Xiu stood up and walk away with a bored face.

"Snitch is a harsh word. I already have one too," Not denying, Huang Shaotian also stood up and followed Ye Xiu to the counter.

"Dammit Old Ye, how could you find so many talents upon retiring? That made me remember, how are you retired again? Do you even read our PMs? You should see how many people spammed the group after the news is out. The other Master Tacticians refused to talk about 'possible replacement' for your position- they're really possesive. Oh! And Zhang Xinjie said in the Golden Generation chatroom that Han Wenqing destroyed one of the sandbag in their gym after the news of your retirement. So why did you retire?" Huang Shaotian rambled on and one before going back to square one and stared expectantly at Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu tiredly tilten up a bottle of mineral water, ignoring Huang Shaotian's chatter. Seriously, does he even get tired? Ye Xiu is thirsty from hearing him alone.

Huang Shaotian put his chin on his palm, waiting silently as he watches Ye Xiu drank. Ye Xiu noticed this.

"You want some refreshment?" Ye Xiu asked and was about to fetch another bottle when the bottle in hand is snatched away. Huang Shaotian calmly drink a part of it before closing the lid and store it away.

"So?" Huang Shaotian raised his brows. Ye Xiu couldn't resist the urge to sigh, he'll kill Second Ye for this.

* * *

"So... A flexible silver weapon and a talented young Blademaster player?" Yu Wenzhou repeated what Huang Shaotian had said.

" _Really_ talented," Huang Shaotian insisted as he pick another french fries and much on it.

"I see," Yu Wenzhou expressed his understanding of Huang Shaotian's insistance and skillfully changed the video's angle that their senior Yichun(?) just gave to report in. But alas, the video is too focused on Lord Grim and One-Inch Love is always standby in the back like...

"He's learning..?" Yu Wenzhou realised the key and clicked a few times, "His perception is not half-bad..." Yu Wenzhou murmured.

"Exactly! He's still learning and is a noob! If Old Ye was not lying then he had only started playing Glory when the tenth server happened. Which matched with my observation, with his stiff playstyle like he's following everything from a book... Probably guide." Huang Shaotian pointed toward One-Inch Love's figure.

To Huang Shaotian, flexible weapon can wait. The only danger that weapon possessed is that it's in Ye Qiu's hands. But then again, anything with Ye Qiu in it would take a long time to solve, so it could be moved to the back first and focused to the talented player behind One-Inch Love.

"How is he compared to Lu Hanwen?" Yu Wenzhou asked seriously.

"About the same in potential," Huang Shaotian answered instantly "But Little Lu have an advantage in experience, if they fight now little Lu might still win... But as time goes, I don't dare to predict," Huang Shaotian uncapped a mineral water bottle and gulped it down empty.

"He's a fast learner captain, in the first dungeon run when I helped Old Ye he mostly stayed back and watched me going. But in the second run when we were setting the record, he caught my eyes immadiately. He mimicked some of my playstyle and covered the rest's mistakes. Of course he accomplished it under Old Ye's command but to perfectly finish Old Ye's high-level commands... He's also very smart." Huang Shaotian recited back his observation as Yu Wenzhou jotted down some notes.

"How old do you think he is?" Yu Wenzhou questioned.

"I don't know... But from his voice, he's older than Little Lu, perhaps... By two or three years?" Huang Shaotian make a rough guess.

Yu Wenzhou reaches toward a nearby phone and pressed some numbers, "... Hello? Senior Yichun, sorry for disturbing you. Yes, could I trouble you by video-tapping the one named One-Inch Love?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the said talented young blademaster player is currently on grocery duty with Fifth Ye. "They ran out of it, little Ye... It's not my fault so stop being childish," Fifth Ye exasperately rolled his eyes.

Little Ye turned his head away, idly sucking on his strawberry lollipop and pretending he didn't hear what his older self just said.

"Come on, we have to buy some vegetable for you," Fifth Ye stared at the long list of grocery that Second Ye had made; A few packs of cigarette, a new lighter, cup noodles with various flavors at least five each, toothbrushes, toothpaste, bread, jam, milk (For Little Ye), boxes of cereal (For Little Ye), Some veggies (Little Ye again). As you can see they're really watching out for the youngest.

"I don't need vegetables," Little Ye turned and hissed at Fifth Ye like a wet cat... More like a wet kitten. He's really too cute.

"Some carrots will do,"

"No! Just buy some more noodles!"

"It can be boiled till soft and we could add it to your cup of noodles,"

"Don't want!"

"It won't change the taste,"

"No!"

"Just few slices will do,"

"You won't give up don't you?" Little Ye scowled further but finally can be conviced.

"Of course," Fifth Ye smiles leisurely, trying to coax a child to eat is an easy thing to Fifth Ye. He had done the hardest level with Su Mucheng when... The accident just happened. Fifth Ye's gaze turn downcast as he recalled the unpleasant memory. Unknowingly his hand which is holding Little Ye's hand tightened.

Little Ye looked up, "Fifth Ye? What's wrong?"

Fifth Ye instantly snapped out of it and shakes his head, "Nothing,"

Little Ye shrugged and let the matter drop, "Fifth Ye, I want to go there," Little Ye tugged on Fifth Ye's hand and pointed toward a fastfood restaurant nearby, "I want a hamburger," he requested.

Looking down at Little Ye, Fifth Ye smiled indulgingly, "Okay, let's buy some for the two of us," The rest would pardon them. After all they're both growing boys who need meat to grow. Thinking that, Fifth Ye lets himself to be led by Little Ye.

* * *

Sun Xiang grumbled grumpily and kicked a pebble in his way. He glared through his cool-glasses as people glanced at him weirdly.

Wearing a black cap, cool-glasses and white surgical mask, it's a no wonder people would look at him suspiciously. But Sun Xiang doesn't care, He just wanted to be alone without being stared at okay?!

Stupid team, stupid teammates, they're dragging him down even lower than his previous team.

Excellent Era's performance hadn't been good and Sun Xiang is blamming those incompetent fools who can't even concentrate in their game. No matter even if Sun Xiang is very talented and strong, if there are so many who dangled on him dragging him down, he couldn't do anything!

Sun Xiang doesn't understand what's their problem is. So insecure, they looked like they're guilty of something as well at _lost._ The only decent one is Su Mucheng but she had always looked at him with a cold gaze that cold froze a country. Her hostility towards him (and everyone, in that case) is apparently because of Ye Xiu - Or so Liu Hao said.

It was said the girl had always been at Ye Qiu's side, docile and obedient like a little flower. Who knows the flower actually had thorns? It seemed like Ye Qiu's presence is the one thing that prevent her from showing her thorns and once he's gone, nothing could stop it.

Recalling that pale older player, Sun Xiang furrowed his brows.

"Do you love Glory?" His amber eyes looks like molten golds, piercing deep right into Sun Xiang's soul.

Sun Xiang clicked his tongue, "Tch, stupid." What's the use of asking that? None! Loving it or not, the fact stand still that he's falling and Sun Xiang is far better than he currently is... And would be even better than Ye Qiu was in his golden era.

Though, Sun Xiang could sympathize a bit with Ye Qiu... With these teammates, it's a wonder indeed he wasn't falling much earlier. But that's okay, Sun Xiang could deal with it. What Ye Qiu could do, Sun Xiang surely could do too. And what Ye Qiu couldn't do, Sun Xiang also could do that too. Because Sun Xiang would be a better Battle God.

After he thought of that, Sun Xiang nodded satisfactorily. "I'm going to get something to eat..." Sun Xiang mumbled to himself as he looked down and start rummaging through his clothes to search for his wallet.

"After that, I'm going to go-" Not seeing where he was going, Sun Xiang bumped on someone harshly.

""Ow!"" Both exclaimed as they were forced to to take a step back because of the impact. Sun Xiang immadiately feels dizzy and shocked at the sudden impact when someone exclaims.

"- Are you okay?" A boy asked softly to the one who bumped on Sun Xiang. Sun Xiang looked up to see a pair of boys wearing caps holding each other's hand whilst carrying bags of groceries.

Sun Xiang scowled from beneath his white surgical mask, "Use your eyes to look where you were going!" Sun Xiang immadiately chastised the both of them, taking advantage that he's obviously the older one.

"What? You were the one who bumped me out of nowhere," Fifth Ye furrowed his brows and looked up to his offender, his amber eyes filled with indignance and hurt as he briefly glanced at the half-eaten wrapped hamburger on the ground. It's still could be eaten right...?

Fifth Ye was about to reach down to fetch the half-wrapped burger hen his wrist suddenly got seized and he's forced to stay eyes-to-eyes with the taller stranger again.

Sun Xiang's steel blue eyes disbelieving stared... Those striking amber eyes... _It's so familiar..._ Mesmerizing and ellegant, filled with regal gait. Breathtaking and beautiful...

Sun Xiang yanked the shorter boy closer, so close that they could only see each other in their sight. In a slightly baffled but certain voice, Sun Xiang demands.

"You're.. _Ye Qiu?_ "

* * *

 **WHAT THE FUCK WITH 'One-Inch Love'!? WHO GAVE THE NAME?!**

 **Fi: You left the avatar naming to us you little shit!**

 **YOU CAN'T JUST STRAIGHT UP NAME IT WITH COUPLE NAME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Little Ye jerked back and revealed a terribly shocked expression, ' _Fuck! This guy knows Third Ye!?'_ Luckily his slip of expression gone unnoticed as Sun Xiang is more focused to stare at Fifth Ye.

Different from Little Ye, Fifth Ye is very calm. He does not show even a crack of his expressionless mask, "What are you talking about?" Fifth Ye asked with a relucant and confused tone.

Sun Xiang blinked back and instantly snapped out of his trace after he heard Fifth Ye's voice. The voice... It's not quite the same. Sun Xiang once again examined Fifth Ye's face and slowly loosen up his grip. _Too young..._ The one in front of him is too young to be that banished Battle God. Although, Ye Qiu _was_ shorter than Sun Xiang, this guy in front of him is slightly shorter than Ye Xiu.

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone else..." Sun Xiang finally got back to his right mind and quickly apologized. He might be arrogant, but his action just now could warant him a visit to a nearby police office if the one in front of him wants to report it.

"It's fine, got that alot," Fifth Ye shrugged him off calmly, acting casual as he readjusted the grocery bags hanging on his wrists. He looked down on his tragic hamburger on the ground and crouched down to pick it up again under Sun Xiang's bewildered gaze.

"What... are you doing?" Sun Xiang asked.

Fifth Ye simply tore off the part of burger that touch the ground before blew the dust off, "Five minutes rule," Fifth Ye mumbled and was about to walk away with Little Ye, opening his mouth to take a bite before suddenly Sun Xiang pulled on his wrist again.

"That's dirty," Sun Xiang said pointedly to the blemished hamburger.

"What's your problem?" Fifth Ye demanded as Little Ye hugged his waist tightly trying to pull him away. But it's useless.

"Drop that, I'll buy you a new one," Sun Xiang of course couldn't bear to let someone eat from the ground. Especially it's his fault in the first place. In any case money is not really a problem.

Little Ye gasped, his mind is still very fresh of Su Muqiu's lessons about perverts and suspicious people, _'This is... A patented gentleman trick to pick up a girl!?'_ Little Ye thought in horror and despise.

"No!" Little Ye quickly cried out.

Sun Xiang flicked a glance toward the pipsqueak who was hugging the guy's waist tightly, "What 'No'? I'm not asking you," One had to say, Sun Xiang is indeed a child at heart. A guy his age doesn't supposedly to respond like that to a kid.

Little Ye gritted his teeth, "Let go of my gege, pervert!" He hissed.

A tick appeared on Sun Xiang's temple, "What did you call me!?"

"Pervert! Let's go, gege!"

"Little Ye, he promised a free food," But Fifth Ye is in a different page. He was from a timeline where he was at the most desperate moment and he could fend for himself if there's a pervert.

"You! Don't be fooled!" Little Ye stomped his feet. "Look at him! Shady way of dressing, cool glasses in a dark gloomy day of winter, surgical mask, baseball cap, and he's blonde! He got piercings too! A delinquent!" Little Ye warned as he furiously tugged on Fifth Ye's sleeve.

"Wha-" Sun Xiang's eyes twitched furiously, but he couldn't say anything... Little Ye is right, he dressed like a shady person. But that doesn't mean he'll endure Fifth Ye's judging gaze. "I'm not shady! I'm also not a delinquent!"

It only make him more suspicious okay? "Uhh, We should be going. Our family would be worried," Fifth Ye calmly handed Sun Xiang his burger and Sun Xiang dumbly accepted it.

Fifth Ye smoothly freed his wrist from Sun Xiang's grip and gently patted the back of Sun Xiang's hand. "You can have the burger," Fifth Ye said albeit relucantly.

"Huh?" Sun Xiang blinked at the half eaten burger in his hand.

"Run! Little Ye!" Taking chance from Sun Xiang's dumbfounded-ness, Fifth Ye quickly ushered Little Ye on and the two boys run for the hills.

"Wha-?! Hey!" Was he really look like a shady person!? He's a good guy with clean record alright?! "And what the fuck I need this burger for?!" Sun Xiang cursed as he tossed the half-eaten burger to the ground grudgingly.

* * *

Fifth Ye and Little Ye kept running before they bumped onto Ye Xiu. "What is wrong with you two?" Ye Xiu puffed a cloud of smoke in confusion at the two.

"Third Ye! Some creep tried to take liberty with Fifth Ye!" Little Ye tattled as he transfered all grocery bags he had to Ye Xiu.

"Are you okay?" Ye Xiu quickly turned to examine Fifth Ye in concern. Don't kidd around, this is the problem of chastity of his younger body!

"I'm fine, I just need to sacrifice my food," Fifth Ye smiled.

"As long as it's not you who got eaten," Ye Xiu nodded in satisfaction. "How did the offender looked like?"

"Baseball cap," Little Ye gestured

"Cool glasses," Fifth Ye added

"Surgical mask,"

"Blonde,"

"Got piercings on his ears," Fifth Ye added.

"Tall,"

"Acted like a brat!"

"He wore a feathery jacket... Boa?"

"Damn, he sounded so shady. Be careful next time, come on I'll escort you guys to home," Ye Xiu clicked his tongue.

* * *

"Yeah, These days are full of creeps. Brother expert, you should take care of your little brothers," Seven Field and the others expressed their concern for Ye Xiu.

"Yeah, creeps keep appearing out of nowhere harassing us, I don't understand how state of law worked again," Ye Xiu sighed out his woe when suddenly Plantago Seeds come out of nowhere and attacked them without any greeting.

"(Let's exchange some notes)" Plantago Seeds let out a speechbubble and attacked again.

"A creep appeared out of nowhere!" Seven Field and Sleeping Moon exclaimed incredulously as they scrambled out of the way.

"A creep! Taste my brick!" Steamed Bun screamed.

Behind the screen playing Plantago Seeds, Wang Jiexi blinked. Why does he suddenly got marked as a creep?

* * *

"Third Ye, please... I'm falling behind this way. I can't find a decent teammate! If I'm not a flipping Cleric, I might could carry them no matter how noobish- but I can't!" Fifth Ye begged as his Cleric, Cloudy Autumn Sky, neared them.

"Autumn Sky, a pleasant surprise to see you here," Ye Xiu teased a bit.

"A pleasant hmph! Yeah, I'm five levels behind! So what?" Fifth Ye glared at Lord Grim.

"What do you want?" Ye Xiu indulged.

"Let me borrow One-Inch Love for a day, you could go on alone right?" Fifth Ye proposed.

"Does Little One-Inch Love agree?" Lord Grim turned to see One-Inch Love.

"I don't mind, He had asked me before this,"

"Alright then, go along" Ye Xiu told them. He had placed a pity on Fifth Ye too, a brilliant tactical ability is nothing with pig-like teammates. Ye Xiu could only pull it because he also a fighter but Cleric is just...

"Umn... Eh, Second Ye said because Wang Jiexi had visited, his kids might appear next," Fifth Ye said.

"I see, all the more reason for you guys to quickly go away. I don't want you guys to be accidentally scouted" by creeps. There's a reason why he told Little Ye to stand back when Wang Jiexi attacked. Creep.

"Alright, call us anytime if you need us. We'll be there to back you up," Fifth Ye kindly said.

"We don't need a cleric," Ye Xiu blurted out.

"Fxck You!"

* * *

After the whole fiasco and dramatic beautiful chasing game with the whole Tiny Herb. _See? They're indeed bunch of creeps. Stalkering and all..._

Ye Xiu succeeded in extorting them for many materials he needed. As well, having so many willing players to beat down Tang Rou into submission, two birds with one stone. There's a reason why Ye Xiu is unceremoniously crowned as the Master Tactician with the blackest heart.

Not to mention, he had succeeded scouting a player with Ghostblade potential, right under the 'discerning' Wang Jiexi's nose. On the other hand, his 'little brothers' are safe from the Magician's thorough investigation and research.

The little Assassin guy, named Qiao Yifan, had just contact him to ask for his guidance. Which is perfect, as they're short on people anyways because Ye Xiu doesn't want to call Little Ye back to the party with large possiblity they're still watched by Wang Jiexi.

That Big-Eye even tried to invite Tang Rou into his team. Tang Rou is full of potential... But his younger selves are even more so. Prove is that Fourth Ye is currently dealing with many offers to join a camp along with Second Ye.

Ye Xiu smiled leisurely, in any case he didn't mind another help. That's right what's the avatar's name again?

"One-Inch... What?" Ye Xiu stared blankly.

* * *

"One-Inch Ash?" Ye Xiu brows shooted up in surprise as he sees the name of his new protege (that he had robbed from under Wang Jiexi's nose), Qiao Yifan. "You have such a poetic naming-skill, Little Qiao," Ye Xiu commented ruefully.

"How surprising," Tang Rou also pursed her lips as she smiled in amusement.

"A-ah, thank you. It wasn't that much," Qiao Yifan become embrassed and quickly reasoned.

"Woah-! Boss his name is-" Steamed Bun Invasion almost blurted out

"Ssh!" Tang Rou shuts him up at the right time,

"Enough, you want to learn from me right?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Yes!" Qiao Yifan answered. "I had learnt about Ghostblades from various match record of Team Void but..." He needs someone to directly teach him... Like Gao Yingjie who have the luxury to learn under The Magician, Wang Jiexi. Remembering his good friend, Qiao Yifan's gaze casted down a bit as his grip on his mouse tightened.

"I see, have you studied the dungeon?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much for having me!" Qiao Yifan actually nodded politely toward Lord Grim in his screen.

"It's fine, we're short on person anyway. The other one is still can't come," Lord Grim motioned to the others to follow him.

"Can't... Come? You guys have a fixed party?" Qiao Yifan asked nervously. If the guy from the fixed original line-up come back, will he got thrown aside?

"Hmm, you can say it that way. He's also from swordman class, A Blademaster." Ye Xiu explained.

"Oh..." Qiao Yifan is really a replacement now right? He couldn't help but to feel a bit bitter and regretful that he couldn't learn long under God Ye Qiu's tutelage.

"You don't have to worry, you can always come. Moreover, the kid is still away doing charity fight for a poor isolated Cleric," Ye Xiu said assuringly.

"Yes..."

...

Meanwhile, Fifth Ye and Little Ye are currently in a dillema. Because it's impossible for Cleric to be alone in the first place, Fifth Ye had decided to join a guild... And that guild is Blue Brook Guild.

The thing is, when Cloudy Autumn Sky brought One-Inch Love to search for a party members in the guild. Fifth Ye truly forgot how famous his 'little brother' was, and as a result he's currently being casted to the side.

"One-Inch Love, are you here to join Blue Brook finally?!"

"Little brother! Glad to see you have been enlightened!"

"Quick, quick! Call Guild Leader Blue River!"

"Um, he's here with me," Fifth Ye's sweatdropped as things escalated this much.

"Good job, brother! You'll surely be rewarded!"

"Actually-"

"Now you could go, we'll report this good news ourselves,"

"What?" Fifth Ye blinked.

"Yeah, you could go and join the others' party. Some of them lacked Cleric, don't worry just tell them I sent you and they wouldn't refuse despite your low level," A particularly snobbish player said.

"But, One-Inch Love is with me. I'm here just to search for others," to fill in the quota.

"We'll have to talk with Guild leader first. Beside if One-Inch Love is gonna be partied up, it will be with high level cleric. Brother, don't be a bother, come back when you have enough level."

"Yeah, noob clerics couldn't keep up with high-leveled player,"

"Noob...?" Fifth Ye's eyes twitched. Who was he? He _was_ the Battle God! The owner of One Autumn Leaf who had wreak havoc in the first server! So what if he's currently a cleric?!

Little Ye immadiately feels uneasy sitting by Fifth Ye's side. "I'm sorry, I'm actually here for-"

They didn't listen and their Guild leader came. "Little Brother One-Inch Love? Are you here to join?" Blue River smiled amicably. Changing Spring had told him severely to keep an eye out for One-Inch Love because it looked like the Sword Saint, Huang Shaotian is interested in the kid. As a big fan of Huang Shaotian, how could Blue River disappoints his idol? Naturally he paid extra attention for him.

If the kid joins Blue Brook, it would be better.

"Aah, Blue River-ge. I'm actually here just searching for more people to fill in a party quota. I already have your guild's cleric, so just three more," Little Ye said awkwardly as he could feels his 'big brother's displeasure.

"Oh you want a help? Three more people?" Blue River asked in pleasant surprise. He wondered what happened with his cooperation with Lord Grim but refrained himself for asking.

"Guild Leader, the cleric he found is too low in level, no doubt a noob," Someone said to Blue River and walked around Cloudy Autumn Sky to prove his point as well showing Blue River.

"This..." Blue River looked at Cloudy Autumn Sky's level and truly... Although it's pretty average- it's really low compared to the high-level players.

Fifth Ye is truly too sad, after he changed class completely to become a cleric it had been a struggle for him. In the first place, they truly don't have anything and Ye Xiu couldn't be careless about equiments as long as it's good. But Cloudy Autumn Sky could only wear at most blue equips that didn't even for his current level.

Players with high level naturally want a good cleric, and they see the quality from the cover like 'Level' and 'Equipments'. So Cloudy Autumn Sky automatically stuck with... It's not wrong to call them noobs. And levelling up with noobs is suck.

"No, Sky-gege is enough," Little Ye defended. He trusts Fifth Ye's capability, even though the avatar's level is low, Little Ye dares to bet there's no better cleric in this server except for Fifth Ye.

"One-Inch Love, since you came to ask for help naturally the best have to be given. There are other high leveled clerics in the Blue Brook guild," Blue River coaxed. "Brother Sky, thank you for your sincerity we'll reward you with points later. You may leave now," Blue River gently said to the Cleric who was silent since the start. He must felt very awkward, Blue River took a pity on him.

Little Ye gulped as the dark aura is getting stronger from the older guy beside him.

"Woah! It's really dark here even with the light," Fourth Ye exclaimed from across the room where he's trying to upgrade his Myriad Manifestations Umbrella, "Tune down the intensity will you, Fifth?"

"Yeah, we're in the crucial part right now," Second Ye bit his cigarette and grunted carelessly.

 _'Stop talking you guys!'_ Little Ye cried out in his heart. Fifth Ye is smiling now! He's smiling so dazzlingly! So dazzling that it's blinding!

"I see," Fifth Ye said gently much to Little Ye's horror. "I'll leave then," Fifth Ye said simply as if he was just commenting on the weather.

 **[Player Cloudy Autumn Sky has left the Guild]**

Blue River stared blankly at the Guild's annoucement, his mouth gaped slightly. This brother's pride is so big! Told to leave and he actualy leave the guild instead! Wait, is he prideful or simply dumb?

"I'm leaving," Cloudy Autumn Sky handsomely turned around and run off ellegantly.

"Fi- Cloudy Autumn Sky-ge! Wait!" One-Inch Love panicked and called out toward his big brother.

"What's wrong?" Blue River asked in astonishment.

"Sigh... I'm here in the Blue Brook is for sole reason to help Cloudy Autumn Sky to level up. Why did you guys kept trying to shove me other useless cleric?" Little Ye scolded and took off running after the Cleric.

"What?! Why no one tell me this?!" Blue River cried out and demanded to the guys around.

"We also don't know! We just know that cleric brought him here, we thought..." Enough to be said.

"Fool! How many people had tried to coax One-Inch Love before?! If they were not friends in real life, One-Inch Love wouldn't want to come without his own will!" Blue River wanted to bang his head to the wall. How could this people be so short-sighted!? But in a sense, Blue River is also in the wrong for not listening One-Inch Love's subtle insistance.

"We track them down and tried to drag this Cloudy Autumn Sky back to our Guild!" Blue River decided and also took off running after the duo that had just left.

And so the dramatic chase initiated by a pissed handsome cleric started.

* * *

Days later after dramatic chase across city and other maps, which ended in sad ending because the bride- ehem! The cleric refused to come back and bring away the talented Blademaster off under Blue River's persuasion trials- that's failed anyway.

Little Ye went online to find himself got jumped at and ganged up. Luckily Cloudy Autumn Sky went offline beside him so when the first wave of attacks come they cleaned it out nicely.

But then the second ad third and so on waves come and they're forced to runaway. Little Ye is speechless and so was Fifth Ye, where are all these busybodies come from? Had they offended anyone recently?

"It feels like that chase across the maps, but with killing intent. Fifth brother, maybe you should have just accepted the invitation to re-join Blue Brook, ah," Little Ye sweated.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'd think just because of me, a measly cleric, they would go this far?"

"Then why are we being chased?!" Little Ye grumbled in annoyance as One-Inch Love shielded Cloudy Autumn Sky from an attack and got healed in return.

"Jump! A ghost boundary!"

"Where did this clown come from?"

"Why are you guys so noisy there?" Fourth Ye asked blandly as he slayed yet another higher level avatar. "Second Ye is talking with Big Ye, so tune down a little,"

That got them to shut up immadiately. Not long after, Second Ye entered the room while holding a phone. "Big Ye asked if you guys want a souvenir?"

"If he answer what he's doing first," Fourth Ye said blankly.

"No then," Second Ye nodded. "Don't kill anyone, if you did please don't come back," Second Ye ended the call and peered curiously at the youngest duo.

"Why were you guys being so noisy just now?"

"Some people chase us and want to kill us. We don't know why," Fifth Ye answered.

Second Ye blinked and laughed, "Ask your third brother, he might know,"

Fifth Ye and Little Ye looked at each other before sighing.

* * *

"Alright, everyone is here?!" Lord Grim called out after Cleansing Mist and One-Inch Ash appeared. "We're going to break through them and-"

"Where's One-Inch Love, I didn't see him." Flowing Tree popped up and asked from Lord Grim's side.

"Cleansing Mist will-"

"Don't ignore me old Ye! Where's that pipsqueak?! Is that... Wait, not that's One-Inch Ash. Is that him? He changed class? Why? He's suited to be a blademaster! Who told him to change? Was it you? Old Ye, trust me that guy have potential don't just shove him into another class. If you dislike him, Blue Rain would gladly take him!" Huang Shaotian immadiately jumped and suggested.

"Sigh, No. That wasn't him," Ye Xiu gave up and simply give he command via party's chat.

"Oh, then where's him?"

"Can you not making it so obvious that you want to snitch him?"

"Since you already know, why should I hide it?" Huang Shaotian shrugged shamelessly.

"He's not here. Help us a bit," Ye Xiu requested and Huang Shaotian helped to assist them out of the formation trap and run.

"Fuck! Why am I helping you?! I'm here to PK! PKPKPKPKPKPK! Come on do you dare? Do you not?"

"Heh..." Lord Grim turned to the rest, "Arena or Dungeon?"

"Dungeon,"

"Dungeon,"

"Wherever you want,"

"Let's get on TV!"

"Fuck you Ye Qiu!" Huang Shaotian cursed. "Why was I helped you just now?! This trip is useless!" He thought at the very least he could meet One-Inch Love again and see if he becomes better in this few weeks but One-Inch Love is not even here! Though... Huang Shaotian has a sneaking suspicion that the Ghostblade is One-Inch Love in different account.

"You want to come along? Our party is full though, you should level up first," Ye Xiu said sincerely. No, whenever he used that tone he's anything but sincere.

"Why should I? Motherfucker! I don't want to join your lousy party! I want a PK!" Huang Shaotian proceed to produce speechbubbles with "PK PK PK PK!"

"Let's go everyone," Lord Grim turned around to let the others away.

"Hold! You Ghostblade over there!" Flowing Tree quickly jumped and arrived before One-Inch Love.

"Eh? Me?" Qiao Yifan is speechless. Of course Qiao Yifan knows the low-level Blademaster before him is The Alliance's Sword Saint, Huang Shaotian, after all only few could be so skilled in the class and could produce many speechbubbles whilst fighting, not to mention he interacted really smoothly with God Ye. What does the Sword Saint wants with him? Qiao Yifan is used to be invisible, now he's suddenly have to interract with another God, it's just too much.

"Yeah," Huang Shaotian scrutinized. The voice is slightly different though... "Are you One-Inch -?"

"Third Brother!" Speak of the devil and he'll come. Everyone turned to look at the approaching avatars, a handsome Blademaster and a long haired blonde male cleric behind him.

"What happened? We suddenly got chased and almost got assassinated several times, and someone said it's your fault." Cloudy Autumn Sky looked at Lord Grim's party state of health and prompting to heal the one that needed it the most.

"You guys too?" Ye Xiu is a bit surprised but not too much. He forgot that One-Inch Love was his regular partner until a few days ago.

"... It's really you?" Fifth Ye asked unimpressedly.

"It could be said that way." Ye Xiu answered. "How many times did you guys died?" Ye Xiu asked teasingly.

"You think I'm a useless cleric?" Fifth Ye scoffed disdainfully.

"True. With Cloudy Autumn Sky I could kill everyone that try to stop us," Little Ye agreed.

"Really? How many?" Huang Shaotian ditched One-Inch Ash once he knew Ye Xiu is not lying about One-Inch Love.

"Thirteen or something? Oh wait, you're that Sword Saint right?" Little Ye asked relucantly.

"How do you- Old Ye told you? How many time I have to tell you about secret privacy?" Huang Shaotian glared at the screen and continues, "Yeah, I'm him. Do you got something to say to me?" Huang Shaotian eagerly asked.

"No... It's just Lord Grim told me to be careful and to not talk with you," Little Ye blankly answered.

"Wha- OLD YE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Huang Shaotian furiously turned Flowing Tree to see Lord Grim. Demanding an answer.

"No cursing, this is why you shouldn't be around children!" Su Mucheng piped up with a tone of displeasure and disapproval as Cleansing Mist directed her launcher towards Flowing Tree.

"Oops?"

"Anyway, why are there so many people here?" Fifth Ye asked.

"True, a part shouldn't be this many right?" Little Ye also looked at the group before stopping at a certain avatar. "Hey!"

Qiao Yifan blinked as the Blademaster neared him. Wait... A blademaster? "Hello," Qiao Yifan lamely greeted. This Blademaster must be the fixed original member of Lord Grim's party that was needed for... Charity fight? Qiao Yifan felt a bit bitter, is he coming back?

"Hello, your name is One-Inch Ash! It's from the same verse as my name," He said and Qiao Yifan looked up to read the blademaster's name, One-Inch Love... Qiao Yifan gaped.

"We're like couples!" Little Ye said in amusement. He had originally want to let the name 'One-Inch Ash' to be his alt or something. Who will expect someone else would already thought it up?

Qiao Yifan gasped when he read the name above the blademaster's head again, One-Inch Love... Qiao Yifan immadiately blushed, "One... One-Inch Love?" He stuttered. How embrassing! Not only he was replacing him, he also have an almost identical name as the original fixed party member! Is he taking up the role of 'Replacement' that serious?! Stupid!

"Neat right? We could be brothers, we also used swords. Let's be friends," After saying this, Little Ye sent a friend request to One-Inch Ash who was immadiately overwhelmed by the 'favor'.

"Okay," Qiao Yifan accepted. "N- Nice to meet you?"

Little Ye chuckled leisurely, "Nice to meet you too, can I call you Little Ash?"

"He's older than you though," Ye Xiu piped in.

"Oh? Then, Brother Ash?" Little Ye suggested again.

"Yes, of course. Then I'll call you..." Qiao Yifan is suddenly at lost for words.

"You can't call him Little Love," Ye Xiu piped in again and Fifth Ye as well the others snickered merrily.

And that's the start of a beautiful friendship.

Special not-thanks to MTKiseki and JouissanceTKA. Screw you guys :')


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"And here I thought it was some kind of cross levels arena duel with higher stake like, orange equips maybe," The Blademaster who sounds so young stepped out from Lord Grim's back.

"Or at least some high leveled purple weapons," A common looking cleric also expressed as he stepped beside Lord Grim.

Tyrannical Ambition's players could feel their nerves snapped one by one in fury. How arrogant! Even though One-Inch Love could wipe the floor with them that doesn't mean he has a right to look down on them, moreso when they have their gods here with them. And who the fuck is this Cloudy Autumn Sky?! He has an even less right to look down on them with those lousy equips!

Zhang Xinjie scrutinized the opponent's Cleric a bit surprised that Lord Grim brought a Cleric over with his famous record of 'No Cleric' according to the tenth server's players. The question is... How skilled is this cleric to the point Lord Grim brought him over?

After that two more characters appeared in the ring but no one recognize these players as Lord Grim's usual line-up.

The match started and the Blademaster along with the Cleric already tore themselves away from their group, Lord Grim let them be as he also charged forward

Tang Rou is gone with Chen Guo and Steamed Bun is also can't be contacted. Su Mucheng had called a 'Pass' as the problem in the club had gotten her involved and has to deal with it seriously. In the end, Ye Xiu got no choice but to call his adorable younger selves, it could also be counted as training them.

Beside Tyranny is not a creep.

They're strict to themselves and it's impossible for them to do such a thing... Right? Let's forget about their ambush not-so-long ago, let's also forget their persistence in waiting for him in his offline place.

...

Well, it was initiated by the guild. Seriously Zhang Xinjie won't be that much of a creep right?

But Master Tacticians are bunch of creeps... The younger ones. Because the older one is wise and definitely a good samaritan that... Will ambush people too if needed, to be honest.

Ye Xiu just realized that he needs to repair his 'Creep Standard' if he also doesn't want to be classified as a creep. Let's note that down in his to-do list.

Ye Xiu almost couldn't dodge the Striker's attack from the opposing team. Ye Xiu quickly recovered from his reverie and immadiately regarded the Striker with utmost care.

On the other side, One-Inch love had struck the opposing team's supposed core only to be deflected back by a Sharpshooter. Cloudy Autumn Sky is faithfully behind him, frantically typing down orders one by one in the team chat.

The fight immadiately escalated as two teams collided in a most chaotic fashion.

"Blademaster!" Zhang Xinjie ordered and the Blademaster had cleverly used a Sword Draw.

"Battlemage!" Fifth Ye followed the fashion but in his side, the Battlemage only stupidly jumped in front of the Blademaster.

"..." Fifth Ye facepalmed. Noobs. He can't believe this happening, because the other side said an order so simply and got answered nicely, Fifth Ye forgot he's still in a team with noobs. "You supposedly dodged to the side like any logical person would do and released Dragon Tooth," Fifth Ye said patiently.

"You should have told me! The opponent is too strong!" The Battlemage protested

"You just got smacked once and already acknowledge the other side is too strong!?" Fifth Ye is speechless. Bro, have some self-confidence! It won't hurt to have some!

One-Inch Love quickly covered it up by sending the Blademaster back with a flash of swordlight. "Enough! You guys just cover the cleric as much as you can!" Little Ye feels annoyed. There's a difference between teaming up with a noob for killing monster and for killing people.

"One-Inch Love! The blademaster to the right and-"

"On it!" One Inch Love understood and immadiately chased after the opposing team's Blademaster and sent an upward slash to kick him to the desired position before continuing his attacks with a chain combo. The rest of the team immadiately followed him to pummel the enemies, leaving their Cleric alone.

Leaving the chaotic and crowdy battle, the 1v1 between the Striker and Unspecialized is still as intense as before. None of these veterans are willing to show weakness so much like the olden days where their Glory was still shining like a sun and not pieces of broken stars.

"If I don't beat you up black and blue you'd be too arrogant in the future," Ye Xiu sneered as he gave the striker an evil eye. How couldn't he knows the Striker before him is his long time rival?

"So it really is you," Han Wenqing's brows furrowed as he grunts. The guild members who are in the same room as he is could only whispered to themselves... Lord Grim is someone the Tyrannical Captain knows?

Zhang Xinjie confirmed his suspicion and immadiately scrutinized Lord Grim from afar as his protection circle is still firmly intact to protect him from One-Inch Love persistent assaults (And of course the rest of the enemies but their attacks are too predictable and they're easy to be crippled).

' _So it really is...'_ Zhang Xinjie thought and pulled his attention away from the two archrivals and put his attention to win the fight here. Zhang Xinjie's eyes lingered on the opposing team's cleric, that Cleric's tempo and pace in giving heals is admirable, Zhang Xinjie noticed.

Which is why... "Kill the cleric," Zhang Xinjie ordered before the noobs from opposite team could realize how important the cleric's order is and followed it.

No more need to be said, the guild members had all noticed how Cloudy Autumn Sky is practically For-All-To-Hit but because there's One-Inch Love's presence, they're afraid to leave Zhang Xinjie without his order. Now the order had been said, no one is is hesitating anymore.

Rapid shoots directed at the open Cloudy Autumn Sky who quickly dodged. A blademaster who succeeded in killing one enemy also moved its target to the Cleric and directly slashed his shoulder.

Fifth Ye's mood turned grim as he quickly darted to his retreat path but with two DPS classes chasing after him, it will only a matter of time before he got caught and ganged up on.

"Little Ye..." Fifth Ye whispered to the little boy beside him.

One-Inch Love skidded away from Bai Yunfei's character and turn to run. The change is so quick and had no hint of hesitation that it baffles Bai Yunfei slightly. Zhang Xinjie's glasses gleamed in a slight astonishment.

"Stop him!" Zhang Xinjie exclaimed but One-Inch Love had crashed over the ganging up party and do an upward slash to send Cloudy Autumn Sky away from the group of attackers precisely near Zhang Xinjie's cleric.

Fifth Ye casted heal on the brave young one. Zhang Xinjie also did the same to the one with most emergency health just before he got killed by One-Inch Love.

"Focus on One-Inch Love," Zhang Xinjie typed in the team chat as Endless Night raised his cross but to his surprise Cloudy Autumn Sky also raises his cross toward Endless Night. Two clerics raise their crosses, one of them is targetting a Blademaster whilst the other one targetted the first cleric.

' _He's going to-?!'_ Zhang Xinjie thought in shock.

Fifth Ye revealed a restrained smirk, he literally just reached level 30 an hour ago...

Two Sacred Fires are casted, the raging holy blue flame flared and slithered to their respective targets.

One-Inch Love who was about to cast a skill suddenly found himself stunned, "Ah!?" He unwittingly exclaimed in surprise. He's still new after all and he never interracted with high level clerics aside for Cloudy Autumn Sky who just got into level 30 an hour ago.

The other Sacred Fire hits Zhang Xinjie's Cleric and also stun him from using his skill. Zhang Xinjie narrowed his eyes and exhaled in relief. Had he been hesitating a little, Cloudy Autumn Sky's Sacred Fire would hit him first and would prevent him to interfere with One-Inch Love, which probably will cause one or two casualty as in Zhang Xinjie's prediction One-Inch Love was about to use hia strongest skill.

Zhang Xinjie appraised the Cleric's thinking, fortunately he was a bit late and his plan failed.

Fifth Ye saw the enemy's cleric struck with Sacred Fire and still stood there aloofly. He smirked.

Zhang Xinjie's screen shook and tilted away furiously. Zhang Xinjie stiffened, "What?" He couldn't help but to exclaim in surprise.

"Vice captain, what's wrong!?" The guildmembers cried out and spared a glance toward Zhang Xinjie in the game before having their jaws dropped.

Endless Night laid there and tried to recover before the common-looking Cleric from the opposing team kicked him again- HOLD ON! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS SCENE! A cleric is beating up another cleric!?

"Never underestimate your enemy! Even a cleric could be as dangerous as a demon king!" Fifth Ye exclaimed half-gleefully half-angrily as Cloudy Autumn Sky landed another furious kick toward Endless Night who tried to recover. The reason why he casted the Sacred Fire a bit late was precisely because he wanted to mislead Zhang Xinjie for thinking that he was late. When in fact, he just wanted to take Zhang Xinjie off guard.

"What the fuck!?" Tyrannical Ambition's members cried out in disbelief.

"Vice Captain!" Bai Yunfei cried out in worry.

Five seconds had passed.

A furious swordlight struck the weakest one an instantly killed them, "What- Cloudy Autumn Sky!?" Little Ye was unaware at first but when he saw the scene he couldn't help but to snap his head to the side with incredulous expression.

"Vice Captain are you okay?!" The others disregarded One-Inch Love and immadiately rushes over to their idol. One-Inch Love follows along to reach his elder brother.

"Sky-ge, what on earth-!?" Little Ye demanded.

The archrivals duo some distance away even stopped their 'Unaware-of-the-outside-world' fight, after another break-out from Lord Grim who dodged The Striker's punch that aimed towards his face (He looked like he was specifically targetting the face, Ye Xiu doesn't know why), just to look over at the situation of their teams. They were just in time to see Endless Night rolled away and recovered, his health had decreased quite a bit.

"Autumn Sky, what the fuck?!" Ye Xiu cried out disbelievingly. No one is close enough to Endless Night's position aside for Cloudy Autumn Sky.

"He's too cherished! Spoiled! He needed to feel some pain! Look at him, almost full health because of his team's protection. Someone need to hurt him." Fifth Ye clicked his tongue and stated righteously.

' _You're just jealous!'_ Ye Xiu and Little Ye thought incredulously.

"Go home you two!" Ye Xiu thought he had been clear on 'None too eyecatching' to them. Who gave the idea for a cleric to smack a cleric? Even Han Wenqing is considerably speechless.

A cleric vs a cleric is precisely like girl against girl in real life.

It's too unbearable to see but exciting in its own way.

* * *

"So... You're suspecting me cheating because I could win against the level 70 you with only being a level 50 myself?" Gentle voice filled with sweet saccharine tone came out of the horrendously colourful character who carelessly spun his umbrella-like flexible weapon in his hands.

"Yeah! This is just impossible for you to win against me! Your equips are mismatching and have no additional class bonus! This is impossible!" An Elementalist named Cold Wind spouted furiously.

"Want another rematch?" He generously sent another invitation to fight but Cold Wind denied immadiately.

"I'll tell this to the official! See if your account is not banned by tomorrow, Lord Grim!" Cold Wind cursed furiously.

"If you don't want to fight, kindly step down. I have fighting schedule to fulfill," Fourth Ye smiled leisurely as he refilled his Lord Grim's health. "You see, Heavenly Domain is waiting for me," a confident statement, borderline arrogant.

"You-! Go ahead! I don't think you could advance to Heavenly Domain when the officials heard of this!" Cold Wind huffed and gets down of the arena.

"Okay, be careful on the way. Say hello to the officials for me." Fourth Ye laughed kindly.

"Someone! Quickly beat this shameless guy!" A player cried out desperately.

"Lord... Grim? Don't tell me, he's from the tenth server? But the max in tenth server is around thrity currently! Don't tell me he really cheats!?"

"Fuck! If he really cheated then we really need to beat him!"

"Death to all cheaters!"

"Hey, hey, does my fame is really overshadowed by my twin brother from the tenth server?" Fourth Ye clicked his tongue. "That shameless old guy too... He said he'll help me till the end but he had gone to the Heavenly Domain himself," of course he was talking about Second Ye and Autumn Teee who had gone ahead to the Heavenly Domain when he hitted level 60. The nerves...

"Fight me! I don't believe you're unbeatable!" A player named Fragrant Summer exclaimed.

"Go ahead," it's only a few more chain victory... Then he'll be set in Heavenly Domain.

* * *

Big Ye cursed as he almost tripped because of the carpet. He rubs his tired eyes idly as he supports himself by the wall as he took of his shoes and threw his bag to the floor next to him.

"Stupid data, stupid propaganda." He grumbled as he slipped off his socks silently, not wanting to alert those in the house. But it's just too dark in the hallway and his sleep-deprived eyes almost couldn't see his own feet and-

*Thump* Big Ye quicly grabbed the indoor potted plant before it could fell and break and alert the people inside. Bug Ye curses again, it's all because that stupid technolo-

*Click* suddenly the hallway is lighten up and Big Ye almost hisses ("Agh- turn off the light! Turn off!") at the sudden brightness when he saw Second Ye is stading there by the light switch, leisurely leaning to the wall.

Second Ye stared at his ruffled older-self unimpressedly. His golden eyes are judging Big Ye's entirety with undisguised disdain, curiousity and boredom. The two stared at each other in silence.

"..."

"... Wasn't it the part where you supposedly asked 'Where have you been to come back so late?' Like a suspicious insecure housewife?" Big Ye pointed out.

"I don't even wanna know anything you were up to for the past weeks," Second Ye stated firmly without missing a beat. "If polices come and ask for you, I could claim my innocence."

"My international team leader self, you're really sarcastic." Big Ye smiled leisurely as he picked up his bag which Second Ye eyed with vigilance and suspicion.

"Nothing scandalous in that bag right?" Second Ye asked accussingly.

"Relax," Big Ye laughed "Nothing too important here," at least not yet... Not yet completely.

Second Ye huffed, "Since you're here, I'm going back to the Tenth server." Second Ye flipped the card with neat Autumn Tree's name on it towards Big Ye who easily caught it.

"Oh? How's the progress?" Big Ye asked.

Second Ye smirked, "Simple, welcome to the Heavenly Domain and Fourth Ye is currently finishing the last challenge. Wait for us," Second Ye yawned and waved at him as he turned around and walked away.

Big Ye smirked, "Of course..." He said.

"Though the Heavenly Domain might turned into a hellish one when you guys stepped in,"

* * *

After talking to the guild members of Tyrannical Ambition, the pair of Captain and Vice Captain is currently seated in their cab. No one talked as Han Wenqing is aloofly staring out of the window whereas Zhang Xinjie is currently busying himself with his pad. Even the driver couldn't help but feel nervous.

Han Wenqing finally glanced at Zhang Xinjie to see him skimming over various Lord Grim's videos that the guild members had given to him. "What do you think?" Han Wenqing finally deigned to speak.

Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses as he paused the video, "Probably... A stray talent?" He said hesitantly. He's not one-hundred percent sure yet.

"He's really fierce, makes people wonder why he is a Cleric. But that also could be a lesson for you to never underestimate even the weakest enemy." Han Wenqing flicked a glance toward the paused video.

"Yes Captain," Even without being reminded Zhang Xinjie never underestimate any enemies, it's the nature of Master Tacticians. But the case earlier slipped because he never expected that Sacred Fire was only a feint.

"Hn," Han Wenqing grunted and resumed his 'staring out of window' activity prompting Zhang Xinjie to also resume his last video.

After quite sometime Zhang Xinjie turned off his pad and speaks, "His playstyle matched Tyranny perfectly," he hinted.

"No cleric go upfront," Han Wenqing snorted but he looked at Zhang Xinjie, hinting he's also considering.

"Tactical ability, mechanic, sly mind, he got everything nicely. He's also not in Lord Grim's original line-up and it seems like Ye Qiu only found him recently through One-Inch Love. Jiang You told me that it seemed like the player behind One-Inch Love knows the player behind Cloudy Autumn Sky." Zhang Xinjie said. After all, who amongst the high tier players in the tenth server not knowing that dramatic chase across the map featuring Blue Brook Guild, the famous One-Inch Love, and a faceless Cleric?

"Zhang Xinjie, are sure about that?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows. "He could be only slightly younger,"

"No, I can guess he's still in his teen years. Maybe a few years older than Song Qiying," Zhang Xinjie predicted.

Upon the mention of his cautious successor, Han Wenqing fell into silent. "... A cautious Striker and a fierce Cleric... That mix sounded odd." Han Wenqing commented.

"But they could cover each other's flaw," Zhang Xinjie commended. "Though, I still need to do some research to deem his capability and unearthen talent,"

"I'll leave it to you," Han Wenqing dropped the subject and looking out of the window again. Zhang Xinjie lets him be, usually when Han Wenqing looked out of the window that means he's reminiscing the olden days- it's been so frequent lately so Zhang Xinjie did not bother.

Sitting on the front seat beside the driver, Bai Yunfei is as still as a frozen ice-sculpture like if he's even as much as shifting the Captain and Vice Captain would scold him.

 _'Mom! I heard something I shouldn't have! A future vice captain is currently being negotiated inside a car!'_ Bai Yunfei thought lamentingly.

But he probably should tell Song Qiying about this possible future partner...

* * *

 **[Your Friend Sad Autumn Night is Online]**

"Oh no," Ye Xiu stared.

 _Whisper/Sad Autumn Night: Hey! Big Ye is home :)_

"Oh shit," Ye Xiu facepalmed.

* * *

"Clerics! Heal!"

"OT! OT! SHIT, OT!"

"Kill the tank!"

Guilds are fighting over Wild BOSS and Zhang Jiale is trying his best to open a chance for Blossoms Valley to snatch it. He had felt extremely guilty for failing them and left them, so he's trying his best to help them in-game.

Even when he's not in the team anymore he still loves his team with all his heart.

*Bang* *Shrieks* *Screams* *Cries*

"Holy Shit! I told you, I'm not that Lord Grim!"

"You have the same umbrella and that disgusting set-up! Not to mention you're also an Unspecialized!"

"This is descrimination! I want my lawsuit! So person can't have 'Lord Grim' as a name, dress the way he likes and not taking job without being hunted for his life!?" Fourth Ye exploded as he once again teleported out of the way with Shadow Clone. He really loves Shadow Clone.

"It's not wrong but when all three are combined, you're wrong!"

"I'm Herb Garden's member! Aren't Lord Grim from tenth server never be a permanent member!? Look at the board! I came from the ol' first server." Fourth Ye's Lord Grim beautifully dodged again as he used Aerial Fire to pull some more distant.

"Herb Garden! Herb Garden! A little help here?" Fourth Ye asked. He was just a measly level 50 here okay? The only reason he's here is because he was nearby!

"Brother! You have a talent for pulling aggro! Good job!" Herb Garden's members all give a thumb up. They're leading in pulling the Boss's aggro and Lord Grim is pulling everyone's aggro...

Fourth Ye doesn't know what to do anymore and simply continue his wild goose chase, distracting people with the mob and enraging others with mis-targetted attacks.

Zhang Jiale furrowed his brows as he saw the clustering and moving mob, some players' aggro from Blossoms Valley even got pulled over. The problem is not only that, but the one who is getting chased is still level 50 and not at all looked like he's at the end of rope.

Zhang Jiale felt bad for the player but to be chased with so many people, he must have done something to deserve it.

Dazzling Spring jumped and bombarded Herb Garden's troops with his skills. The BOSS is nearing red blood and everyone began to move to snatch the BOSS from Herb Garden's hands. Zhang Jiale did not let it deter him. After all his number one priority is to open up a path for Blossoms Valley.

With his addition in the guild and not to mention the chaos caused by that character named Lord Grim whose Aggro-pulling skill is sky-high to pull aggro even from player (That ability made Zhang Jiale remembered a certain person whom whenever he opens his mouth, every pros' aggro would immadiately shifted to him). Zhang Jiale is confident in killing Herb Garden's Tanks and pulling the Boss's aggro to himself.

But just as Zhang Jiale almost killed the Main Tank of Herb Garden, Dazzling Spring repelled backward and a slight chunk of his health is gone. Zhang Jiale immadiately retreated and squinted his eyes.

Impossible, someone actually saw him in the midst of those explosions that he had made?

"Who?" Zhang Jiale murmured as he controlled Dazzling Spring to perch on a high place. Zhang Jiale's fingers danced as he dodged a random barrage of shoots before he completely landed on the high ground. Zhang Jiale's eyes immadiately zeroed across the valley.

In the high ground across Zhang Jiale, a Sharpshooter stood in aloof isolation. His lodual guns are raised, pointing right at Dazzling Spring. He doesn't even want to hide, knowing Zhang Jiale would find him either way.

The image is actually rather funny. A level 62 Sharpshooter donned in blue equipments is aiming at a max-level Spitfire with many pieces of orange equiments. It's like a lower class challenging a King. But Zhang Jiale's intuition says otherwise.

Zhang Jiale is always a man who followed his intuition, he immadiately jumped away to a higher place but the Sharpshooter seems to target him especially. With a quick rapid Aerial Fire the Sharpshooter reached Dazzling Spring and force them both to tumble to the ground.

Dazzling Spring quickly recovered and threw a grenade at the Sharpshooter but he ignored it and immadiately attacked from short distance with gun-fu. After one hit, The BOSS hitted red blood and immadiately raged. Dazzling Spring wanted to go to assist his guild quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Sharpshooter cheekily said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a low levelled Sharpshooter?" He taunted.

Zhang Jiale recognize that mocking tone, "Seriously?" He asked and looked up to the Sharpshooter's name.

Autumn Tree...

No matter what the class, Zhang Jiale always had an unexplainable bad feeling when he sees a name that has 'Autumn' in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's just sleep.

It's Christmas and Blue River still can't get a break. Since that one disaster that the guildmembers had made causing a lost of a good cleric and the chance to recruit One-Inch Love, Blue River had felt so guilty and regretful about it. He had worked harder than anyone else to make Blue Brook flourish in tenth server.

Only to have all those hard works ruined spectacularly by Lord Grim and his entourage.

But that's okay, Blue River is already used to that. Lord Grim has that effect on everyone... When he screwed you up, you could only think "It could be worse" and drop the subject before moving on.

At the very least, Blue River still make some progress and could still get some Wild BOSS's first kill or something else that could glorified Blue Brook Guild's name. At _least,_ Lord Grim is not that unreasonable, though Blue River would probably be ganged up to death if he said that out loud in front of the other guild leaders.

Especially now the mesmerizing, magical and supposedly fun christmas is being ruined by the said 'not _that_ unreasonable' guy. Blue River took it back, Lord Grim is simply evil and if you think otherwise, there's probably something wrong with you. And that 'something wrong' is probably have connection with Lord Grim too.

Blue River massaged his temples and wondered if it's becoming for him to just log out and call it a day. But something in Blue River stopped him, that something is his conscience... His conscience is probably screwed up too.

But Blue River has no choice. It's all on those _evils_. The merry gang of Lord Grim that's actually have no lives and decided to screw the game. Lord Grim's gang is practically dominating the christmas event- not the whole gang (Thank God) as those less-freaks probably had lives. But the worse ones are present.

Like, Lord Grim (Of fucking Course), One-Inch Love, Sad Autumn Night (It was unknown how many people screamed in terror when they got the notification of _him_ being online after weeks of bliss), Soft Mist, and Cleansing Mist.

So Blue River decided to log out of the tenth server and log into his main account, Blue Bridge Spring Snow, to ask for help from the experts in the guild. Although he knew it would be all futile, he should try his luck.

Blue River was running towards Blue Brook Guild's HQ when suddenly he got a PM from the Guild Leader, it was a voice message.

 _ **Changing Spring** : "It's good you're online. Quick, help us."_

 _ **Blue Bridge Spring Snow** : "What is it?"_

 _ **Changing Spring** : "You'll know when you see it."_

Blue River blinked in bewilderment. What makes Changing Sping being all mysterious now? Seriously, they're not some teenager. Blue River closed the chat window and saw a Christmas Thief upfront, ah the same one like in the normal server... Blue River quickly prepared himself, wanting to help his guild a little as well vent his frustration, because he couldn't kill this little shit in the tenth server.

But before Blue River could even step forward a string of bullets hit the Thief, instantly gaining its aggro. A flash of rainbow jumped over and Blue River felt the time slowed down. The avatar is wearing a set of disgusting mismatching equipments, unique blasted umbrella in hands... Blue River gulped and looked up towards the avatar's name.

 **Lord Grim.**

Fuck.

Fuck no.

Fuck this shit. Blue River is so done with this.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. NOPE!

Blue River pulled out his account card, instantly logging out. He checked his temprature, threw away his coffee, walked to the restroom, splash his face proceeding to bury himself in his bed, hugging his Troubling Rain pillow close.

"How foolish of me to not notice the Lord Grim Overdose..." Blue River mumbled to himself as he pulled on his eyemask.

Lord Grim was out to make everyone insane. Blue River just knew it.

* * *

Chen Guo stared at the cute boy in front of her. His golden eyes are twinkling cheerfully with the help of christmas's lights, his smile is akin of an angel's touch. Chen Gui would even kill for that smile.

"Evening, Da-Jie!" Little Ye beamed up and tilted his head cutely to the side, Chen Guo almost passed out in cuteness overload.

"Evening, little one. What are you doing so late?" Chen Guo asked in concern as she ushers the boy inside.

"I'm here to give third brother, his scarf! It's cold outside and he rarely went home lately, so I'm a bit worried," Little Ye showed her the bundle of warm scarfs in his hands.

Chen Guo was immadiately touched, "Aw, that's so sweet of you. But dear, it's already so late, was there no one else who could send this here or accompany you?" Chen Guo asked.

Little Ye looked away, feeling awkward. "No one is home," That's a lie. After all, useless gamers like them, what would they do aside for playing game in this kind of holidays?

In truth, he was here not just for giving Ye Xiu a scarf. But to run away. As expected, once Big Ye is home nothing is calm anymore. For once, as Big Ye is back, Second Ye is now in tenth server again. Second Ye's sarcastic, mean and blunt (more than the others) seldlf, seemed to take delight in insulting Fifth Ye's class. Fifth Ye is not happy obviously, Little Ye had to live fearing the time when Fifth Ye would explode and... Well, it did happened.

Additionally, because of tenth server's Lord Grim's bad reputation, Fourth Ye's Lord Grim was practically in everyone's wanted list and Big Ye refused to help and chose to separate himself from Fourth Ye. It was war in Heavenly Domain, between the two of them. Remember? Separated. So they're competing and not in the same party. It was hell and accompanied by a lot of bitching before eventually tragedy happened...

Little Ye left the house and the last thing he saw was Fifth Ye attempting a murder by strangling Second Ye, whereas Fourth Ye is close following Fifth Ye's lead towards Big Ye because Big Ye 'accidentally' killed his Lord Grim yet again (Everyone suspected he was doing it in the name of 'training'). He decided to snatch some random scarf as an excuse and fled here.

"Where did they go?" Chen Guo asked. Was such a cute boy like Little Ye was alone in his house? That's a crime to left this kid alone! What if he got lonely?!

"Everyone is working," to kill each others that is.

Chen Guo felt like she had just received a punch as she stared pityingly towards Little Ye. That's right, they have financial issues presumably because of an evil step-mother. Of course everyone in the family needed to work hard to support themselves. Chen Guo felt like she should give some bonuses for Ye Xiu later on.

"Where's my brother?" Little Ye asked, not quite realizing he just helped his third brother getting a bonus.

Chen Guo was snapped out of her musings an smiled down, "He's there, come on, I'll show you the way." They both walked to the manager's counter not far off where Ye Xiu is focusing on his mission to snatch as many Christmas thiefs as possible.

"Ye Xiu!" Chen Guo called out to get his attention. "Your brother is here," Ye Xiu originally was about to ignore her but stopped as soon as the word 'brother' pierced his earphone-ed ears.

Ye Xiu looked up and was surprised to see Little Ye is grinning towards him. " _Xiao-di?"_ Ye Xiu mumbled in surprise.

"San-ge!" Little Ye greeted happily and winked at him. The boy bounced to Ye Xiu's side and jumped into Ye Xiu's lap. "I brought you a scarf to keep you warm!"

"Really? You want to keep me warm, but are you warm too?" Ye Xiu smiled warmly as he hugged the boy close. The display of brotherly love is too much for Chen Guo, who was on the verge of hyperventilating and screaming because of the cuteness, so she quickly left the 'brothers' to themselves, not wanting to intrude the private time.

When Chen Guo is out of earshot, Ye Xiu instantly dropped the pretense by staring deadpanly on Little Ye, "What do you want?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Wanting to meet you," Little Ye grinned.

"And what for?" Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow and pushed the youngest off of his lap.

Little Ye sighed and pulled another chair beside Ye Xiu, "It reeked of gunpowder in the house," Little Ye made a face. "I was afraid to be pulled onto a camp. Fifth Ye was ready to kill Second Ye and so was Fourth Ye to Big Ye."

Ye Xiu sighed in exasperation as he stole yet another monster, "What did they do this time?" Ye Xiu is not even surprised. For some reason, his older selves are so fond of teasing (pushing) the younger ones alot. Big Ye seemed to treat them all like Ye Qiu, which is his target to bully daily in his own timeline, meanwhile, Second Ye was supposedly retired so he just took all of this 'leading' as 'fuck off, I've done enough'.

It also did not help that Fifth Ye has so much pent up emotion because of being a cleric, pairing him up with Second Ye, who is already too used training people by trashtalking (Thanks to his position as national Team Leader) as he's used to train the godly-level players by this point, is simply asking for a world war.

"What about Fourth Ye?" Usually, his twenty years old self is much more level-headed and mature. It takes a lot to make him want to kill someone.

"Big Ye kept accidentally kill him," Little Ye shrugged. "He's especially frustrated because he was Wanted and whenever he succeded in avoiding people ganging up on him, Big Ye without fails always killed him."

"..." Ye Xiu might need to be careful around Fourth Ye then. Once he make it to Heavenly Domain, it's not impossible that the other Lord Grim might sells him out once or twice before venting off all the righteous rage.

"Can I play here?" Little Ye asked as he pointed at the computer beside Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu snapped his head toward him, "No. You have enough with the event right? Go home and sleep."

"What? No! I come here from afar just to avoid them and play here! I don't want to go home," Litle Ye huffed, "I'll just ask the nice Da-Jie." With that, Little Ye jumped off and walked off to find Chen Guo.

"Go home, Xiao Di!" Ye Xiu yelled and continues making other normal players crying blood.

"Oh my, who are you?" On the way searching for Chen Guo, Little Ye bumped into Tang Rou who was just back from fetching a drink. Ye Xiu jerked up in his seat and whirled around, somehow, Lord Grim is still flawlessly avoiding his aggro-ed monsters.

Faced with another beautiful, clearly younger than the earlier 'Da-Jie', Little Ye immadiately straightened, "Good evening Xiao-Jie*, I'm Ye Xiu's Xiao-Di," Little Ye pointed at Ye Xiu who is trying to make it clear to 'Stop!' Without a word.

"Oh?" Tang Rou looked at Ye Xiu then Little Ye with full of interest. "I certainly see the resemblance."

"Say, Xiao-Jie, do you know where the nice Da-Jie who owns this cafe?" Little Ye tilted his head cutely and asked hopefully.

Tang Rou giggled, "You don't have to call me Xiao-Jie. Just call me Rou-jie." Tang Rou blinked then hesitated, "Say, why do you sound familiar?" Tang Rou's ears were inhumanely good and she has a very good memory. Ye Xiu quickly snatched Little Ye away.

"You go on first without me with Cleansing Mist, Little Tang. I'm sending this child home."

"But-"

"Bedtime, Little brother!" Are you kidding? Once Tang Rou knows the cute boy before her is One-Inch Love, Ye Xiu might lost another helper and Little Ye won't get any sleep!

"But in the house-" Little Ye tried to protest.

"They'll naturally keep it quiet if you're asleep. If they didn't, I'll talk with them!" Ye Xiu ushered younger boy out of the cafe.

* * *

"We need to tald about damage control, emotion control, sarcasm control and basically just _control,_ guys," Ye Xiu solemnly stared at the four other occupants in the room. Little Ye was already safely ticked in his bed after being chugged with a glass of milk.

Ye Xiu and Little Ye came home to _chaos._ Couches are upside down, clothes (clean or not) are all over the place, some broken keyboards and mouses, newspapers are all shredded and all over the place, somewhere around the place, one of Fourth Ye's MVP medalion is probably laying motionlessly.

Big Ye and Second Ye shrugged and glanced pointedly toward the younger duo who glared murderously at them.

"It was training," Big Ye drawled out.

"If you can't even stand some trashtalking, you'll just gonna be eaten in the proscene," Second Ye sneered.

"Bullshit! What training?! You decreased my EXP point!" Fourth Ye cursed. It's no wonder that he was frustrated. It's hard for an Unspecialiazed to level up beyond level 50 and under level 55. It's practically a death struggle yet Big Ye so easily dumped his hard work like it was nothing.

"You kicked me out to fend for myself, you prick! It's not a trashtalking anymore! You have _something_ against me!" Fifth Ye accussed.

"Keep it down, Little Ye is sleeping," Ye Xiu calmly pointed out, effectively shutting them down. "Now what did I say? Control guys... Big Ye, can't you control your urge to bully Fourth Ye?" Normal players are exist for that exact reason.

"Second Ye, give Fifth Ye a break," Ye Xiu wisely said.

Big Ye shrugged and looked at Fourth Ye, "Get out of my way then. You better play far away," Big Ye suggested.

"You _followed_ me yourself, old man," Fourth Ye hissed.

"Likewise, you should be playing far away too, so my urge to bully you decreased," Second Ye said.

"I won't get anything that way. Bastard, I'm a cleric," Fifth Ye hissed.

"Guys," Ye Xiu stared at them. Unimpressed.

Big Ye raised his hands, "Alright, calm down dearest Fourth. I admit that I'm bullying you is because I felt a bit stiffled after just getting back. I promise I won't kill you anymore," Big Ye earnestly promised and Fourth Ye huffed, leaning his back on Ye Xiu whilst crossing his arms. But in the end, Fourth Ye said nothing so the issue is considered ended... For now.

"In my defense, we really do not need Cleric in normal server. Following us is just like riding a cloud, he won't learn anything," Second Ye gestured to Fifth Ye.

"See? He _has_ something against me! Third Yeeee, help me," Fifth Ye whined and tugged on Ye Xiu's shirt like a kid, putting his face on Ye Xiu's chest, lamenting his bad luck and _why_ this has to happen to him

"Second Ye, stop it!" Fourth Ye snapped, defending the younger one because he knows the displeasure of being bullied.

Ye Xiu sighed exasperately as he rubbed a circle on Fifth Ye's back, "Second Ye, how about you become a cleric in Fifth Ye's place?" Ye Xiu randomly challenged to make Second Ye see that he shouldn't be so mean.

"Yeah!" Fifth Ye exclaimed.

"Hell no!" Second Ye rejected the idea immadiately.

"Then stop bullying the poor guy," Ye Xiu said.

"I wasn't bullying him."

"You are," Big Ye sipped his iced tea. "I know 'bullying' when I see it."

"Alright. Maybe I am bullying him," Second Ye shrugged, smirking Fifth Ye's way. "I can't resist to see frustrated and furious expression on his face," Second Ye chuckled. "Especially if he was so emotional till he's moved to tears."

"Heh. Can't argue with that. It's indeed irressistable," Big Ye also smiled to the younger trio in the room.

"You sadists!" Fourth Ye exclaimed.

"Third Yeee! Don't grow up to be like them!" Fifth Ye cried as he hugged Ye Xiu harder.

"That's right, Third Ye! Stay the sane mature adult you are! You have to support us!" Fourth Ye clutched onto Ye Xiu's arm and gazed suspiciously at the eldest two's ways.

"Aaah, Third Ye got the harem. We left with nothing in this magical night, Second Ye," Big Ye sighed regretfully.

"It's always the callous-looking one who get everything," Second Ye sighed and insulted.

"At least, I still have Little Ye to go to," Big Ye said.

"Nope. Didn't you see how Little Ye chose to ran to Third Ye, earlier?" Second Ye pointed out.

"That's right. As expected the right timeline's MC got everything," Big Ye playfully glanced Ye Xiu's way.

Hey, hey, why are they shifting the crosshairs toward him now?

* * *

"Children! Wake up!" Big Ye literally slammed open every doors for everyone's rooms, groans answered him.

"Pack up boys! We're going to City S!" Big Ye chuckled and ordered. Everyone, in their respective room- in their _bed,_ perked up.

"It's better not what I thought it'd be," Second Ye threatened.

"That's right!" Big Ye smirked. "All-Star Weekend! We're going to All-Star Weekend!" Big Ye announced.

"NOOOOO! Not All-Star Weekend!" Fourth Ye yelled and picked his pillow before burying himself in it, pretending to be dead. Amongst everyone, he has the most right to react like that. Remembering he was in his peak of popularity and the fans are... Crazy about him.

"What is All-Star weekend?" Fifth Ye sat up and rubbed his eyes. Meanwhile, Little Ye had already fallen asleep again in his room.

"Cool place where famous pros are forced to go to play," Big Ye supplied with a yell as he pulled Little Ye awake and force him to stand up with his help.

"Sounds like a pain," Little Ye grumbled.

"Then why are we the ones who got forced now?" Fifth Ye asked to himself.

"Because Big Ye is evil," Second Ye, who passed by Fifth Ye's room, grunted.

"Quick! Don't you guys want to meet Mucheng? Third Ye is probably there already," Big Ye said.

"Third Ye?" Fourth Ye perked up.

"Bullshit," Second Ye hissed. What a joke! He had experienced the trip itself, Ye Xiu is not anywhere 'there already' like Big Ye had said.

"What is Third Ye doing there?" Fifth Ye asked, "He's retired isn't he?"

"Yeah, but there are still some people forced him anyways," Big Ye shrugged fondly. "So quick pack up and ready yourself!"

"Just let me sleep," Little Ye whined.

* * *

"You got these tickets legally right?" Second Ye asked doubtfully as he readjusted his glasses.

"Obviously," Big Ye rolled his eyes. "Trust me a bit. I am you."

"Who knows what the times I spent as a CEO did to me?" Second Ye said.

They all had arrived at City S and had checked-in their hotel rooms. All of them had donned in some disguise, Big Ye only wore some glasses but with his arrogant aura, people have to glance several times first before recognizing some similiarities. Second Ye had wore a brown wig and glasses.

The oldest two had tried to convince they youngest trio to do some make over like dyeing their hairs or wear some contact lens. But they protested something about kidney failure to refuse the hairdyes (Smartasses) and none of them actually dared to wear contact lenses (the oldest two also creeped out when they checked out "How to apply contact lens" in internet), so they only donned some simple ones.

Fourth Ye simply donned himself with dark hoodie and red scarf to cover the lower half of his face. Fifth Ye is wearing a dark-tinted glasses and hoodie. And Little Ye is simply wearing a red baseball cap.

"So many people..." Fourth Ye lets his eyes wandered around the stadion, "How much the time had passed."

"They're all here just to see some gamers playing live?" Fifth Ye asked.

"They're all here to screw with the pros if given the chance," Fourth Ye deadpan.

"You sounded like you have something against this," Little Ye said.

"I have everything against this," Fourth Ye did not deny it.

"Just when I thought I finally could go without an All-Star Weekend," Second Ye stared pointedly at Big Ye.

"Come on, think of it like a picnic for our little family," Big Ye said smilingly as he patted Little Ye's head.

This picnic only spells chaos...

* * *

Ye Xiu almost choke on his sofa when he looked at the seats far away from him. It might be far, but damn him if he couldn't recognize his own selves from such measly distance.

 _'What are they doing here?!'_ Ye Xiu thought incredulously. He paled even more when they waved cheerfully toward him, like it's just an innocent and usual occurance.

Ye Xiu glared at them and made a gesture to ask them "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" They either didn't understand it or simply waved him off. Ye Xiu groaned and buried his face on his palms.

"What is wrong with you?" Chen Guo asked as Tang Rou also peered curiously.

"My family..." Ye Xiu started before pausing and hitting himself inwardly. "I mean, I suddenly remembered my family." Yeah right. Ye Xiu'd rather not, actually.

Chen Guo frowned, it's truly hard but she only won three tickets... Ye Xiu might be feeling guilty for going into this big and fancy event when his family is working hard back at City H. Chen Guo sighed and patted his shoulder, "They should be doing alright, you don't have to worry," Chen Guo sincerely stated.

Yeah, they're doing alright. But Ye Xiu doesn't have to worry? There's no way in the hell they'll let that. Ye Xiu looked at his 'family' again discreetely to see Big Ye is taking some shots with his smartphone (Where the... Oh yeah, filthy rich CEO).

Chen Guo also feels sad when such a familial love and care is displayed like this, "How about snacks? I'll buy you guys some snacks!" Chen Guo stood up and pats off the imaginary dust off of her pants. "What do you want?"

"I'll go with you, GuoGuo," Tang Rou kindly volunteered but Chen Guo stops her.

"It's fine, I'll go alone. You stay here and accompany Ye Xiu," Chen Guo made some gesture with her eye, 'Don't let him get homesick,'.

Tang Rou blinked and looked at the bored and jittery looking Ye Xiu, she looked back at Chen Guo and nodded solemnly. It seems like Chen Guo is worried that this lazy guy would escape once unwatched, "You don't have to worry. But what about you?"

"I can do fine. Just talk to him, will you? Distract him," from remembering his family and feels guilty. Chen Guo walked away to buy them snacks and drinks whilst Tang Rou sat back.

Tang Rou thought for a while about a normal but interesting topic before opening her mouth, "So your cute little brother I met in christmas, does he play Glory?" Had Chen Guo is still around, she would have choked and chomped Tang Rou's head.

Ye Xiu stared at her before looking back to his 'family' only to find Fourth Ye and Little Ye are missing from the group. "... You bet he is,"

* * *

Fourth Ye steered Little Ye away from the crowdy snacks and drinks booths when he saw Chen Guo. Although only met her once, the leaves have a good memory, so they immadiately recognized her and ran away in sight.

Instead, they go rounding a corner to look for other sellers in a more secluded place... Although what they sell is more limited, Fourth Ye and Little Ye are simply desperate.

"Fourth brother, I want to look the snack on that place," Little Ye tugged as Fourth Ye is choosing some snacks.

"Hm, go ahead and see anything you like, but don't go astray." Fourth Ye handed the youngest some change as he looked some more if there's anything like the others ordered.

Little Ye wandered over to several booths, concentrating on what he wants so he wouldn't waste money for nothing. It must be delicious and could make him full. ' _Should I apply the obligatory condition#3 that is nutritious and won't make me sick?'_ Little Ye wondered seriously.

"Senior! Over here!" A high pitched yell distracted Little Ye for a bit, he tilted his head to see a young boy is running around checking anything that caught his eyes, There's an older guy wearing light blue hoodie and scarf trailling after him. The two stopped right beside Little Ye, but Little Ye paid them no mind anymore as he stared down at the snacks and foods shown in front of him.

"Nothing is good here," The young boy, beside Little Ye, lamented.

"Stop being so spoiled, just grab anything that could fill you. I have no time for this and you know it. The guys are probably in the seats already," The older guy hissed.

"But Huang-"

"Xiao Lu!" Huang Shaotian sharply hissed to cut off Lu Hanwen's words. Reminding him that it's public place and Huang Shaotian would die if he'a discovered here. Lu Hanwen pouted but it's short-lived as something else caught his eyes.

Huang Shaotian sighed ruefully as his little future successor bounced off to another booth, he crossed his arms and readjusted his scarf so his face is more secured, that's when he noticed a stiff silent boy near him. The boy looked like he's going to make a big decision of his life, with dainty little hand is holding his chin whilst the other hand is wrapped below his chest.

"Can't find your favourite flavor, boy?" Huang Shaotian can't resist to tease the boy.

Little Ye frowned and looked toward the weirdly dressed guy near him, "Not really," He answered unhappily with a hint of sarcasm. When looking at the boy's face, Huang Shaotian blinked... He looks familiar?

After being teased by Huang Shaotian, Little Ye does not have the interest to stay around anymore and turned to walk off and meet up with Fourth Ye but Huang Shaotian grabbed his wrist in instict.

"Wait," Huang Shaotian tilted his head, "You look familiar..."

Little Ye paled after he heard Huang Shaotian's words, ' _The legendary 'You look familiar' line! And to the young me at that? A creep!'_ Little Ye gasped.

"Aha! I got it, you look like-" Huang Shaotian brightened and snapped his fingers but Little Ye freaks out.

"Child molester!" Little Ye yelled in accussion, instantly alarming Huang Shaotian.

"What?! No- I'm not!" Huang Shaotian panicked and released the boy's hand. Lu Hanwen snapped his head back, wanted to yell at the pervert, before gawking incredulously. Since when does his senior, _The Sword Saint,_ is a child molester!?

"I was just checking, no need to freak out! I'm not a bad person!" Huang Shaotian raises his hands and slowly took a step back when Fourth Ye came running jnto the scene with his hands full of plastic bags.

"What were you going to do to our family's youngest?!" Fourth Ye straight up demanded as Little Ye quickly ran up toward him.

"I didn't do anything! I was just curious and wanted to see him a bit!" Huang Shaotian plead innocence but Fourth Ye instead getting angrier.

" _Curious?! Wanted to see him a bit?!_ You pervert! See if you're not in jail by tomorrow," Of course that's just a threat. Their IDs here are still questionable until Big Ye could do something about it. Till then, they're going to avoid authorities as much as possible. Pulling Little Ye, Fourth Ye quickly want to retreat. Hoping that this creep has some brain and go away.

But it's proven a futile hope as Huang Shaotian instead ran after them, "Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! Wait! Good sir, we can talk this out nicely! It's just a misunderstanding!" He's a public figure! If he's arrested for child molestation, it was unknown how many people would condemn him! Not to mention, Blue Rain's name would be dragged to shit!

"Go away!" Fourth Ye growled.

"Sir, let's talk first!" Huang Shaotian tried to persuade.

"Go away! I don't talk to creep!" Get the message dammit! Scram! Fourth Ye thought as he tried to shield Little Ye from the creep.

"It's just a beautiful misunderstanding, I swear! Why don't we sit first?" Huang Shaotian tried to reason.

"Scram!"

"Listen, I just thought your err- brother look like a friend of mine."

"Don't touch me."

"I really didn't do anything."

"Just go away, dammit!"

Huang Shaotian still persistently followed them... "I'm a completely good samaritan, I don't attack children. I'm already in a commitment," commitment to make a certain shameless but dense guy _notice_ him. "You have to believe me! I never had any bad intention," Huang Shaotian rambled.

"Dammit, which part of 'go away' that you don't understand?!" Fourth Ye gritted his teeth and tugged down his scarf so his words could be heard cleared.

"I just..." Huang Shaotian trailled off as he sees the stranger's face fully. His bright honey brown eyes widened as he takes in the feature.

Huang Shaotian knew that face. And it's not just in 'Familiar' 'Similiar' or some unclear guesses. He _knew_ that face.

The first time Huang Shaotian saw _him_ in the fourth season, Huang Shaotian had never forget that first impression...

In astonishment, Huang Shaorian pointed at Fourth Ye, "Old Ye?!"

* * *

.

Da-Jie: Big Sister. (Usually also used to show how the caller respect them.)

Xiao-Jie: Young Miss, (Though, it's funny since Xiao=Little, etc. Jie: older sister. But hey, it's cute!)

Xiao-Di: Youngest brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pardon the typos, misspellings and grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

 _We fucked up._

Fourth Ye and Little Ye thought in sync. Luckily, Fourth Ye is even more professional in maintaining his expression, compared to Fifth Ye. Which means, It's at grandmaster level.

0.56 second is used by his brain to decide which expression and which story he wanted to use before he reacted, "What?" Furrowed eyebrows, dibelieving eyes, a frown, perfect.

"You're Old Ye right? Old Ye, this is me!" Huang Shaotian pointed to himself before lowering his voice, "Old Ye, what happened to you? You look like you're twenty again."

"Who are you?" Fourth Ye asked in accussing tone.

"Old Ye, this is me!" Huang Shaotian gritted his teeth.

"I never met you, pervert!" Fourth Ye denied insistently.

"Then why are you so simliar to Old Ye?!"

"Who the hell is this 'Old Ye', between the two of us the one is more suited to be called 'Old' is you!" Fourth Ye retorted.

"What?!" Huang Shaotian stared incredulously. "Look at me!" Huang Shaotian grabbed Fourth Ye's cheeks and forced him to look at Huang Shaotian as he lowered his scarf carefully. Fourth Ye blinked, now Fourth Ye remember, Wasn't this the noisy chatterbox from Blue Rain Camp that had always been a headache to Old Wei?

"Senior! What are you doing?!" Lu Hanwen hissed to his senior, who is borderline harassing an innocent bystander. "Let it go! You don't want to be discovered by your fans but you'll be arrested by the police this way!"

"Are you suffering Amnesia, Old Ye?" Huang Shaotian ignored Lu Hanwen. "Or are you got deaged and your memory got locked? Or are you a clone?" After all in Huang Shaotian's logic, it's all possible if it's Ye Qiu.

"Let go of my brother, pervert!" Little Ye finally couldn't stay silent as his older self's chastity is on the edge being blemished, he tugged on Fourth Ye with his full strength and Huang Shaotian's grip slipped.

Fourth Ye would shamed his three championships if he couldn't take the opportunity, he yanked Little Ye's collar and dashed for it, from behind they could hear Huang Shaotian cried out.

"Aaah! Clones!"

"Senior! You're making ashamed! Stop reading my comic books and stop harassing a slightiest pretty boy you could find!"

"Brat! What did you say?! I could still revoke your inherittance!"

"I said what I said! You're embrassing me! Let's just go back!"

* * *

"Dejavu!" Little Ye exclaimed as they both slowed down to a stop, breathing raggedly.

"Fuck it, we got the worst outcome, why would a pro player easily loitered around the place?!" Fourth Ye huffed as he shoved a plastic bag toward Little Ye.

"Are we gonna keep running like a mad whenever we met someone that Third Ye know?" Little Ye whined.

"Well, what can we say? Instantly claiming we're brothers? Do you know how wide pro player's connections are? One people know it, the next day a hundred would know too! Unless Big Ye succeeded in making our idetities solid, we're completely limited." Fourth Ye helplessly sighed. "That man just now actually right, before our identities are solid, we're like clones."

"I don't want to be a clone! I'm a real one!" Little Ye whined.

"We all are."

"Why do we have so many acquintance?"

"Three championships."

"Why do they all like to grab us perversely?"

"That," Fourth Ye turned solemn, "is a very good question."

* * *

The two crashed over their seats tiredly, disturbing the other three who are absorbing the moment and bonding over sarcastic comments on practically everything they laid their eyes on.

"What is wrong with you two?" Second Ye chastised as he shifted on his seat.

"We met someone that Third Ye knows," Fourth Ye heavily sighed as he distributed the snacks and drinks.

"It's just meeting them, no need to overreact," Second Ye disdained.

"He grabbed my _face!_ " Fourth Ye hissed and everyone paused attentively to look at Fourth Ye, scanning for any harrasment wound.

Fifth Ye set down his milk tea to gently cradle Fourth Ye's face, attentively turning it from side to side slowly, "You look fine, no scars nor bruises left behind. No permanent damage," Fifth Ye assured and looked at the older two.

"Thank God," Big Ye and Second Ye sighed in relief.

"Get off!" Little Ye, who is seated in between Fifth Ye and Fourth Ye, protested.

"So, who did you meet? Any idea?" Big Ye asked as he took some picture of the stadion.

"I guess he was that Blue Rain's camp member, the one who always gave Old Wei a headache? Huang Shaotian?" Fourth Ye answered and the oldest two choked.

"Of all people?" Second Ye facepalmed.

"It had to be him?" Big Ye lamented and looked around, "Hey!" Big Ye called out to a young merchandise seller, who eagerly approached their seats.

"Is there anything I can help, sir?" The young seller, who is donned in Misty Rain's merchandise T-shirt and cap, said cheerfully.

"Give me Tyranny's hat and scarf, two sets," Big Ye said as he handed him the money. After he bought the items, he tossed them to Fourth Ye and Little Ye. "Wear it, Ye Qiu would never wear Tyranny's things, and black is easy to disappear in the crowd."

Tyranny had always been Ye Xiu's answer for a nice disguise.

* * *

 **[999+ New Messages Since Yesterday]**

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old Ye!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old Ye!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old Ye are you clonned?!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Alright, maybe 'clonned' is taking it too far..._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : old ye this is huang shao!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : your beloved shaotian!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : are you deaged?!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : I met you just now! You look twenty and prettier!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : I meant, younger!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old Ye, if you don't answer me I'll assume you're really deaged and lost your memories!_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : What the hell are you spouting out?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : old ye! You're not deaged?_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : ... Are you drunk? Fever? On drug? Weren't you going to perform for allstar? I'm going to tell on you._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : fuck off!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : I just saw you._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Hm? I didn't though... Are you stalking me again? Didn't you said you're out of that phase already?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : I didn't stalk you! I already said it was a misunderstadning rught?!_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : are those typos? Shaotian, you're losing your touch_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Fuck off fuck off fuck off fuck off fuck off!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : ..._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : So you're not deaged?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : So who did I see?_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : What did you see?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : You. The you who looked like the You I first met in fourth season._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : ...? I'm twenty five going twenty six. Me in the fourth was twenty one. I don't think we look that different._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Besides, I didn't see you._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Shaotian, are you sure you're okay? Have you consume some med before going to allstar?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : ... I did have a migraine, so yeah..._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : See? Maybe you're halucinating..._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Perhaps..._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Thanks for your concern old ye :-) ;)_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Is this my clue to hope for more as you're never concerned for just anyone? ;) ;)_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : ?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : I'm just joking lol!_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : ..._

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Wait. You said you 'didn't see' me? You know I'm in Samsara's stadium right?_

 _ **Troubling Rain** : Old ye, you're also in all-star?_

 _ **[Ye Qiu had gone Offline]**_

Big Ye shutted his phone and leisurely leaned back, he puffed out a cloud of smoke ignoring every glares directed at him. It's useless to hide anything from Huang Shaotian, destiny would still take its course and soon everyone would know it anyways.

He glanced at the shifty Fourth Ye and Little Ye and smirked.

Should he tell them that the crisis had pass?

Nah.

They look adorable in Tyranny's merchs

* * *

The event started and the oldest two silently slipped onto their 'Don't ask, I swear to Go, Don't' mode, this mode is signaled with their eyes look straight and resting-bitch-face on. They knew what's going after this...

 _"One Autumn Leaf!"_ Next, One Autumn Leaf materialized in the air.

Fourth Ye blanked and Fifth Ye almost spurted out his milk tea from his nose.

" _What?!_ " They both cried out in dismay, gathering some odd looks.

"He's _blonde!_ " Fifth Ye cried out incredulously.

"My lifetime partner! What the hell happened with his hair?!" Fourth Ye gasped, Three championships he snatched with One Autumn Leaf beside him and they're practically like brothers from different dimension- or so Su Mucheng had once said, he couldn't believe the familiar charcoal hair and piercing golden eyes had been replaced with blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

"Oh my God, whose deed it is?" Fifth Ye covered his eyes horrifiedly.

"Fifth!"

"Fourth!" The two shared a twin dismayed looks, this hits them too severely.

"You know, I was about to comment how ugly your taste is, but it seems like the hair and eyes are not your pick?" Little Ye commented, idly nimbling his ice cream.

"Of course not!"

"We're better than that," they hissed.

"Fifth Ye made a blond cleric with blue eyes, so I assumed..." Little Ye shrugged.

"Hey, Cloudy Autumn Sky's design is beautiful!" Fifth Ye protested.

"Accident could have happened!" Little Ye argued.

"Yi Ye!*" Fourth Ye still can't take his eyes off of the blonde Battlemage in the stage. Devastation and confusion are clear on his face

Big Ye and Second Ye spared them a pitying glace. Young people always prone of getting emotional.

And the old always like to see them suffer. Let's not tell them that Sun Xiang, later on, changed back the hair to black after he got to Samsara. The older two shared a twin mishievous grins.

Luckily, soon enough, Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye settled down as they curiously watched the performance going on. They seemed to be astonished with the tech of future Glory, the sight of the beautiful Dancing Rain made them smile softly.

Fourth Ye even furiously flipped through the All-Star catalogue to get more informations of these future opponents he'll fight (Of course, he won't admit that he stopped for a minute on Su Mucheng's brochure, too enamoured and proud.) That's it until he reached the last page.

He stared at the slightly familiar Sharpshooter and the handsome player behind him. Fourth Ye clicked his tongue, "What a pretty face, he's more suited to be a model," he commented as he read the avatar's name.

"Cloud Piercer? Samsara?" Little Ye also curiously peered on the brochures.

Fourth Ye hummed, slightly impressed, "Did Zhang Yiwei got a golden luck? Where did he find a fancy successor?" Fourth Ye commented. He looked on the additional infos, "Number one Gunner? The Great Gunner?" Fourth Ye went silent, "Someone inheritted that tittle already?"

"Number one gunner?" Fifth Ye snapped his head and squeezed close, peering over Little Ye's head who sat in between them, to see a very handsome man smiling softly on the page. He looked up again to stare at the aloof Sharpshooter who is waiting for the other All-Stars to make an appearance. The youth frowned.

"He's really good, Zhou Zekai that is. Very helpful and obedient, a talent indeed," Second Ye filled in the younger three when he saw twin frowns on Fourth Ye's and Fifth Ye's faces.

"It's the time for that empty tittle to be filled back, huh?" Fourth Ye snapped the catalogue shut with a bitter smile.

"How is he any better?" Fifth Ye asked expressionlessly as he mindlessly stroke Little Ye's head.

Big Ye finished his coffee and smiled meaninglessly, "He has some strong advantages." The younger three looked at him, "Amongst those advantages, _time to grow_ is the strongest."

Fourth Ye kept his face straight whilst Fifth Ye grimaced. What Su Muqiu lacked the most is precisely the time to grow.

* * *

Yu Wenzhou watched the on-going performance calmly before he glance at Huang Shaotian, who is secretely busy on his phone below, yet still manage to do some derogatory comments and remarks for the match.

Yu Wenzhou leaned back (no, he's not leaning back to peek who is the one Huang Shaotian spamming on), and asked, "Do you think Ye Qiu come?" Seemingly innocent and airy question. It is an innocent one, for once.

Huang Shaotian paused for a mili-second, "How should I know?" He blinked at Yu Wenzhou, before going back to his phone, eyes unusually wide and suspiciously no additional remarks and an essay of complaints and woes.

Yu Wenzhou smiled, "Who are you texting?" His soft blue eyes never left the stage as he observes Tiny Herb's new, talented, blood.

Huang Shaotian sweated a little, he had been in trouble for -'harassing' a delicate, prettty and young 'gege'-, as Lu Hanwen dubbed (That damn brat! Huang Shaotian will wipe the floor with him once they got home!). If Yu Wenzhou is anymore displeased, Huang Shaotian might need to be a vegan for a whole damn week.

They might be earned the tittle of 'Blue Rain Monastery' because the inexistence of girls in their rank, but let's not take that to another level.

"A friend..." But Ye Qiu is a different problem alright?

Yu Wenzhou hummed and does not pursue on, "Shaotian, you're so quiet today. Are you sick?" Yu Wenzhou turned his head and asked. "You should eat more veg-"

"Let's ask Su Mucheng! About Ye Qiu, that is! She must knew something!" Huang Shaotian turned his head toward Excellent Era's place and lets out a long shameless whistle to get the beauty's attention. But the said beauty turned her head the other way, instead, the whole Excellent Era turned to look at Huang Shaotian.

"Damn that girl!" Huang Shaotian swore.

Yu Wenzhou smiled at Excellent Era and waved at them, Excellent Era waved back, confused.

* * *

Ye Xiu sighed as he looked at the young but promising talent, it would be a waste if this gold keep being burried in the sand because of his insecurity added with no one guides him.

"You can do it, you're still young," Ye Xiu encouraged, this is not an empty mindless comfort, Ye Xiu believes Qiao Yifan could do it. There would be a day where Qiao Yifan would be the one who got challenged instead of challenging, there would be the time where Qiao Yifan could shine as dazzling as the stage he had just left from. But everything _needs_ time. Time and hard work.

Qiao Yifan nodded, he understood perfectly. He understood it all, "Yes, Thank you," he exhaled a patheticly shaky breath. Dry tears stain still tainted his cheeks.

"You were just losing your tempo," Another, younger, voice piped up from Ye Xiu's back and Qiao Yifan blinked. "If you could just stay calm and pulled back, the second after that, admittedly surprising, Sword Boundary, at the very least you could land a few hits."

Ye Xiu stepped aside to look at the newcomer, Little Ye smiled up at him and stepped beside him, "Though, unexpectedly, your opponent used Sword Demon instead..."

Qiao Yifan blinked and wiped his remaining tears away, embrassed to look so weak in front of a younger boy, "You...?" Qiao Yifan does not recognize this boy.

"How did you get here?" Ye Xiu looked down on his younger self who beamed back.

"Second Ye told me how! I wanted to see how he," Little Ye pointed to Qiao Yifan, "deal with his devastating lost."

Qiao Yifan faltered a bit, does his misfortune is really that interesting to be watched on? He looked down, of course, after all with such a pathetic lose everyone would be looking forward to tease and insult him.

Ye Xiu's brows twitched, this cheeky boy really need some discipline over his sharp mouth, what did Second Ye was thinking? "Someone's misfortune is not for you to _see,_ " Ye Xiu reprimanded.

Little Ye then realized that he had said something wrong and quickly added, "I wanted to console him."

"You are a stranger, why would he wanted to be consoled by you? What if he wanted to be alone?" Ye Xiu challenged.

The fifteen years-old runaway young master immadiately run out of words, he looked at Ye Xiu as if been wronged before looking back at Qiao Yifan, "I'm sorry... Do you wanna be alone? I could leave..." Who can say no to those sincerely guilty eyes? Ye Xiu rolled his eyes exasperately.

Qiao Yifan smiled, "It's okay," he waved it off weakly.

"But..." Little Ye started, still with the same wronged tone, "We're not strangers..." Little Ye protested as he huffed unhappily at Ye Xiu.

"Does he know you?" Ye Xiu challenged.

"He does!"

"In real life?"

"... Knowing people in-game is count as 'half-knowing'," Little Ye said solemnly. "Weren't eighty-seven percent of your friends were from Glory?" He accussed.

"We met in real life, too, that's not count."

"We're not stranger, right?" Little Ye gave up arguing with his older self and turned toward Qiao Yifan.

Qiao Yifan shifted on his feet and rubbed his arm awkwardly. Had he met this younger boy who looks eerily similiar to God Ye? "I don't think we've met before," he meekly replied.

"Of course we hadn't. But we're not strangers, brothers remember?" Little Ye gestured, "One-Inch Ash?" Little Ye said expectantly.

Qiao Yifan's heart skipped a beat, "Eh?" Suddenly he thought that Little Ye's voice and way to speak are really familiar.

"Yifan, meet Xiao Ye. He's my... Little brother, and the player behind One-Inch Love," Ye Xiu patted Little Ye's head and introduced them to each other.

"One-Inch Love!?" Qiao Yifan exclaimed in pleasant surprise, without him realizing it, his lips quirked into a very genuine happy smile.

"Hi! Pleased to finally meet you!" Little Ye smiled and jogged to Qiao Yifan's side to offer a handshake that Qiao Yifan gladly returned.

"Nice to meet you too," Qiao Yifan smiled softly.

"You played good, it's just your opponent was too strong. We're still young and still learning, we can always try again in the future, don't let it get you down," Little Ye kindly advised as he patted Qiao Yifan's shoulder consolingly.

"Yes, thank you," Qiao Yifan took the advice nicely with a fond smile, especially since Little Ye had used 'We' instead of 'You'. It made it even more affectionate and gave Qiao Yifan a sense that he's not alone and he'll have someone by his side to accompany him when he try again in the future, and it makes Qiao Yifan happy for some reason.

Seeing the boys hit it off nicely, Ye Xiu sighed exasperately with a smile, but they can't stay for long, "Xiao Ye, we have to go. Let's get you to the others," Ye Xiu called out to get their attentions, and motioned to Little Ye.

"Oh, okay!" Little Ye retracted his own dainty hands back and took a step back, "Bye Yifan!" Little Ye jogged back to Ye Xiu's side and they both walked back into the darkness of the corridor, talking about Little Ye's Tyranny's merchandise cap and scarf of all things.

Qiao Yifan sees them off until he couldn't see them anymore. He's alone now, but for some reason he couldn't wipe off the stupid soft smile on his face, he looked down to his right hand and clenched it tightly.

He thought back of how powerfup and brilliant One-Inch Love was... Turn out the player is even younger than he is, Qiao Yifan's smile turned bitter.

'If it was Xiao Ye, at least, he wouldn't lose so terribly like me. In fact, he'll instantly get everyone's attentions in the best way... I should hurry up and catch up to them... Yingjie and Xiao Ye,' Qiao Yifan shutted his eyes and exhaled heavily as he had found his new resolve.

Work harder!

He couldn't fall behind and ended up only staring at them from far below.

Qiao Yifan opened his eyes, he has to stand up after this fall. If the untalented him want to stand with the richly talented Gao Yingjie and Xiao Ye, he has to work hard.

Qiao Yifan blinked rapidly as he realizes something. He immadiately blushes like cherries. He just realized that Xiao Ye's name was just nickname... And he just called him by nickname twice in his head...

Qiao Yifan needs water.

* * *

"What happened?" Little Ye came back to see Fifth Ye is tightly hugging Fourth Ye's waist, while Fourth Ye is sheething (He looks expressionless, and the slight tug on the corner of his lips proved that he's pissed).

"Young people's blood boils faster," Second Ye made an air quote.

Little Ye frowned, "Don't use such an ancient language, I'm still young."

"Fourth Ye, Little Ye is back, no kicking up fuss okay? Child-friendly policy, remember?" Fifth Ye coaxed sheepishly as he slowly released his hold and moved back to his seat beside Second Ye.

"Tch, it's not like I can do something," Fourth Ye clicked his tongue as Little Ye took a seat beside him.

"'Something' not 'anything'," Big Ye mildly pointed out.

"If that guy challenged me, I won't even give him a chance," Fourth Ye scoffed, forgetting his mild phobia of getting challenged in All-Star weekend, and leaned back gloomily. He looked to the distance where Team Wind Howl is.

"Old Lin..." Fourth Ye murmured to himself.

Little Ye looked at Fifth Ye who shrugged cluelessly, he then looked at the oldest two. Second Ye looked wistful, whilsy Big Ye is too hard to understand. Little Ye leaned back, deciding to not ask. But he put his little dainty hand on top Fourth Ye's bigger, no less pretty, one.

"Whatever you're thinking on, I agree wholeheartedly," Little Ye stated solemnly, earning a look from his older selves.

But Fourth Ye's chuckle after that is worth it.

* * *

Fourth Ye cackled, after his gloomy period for him to feel indignant his old friend's place, the next challenge filled him with schadenfreude.

One Autumn Leaf v Desert Dust.

The blonde One Autumn Leaf.

Not to mention, this so called successor of his is also very arrogant, much like that Tang guy. It will be a pleasure to see him lose...

Han Wenqing hates arrogance the most. Except, if it was him who did it.

End the old grudge? Fourth Ye snorted. How many times he had tried to end the so called illusionary 'Old grudge'? Han Wenqing would just go and drag him to another duel. There's no 'End of old grudge' unless one of them is destroyed completely to the point they can't even lift a finger against the other.

That's how stubborn they are.

They had been fighting since they met, not long after Glory was founded.

Whenever they met, it's rare for heart-to-heart talk, it's usually fist and spear flying around. Wild BOSS fight? It's them who fight each other. Outside dungeon? They still fight. Events? They fought their way to the top leaderboard, met, then fight again.

It was lucky that Ye Xiu is a pretty fragile and weak guy in real world, otherwise Han Wenqing might even drag the rivalry into the real world too.

He _did,_ however, dragged Ye Xiu to gym once in a while, literally. Because Ye Xiu would never be willing to step into such a place.

The match started and fans from both opposite side hollered in cheer, Fourth Ye included.

"Beat him, Old Han! Beat him! Kill that blonde One Autumn Leaf for me!" Fourth Ye yelled in excitement as the others looked at him in exasperation.

"Old Han hadn't fall, right? Third Ye is still pretty great, Big Ye too..." Fifth Ye turned his head to ask.

"Just watch," Big Ye smiled.

Fifth Ye sweetly smiled and nod obediently, he turned back to look at the stage, "Old Haaann! Beat him!" He also yelled emotionally, One Autumn Leaf's sudden blondeness still affects him greatly.

"Destroy that nightmare, Old Haann! Destroy him for me!" The audience around Fourth Ye reacted calmly, after all Fourth Ye is wearing Tyranny's merch cap and scarf on him, they treated him like another anti-One Autumn Leaf and pro-Tyranny fan.

The intense match ended and Fourth Ye collapsed back to his seat, weirdly satisfied after seeing Desert Dust triumphed over One Autumn Leaf. He watched in amusement as Han Wenqing dismissed the younger generation, not just Sun Xiang.

"The children want a change in dysnaties, but they're still too green," Han Wenqing laughed coldly and Fourth Ye followed with a snort. Little kids should take notes, they're indeed still too green and arrogant. (A certain three-times champion conveniently disregarding the fact that he was actually being arrogant by dissing the rookies.

"That guy is so cool," Little Ye sighed in astonishment and admiration. "I like his style!" Little Ye clapped.

Second Ye incredulously turned to look at the youngest, "What?! Fifth Ye, cover his eyes!" Second Ye harshly nudged Fifth Ye who scrambled to cover Little Ye's eyes.

"Why?!" Fifth Ye and Little Ye asked in sync.

"He'd been enchanted and seduced by Old Han's badassery. Next time we knew, he might be joining the enemy's camp."

"I won't!" Little Ye protested.

"I see," Fifth Ye nodded

Fourth Ye and Big Ye rolled their eyes at them, before Fourth Ye hummed, "Remind me to thank Old Han," Fourth Ye said to the others.

Big Ye snapped a picture of the stage and snorted, "Consider it done,"

* * *

"Good night," Little Ye collapsed to his and Fifth Ye's shared bed, fresh after shower with soft milly scent on him, ignoring the shouts and yells of indignance coming from the bathroom where Big Ye is standing guard by.

Big Ye smiled affectionately at the youngest, "Good night, have a glorious dream." He, then, turned to look inside the batroom, "Hurry up you two, clean up, use the soap and shampoo, brush your teeth and be quick. After that, drink your milk and sleep," he ordered to the deeply violated young adults inside.

"We're not kids!" Fifth Ye cried out.

"This isn't even my room!" Fourth Ye hollered in indignance.

"Be quick or I'm going inside and help you two bath," Big Ye blandly threatened.

"This is an act of sexual violation! Voyeurism!" Fourth Ye yelled.

"Be quiet, Little Ye is asleep."

They instantly went quiet, "We can take a bath ourselves," Fifth Ye is already covering his whole face and moaned into his palm like a wronged daughter-in-law.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Big Ye commented boredly.

"There! I'm finished! Let me out!" Fourth Ye reached out for his towel.

"Behind the ears?" Big Ye asked and they groaned.

"Why didn't you force Second Ye too?!" Big Ye had been to fussy with their cleanliness and had forced them to shower right away before sleep, even though they usually only take a shower once a week (or maybe more), because of their light activity.

They had underestimated a CEO's lifestyle. He's being too fussy.

Big Ye sighed, "I would. But he unexpectedly managed to run out, excusing to buy a cigarette pack," Second Ye is too sly. Next time, Big Ye would get him.

...

Meanwhile, Second Ye was truly innocent and truly bought a pack. Though, indeed, he had felt an ominous feeling and quick to excuse himself and slip out, he never knew what kind of tragedy that will hit them.

He's currently at the elevator. And is regretting his choice to go out, badly.

Why? Can someone tell him why the freaking Wang Jiexi is beside him? Please, an answer would be nice.

Why do a pro player like him lingered around and not properly tucked in his bed at this hour? This is not right. The Alliance should watch their players properly.

Worse, Second Ye left his wig in his room. Who would wear a wig for buying a pack when it's dark outside? Second Ye is not wrong at all.

It's just Second Ye's bad luck to run into the Magician after he went for a pack. Worse, their eyes even meet but nothing had been said. But not they're in the same elevator and Second Ye is dying by maintaining Big Ye's mannerism, to try not look like the usual him.

Wang Jiexi glanced at the person beside him, wondering why he acted like stranger. Was it right that he didn't want to be found? But honestly, why is he so silent?

"Senior, how are you?" Wang Jiexi inclined his head a bit to greet the veteran player. A smile graced his lips, "It's a pleasant to see you here. Are you here for All-Star weekend too?"

Second Ye glanced at Wang Jiexi, raising his brows, "Do I know you?"

Awkward silence fell into the lift.

Wang Jiexi gave Second Ye a sideway glance and smiled bitterly, that sentence is so deadly, Wang Jiexi could even felt his heart is bleeding. He wanted to cough out blood. Why does he felt like an unwanted Ex-boyfriend who is completely erased from memory?

As Wang Jiexi is busy repairing the critical damage, Second Ye is already planning to get out in a different floor just to get Wang Jiexi off of his trail. His golden eyes are impatiently glared at the number of floor they're reaching.

 _'Three floors off, then I'll use the emergency staircase,'_ after Second Ye thought up this, the lift trembled and the light's suddenly out, luckily Wang Jiexi's reflex is good and he caught Second Ye before he fall.

"Are you okay?" Wang Jiexi asked in concern as Second Ye shook his head and pushed him off gently.

"What happened?" Second Ye squinted his eyes to adjust, he could only see a faint sillhouette of Wang Jiexi.

"It seems like, the power's out. Don't worry they'll fix it soon enough," Wang Jiexi stayed calm even in a sudden situation. But Second Ye could not.

Second Ye's eyes darted around, he never been trapped inside a lift before, his lifetime fear is becoming a reality. Trapped in a dark, cold, and small space, no Su Mucheng here to calm him down, no Ye Qiu to accompany him, there are none of them.

"Senior, are you alright?" Wang Jiexi tapped Second Ye's shoulder who flinched under his touch. Wang Jiexi blinked in the dark, bewildered.

"I'm fine, a bit claustrophobic," Second Ye admitted with a sigh as he calmed himself down, It's fine... There's still Wang Jiexi here, if Second Ye died at least there's someone to accompany him... Bad thought. "Can you move away a bit?"

Wang Jiexi complied, knowing that he needs a space to calm down, "Breathe, senior. They'll fix it soon, try to think happy memories," Wang Jiexi tried to help.

Second Ye nodded distractedly, happy memories, happy memories, Second Ye held onto the railing. Tenth season, World championship, teasing Ye Qiu, spending time with Mucheng, the National Team's quirks... Second Ye exhaled calmly.

Second Ye looked back to Wang Jiexi, "Thank you, stranger."

Wang Jiexi smiled exasperately, "You're welcome, senior."

Second Ye kept reminiscing the past, until he triggered a certain memory in National Team's training days regarding Chu Yunxiu... Second Ye squinted his eyes when he felt something's terribly familiar... He looked at Wang Jiexi and blinked around the dark lift.

 _"Yunxiu, Mucheng, why are you not training?" Ye Xiu questioned as he snapped shut his notes._

 _Chu Yunxiu jumped and Su Mucheng smiled at him, "Leader!" Chu Yunxiu playfully saluted. "We're going soon, after we finished this good doujinshi," she giggled with a blush and Ye Xiu wondered why she sounded so perverted._

 _"What doujinshi?" Ye Xiu tilted his head to look at the book in the girls' hands._

 _"A fan manhua, made with already existing characters or even people," Su Mucheng, knowing Ye Xiu is clueless, explained._

 _"Oh, so it's just a comic book? What's so good about it that you two dare to skip, huh?"_

 _"Don't be like that, Leader! If I don't finish this, I wouldn't be able to focus!" Chu Yunxiu whined._

 _"What sort of comic is that?" Ye Xiu approached them._

 _Su Mucheng grinned awkwardly, "Just a fan's fantasy, it's stupid and not according the fact, honest."_

 _"You can see it if you want!" Chu Yunxiu jumped and shoved the book toward Ye Xiu's face._

 _"YunYun!" Su Mucheng cried out._

 _One look at the book, Ye Xiu's years of maintained eyes' virginity is destroyed at an instant, he says nothing about Su Mucheng reading something like this but instead, he scrunched up the book in curiousity, "Isn't it the same as porn, but a 2D version?"_

 _"Porn is distasteful! We know nothing about the model, nor we idolize them deeply. They don't even have a background story," Chu Yunxiu scoffed haughtily._

 _"And... You idolize the people drawn in here?"_

 _"It's based off of real life people."_

 _"Then, who are them?" Ye Xiu asked and Chu Yunxiu brightened._

 _"You and Wang Jiexi," the girl answered gleefully._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"WangYe! See? This one with uneven eyes is Wang Jiexi, whilst the one pushed to the wall and sitting on the railing is you," Chu Yunxiu pointed to the two nicely drawn characters._

 _Ye Xiu is starting to regret this, "And... Where are them?"_

 _"In an elevator, doing it," Chu Yunxiu grinned. Ye Xiu couldn't see Wang Jiexi in the eyes for a week after that._

Second Ye banged the lift's steel door, "Let me out, damn it!" Damn it, Chu Yunxiu! Don't let me find you, or else I won't be polite!

"Senior, calm down!" Wang Jiexi exclaimed.

"Don't get near me, I'm claustrophobic!"

Not a minute later, the power is back and the lift proceeded smoothly.

* * *

*Bam!*

Big Ye looked up and smoothly closed his laptop, "Second Ye, you're finally back. Go to shower first before you sleep," he yawned but only answered by a door slamming close. He blinked to see Second Ye clearly.

"Be quiet, Fourth Ye is asleep, what happened to you? You look worse for wear..." Big Ye asked.

Second Ye tossed the pack onto the table and glanced coldly at Big Ye, "Do you know this hotel is where Tiny Herb is residing?"

Big Ye blinked, "No, I just chose this because it was close to the stadium, did you meet someone?"

Second Ye collapsed to the sofa beside Big Ye, "Worse, it was Wang Jiexi."

"Ah..." Big Ye set aside his laptop, "Make sense, because this hotel is close to the stadium it's bound if one of the team is here... So what happened?"

"The power was out not long ago, right?"

"Uh-oh."

"I got trapped in the lift with him for God knows how long-"

"It was out for five,"

"Five minutes. And I don't think he bought my stranger act, dammit." Second Ye glanced to Fourth Ye, who is still asleep, and cursed lowly.

"Are you okay?" Big Ye asked.

"No," Second Ye rubbed his face tiredly. "And to throw him off my track, I got out three floors away, so I need to use the staircases, instead."

Big Ye patted his shoulder, "There, there, you have a rough day. Go to sleep okay?"

"I'm sweaty, I'm showering first," Second Ye sighed and got up to the bathroom. Big Ye smiled before frowning thoughtfully.

"That means, we can't exactly loitered around in this hotel... I should tell them all about this in the morning," Big Ye yawned and stood up, "Second Ye, lock the door okay?" Big Ye knocked on the bathroom's door before exitting the room, closing the door quietly.

* * *

Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye laughed at the joke they shared after they waved towards Su Mucheng who looked over them with her binoculars. Su Mucheng giglled to herself when she watched them having fun.

She never got the chance to visit them which made her feels bad. Her schedule won't ler her to have any additional time aside for that one visit to Happy Internet Cafe to see the real Ye Xiu. But Ye Xiu had told her more about them, and she met some of them in tenth server too.

It made her happy to suddenly have two more big brothers and three new little brothers. Especially Little Ye, who spent more time with her in the tenth server than the others. From her memory, fifteen years old Ye Xiu was sly, clever, snarky and really cool, but that was from her young self's point of view. Now she had grown up and had seen much, Little Ye is plainly cute.

Very cute. Cutely sly, cutely clever, cutely snarky, really cute. She wants to adopt him.

Su Mucheng chuckled at her ridiculous thought. There's no way that could happen, whateer the timeline was, Su Mucheng had always been Ye Xiu's little sister, and she loves that position dearly.

Number one beauty? Number one launcher? Those are no match for her position as Ye Xiu's little sister. Maybe, at new year she could visit them, of course Ye Xiu has to take a break of his job and join them too.

"Su Mucheng, what are you laughing at?" From behind her, Liu Hao asked unhappily.

The beautiful warmth on her face is replaced by an ice-cold winter, as void as the feeling she had for this team, placed back her binocular and indifferently open her mouth, "None of your bussiness," it stopped be, once you rebelled against Ye Xiu.

She conveniently ignored Liu Hao's annoyed growls as she took out her phone and texted Chu Yunxiu.

Why she couldn't just sit with Misty Rain? It's much cooler and pleasant there rather than sitting aimlessly in a changing Era.

After she texted Chu Yunxiu, she turned off her phone and blankly looked over the stage to see Zhou Zekai is randomly shuffling numbers for a lucky audience to get on the stage.

"17, area A!" The MC almost cried after he announced the final result after leading Zhou Zekai around. The audience immadiately sighed in pity for not being able to play onstage, but the owner of the seat number did not share their sentiment.

"Oh my God," Every Ye looked at Fifth Ye with wide eyes filled with horror, except for Big Ye, of course, who looked terribly amused. The randomly choosen seat number fell onto Fifth Ye's hand.

Fifth Ye's eyes twitched as he shared a look of disbelief with Fourth Ye, "Why me?"

Fourth Ye patted him on the shoulder, "Your luck is really bad, count it as a good karma, you protected Little Ye," initially, it was Little Ye who sitted at number 17. But because he was tired being squeezed on whilst Fifth Ye and Fourth Ye joked around, they switched seats.

Second Ye nodded solemnly, "You protected Little Ye from calamity, now go."

"Stay alive," Little Ye tearfully expressed, this brat...

"Why did this happen to me?" Fifth Ye whined.

"Just sacrifice your body!" Second Ye hissed.

"Count it as experience, quick, the MC had called you twice," Big Ye commented as he waved cheerfully to the pale Ye Xiu, who was watching them since the start.

In the end, Ye Xiu's fear become reality.

Fifth Ye gracefully stood up and walked down, dragging his feet, slowly. His speed is so slow that it unnerved the other fans, be excited would you?! It's your honor to go onstage!

"Walk quickly! Stop trying to imitate penguin, you don't even wear Samsara's team jacket!" Second Ye yelled at him and Big Ye snorted in mirth.

Fifth Ye tugged his hoodie lower, and readjusted his dark-tinged glasses as he reached the stage. Frown eternally etched his lips.

"We have out last lucky audience, What's your name?" The MC hold out the mic towards Fifth Ye.

"Ye Xiuwu," Fifth Ye answered fastly.

"How do you feel about being here today?"

"Good."

"Do you feel excited?"

"Of course."

"... Alright, let's move onto the competition!" The MC feels a headache pounding and immadiately start the show. "Everyone brought their own account cards?" The MC asked the audience members who answered with affirmative with the exception of one person.

"Excuse me, I don't bring mine," Fifth Ye politely said. He brought it, actually. But he won't about to run with a low levelled cleric. Besides, he was so sick with clerics.

Everyone then become certain that this guy is a noob. How could you didn't bring your own card? No wonder he was so hesitant to go up and answered the MC's question with bland words.

They feel annoyed, how many of them who had become fans since forever but never got chosen? Lady of luck is indeed unfair. Is that guy her son or something?!

"Oh, of course, we'll prepare an account for you," the MC also reached the same conclusion as the audience but immadiately trying to ease the tension with warm smile, "What class do you play?"

Fifth Ye wanted to answer his favourite, Battlemage, but he stopped short before he said it out. He went silent before turning to look at the very much silent pro player. Everyone followed his line of sight to also look at Zhou Zekai, confused as to why this noob suddenly turn to look at Zhou Zekai.

Fifth Ye smirked, fresh, mishievous and very boyish, "Sharpshooter," he tilted his head up towards Zhou Zekai, "I play Sharpshooter," he said out loud and Zhou Zekai looked at him.

Zhou Zekai blinked his grey eyes at Fifth Ye, the two gazes met and Fifth Ye's smirk widens. Zhou Zekai's lips pressed into a thin line, he hadn't heard wrongly. There's a rebellious tone in those words.

Even the audience could feel it. From the tone, the mannerism, the way he looked at Zhou Zekai, the same class. Everyone went silent still as they stared at the two handsome youngmen, who stared at each other, onstage.

Samsara's fans immadiately rioted, shouts, yells, and screams with various degree of hostility, resounded. Because this is their home ground, of course there are so many of it. But Fifth Ye ignored them, still smirking towards Zhou Zekai.

It's a challenge.

A challenge to the God.

* * *

 ***Yi Ye: from; Yi Ye Zhi Qiu. So yeah, Fourth Ye is calling OAL with a shortened nickname.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Everyone stared disbelievingly at the young man. No more need to be said, it's very obvious and everyone got the message behind that pretentious body language.

It's a challenge right?

A very blantant and arrogant challenge.

But what frustrated and baffled everyone in the whole stadium that, the challenge is not voiced in a 'Are you really as strong as people made you to be?' Challenge, but more like to 'Are you worthy enough to beat me?'.

It's not like a petty mortal challenging above him. It's like senior looking down at his junior and said "Wanna try me?" Because they're confident that they'll win. They're confident to bring down their juniors.

"That kid, he's really damn impatient," Big Ye smirked as the yells around the stadium is only getting louder by secs.

"He better get the hell out of here after the game," Second Ye leaned back and covered his ears with a grimance.

"Dammit Fifth Ye, once we released him outside he turned from an obedient little brother to a shameless and fearless troublemaker," Fourth Ye covered his ears tightly.

"Since when Fifth Ye has a grudge against that handsome player to the point he issued a challenge?!" Little Ye yelled his question to his older selves who pretended to not hearing anything, the noises of the incensed fans are loud enough though, so Little Ye just gave up.

In the other area, Ye Xiu covered his head, "Aaagghh," Ye Xiu would kill that kid after they got home. He'll take a break from the intenet cafe, go home, and have a very nice talk about 'Low profiles' and 'Challenging a guy in his home turf' also 'Tact' with thar kid.

'Little Zhou, don't be incensed. Brush it off, make a joke out of it, whatever!' Ye Xiu knows he's desperate enough to even mentally ask for Zhou Zekai, of all people, to make a joke.

Meanwhile, the All-Stars above all reacted in various fashion, some were amused, some were scandalized, some were just give no care.

"Well, well, it's not all about fans after all. It's about time Zhou Zekai meet a hater," Fang Rui, who is pretty much one of the most hated player because of his playstyle, chuckled in amusement and nudged his captain, Lin Jingyan, who only smiled awkwardly in return

Fang Rui glanced at his partner, "Lighten up, Old Lin. Let's see how this will turn out."

Lin Jingyan sighed as flashback from yesterday plagued him, shaking his head, "Alright," he forced himself to look interested.

"Now, even a normal audience is ambitious," Han Wenqing leaned back and glared at the stage in dislike. Beside him, Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses and chose to keep his silence.

"That guy is pretty gutsy," Deng Fusheng commented and Wang Jiexi shook his head disapprovingly.

"This is Samsara's stadium," Wang Jiexi scanned the furious audience.

"Finally! Someone is enough of Zhou Zekai's bullshit! I admire this guy! I hope he uncovered Zhou Zekai's pathetic skill as a player, Hahaha!" Huang Shaotian laughed madly, enjoying the show very much. Yu Wenzhou only shook his head exasperately.

"Now, that's what I'll call interesting! We haven't got an audience challenging a pro that pretentiously since age!" Li Xian laughed and Wu Yuce shuts him up with a sharp jab to his ribs.

"That guy is handsome tho," Wise words came from Misty Rain's queen, Chu Yunxiu, which immadiately gained her exasperated sigh from her whole team.

Amongst them all, only one certain person who stared in shock. Su Mucheng quickly nursed back her expression, but her eyes betrayed a hint of concern, "What are you doing?" She murmured. Initially, she had been surprised to see Fifth Ye came up, but when the unspoken challenge is issued, she's terribly shocked. What made the calm and collected Ye Xiu who was as immovable as a mountain, no matter what age he is, do something so reckless such as this?

Su Mucheng doesn't understand Fifth Ye's motivation, but she has a complete faith on him. Sharpshooter is already like a second class to Ye Xiu, right after Battlemage.

That's what made this appear to be more disastrous to her rather than everyone else. Luckily it's just hurdles jump, nothing would be going too far, no? As long as it's not 1v1 match... Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

The MC sweated profusely as he stared in between Zhou Zekai and this 'Ye Xiuwu'. He never trained for this, what should he do in this kind of situation? Make a joke? Make a light out of it? What does he supposed to say? The MC gathered his mind together and opened his mouth, intending to calm down the fans with dense light joke but before he could say anything, Zhou Zekai beat him to it.

Zhou Zekai stared at Fifth Ye and nodded. Now words said, not even an 'en' which he usually used as a response. Just a simple and firm nod.

Exclamations broke out as Zhou Zekai's nod is shown on the screen.

The challenge is accepted!

"Damn it!" Samsara's die-hard fans are especially frustrated. In their eyes, their god has to be respected and untouchable. A no-name noob is not worthy to be noticed by their Zhou-shen. Countless fans boo-ed, mainly to Fifth Ye, and the MC is lowkey panicking.

The MC's dillema is not living long as the Sharpshooter account card for Fifth Ye arrived and he was told to calm down by the other official. The MC cleared his throat and force a smile Fifth Ye's way. "Here you go, a Sharpshooter account," the MC handed it to Fifth Ye who accepted it politely.

The game is starting soon and everyone had gone to their own player's booth.

The stage loaded with hologram and soon eight characters appeared onstage, four of them were pro avatars, whilst the other fours are from the audience. Three avatars craned their necks to stare dazedly at Zhou Zekai, only one who didn't, and that odd one is a handsome sharpshooter with mediocre equips.

Soundless Shoots, Of course everyone immadiately knew that this Sharpshooter belong to that pretentious prick who dared to issue a challenge to Zhou Zekai.

"Ready! Set... "

"Bang!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!..." Rapid bangs followed and everyone could see that the two sharpshooters had turned to face backward at the same time and started rapidly Aerial Firing. Others were momentarily stunned, but immadiately moved to chase after the duo.

The two sharpshooters who started at the same time, managed to jump over the first hurdle roughly at the same time, in term of speed they're evenly matched. But the discerning and experienced pros could see that Soundless Shoots is slightly faster- only slightly, though, not enough to be noticed unless they're looking into the detail.

But then again, since when jumping hurdles were only about racing and who's the fastest? It also tested the player's ability and calculative mind!

On the back, the Battlemage started the chaos with his Chaser.

Whereas at the front, the Witch started the chaos, he tossed Lava Flask at Cloud Piercer who immadiately come to an abrupt but beautiful stop-

Huang Shaotian snorted derisively as he saw the overly beautiful and elegant stop

-And immadiately faced the Wtch, prompting Soundless Shoots to have a clear advantage as he kept Aerial Firing, the audience felt indignant on the behalf of their idol and started boo-ing loudly. Unexpectedly, as if he heard their scornful boos, Soundless Shoots also stopped abruptly, looking at those behind him.

However, it's naive to think that he would just stand around and waiting for Cloud Piercer to get untangled from the Witch.

Soundless Shoots spun his dual guns and the sounds of guns reloading could be heard, he tilted his head slightly, this action is not just or the sake of being cool, it's actually an opening of a Sharpshooter's skill!

Soundless Shoots raised his dual guns, aiming at the Witch. Some people immadiately got confused, he's helping Zhou Zekai now? Or he just wanted that his duel with Zhou Zekai to be fair and square without outsider's interference?

Soundless Shoots shooted to the Witch, however, how could a pro Witch didn't see that? The Witch moved his broom and glide back to dodge the attack, sadly, Fifth Ye had long predicted he'd done that. It's just Fifth Ye's target hadn't been him in the first place.

The Battlemage was shooted in the head and Fifth Ye immadiately felt pleased, Good, he found that particular Chaser is distasteful. But he didn't only stop there, he raised his guns again and started shooting randomly, threwing skills here and there to create chaos amongst thus behind him and started Aerial Firing away, again. Meanwhile, Cloud Piercer had continue his path and is on the lead now.

Whether it was pro players or audience members, he shooted them all indiscriminately. In his eyes, obviously, everyone here is enemy so he won't be generous (He never even been generous to himself, see, he'd strangled Second Ye, which is literally his future self, once with intent to kill).

Soundless Shoots stopped his Aerial Fire and Cloud Piercer looked back.

"Bang!" Cloud Piercer smoothly dodged and interrupted his own Aerial Fire to deal with that shot just now. Then, as if nothing happened, the other gunner continued his Aerial Fire to rapidly catch up.

Zhou Zekai aimed, it's not his fault, he was at the front and Soundless Shoots was behind, showing his back to him after such provocation. Zhou Zekai shooted back and Fifth Ye controlled Soundless Shoots to dodge back.

But Zhou Zekai, although very quiet and seemed well-mannered also shy, he's an ambitious and fierce gamer, otherwise, why would he be renamed the 'One Man Team'?

"Bang!" The accuracy of that shoot is frightening, added with his opponent's back is facing him-

Zhou Zekai's eyes widened as Soundless Shoots actually somersaulted mid-air, the bullet went through nothing and right now all Zhou Zekai could focus for is the other Sharpshooter's cold, emotionless golden eyes.

The Audience exclaimed in shock, even the pro players are restless.

Soundless Shoots aimed, "Bang!" In a mere short split second he shooted and Cloud Piercer took a slight damage, but that's enough to make others speechless.

Soundless Shoots landed and quickly Aerial Firing back.

Zhou Zekai quickly recovered and also continued on his path, but his expression is much more solemn now. He's not only dealing with a light hater case. This is clearly a challenge from an unknown, but clearly in the same level, gunner expert.

That upside down shoot just now...

"Damn!" The pros exclaimed.

"Holy Shit!" Huang Shaotian, from the pros' seats, swore, "Captain, did you see it?! That guy freaking shooted when he's flippinf upside down, mid-air! Who could released such a precise shoot when their screen is upside down?! Is he trained? He must've trained that move just now! Now, that's what I call cool Sharpshooter, not the pretty-girly playstyle of Zhou Zekai," Of course Huang Shaotian would slip a dissing commentary about Zhou Zekai.

Ignoring Huang Shaotian's last sentence, Yu Wenzhou nodded solemnly, "Looks like, Zhou Zekai needs to treat this seriously."

On different area, Tyranny's Zhang Xinjie readjusted his slipping glasses, "Such precision, who is this man?"

Han Wenqing leaned his elbow on his armchair and proceed to lean his chin on his fist, "Upside down shoot, that form..." What a distant memory. Unnoticed by his teammates, Han Wenqing's brows furrowed as he recalled something from a long time ago. It's so familiar...

On Excellent Era's seats, Su Mucheng pursed her smile after she saw the familiar technique.

The audience could only look at each others in disbelief. Please tell them that this is only a dream, Zhou Zekai actually at a disadvantage from that exchange just now?

At this moment, Ye Xiu is pretty much resigned at the chaos his young self had created. He only sighed ruefully, "At least he didn't bring shame," he smiled helplessly.

Onstage, the other players caught up and started making the intense chaos to be even more chaotic. Skills are thrown at each others randomly, but somehow, the only thing that could pull the audience's attention is the battle between the two sharpshooters who seemed to focus on shooting viciously at each other, with occassional Aerial Fire to keep their pace.

A normal player tried to attack Soundless Shoots as his last struggle, but Fifth Ye killed him and move on. As the first kill is made, a hurdle is destroyed in a very explosive manner by the Witch who had intended to attack Zhou Zekai.

In that noisy noise, Zhou Zekai activated Thunder Sniper and his dual guns turned into a rifle. The Witch who had just recovered were dumbstruck as he stared straight at Cloud Piercer's riffle, but in that split second Cloud Piercer seems to be more attracted to something else and shifted his aggro... To Soundless Shoots.

Soundless Shoots looked back from his Aerial Fire and saw Cloud Piercer is aiming at him, Fifth Ye blinked...

A rifle?

"BANG!" Fifth Ye's eyes widened in horror, not because his visual is drenched in blood, but because his character is thrown back to the last place because of the impact. Fifth Ye's brows furrowed.

Soundless Shoots recovered, Fifth Ye's fingers danced wildly as his APM raised dramatically, he rapidly catching up with his Aerial Fire. When he's nearer, he stopped and trn around to face forward, he randomly threw a level 60 skill.

Random Firing activated and Soundless Shoots shooted everyone indescriminately, killing another audience member who was hanging on his last thread. 'Not this...' Fifth Ye shook his head.

He fired a level 65 skill to the Berserker pro and the Berserker got thrown and destroy a hurdle.

"Clack..." Reloading sound and Soundless Shoots raised his riffle. "BANG!"

The Witch on the second place had his head splattered in blood and got thrown forward like a train, easily bypassing Cloud Piercer, in result, Cloud Piercer had to stop Aerial Firing and turned to face the front and deal with the Witch whilst Soundless Shoots quickly turned back and resumed his Aerial Fire.

The pro players are all speechless as well admire this challenger's quick thinking, since he can't shoot Cloud Piercer to the back, why not force other people to the front and force him to stop?

"That guy is insane," Fang Rui actually clapped at this cunning display.

"Just now," Zhang Xinjie's brows jumped.

"Impossible," Xiao Shiqin gasped a little.

"He was testing his skill set?" Yu Wenzhou blinked in surprise as he deducted.

Huang Shaotian stared incredulously, "You mean to say that, that guy didn't know what he was doing?! Well damn!"

"No..." On the other area, Wang Jiexi narrowed his eyes, "Rather, he was searching for Thunder Snipe. The earlier two skill also thrown in the same manner as Thunder Snipe, straight to the front. But he was unsure, in other words..." Wang Jiexi frowned.

"That guy only knew level 55 and below skillset," Han Wenqing furrowed his brows.

"But if that's so."

"He's either a new player who never get beyond level 55 or..." Yu Wenzhou sighed and did not continue.

On the audience seats, Second Ye sneered mockingly, "Tsk, tsk, can't he just read the skill's name? Such a shame to practically proclaiming that he's a noob."

Big Ye shook his head, "Fifth had been too focused on his occupation as a wayward Cleric, when he reached the Heavenly Domain, I'll Thunder Sniped him till he learn."

"Come on, give him a break, that Zhou Zekai is also no joke," Fourth Ye sighed.

In the end, despite all the struggles, Zhou Zekai still won the game with Soundless Shoots came in the second place, the rest of the players are wiped out.

A few second later, some people clapped, prompting the rest to snap out and starts clapping too. Their idol won! And by quite distance at that!

The players exitted their booths and line up onstage, they all have strange expressions as they all looked at Fifth Ye.

The MC, as always, did some talk and praised the players before asking about their opinions, when it was Fifth Ye's turn, everyone fell silent. Although some people still felt resentful (and it won't be an exaggration to say some people hate him already), but his performance had been brilliant enough to cool off teir dissatisfaction.

However, that was for audience. Whilst the pros? They all treated this young man seriously, despite being thrown back by Thunder Snipe and have a clearly inferior equips, this guy still managed bypass everyone again and attained the second place. If you asked them, they would say Zhou Zekai had won by slight margin.

Fifth Ye sighed and looked at Zhou Zekai who looked back in silence. To everyone's surprise, Fifth Ye suddenly chuckled, it's bitter yes, but not quite a defeated and self-deppreciating chuckle. It's a mix of bitter resentment, helpless acceptance and... Satisfaction?

"I lost," Fifth Ye started, "Even though it was just jumping hurdles game, I still lost." A loss is a loss, regardless anything... You can't change the fact and there's no 'what-if' after the game's decided.

"The Great Gunner is deserving for his title," Fifth Ye tilted his head towards Zhou Zekai, but this time, it's not challenging and full of haughtiness, but rather an acknowledgement.

On Excellent Era's seats, Su Mucheng covered her mouth and smiled fondly, 'So it's like that...' Fifth Ye actually did not accept another having that tittle. But right now, he's ready to let go. In Su Mucheng's eyes, that nod of acknowledgemet just now is like a prime minister, agreeing for the crown prince to replace the king. It feels like, Ye Xiu truly hold that place very importantly and finally at ease to let go.

Zhou Zekai smiled and nodded, "You're also very good," He praised shortly.

"Of course," Fifth Ye did not deny that. "But you're better," and with that declaration, Fifth Ye smiled softly, he completely let it go.

Whilst they're having a deep short conversation, the screen replayed some of the good stunt of the two as the background. As the tension melted, the MC also became a lot more at ease.

The MC praised their sportmanship and the mood became light hearted again, "As everyone could see, little brother Ye over here, is a very talented player, are you a part of a club's camp?" The MC asked what everyone is curious of. Especially the clubs' officials who are practically eyeing each other guardedly.

"No, I'm currently only a casual player," Fifth Ye answered calmly.

"Oh? But you're really good! Do you have any plan to join any current professional club?" The MC probed further.

Fifth Ye laughed leisurely, "Nope." He's commited (forced) to be the cleric of the family after all.

"But don't you interested in becoming a professional Sharpshooter player?" The MC asked, confused.

"Why would I?" Fifth Ye eyed him strangely, "In the first place, Sharpshooter is not my main class," Fifth Ye smirked.

Zhou Zekai stared in shock.

Almost all the pros' jaws dropped.

Yu Wenzhou sighed shakily, " _Or Sharpshooter is not his main class,_ "

After that, Fifth Ye got off of the stage elegantly, heading straight for the exit and disappeared completely for the rest of the day... And day after that. The club's officials who are all ready to bombard him with offers to join their club could only lower their head in disappointment and get back to their own respective club.

* * *

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes as Su Mucheng finally choose Tang Rou, of course, Su Mucheng wouldn't be so mischievous to get him. Though, he had to give her credit to make him freaked out a little back there.

Su Mucheng smiled sweetly at the stage as she greeted Chen Guo and Tang Rou, before moving on, "Hmm, for the fourth, I'll choose again..." Su Mucheng tapped her chin innocently and smiled.

She looked towards Area A.

Ye Xiu's heart skipped a beat.

Su Mucheng smiled brightly, "Area A..." Some people from other area mourned in dissapointment but Ye Xiu started getting nervous.

"Hm..." Su Mucheng couldn't help herself and giggled cutely making the audience, especially the men, cooed lightly. However, only Ye Xiu who could see through that cute smile and saw the devilish mischief Su Mucheng had.

 _Mucheng, I never asked anything from you, but please... Don't!_

Ye Xiu tried to calm himself down, large chance that Su Mucheng is only messing with him like earlier.

"Seat number 13!"

 _Goddammit Mucheng!_

Ye Xiu looked back to see the row where his 'family' sat on. Ye Xiu immadiately felt that his hope is all gone, covering his face, he almost want to sob in helplessness.

Second Ye calmly stood up, though the other Ye's could see the bitterness in his eyes. Even so, Second Ye composingly walked down towards the stage, not too eager and not too lazy like Fifth Ye. Steady and calm.

Upon reaching the stage, the fake brunette smiled slightly at Su Mucheng who returned it thousand times sweeter. When it was his turn for introduction, the MC offers him the mic.

"I'm Edward," Second Ye leisurely said with fake accent and Su Mucheng immadiately turned away, covering her lower face, snorting.

On the audience seat, Little Ye choked, "Who?!"

"That's just taking it too far!" Fourth Ye murmured incredulously.

"Oh? Edward? Where are you from and how do you know Glory?" The MC treated the answer seriously to which adding the humour for Su Mucheng whose shoulders are shaking relentlessly.

"Oh, I've lived in China for a pretty long time." Second Ye's answer managed to brush off the real answers.

"What's your thought of being here with us today?"

"I feel pretty happy to be invited by such a lovely lady today," 'Edward' bowed down to Su Mucheng and took her right hand and kissed it. Su Mucheng let him be and only giggled fondly in amusement. It's rather the audience who cried out indignantly, so daring! The lovely lady is a goddess to many people's heart you know!?

"My, you flatter me good sir," Su Mucheng curtsyed a little. Many people's hearts break in result.

The MC, who are aware of how many heart had break, immadiately changed the topic, "Alright, we're going to start the game, do you all bring your account card?"

Everyone answered with affirmation with the exception of Second Ye who raised his hand, "I forgot mine, I never thought I'd be chosen."

"It's alright, we'll prepare one for you then, what class you played?" The MC asked.

Second Ye flicked a glance towards Su Mucheng who returned it with a slight smile, "A Launcher, a Launcher is fine," Second Ye smiled, his shaded eyes are gleaming in sadistic light as Su Mucheng turned away, once again, snorting silently.

It ended in disaster, for almost ten minutes, none except Su Mucheng and Second Ye who could get their characters up for more than ten steps. It's because the two Launchers somehow started to compete and began to threw skills to each other and everyone.

Everyone suspected that they did it on purpose.

But the pros all got confused... Why does it feel like Su Mucheng is being taught and lectured? As Second Ye did not restrain himself and silently giving Su Mucheng a wordless pointers whilst kept jumping up to the peak.

* * *

"What?" Su Mucheng stared blankly at Ye Xiu, almost dropping her plastic spoon which she used to scoop up her ice cream.

"We're making a team," Ye Xiu repeated as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"As in," Su Mucheng gestured to all of her 'brothers' (Just the thought made her happy and all warm), "All of you?"

"Well yeah, you'd think why we're going for different class and even got Fifth Ye played Cleric?" Second Ye raised his brows as he gestured blandly to Fifith Ye who was busy cleaning Little Ye's mess.

"Well, I thought it was a phase and Fifth Ye wanted it," Su Mucheng admitted.

"Why would I want to play Cleric extensively?" Fifth Ye looked at her disbelievingly.

"I don't know," Su Mucheng shrugged and put a spoon of her strawberry ice cream into Little Ye's vanilla-chocolate mix one. "But aren't you guys have to go back eventually?" Su Mucheng furrowed her brows in concern.

"Precisely. We wanted to leave something to prove we were here," Big Ye said. "We would eventually find out the reason why we time-travelled, but for the meanwhile, we're helping our Third to come back into the proscene," Big Ye smiled as plucked off Fourth Ye's cap and put it on himself.

"And to screw everyone, don't forget that," Second Ye solemnly added.

"Yeah, that one too," Big Ye nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Su Mucheng clasped her hands dreamily. "Can I join you guys after my contract expired? Pretty please?" Su Mucheng playfully begged and winked.

"Hm, that's a hard question. We'll decide that after some extensive meetings," Fifth Ye smirked playfully.

"Aww, you'll need a woman in there you know? Oh yeah, what will happen if you all have to go back? Ye- Third Ye cannot function a whole team alone even with me," Su Mucheng asked again.

"Obviously, we'll keep recruiting the original team's members along the ways. That way even if all of us retreated one day, there would still people who will holding up the fort," Big Ye smiled and explained.

"Oh! Future's foresight!" Su Mucheng giggled teasingly. "So I'm guessing the group in the game would be future comrades?" Su Mucheng smiled lightly as she recalled the rowdy bunch in the game, noobish and loud Brawler, a valiant and fierce female Battlemage, dilligent and dependable socially-awkward Ghostblade, not to mention the newest intellectual but noobish Summoner.

"Yup, they all quite depandable. They'll do great in the future," Second Ye smiled.

"You said no spoilers of future events?!" Fourth Ye glared.

"Only for you, because you'll surely try to change thing. Don't think I didn't see the notes you made to make sure that Xuefeng-ge wouldn't go abroad," Second Ye regally arched an eyebrow. "You even listed off 'Future dream events of destruction', as one of your excuse."

"I had made that plan way before I time-travelled."

"I don't remember to have such a stupid idea."

"Give it up Fourth Ye, you've been caught red-handed," Fifth Ye said in pity.

"Weren't we, the younger ones, being here alone is already spoilers for us too?" Little Ye said as he scooped a spoonful of chocolate-flavoured ice cream and dump it on Su Mucheng's cup- they're the only two who wanted to eat ice cream.

"Big Ye and Second Ye were a walking spoilers the first time we met. CEO and National Team Leader," Ye Xiu pointed out.

"Well, it's not like we can control what can't be controlled," Big Ye shrugged.

Su Mucheng giggled, "Aah, it's so lively with you all here," she sighed dreamily. "Usually, it's just the two of us," Su Mucheng playfully nudged on Ye Xiu.

"I don't see why you're happy," Ye Xiu furrowed his brows, whilst the others looked on in amusement.

"Don't you two have Muqiu?" That sudden question silenced the table they all sat in. Little Ye tilted his head in askance, full of innocent curiousity.

Ye Xiu smiled, "He's frequently out of the country, so it's only the two of us," Ye Xiu patted boy's head gently with a big brother tone.

Su Mucheng looked at Little Ye then to Ye Xiu blankly before smiling softly, "Yeah, he's busy," her eyes are as calm as spring water, not a trace of ripple disturb it. She joined the lie so easily.

"He'll surely made the time if it's for you, Mucheng," Little Ye spoke up encouragingly.

"He always did," Su Mucheng laughed gently. "But I'm a grown up now, so I have to make his rest-easy and not worrying about me all the time," Su Mucheng explained.

"Are you going to finish that, boy?" Fourth Ye suddenly said as he pointed at Little Ye's ice cream cup.

Little Ye looked down on his half empty cup and nodded, "I am," he scooped his ice cream up and continues eating them, much to everyone's relief. "But," Little Ye looked up again, "Don't we have video call now? Can we call him and talk to him? Big Ye has a smartphone right?" Little Ye looked toward Big Ye who sat across him.

Big Ye smiled, "It may very well be midnight to him," he reasoned logically.

"And he also has no smartphone. Moving on," Su Mucheng saved them from extended tension. "What's the team's name?" Su Mucheng asked excitedly.

Everyone smiled, "Initially, most of us didn't care, but Little Ye did. So Big Ye and Second Ye said that we have to change the original team's name, even though we haven't even made it in this timeline," Ye Xiu said.

"Ooh! Changing history?" Su Mucheng stared in amusement to the eldest two who helplessly shrugged.

"The little midget want a change stubbornly so we had to spoil him a bit," Second Ye helplessly said with Little Ye protesting in the background.

"So what's the name? Is it gonna be 'Thousand Leaves' as opposed to 'Thousand Blossoms'?" Su Mucheng playfullt teased as they all snorted.

"Not a chance," Fourth Ye snorted.

"So what is it?" Su Mucheng leaned on.

"You know that, people around us 'Ye Xiu' or 'Ye Qiu' had always said I- we are exist just to ruin everyone's plans, life, etc." Big Ye started.

"Um, yeah," Su Mucheng nodded, that's nothing new.

"So now, there are six of us. You know what that means?" Big Ye smirked.

"I'm having more brothers? More headaches? More troubles? More problems? More... People gonna be bullied?" Su Mucheng guessed.

"Close, if you mix those all together, what do you get, my dearest Mucheng?" Second Ye smirked.

Su Mucheng thought for a bit, "Well... It's chaotic. Chaos?" She guessed.

"Bang! You're right!" Fifth Ye declared in mildly happy tone.

"As a reward, you can hug me," Little Ye playfully offered.

"Wait, I am?" Su Mucheng blinked then grinned, "Chaos is team's name?"

"Well, half right. Don't do a celebration pose just yet," Ye Xiu joked and Su Mucheng playfully hit him over the shoulder.

"Imagine six of 'Ye Xiu', and now it's not only 'imagine'." Fourth Ye smiled.

"The name is gonna be Chaos Theory. Just to make it more ironic, since it wouldn't be just a 'theory'," Big Ye chuckled in evil amusement.

"I like that name! Sounds cool and evil," Su Mucheng praised.

"It's cool and valiant," Little Ye insisted.

"Of course!" Su Mucheng readily catered.

"Chaos Theory, huh?"

* * *

 _ **Ye Qiu V** : This year's tech is amazing ;) #AllStar [Samsara's stadium .img]_

 _ **Y** **eQiu's number one fan** : OMG! OMG! OMG!_

 _ **Fleeting Cloud** : Fuck me!_

 _ **ZeroZero** : YE QIU F*CKING POSTED SOMETHING OMG!_

 _ **ZhouZekaiIsPerfAf** : WHAT THE FUCK?! IS IT HACKED?!_

 _ **ThatOneGuy** : I MUST BE FUCKING DREAMING!_

 _ **AegisAorta** : Die! No one like you!_

 _ **QueenOfFighting** : OMG! My baby finally actuve on Weibo!_

 _ **DefNotFade** : Make this viral! #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**TheNobody** : Who want to bet how long till he made his next post? #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**BottomYe** : I ship you with everyone! Congrats for your first post! #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost_

 _ **SunKnightIsMyLife:** YE QIU I LOVE YOU! #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost_

 _ **BlueWind** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! GLAD YOU MADE YOUR FIRST POST! Much love from me! #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**HalfPrince** : Now I can die in peace. #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Huang Shaotian V** : Ha! I knew it! I called it! And wtf Old Ye, you have a cellphone now?! DM me your phone number! C'mon c'mon c'mon! You didn't even told me you got a cellphone wtf wtf WTF?! Sneaky! So sneaky! And your first ever Weibo post is actually Samsara's stadium picture, like don't you have any other MORE important thing to be posted about? Hah? Do you? Do you not? Btw, good job on wrecking Du Ming tho, that Dragon Raises Its Head is brilliant. Anyways I've sent you my phone number, call me. Or give yours so I'll be the one who call you. #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Fang Rui V** : Old Ye, you should've stopped by for some snacks. #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Yang Cong V** : Years you were complaining about All-Star weekend and now you are free from it yet still going to flaunt it? #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost_

 _ **Zhou Yuan V** : He's the worst isn't he? #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Chu Yunxiu V** : Seems like he's only willing to let go of his Weibo's virginity after he's retired. What's wrong Senior Ye? Mucheng said about Samsara wanting to invite you as a special guest, did they succeed? How much did you get? *cough* #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Li Xun V** : Chu Yunxiu Oooh! Really?! Tsk tsk, is that all had been staged? What do our number one player have to say in this? #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Zhang Xinjie V** : Staged? #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Zhou Zekai V** : No... #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost _

_**Su Mucheng V** : Hahaha! Imo, he only dared to give up his Weibo's virginity now. Tech? What tech? He's just waiting for the opportunity to let go of the purest Weibo account. #OfcHeDid_

 _**Li Xuan V** : And here we have an old retired veteran mixed in audience seats. #NowhereIsSafe #OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost_

* * *

 _ **Su Mucheng V** : Two cups of ice cream :) :D [Image of two ice cream cups .Img]_

 _ **Chu Yunxiu V** : Yum~ :3 _

_**Huang Shaotian V** : You totally hung out with Ye Qiu afterwards, amirite? Damn it girl! You ignored me when I asked you! How dare you! _

_**Dai Yanqi V** : Those looked good! _

_**Li Xuan V** : Too bad you eat it not with a good guy. _

_**Tian Shen V** : I found it strange that guy like ice cream? Chocolate or strawberry? _

_**Liu Fei V** : Aww, do you got me some, MuMu? _

_**DefNotFade** : Wait, Holy shit! Goddess Su was out with God Ye, that two cups of delicious Ice Cream?! #Mindblown _

_**ChasingDream** : Goddess Su, are you dating God Ye?_

 _ **FlameEmperror** : You guys are really close... _

_**RenegadeImmortal** : So it's official that God Ye is in City S right? I'm going to hunt for any suspicious guy #HaveToKnow _

_**QueenOfSnakes** : Take a picture of you two please~!_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Thanks :)_

 _ **Desert Dust** : What for?_

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Kicking asses in my stead._

 _ **Desert Dust** : You wished._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Haha, still, thank you._

 _ **Desert Dust** : You deserve it._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : That Eagle Stamp is brilliant._

 _ **Desert Dust** : Your Dragon Raises Its Head too._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Your lecture after your match with Sun Xiang is priceless though, :D._

 _ **Desert Dust** : It's so-so._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : And I saw the interview. You're so dramatic, more than even Chu Yunxiu could possibly do. Lol, Old Han, "I'll wait for your return," really? Why do I felt like we're a married couple, with me as a military husband and you as the naturally concerned housewife?_

 _ **Desert Dust** : Let's PK._

 _ **Ye Qiu** : Why do our conversations always ended with you dropping "Let's PK"?_

 _ **Desert Dust** : You asked for a beating, that's why._

* * *

Big Ye snorted in extreme amusement before letting out a low chuckle, "Oh, Fifth Ye~" he called out in sing-song voice.

Fifth Ye got a foreboding feeling about this, settling down his last set of clothes, Fifth Ye relucantly replied, "What?"

"Come here, dear little one," Big Ye smilingly beckoned with his phone.

Hesitantly, Fifth Ye got up and walked up to Big Ye's side, "What is it?" He asked again nervously.

"Look what's viral in Weibo," Big Ye handed him the phone for him to see.

"Um," Fifth Ye looked at the top trending, "Omg Ye Qiu made his first post?" Fifth Ye read out loud.

"Below that, Xiuwu," Big Ye smirked.

Fifth Ye's eyes trailled down to the second and then third trending topic and his eyes almost popped out of its sockets, "WHAT?! What the fuck? Why? How? What?!" Fifth Ye disbelievingly stared at the third trending topic.

"What is it?" Fourth Ye peered over his shoulder and suddenly laughed out loud, "Oh my God! You have it rough, brother!"

"Shut up!" Fifth Ye covered the screen even though it had been exposed.

"What's wrong? I'm smelling a topic worth bullying," Second Ye came into the living room.

"Nothing is wrong!" Fifth Ye defended.

"It's Fifth!" Fourth Ye betrayed.

"Fourth!" Fifth Ye gritted his teeth.

"He's-" Fourth Ye started.

"You damn shit!" Fifth Ye tackled Fourth Ye down, accidentally letting the phone go which fell on the padded carpet.

"Whoah- ahaha! Stop-" Fourth Ye struggled to uncover his mouth from Fifth Ye's firm hands. "The third trending topic!" Fifth Ye gasped out.

Second Ye bent down to pick the phone and looked at Big Ye who seems to be in a really good mood. "Third trending? ... Oh... Pfft, Boy, you're a victim. I pity you," Second Ye laughed in sadistic delight. "We should check this tag," he grinned.

"No!" Fifth Ye got up but this time, Fourth Ye hugged his waist to prevet him from going.

The trending topic they're talking about is currenty in the focus of Second Ye's eyes.

#OMGYeQiuMadeHisFirstPost

#DragonRaisesItsHead

#NewOTPZhouZekaiXYeXiuwu

"Oh my God! They already have fanfictions! Ahaha!" Second Ye laughed in schadenfreude.

"Let me see," Big Ye said and Second Ye sat beside him to see together.

"Pfft, check this one! The Rebellious Wife of The Gunner King- pfft," Second Ye couldn't hold his laughter.

"Ye Xiuwu is a cool and strong-willed youth who always hated rules and do as he pleases, however, he would never expect that one day his rebellious attitude caught the attention of the aloof Gunner King, The extremely handsome and cold Zhou Zekai. Worse, he lost against Gunner King and now he has to be the King's male consort," Big Ye read the summary out loud, taking delight in Fifth Ye's misery.

"That's so typical!" Fourth Ye laughed and mocked at the same time.

"Look! There's even a fanart already! At this rate, inappropriate fanarts might soon popped up," Second Ye pointed out.

"Shut up you all! I am you, dammit!" Fifth Ye cursed.

* * *

The weather and temprature is still cold, outside, many people are busy as it's nearing new year and they want to quickly finish whatever they need to finish soon enough before they could relax in the holiday.

A lone figure stood in front of Excellent Era building, donned in elegant expensive coat and blue scarf. He tilted his head and frowned thoughtfully. His elegant, handsome, and fair feature is void of emotion as he took a confident stride into the building.

But before the man could enter, a group of men stumbled out, laughing and messing around. The man stopped short, eyes trained on the rowdy group.

"And then everyone lose their mind! Seriously, what's so special about that loser?!" Liu Hao complained mockingly.

"Excuse me," the man took the opportunity to ask. "May I ask you something, sir?"

"Heh, what is-" Liu Hao stared in surprise. "You! What are you doing here?! Are you here begging for money? Ooh, let me guess, from Su Mucheng? You're adopting a lifestyle of a gigolo now?" Liu Hao glared and mocked the man before him a his companion laughed slightly.

"My apologize, I don't understand why you're insulting me. But I came with peace," the man frowned.

"Hmph! Cowering now? You're not deceiving anyone with that fake attitude, Ye Qiu," Liu Hao sneered.

The man, Ye Qiu, tilted his head down, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm here searching for my brother." He supressed his temper, and dealt with it cooly.

"Huh?! What brother? No one here is your brother!" Liu Hao growled.

"My brother, you may know him as 'Ye Qiu'?" Ye Qiu raised his brows.

"What?" Everyone looked at each other before bursting out in mocking laughter.

"Are you that desperate for attention, Ye Qiu?!" Liu Hao mocked.

"What are you all being so noisy about? If you guys can't keep peace, at least keep silence," Su Mucheng emmerged unhappily with a can of orange juice, however, she stopped short.

"Ye...?" Su Mucheng furrowed her brows. Who is this? Fourth Ye? Second Ye? No no, their aura is different... This guy is not Ye Xiu. Su Mucheng's is eyes widened.

"You-?!" She pointed in surprise whilst Ye Qiu stared back blankly.

* * *

Fifth Ye blinked as he looked at the new friend's invitation, he casually accepted it and was about to move on when he got a whisper from his new friend.

Endless Night: What do you say about joining Tyranny and beckme the successor of Immovable Rock?

Fifth Ye blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion, "Who?" Is his only question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh, since I'm going to a really long HIATUS (Some of you already know that) I'll just update this one chapter of Chaos Theory, since I had long written this scenario anyways. It's been... Almost a month since the last CT, hm?**

 **And I truly won't be very active from here on... Except if something happens... (Oh please happens).**

 **My muses also haven't calm down yet. They shut the door and the windows to the ideas and the expansion of those. Not even when I wanted to make an original story they would yield.**

 **I can only typed this chapter bcz it's in the stockpile (the last stock- cough!)**

 **Pray for me to get a job and a good future! If I did so, perhaps, I would calm down and created more chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 9: What a pure child we were.

Alternative title: [Ye Qiu: AS IF!]

Fifth Ye blinked rapidly at the Whisper he got, who's Immovable Rock? Successor? Was it some kind of new corporation or bussiness group? But what on earth that got anything to do with him? He doesn't even want to succeed his own family's bussiness, let alone stranger's...

 _[Whisper] Cloudy Autumn Sky: Pardon?_

 _[Whisper] Endless Night: This is serious. Do you want to be Immovable Rock's successor? Join Tyranny._

Fifth Ye leaned back and squinted his eyes. Were his eyes playing trick on him or this guy just offered him to join Tyranny?

Fifth Ye controlled Cloudy Autumn Sky to look around, because Endless Night had just sent a Friend Request to him, he's most probably around here.

Fifth Ye stopped after he saw another Cleric so me distance away. Feeling a bit creeped out that he had been watched on, Fifth Ye recalled that Cleric which had suffered under his kick a few days ago. Fifth Ye suddenly felt a bit terrified.

 _Was this creep wanting to get revenge?_

Fifth Ye watched the other side cautiously whereas, upon seeing that the other side had located him, Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses and calmly approached Cloudy Autumn Sky.

Who knew that upon seeing Endless Night moved, Cloudy Autumn Sky jumped back to maintain the distance.

 _[Whisper] Cloudy Autumn Sky: Brother! Calm down! We can talk this out nicely. Revenge is not nice, ah! How about I get One-Inch Love and we solve this in arena?_

Zhang Xinjie raised an eyebrow at the message, did this guy thought Zhang Xinjie was here for revenge?

 _[Whisper] Endless Night: I'm not here for revenge, relax. If I did, you wouldn't even saw me before you're dead._

Fifth Ye was just checking his surrounding for an ambush when he got Endless Night's message. He blankly stared as the other approached him, he didn't try to widen the distance anymore.

When Endless Night is near enough, Fifth Ye spoke up, "What do you mean?" Obviusly, he's asking about Endless Night's offer.

"I've observed you for quite sometime, and I've seen your skill as a Cleric, I must admit you're really good and have a talent to be a professional player," Zhang Xinjie stated solemnly as a start.

Meanwhile, Fifth Ye felt a bit miffed at 'I've observed you for quite sometime' part. That's kind of creepy, but he held himself from making a comment.

"I'm here to extend you an offer to be Tyranny's Immovable Rock's successor," Zhang Xinjie formally offered.

"Hold on," Fifth Ye said as he opened a new tab and search 'Who is Immovable Mountain'.

Zhang Xinjie thought that Cloudy Autumn Sky needed time to digest the news and calm himself down, so he solemnly waited.

Finally, Fifth Ye spoke up again, somewhat disbelievingly, "You mean, that Immovable Rock who is the number one Cleric?!" There's a number one Cleric?! Dammit! Wait, he's in All-Star?! Fifth Ye didn't notice! It's all blonde One Autumn Leaf's fault!

"Yes," Zhang Xinjie calmly replied.

"Wait, who are you?" Fifth Ye asked. To extend such an important invitation, is he a club official?

"I'm Zhang Xinjie," Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses again.

"Zhang Xinjie? As in, Immovable Rock's owner?" Fifth Ye read the trivia.

"Yes. How is it? Will you accept to join Tyranny? We're sincere in our invitation, and I think you'll fit in greatly in Tyranny."

Fifth Ye leaned back on his seat, "Uhhh, Join Tyranny?" He voiced out hesitantly.

Fourth Ye, who was passing behind Fifth Ye, almost dropped his newly-cooked cup noodles. "Join WHAT?!" Fourth Ye exclaimed loudly, prompting the others to put down their headphone.

"What?" Ye Xiu, who had called for some days off from Happy after the eldest's prompting, furrowed his brows.

"Fifth Ye said he wants to join Tyranny!" Fourth Ye accussed and the others gawked.

"Traitor!" Second Ye immadiately condemned.

"How could you?!" Ye Xiu casted a disdainful gaze towards Fifth Ye.

Big Ye is already beside Fifth Ye, peering at his screen and read the Whisper message before laughing out loud, "Zhang Xinjie is searching for a successor!" Big Ye told the others who quickly crowded over, dragging their chairs along.

"What? Really?"

"Tsk, is he that old already?"

Fifth Ye ignored his family's peanut galery and cleared his throat, "Why me?" He asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"As I said, I've seen your skill, your grasp in Cleric's skill is pro level, your strategical mind is outstanding, your awareness is admirable. I see you're fit to be my successor and Tyranny would be glad to have you," Zhang Xinjie praised to assure that, yes, this is real.

"Woah, A Master Tactician is praising me for strategical mind?" Fifth Ye exclaimed sarcastly as he shifted a bit when Little Ye decided to abandon his chair to Fourth Ye and sat on Fifth Ye's lap. "If I'm not wrong, you're still young, why bothering about successor now? Are you even sure that I'm still young? What if I turned out to be older than you are?"

Zhang Xinjie went silent for a while, "... From my observation, you're supposedly still in your teen years."

"Are you saying that I'm immature?" Fifth Ye furrowed his brows in annoyance as Big Ye turned his left earphone to face outward for the sake of eavesdropping.

"No. Alright, how old are you?" Zhang Xinjie sighed. He's always 100% sure before making a move, so he's sure that this Cloudy Autumn Sky is still young.

"... I just turned eighteen," Fifth Ye replied honestly.

"Four years younger than I am. So, how's it? Are you joining? I can e-mail you the contract's detail and we'll make you as a reserve, when we face a lesser team, you can take the field to adjust. For further information about club, you can came to City Q and if-"

"Hold! Hold! Hold on! Wait a freaking second!" Fifth Ye hastily cutted of Zhang Xinjie's words, whereas Big Ye happily maxed up the volume and starts recording. "Are you assuming that I will accept the offer?" Fifth Ye questioned.

"You won't?" Zhang Xinjie is pretty surprised at that statement.

Fifth Ye scoffed, "Tyranny doesn't have the best to offer. Moreover, if I want to be the number one Cleric, isn't it better to snatch the title rather than inheritting it?" Fifth Ye smirked, his words caused the others to smirk too. Snatching is certainly much more fun than inheritting.

Zhang Xinjie arched an eyebrow, "If I may ask, what club will or had offered better in that aspect?" Zhang Xinjie asked. Did a club had scouted this talent? No. Zhang Xinjie won't let this one go that easily.

"... That's none of your bussiness," Fifth Ye stated.

Sensing the hesitation at the start, Zhang Xinjie pursued, "We could offer any price as long as it's not too ridiculous," That's a big bargain chip that Zhang Xinjie offered.

"That's a heavy promise," Fifth Ye said.

"What's your price?" Zhang Xinjie's glasses gleamed.

"Are you sure?" Fifth Ye smiled.

"As long as it's not ridiculous, state your best," Zhang Xinjie said

"A set of orange equipments and a silver weapon," Fifth Ye blurted out his most impossible requirement and the older Ye Xius gawked at him.

"Deal," Zhang Xinjie blinked and shook his head. He thought it would be a sky-high price that Zhang Xinjie needed to negotiate down first. He had overestimated it and subconsciously saw the other as an equal, he forgot that the other is, after all, a normal player. A young, inexperienced as well innocent normal player. The price is not a problem. Tyranny certainly could make another silver Cross for Cleric.

"You fool!" Fourth Ye couldn't resist to smack his younger self. "What have you done?!"

"Eh?" Fifth Ye was still a bit dazed that Zhang Xinjie agreed when a hand smacked his head.

"Fifth, you... Do you know that Silver Equipments and Weapons are not that rare anymore? Every teams in the Alliance have them! In the Alliance, they're practically like cabbages!" Ye Xiu exasperately explained.

"What?" Fifth Ye stared incredulously.

"What an innocent honest price! Cute, too cute, a bit stupid but cute!" It wasn't clear whether Second Ye is sincere or just teasing.

"What a pure child!" Big Ye dotingly patted Fifth Ye's head.

"What would we do with you? Ai, I'm really afraid you'll be swindled, ah!" Fourth Ye held his forehead and sighed long-sufferingly.

"So pure! I'm speechless, just leave negotiation to us in the future, ah!" Ye Xiu agreed.

"Fifth Ye! Congrats for being pure!" Little Ye beamed like it was worth a celebration.

"Hold! Hold! We're not deal yet, dammit!" Fifth Ye hastily shouted to Endless Night.

"What? You have an additional request?" Zhang Xinjie asked.

"No!" Fifth Ye calmed himself down, as long as there isn't any contract, he's not tied. "Sigh... Listen here, Mr. Zhang. I was just kidding, I'm flattered for your kind invitation. But, I already have plans for my future."

"Are you sure? Why don't you try to be a pro player first?" Zhang Xinjie is not willing to let this one go.

"I do. But not with Tyranny, sorry. Another team had signed the contract first," Life and Death contract, how could Fifth Ye abandon himselves? No... They'll kill him. Kill as in maim him and his future alts in Glory.

"... So, another club team had scouted you first..." Zhang Xinjie immadiately furrowed his brows in disappointment. If the other side had signed a contract, then it's useless to say anything. "I see..."

"Yeah. I won't join Tyranny you see, so, If you will, please excuse me," Fifth Ye excused.

"When will I see you?" Zhang Xinjie suddenly asked.

Fifth Ye paused, "That would be in a really long time."

"Alright. But the next break after your debut, please consider to transfer," Zhang Xinjie stated sincerely and Endless Night went offline.

"..."

"Dang! Did he just said that Tyranny would pay a high price to let Fifth Ye transfer?!" Fourth Ye gasped.

"Tsk, Tyranny's people had always been arrogant," Ye Xiu shook his head.

"I don't know, but Tyranny is filthy rich," Second Ye crossed his arms.

"It's fine, they won't be able to snatch our Fifth from Chaos Theory," Big Ye smiled.

"Haha, but Zhang Xinjie truly have a mind of an old man, thinking about successor so urgently at his young age," Ye Xiu laughed.

"I really should make a post about tonight's event," Big Ye walked off and grabbed his smartphone.

"What is it with you and your hobby with social media? I, and the young'uns, didn't really like it," Second Ye remarked.

"Why? Have you forget how Fang Rui used 'I'm the reason you lost your virginity' to take advantage of us?" Big Ye arched his brows and Second Ye's eyes twitched.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone always made it a big deal whenever I post anything in my timeline. I thought, why not making them grt used to it much earlier?" Big Ye shrugged. Sadly, in the future, Big Ye realized that it's useless, and everything he does is somehow always _very_ relevant to make it to the trending topics.

"Well, as long we don't look like Huang Shaotian..." Huang Shaotian's Weibo is a mess. Not even the owner could sort which is which.

"Do you think I'm that immature? See?" Big Ye showed him the new post in their Weibo.

"What-"

 _*Ding-dong* *ding-dong* *ding-dong*_

Rapid doorbells distracted everyone. They looked at each other before scrambling off... To hide.

 _*Ding-dong* *ding-dong* *ding-dong!*_

"Someone, answer the door!" Little Ye complained, as a newly runaway young master, he's not used to open the door for guest okay? He and Ye Qiu were used to quickly busying themselves when the doorbell sounded. Because that could only mean they'll be put on display to admire and praise again.

"Not me," Fifth Ye hissed dibs. When living with Su Muqiu, Fifth Ye had learnt to never open the door if the other side is knocking. Because that could only means trouble, debt collector, tax collector or more troubles.

Fourth Ye is playing dead, putting on his headset and blasting the volume to the max. He never liked uninvited guests just from his younger selves' experience.

"Who? A neighbour? What a pain, I hadn't prepare a proper non-aggro-pulling speech and pleasantries yet," Ye Xiu scratched his head.

"Didn't we hung a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door?" Second Ye furrowed his brows as Big Ye rolled his eyes at his younger selves and decided to go to the front door himself.

* * *

Su Mucheng expressionlessly kept pressing on the doorbell like she had never pressed a doorbell before. How could she not?

It's cold out here. It's also very dark. Why do her gege(s) not bother to buy some street lamp? Isn't the eldest filthy rich?

First of all, she's a delicate, pretty young lady. Second of all, she's famous and very pretty. Third of all, she had walked from Excellent Era clubhouse to Happy Internet Cafe to found that Ye Xiu took some days off for family reasons after the All-Stars (To which Su Mucheng had to calm the emotionally unstable Internet Cafe's owner, who was very happy to meet her idol but at the same time felt worried and feared that God Ye won't be coming back to her Internet Cafe as his identity had been disovered).

Not to mention, Su Mucheng also had to explain that, No, the man with her is _not_ Ye Qiu. Technically he is- but whatever.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a mature and charming man with a charismatic warm smile on his face, "I'm sorry, I think you get the wrong address," Big Ye instantly stated as he opened the door.

"Da ge," Su Mucheng called out and Big Ye blinked.

"Mucheng?" Big Ye stared in pleasant surprise. "What are you doing in the middle- ooh..." Big Ye trailled off as he looked at the man beside Su Mucheng.

Ye Qiu blinked, "Brother...?" Somehow, Ye Qiu managed to supress his impulse to threw himself at Big Ye and wails. Ye Qiu felt strange, the one in front of him is his brother, he could feel it, but at the same time... It's not quite the same.

"Ye Qiu..." Big Ye expressionlessly greeted, he hopes he's holding a cigarette right now. "Mucheng...?" What on earth?

Su Mucheng shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"What are you doing here?" Big Ye helplessly asked Ye Qiu. Wasn't he supposedly came in the New Year? Why so early now, ah? The sole reason Big Ye asked Ye Xiu to take some days off is to avoid this stupid little brother.

Ye Qiu crossed his arms, "When will you go home?" Ye Qiu asked.

"It will be a very long time before that."

"Tsk," Ye Qiu rudely clicked his tongue. "Let me in!" Ye Qiu disdained his brother's manner. How could he let guests stayed outside?

"Why should I?" Big Ye covered the doorway with his body.

"It's late already, and I'm also with a delicate fair lady. Where's your manner?!" Ye Qiu protested.

"The delicate fair lady can come in, but you stay outside," Big Ye motioned Su Mucheng to come in.

"Brother! It's not nice for a man and a woman with no relation to live in the same house!" Ye Qiu gripped Big Ye's sleeve and scolded.

"Da ge," Su Mucheng suddenly spoke up. "I think it's necessary to let him know..." Su Mucheng said faintly.

Big Ye hesitated, in the future, it's really necessary to have Ye Qiu's help if they want to keep threading in this complicated road. Big Ye know, that even in five years to the past, Ye Qiu's influence is not small- he's Ye Xiu's brother after all. Ye Qiu might be only twenty five right now, but his name really could make it easier to Big Ye to forge new identities.

"Tell me what?" Ye Qiu tilted his head.

"Ye Qiu." Big Ye grasped Ye Qiu's shoulder firmly. "There's something I need to tell you," screw time-travelling's protocols, he really need a help from this brother of his'!

"What...?"

"But you must promise me to never tell anyone, or... Your brother might be arrested," Big Ye solemnly stated.L

"Do you need me to destroy evidence? Hide a body? Silence the victim? Bribe the polices?" Ye Qiu asked solemnly. He never knew this day will come, but whatever crime his older brother had done, Ye Qiu would help him to solve it. This is his twin okay?! It's... It's not like Ye Qiu cares for him, definitely not! It's just if Ye Xiu is arrested, Ye Qiu wouldn't be able to run away! And it would be a disgrace, that's all!

"What do you take me as?" Big Ye was half-touched and half-speechless. "Come in, it's easier to look than to explain," Big Ye motioned.

Ye Qiu entered and Su Mucheng smoothly closed the door and locked it. Ye Qiu suddenly felt uneasy, "Useless brother, what exactly you want to show me?"

"You would like it," Su Mucheng giggled as she walked behind the two brothers.

"I'm feeling uneasy. It's not some-" they reached the computer room and Ye Qiu immadiately lost his voice. The same also happened to the others who are inside, they stared at Ye Qiu blankly.

"..."

"..."

"Somehow, your brother from different timeilines time-travelled here. By the way, I'm from five years in the future," Big Ye lightly explaied as he patted Ye Qiu's shoulder, like it was an everyday thing to time travelled and found time travellers.

Ye Qiu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he dignifiedly brushed of Big Ye's hand and opened his eyes. Expressionlessly, he walked over to the original Ye Xiu and yanked his collar, "Disgraceful brother, explain!" Ye Qiu yelled and shook Ye Xiu violently.

"Wow, he located his real twin in a second," Su Mucheng gasped admiringly.

"How could this happen?! Why there are six of you?! Dammit, being the second son is enough! I don't want to be the seventh!" Ye Qiu complained.

"Er Qiu, you didn't change, always so childish," Little Ye disdained with affectionate tone.

"Er Qiu still looked dumb," Fifth Ye happily insulted.

"Er Qiu is still such a whiny baby," Fourth Ye delightfuly added.

"Er Qiu," Second Ye mocked.

Now, Ye Qiu is one hundred percent sure that they're his brothers. "What is going on here?! Time travel? Don't joke with me!" Ye Qiu covered his mouth and couldn't resist to bite his tongue- ouch, it hurts. It's freaking real. "Does that mean I have six elder brothers now?!" Ye Qiu cried out.

"Yes! Isn't it astonishing?" Su Mucheng exclaimed as she hugged Little Ye tightly.

"This is a nightmare!"

"You're a nightmare," Ye Xiu shot back.

"Big Ye, why?" Second Ye turned towards Big Ye who helplessly shrugged.

"We need his influence if we want a smooth sailing from here on," Big Ye said. "That's why, Ye Qiu, can you help your good brother... I mean, can you help your good brothers?"

"Why should I?! And look at me with clear conscience, I dare you to say that again! Good brother? As if!" Ye Qiu yelled furiously.

"Alright, maybe not so good to you," Big Ye agreed.

"Not so good?! You're the worst!"

"But come on, remember our happy days?" Big Ye coaxed.

"I'm always miserable with you!" Ye Qiu denied.

"Remember when we were fourteen, we gone to that mountain hike?"

"We got separated from our group, and have to wait for three hours for the rescue helicopter to fetch us," Ye Qiu scowled.

"That trip to our villa in Japan?"

"We got locked in the basement in the third day."

"Our Piano-Violin gradeschool duet when we were ten?"

"You dare to bring that up?! You ruined it the moment you started to play an out of control Bumblebee!"

"Tsk, our childhood time when we were toddler?"

"You always snatched my milk bottle!" Ye Qiu flushed as he remembered those gloomy days. He always blamed those moments whenever he thought that he's not as cunning and clever as Ye Xiu. His supposed part of cunningness had all gone to the eldest with those litres of milk!

"Alright, why don't you remember our good time in mother's womb?" Ye Xiu cutted up sharply with an impatient tone.

"As if those even existed!" Ye Qiu shot back.

Fourth Ye gasped, "How could you?! Don't you remember how we split up as embrio?!"

Second Ye almost snorted his coffee out of his nose, but quickly recovered, "That wasn't a good memory."

Ye Qiu started to get a massive headache as... His brother(s) started talking to each others, "Dammit, none of you are sleeping tonight! Explain this weird phenomena to me, thoroughly!" Ye Qiu demanded.

Su Mucheng covered a giggle, oohh~ 'None of you are sleeping tonight' how kinky... Su Mucheng shook her head, looks like Chu Yunxiu is rubbing off too much on her.

* * *

 _ **Ye Qiu V** : I was once a very pure, cute and innocent young man ^_^ #TooPureForTheWorld_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V** : Look at me in the eyes, I dare you to say that with clear conscience! Don't spread a straight up lie! Stop being so narcissistic! And what the fuck with that hashtag?! Shameless! Pei, what's too pure for the world eh?! If you're pure than what about the rest of us?! #YeQiu'sSecondPost #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Fang Rui V** : Lol! [Laughing][Laughing][Laughing]#YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Zhang Jiale V** : #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Li Xuan V** : That's debatable, Senior [Pondering] #YeQiu'sSecondPost #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **DefNotFade** : Ah! Ah! Ah! God Ye posted again! Hahaha, I believe you were a cute young man! I don't care about anyone's opinion! #YeQiu'sSecondPost_

 _ **DarkTwinsie** : #YeQiu'sNotPure Ehehe, That hashtag is really creative ;)) #Iykwim_

 _ **AbsolutelySFW** : Do you mean that you're not 'pure' anymore, God Ye? #YeQiu'sSecondPost #TooPureForTheWorld #YeQiu'sNotPure #SFW_

 _ **Yu Wenzhou V** : I believe you were, Senior ^^ #YeQiu'sSecondPost_

 _ **Han Wenqing V** : Define 'pure' and 'young man'._

 _ **Chu Yunxiu V** : Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for a drama in the comment. (Oh, and omg, What a sass, Han Wenqing!) #YeQiu'sSecondPost #YeQiu'sNotPure #GloryDrama_

 _ **Zhou Zekai V** : #YeQiu'sSecondPost #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Jiang Botao V** : Captain Zhou Zekai meant, congrats on your second post, Senior Ye. Also, he'll support you even if you not pure..._

 _ **Jiang Botao V** : Wait- what?_

 _ **Wang Jiexi V** : Who are you talking about, Senior? Is this Su Mucheng hacking?_

 _ **Fang Shiqian V** : #YeQiu'sNotPure Yeah, I'm just here to drop that._

 _ **Zhao Yang V** : #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Yang Cong V** : #YeQiu'sNotPure_

 _ **Su Mucheng V** : You were, weren't you~? I wonder what heppened. #YeQiu'sSecondPost #YeQiu'sNotPure_

* * *

 _ **Su Mucheng V** : They said; No sleep tonight. Who am I to forbid? Sleep tight everyone ^_^/ I hope you guys won't be like this bunch- [Pictures of yawning Su Mucheng with six to seven guys getting rowdy in the blurry background .img]_

 _ **Wang Jiexi V** : [Wang Jiexi's o.O .jpg]_

 _ **Zhou Zekai V** : O_O [Wang Jiexi's o.O .jpg]_

 _ **Han Wenqing V** : ..._

 _ **Yu Wenzhou V** : [Zhang Xinjie's gleaming glasses .jpg] Is that..._

 _ **Zhang Xinjie V** : [Zhang Xinjie's glasses cracked .jpg]_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V** : What the hell? What the fuck? Who are those in the background?! Su Muchengg! Who are them?! Su Mucheng! Answer my DM! QQ! Group!_

 _ **DefNotFade** : Ooh... Why do I feel like staring at a picture of secret affairs? And for the first time, the girl is not included..._

 _ **ImpureGodYe** : Gotta make a fanfic outta this!_

 _ **AutumnRain** : OwO_

 _ **DancingRain'sCropTop** : Please make a fanfic outta this!_

 _ **GloryArt** : I'll just make a fanart..._

 _ **Zhang Jiale V** : Cough! Cough! Ehem! [Dazzling Thousand Blossoms grenade 'Nope' .jpg] This is so unexpected._

 _ **Xiao Shiqin V** : Since no one is using it, I will... [Immovable Rock's math preach .jpg]_

 _ **Li Xun V** : New gossip! New gossip! #Glory'sLoveAffair_

 _ **Chu Yunxiu V** : Cough! MuMu, share if you have some hot noodles, ah! (In "Glory's Girls" chat group k? ;))_

 _ **Dai Yanqi V** : Aaahh! Very curious, ah! Why the blurr?!_

* * *

"Alright, I'll help you," Ye Qiu sighed as he looked at his brother and his time-travelled selves. "But what would you guys do to repay me?" Ye Qiu crossed his arms.

"Why are you so stingy?" Second Ye disdained.

"If I don't, I would be eaten by you guys," Ye Qiu glared at them all.

"What do you want? You look rich enough. You can't possibly want a lunch date in McD like when we were young, right?" Little Ye ridiculed.

"No," Ye Qiu shook his head. "There are six of you, I want one of you to go home and I'll-"

"Big Ye, you go!" Ye Xiu cutted Ye Qiu's word up and tossed the hot potato to the unprepared Big Ye.

"No way, I already tasted how doing a bussiness felt," Big Ye waved his hand. "Been there, done that, it's the time for the youngsters to do that. Second Ye, it's your time to shine."

"Hahaha, nope. I would naturally do that in the future, but not in the _past._ Fourth Ye, want to try?" Second Ye smiled amicably

"I still have my whole life before me, three championships are not enough. Fifth Ye, don't you miss mom and dad?" Fourth Ye shook his head.

"There are social medias now, no need to go home. Little Ye, don't you miss Little Dot?" Fifth Ye refused gently.

"I believe Little Dot is independent enough to live without his Daddy Xiu, I don't miss him at all," Little Ye beamed brightly.

"Oh yeah, Little Dot is dead not too long ago," Ye Qiu suddenly said.

Little Ye: "..."

Fifth Ye: "..."

Fourth Ye: "..."

"..."

"Ah! Little Ye, are you crying?!" Ye Xiu cried out and quickly consoled the youngest.

"How?! How did he die?!" Little Ye threw himself onto Ye Qiu and demanded indignantly.

"He... He grew old... And before anyone know it, he'd gone peacefully in one morning," Ye Qiu looked down and squeezed shut his eyes.

"No..." Little Ye slumped down and silently began to cry. The others who saw this also felt broken hearted.

"Fifth Ye, your eyes reddened!" Fourth Ye exclaimed as he looked at Fifth Ye who quickly lowered his head.

"Way to break in a sad news, Ye Qiu," Big Ye crossed his arms scornfully. There's a child here, okay?! Little Ye just ran away and is still young, what do you expect from a child after being told that his cute puppy that he had left not too long ago, is already dead? And damn Fifth Ye too, he's still in grieving status...

"Sorry..." Ye Qiu is also depressed, he's the one who had grew up along side Little Dot, okay? Ye Qiu could only hugged his elder brother's younger-version.

"Alright, Little Ye, Fifth Ye, you two calm down. At the very least, Little Dot wasn't dead yet in your timeiline," Second Ye comforted the two youngests.

"But he will! Knowing that he'll be dead in a decade is more terrifying!" Little Ye argued.

Ye Xiu and Big Ye briefly exchanged a meaningful glance at Little Ye's exclamation.

"Yes, little one, of course," Second Ye coaxed. "Let's get out of this depressing topic, Ye Qiu, how could you come to see us, now? I was pretty sure that you supposedly came in New Year. New Year is still not here yet..." Second Ye said.

"Hm? I did planned to go searching for you in New Year, but something come up in H City and I decided to stop by. I remember you played for a gaming club in H City," Ye Qiu explained.

"Strange, if you decided so in this timeline, you should have decided the same in my timeline... What had changed? What thing came up to get you to H City?" Second Ye asked.

"It's kinda myterious and horror... Someone used my credit card while the said credit card is still untouched in my safe, So I tracked the transaction trace to here," Ye Qiu explained. Hearing Ye Qiu's explaination, everyone automatically turned to look at Big Ye.

Big Ye raised an eyebrow at the speed of his past selves throwing him under the bus, "I knew I forgot something," Big Ye shrugged. "I'm the one who stole your money, sue me."

"... Sigh, I should have known that only you who could spook me so much," Ye Qiu sighed. "At the very least, it's not a lost cause, I still know you'll go home in five years or less," Ye Qiu smiled happily.

"But-" Big Ye started before Second Ye covered his mouth. Let the foolish little brother having fun with his daydream that wouldn't be reality.

* * *

It was ten in the morning that Zhang Xinjie finally finished his morning routine of the day. He entered the practice room and sat down by his computer, however, he only blankly stared at his screen after he inserted his card, silently waiting for the guy beside him to finish his own set of training.

A moment later, Han Wenqing finished his training and Zhang Xinjie putted down his note, "So, how's the result?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Another club had scouted him first," Zhang Xinjie answered somewhat disatisfiedly.

"Did he tell you which club it is?" Han Wenqing asked.

"No, he didn't," Zhang Xinjie shook his head. "I think we could only wait until he's revealed."

"That's too bad," Han Wenqing grunted. "It will be better if he could become a camp member here and familiarize himself with his future partner."

"I thought so too, but it seemed like he already signed a contract," Zhang Xinjie shrugged and turned to look at a certain youngster who sat on the other side of Han Wenqing. So far, he's the only camp member who was allowed to enter the team's training room. "What do you think?"

Song Qiying took off his headphone and turned to smile amicably at Zhang Xinjie, "Regardless, I will keep doing my best."

"Mm, that's the best thing to do," Han Wenqing nodded at the youngster's answer and Zhang Xinjie is also satisfied at the answer.

Song Qiying smiled and looked back at his screen, however, he didn't make a move as his fingers gently tapped his mouse. "Captain, Vice Captain," Song Qiying turned to look at his seniors, "If I may ask about my prospective future partner, What's his playstyle? Is he agreeable?" Song Qiying didn't dare to ask too much. He had heard about his possible future partner from Bai Yunfei, but for some reason Bai Yunfei always had a weird expression when talking about it and didn't want to delve too deep.

"He's pretty good. His playstyle is clear, mindfull, clever and cunning, he's also not scared to take an initiative. A bit rough over the edge but with some more practicing, he will be a perfect Cleric partner for your Striker," Zhang Xinjie quietly summarized to Song Qiying who nodded and kept them in his mind.

"In simple explaination. Just imagine I'm playing a Cleric added with a bit cunningness, and you got your possible future partner," Han Wenqing simply said and put his headphone back on. Ignoring how the rest of the team paused to imagine that.

Song Qiying blankly stared at his screen and furrowed his brows, thinking hard. Of course, that kind of fierce player would balance perfectly with a thoughtful and cautious player like Song Qiying. It's just... The partner they're talking about is a Cleric.

A cautious Striker and a fierce Cleric?

Song Qiying suddenly felt dizzy.

* * *

Days went by peacefully, except for those in tenth server who are forced to cough up blood daily by Lord Grim as his group of insane people.

Chaos Theory's guild had been created and took the tenth server by storm. Ye Xiu had gone back to work in Happy Internet Cafe like usual as it's useless to take a day off as Ye Qiu had located him anyways.

It's hard to convince and calm Chen Guo down but Ye Xiu managed it. In the end, Ye Xiu had to awkwardly reject her offer for revenge on Excellent Era, explaining that he already planned to make his own team and, in fact, it already formed. But she could always be the head of the future official fanclub. Chen Guo agreed.

Big Ye and Second Ye had discussed this with Ye Xiu, as the past had changed with this sudden paradox, they also decided to just change some important things to maintain their safety. So the boss of their team was decidedly Big Ye, as every financial problem is solved by him... But it's debatable as the money he used is Ye Qiu's anyway.

And after some discussion, they agreed to use Ye Qiu's name as the boss. Why? To add more mess and drama in the club's name. You want Chaos? You got it. So what if then people questioned which one is the real God Ye? Pssh, let them think.

Besides, it will be easier with Ye Qiu's name than Big Ye's forged name. When they had to go back to their own timeiline, it won't be too awkward.

In this few weeks, After Autumn Tree reached level 70, Big Ye once again excused himself, this time, he gone to B City, saying he wanted to discuss about new identities with Ye Qiu. Once again, he's absent from home.

While Big Ye is absent, Fourth Ye reached level 55 (after a lot of struggles, tears, and blood). He finally could level up normally again without level restriction and gaining low EXP because of the restriction. And after some more levelling, he's in level 59 now.

It'd been peacefully chaotic but then Ye Xiu had to break the peaceful days because...

Tenth server's Lord Grim hitted Level 50.

Not only Lord Grim, the rest of the abnormals also reached level 50, with the exception of Fifth Ye. They all decided to do the Heavenly Domain Challenge straight up and tossed Fifth Ye's Cloudy Autumn Sky to the rest to replace Lord Grim's commander position in the practicing newbies team.

And the news of abnormal trio from tenth server brought storm to the Glory's players. What the hell?! Who are these guys?! Are they even humans? Are they cheating? No? What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" It's not just normal players who are ticked off, Huang Shaotian too. The Glory's Sword Saint glared and whipped out his alternate account and logged in furiously.

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: What the fuck?! What the fuck! What the fuck?! What the fuck, Old Ye?!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: Answer me you bastard! Old Yeeeee! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Reply to me you fucker!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: How dare you to be so arrogant?! Pk pk pk pk pk pk pk pk pk pk! Pkpkpkpkpk! You dared to pkpkpk with noobs but refused me?! Pk! Pk! Pk!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: Do you dare to PK with me?! Do you dare! Do you not! Come out you loser! Where's my PKPKPK! You promised me, bastard!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: OLD YE! OLD YEEEE! Add my Troubling Rain!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PK PK PK PK PK PK PK PK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK!_

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: Oh yeah, later okay?_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: Bitch! You always said that! But did you see your promise ever realised?! No! You're just a bastard who kept making promises but never try to keep it!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: I'm done with you! Why are you not answering?! Old Yeee!_

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: You tell me when have I ever been anything less than good to you?! Why can't you be anything more than passable?! Old Ye! PK!_

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: You sounded like those unreasonable female leads in the dramas Mucheng forced me to watch._

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: You're female leads! Your whole family is female leads!_

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: In any case, it would make a ruckus to see Troubling Rain fighting with a random character..._

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: Then, with this account!_

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: Are you sure? I'm an Unspecialized._

 _[Whisper] Flowing Tree: ... Fine! Next time! I'm SS-ing this! It's a promise!_

 **[Your Friend Flowing Tree Had Gone Offline]**

Huang Shaotian pulled the account card grudgingly and almost bite it out of frustration, "Dammt! Stupid Unspecialized, stupid Old Ye! If it's not because of the abnormal amount of skills that Unspecialized could have, Tsk," Huang Shaotian mumbled grudgingly and bitted his fingernail instead.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Huang Shaotian held his head in frustration. He couldn't gauge up Lord Grim's potential this way! He's really curious on an Unspecialized's capability! This is so frustrating!

Huang Shaotian leaned back on his chair and starts staring into space, he couldn't gauge up Lord Grim's potential and capability but were there others? There are three people from tenth server who is currently a hot topic right?

Lord Grim, Unspecialized.

Sad Autumn Night, Battlemage.

One-Inch Love, Blademaster.

Huang Shaotian doesn't know about Sad Autumn Night, personally, he thinks that Batrlemage is just Ye Qiu's alt. He had seen a brief footage of his battle, his playstyle is downright identical to Ye Qiu's Battlemage style, no one can ever mimick Ye Qiu's style, even that Battlemage girl has her own flavor to add and adjust under Ye Qiu's tutelage. That's why, Sad Autumn Night is probably Ye Qiu... The name is also very suspicious.

Any avatars that have 'Autumn' in their name always leave a bad taste in every pro player's mouth.

But what piqued Huang Shaotian's interest is the last one. The talented Blademaster that Huang Shaotian is keeping a watchful eye on. One-Inch Love.

Huang Shaotian grinned, "Got you in the Arena, boy." He can't fight Lord Grim, that's fine. He'll gauge up the little blademaster instead. The other side won't know, no one will know too.

Let's see how much this boy had grown up. Is he really worth Huang Shaotian's extra attetion and caution?

* * *

Ye Xiu blandly finished his last victim and a system's notification sounded. Swiftly, Ye Xiu closed the notification and Lord Grim walked to the the teleportation array that many players called "Heavenly Array" and teleported to the Heavenly Domain.

Chen Guo glanced to the guy's expression, it's still the same as always, bored and kinda lifeless. There's no excitement after stepping to the Heavenly Domain, as expected pro players and normal players are vastly different. "That's all?" Chen Guo asked.

"Mm, what do you expect? I declared my enterance by challenging everyone?" Ye Xiu's tone is calm and indifferent, but Chen Guo immadiately felt ticked. It's true though... She expected some kind of godly drama...

"It's surprisingly so common," Chen Guo off-handedly remarked. "Aah!" Chen Guo exclaimed as Lord Grim suddenly got attacked.

Ye Xiu's fingers quickly danced to recover and rapidly widen the distance, gunshots resounded ad Myriad Manifestation Umbrella opened to shield its user. But the gunshots stopped when Lord Grim opened his umbrella, Ye Xiu swiftly change it to Spear form and thrust forward, releasing Dragon Tooth. But in that moment, the attacker jumped and avoided Dragon Tooth completely.

"Haha! What level your umbrella is? What a noob!" A cheerful voice sounded in Ye Xiu's ears and Lord Grim looked up, raising his newly turned sword and parried the aerial attack.

Upward Slash. The opponent flipped sideways and Ye Xiu controlled Lord Grim to jump back. Helplessly Ye Xiu smiled, "Naturally, level 50."

"Ah, that's... How could that be?!" Chen Guo exclaimed and stared incredulously at the attacker in Ye Xiu's screen. "Hey, that guy also has your umbrella!" Chen Guo yelled.

Ye Xiu smiled as he looked at the other Lord Grim across him. Colorful choice of wardrobe, the same hair and eyes, and also that Silver Umbrella, Fourth Ye's Lord Grim. "Relax Boss, he's my brother."

Chen Guo's jaw almost dropped, "Your brother? He's also an Unspecialized? That umbrella too... Wait, he had been in Heavenly Domain?!"

"Yup," Ye Xiu nodded. "How are you, second Lord Grim?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Bored. I refused the mission from the Guild to be the Main Tank for players, just to wait for you here. Second Ye said, if nothing changed, you'll be teleported in this coordinate," Fourth Ye complained.

"What a good boy, the other two would be here later, but the Cleric needs a bit more time," Ye Xiu said. The other two really needs more time, their skillset is not as much as Unspecialized who can create many creation of fake combos.

"I know, Fifth Ye doesn't look like he minded it though," Fourth Ye said. "He looked happy to lead those newbies, I think he bonded with that Soft Mist."

Ye Xiu looked over to Tang Rou who played not far away, she had tried to do the Heavenly Challebge but failed, now she's determined to level up, young people are naturally hot-blooded. "I see. Oh, and you better quickly leave your current guild."

"Alright, but we seriously need to create Chaos Theory in Heavenly Domain. I need my bonus statuses," Fourth Ye agreed and left Herb Garden decisively.

(Herb Garden's guild members who are already felt heavily dependant on Fourth Ye's Lord Grim's aggro-pulling skill: "WHAAT?! HE LEFT THE GUILD!")

Suddenly, another notification in World Chat resounded.

 **[Tenth Server: Sad Autumn Night had stepped into the Heavenly Domain for the first time!]**

Fourth Ye gained a new Friend Invitation and Ye Xiu received a Whisper message. Fourth Ye accepted the invitation and Ye Xiu opened the letter, "Second Ye is not far away," Ye Xiu remarked.

"Let's go!" Fourth Ye urged and the Unspecialized duo began to stroll to the coordinate Second Ye had sent and not long after they could see a figure in the middle of forest. The Battlemage's Silver Spear gleamed beautifully in the dark.

Starry Sky Slaughter glimmered slightly as Sad Autumn Night turned to look at them, "Would you look at that? You two looked like a pair of ugly twins," Second Ye mocked.

"Starry Sky Slaughter looked more beautiful since I've last seen it," Fourth Ye ignored Second Ye's insult and complimented the spear instead. "Did you upgraded it?" Without telling him? How stingy.

"We just have to wait for Little One-Inch Love," Ye Xiu said. How delightful, with One-Inch Love, they'll be four. They already could challenge for a five player dungeon.

"Aah, not quite..." Second Ye said. "I have to tell you guys something, Little Ye would need more time."

"Why?" Ye Xiu asked.

"He lost in the chain victories challenge, it's a pity, he only need to win two more times, who knew he'd fall short" Second Ye sighed.

Ye Xiu and Fourth Ye paused, "A pity... He's still new after all, with twenty levels supression and some luck from the other side..."

"No," Second Ye denied. "His opponent is also in level 50," Second Ye glanced to the boy beside him. "His luck is bad..." Second Ye drawled.

"What?"

"What?" Fourth Ye took off his headphone and looked at Little Ye who sat in the different row as him. Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye sat in the same row, whereas, Little Ye and Big Ye sat in another one. The little one, indeed, looked solemn.

Now Fourth Ye had taken off his headphone, he could hear te rapid and fast-paced sounds of Little Ye's keyboard.

One-Inch Love guarded against his opponent's lunge, both jumped back and threw skills at each other. One-Inch Love released Triple Slash but the other side released Rising Dragon Slash, One-Inch Love hurried to change his direction and caught the other side off guard, Headwind Strike struck the opponent and he got thrown back halfway before rapidly recovered.

Yellow River Soul lunged once again and One-Inch Love parried. Slash, Slash, Lunge, Guard, Triple Slash, Upward Slash, Jump, Falling Light Blade, Rising Dragon Slash... Thw two sides furiously threw skills at each other and competed for their speeds and controls over their Blademasters.

Health from both side decreased as if they're exchanging it bit by bit, eye for eye, skills for skills, eventually they ran out of mana and began to brazenly cut, slash, and stab each other.

 **[Glory!]** Little-Ye almost jumped when Glory symbol appeared, he didn't even realized that his HP is empty. This is the fifth time he lost from this Yellow River Soul... Little Ye furrowed his brows, how could this be? No one from the same level ever beat him, let alone that, even those level 70 would still lose against him in a 1v1.

Thi is absurd! There's actually someone better! How would Su Muqiu felt if he found out that the guy who beat him in countless games actually lost to another? He'll laugh!

Little Ye looked down on his left hand, a moment past and he clenched it with a stubborn look on his face. He looked back to his screen and moved his right hand to challenge Yelow River Soul again but his hand is suddenly stopped by another, bigger, dainty and pretty hand.

"Enough, you were blindly raising your APM to the maximum in the matches. If you're just gonna do the same this time, it's better to stop now. If you want to compete with speed, against our cleric alone, you'll lost miserably," Second Ye said and looked at Little Ye. "Surprised that there's someone better? You shouldn't be, the other side is much more experienced than you are."

Little Ye frowned stubbornly, "One more time, I refuse to believe someone could actually hold on fighting me for many matches with my handspeed."

"So? You want to compete on stamina?" Second Ye arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "Little Ye, you have just played Glory for two months. The other side, had played for much longer than you did, you'll catch up soon. No need to be so anxious," Second Ye patted Little Ye's head and chose 'leave the arena' for One-Inch Love.

Second Ye recognized Yellow River Soul's playstyle, not just recognize, he even knew who was the player behind it. The current Little Ye still lacked experience to deal with the other side, it's better to retreat first.

Little Ye stared as Second Ye typed "GG" and make One-Inch Love leave the room. His eyes narrowed at Yellow River Soul before they exitted, next time, the result won't be the same.

* * *

"He grew up splendidly, as expected, my eyes would never disappoint me for this kind of thing. He would be a very strong player this way, tsk. He also knows how to step back in an impossible fight, fiery but controlled, I like it!" Huang Shaotian generously praised as he leaned back on his chair.

"He learnt so fast, ai! In just two months! Added with his talent, and mechanical skills, he's truly great. Too bad he refused a rematch, tsk!" Huang Shaotian sighed regretfully and spun his chair.

Huang Shaotian watched as Yellow River Soul account card was removed from the card reader, the Sword Saint leaned his chin on his palm and said, "You've fight him yourself, what do you think of this future rival, Little Lu?"

Lu Hanwen stored Yellow River Soul account card back, the usually cheerful boy is unusually silent as he looked down on his left hand. "Huang Shao..." Little Lu spoke up.

"Mm?" Huang Shaotian straightened up.

Little Lu held up his left hand, his tone is grave "My hand's hurting..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Still can't find NYP. /sad**

 **But I'll do CT instead. Just pray for my future to be bright /oh please, be bright at least till I can see where I have to go.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"What?" A new voice suddenly exclaimed from the duo Blademasters' backs.

Huang Shaotian and Lu Hanwen jumped in their seats, "C-Captain! How are you?" Huang Shaotian clutched his chest and hastily greeted. "You surprised us."

"Yeah, Captain Yu, don't exclaim so suddenly like that," Lu Hanwen agreed.

But Yu Wenzhou ignored their statement and held out his hand, "Here," Yu Wenzhou said to Lu Hanwen, who looked at Yu Wenzhou's hands in confusion.

"What..?" Lu Hanwen hesitantly asked.

"Your hand," Yu Wenzhou patiently said.

Lu Hanwen looked at Huang Shaotian who shot him a look, finally, the boy bravely offered his right hand-

"The left one," Yu Wenzhou cutted off and Lu Hanwen froze before offering his left hand. Yu Wenzhou looked at Lu Hanwen's little hand and inspect it slightly.

"Err..." Lu Hanwen hesitated. "Am I in trouble?"

"You said your hand's hurting, no? It seemed like a light cramp, rest up. You're dismissed for today, just don't play any computer game for the day, understand?" Yu Wenzhou smiled gently to the boy and patted his head.

Lu Hanwen's heart skipped a beat and he shot another look to Huang Shaotian who rapidly shook his head, "A-am I really not in trouble?" Lu Hanwen asked again.

"No, you can come back tomorrow," Yu Wenzhou gently said and pulled the boy to exit the private training room by hand before asking a passing staff to call Lu Hanwen's parents to get him home.

"Captain Yu, I'm not in the wrong, I swear. Don't send me home, please!" Lu Hanwen whined pitifully, tugging on Yu Wenzhou's shirt like a lost child. "Huang Shao invited me to play with a normal player in the game, and we just played. The opponent is so strong so I got a bit too reckless, If anyone is to be blamed, It's Huang Shao!"

"No!" Huang Shaotian jumped up. " I mean, I was just testing. Captain, it wasn't my fault, I was just being a good teacher and let Little Lu to see a wider world. Besides, you're the one who said that he's fine. Little Lu, don't make a little problem to be a big trouble!"

"Lie! You said, 'come for a bit, let me introduce you to your possible back-up if you annoy me enough'!" Lu Hanwen accussed.

"I was just kidding! Kidding!" Huang Shaotian defended as Yu Wenzhou's 'I'm disappointed' smile directed his way.

"He was threatening me, Captain!" Lu Hanwen wailed in an extremely wronged way.

"You said he told you to go against someone? Who is that?" Yu Wenzhou finally deined to talk and dismissed the awaiting staff with his phone. He took Lu Hanwen to sit on a nearby couch with Huang Shaotian followed behind him.

"I don't know, someone with One-Inch Love as an ID? That sounded girly to be honest, will I get replaced with a girl so Blue Rain will let go of its title as the historical monastery?!"

"No, no, not all," Yu Wenzhou coaxed.

"One-Inch Love is a boy, oi," Huang Shaotian's sweatdropped.

"So..." Yu Wenzhou started. "You went against One-Inch Love and..." Yu Wenzhou trailled off.

"Little Lu won," Huang Shaotian hastily reported.

Yu Wenzhou sighed subtly, "But your hand is in pain afterwards?" Yu Wenzhou nodded at Lu Hanwen.

"He was so fast, so I also gone fast..." Lu Hanwen looked down. Yu Wenzhou patted his head and looked at Huang Shaotian for an explaination.

Huang Shaotian scratched his head and opened his mouth to explain, "Lord Grim and his companions went up for Heavenly Challenge, and well, I thought it was a good chance to gauge One-Inch Love's potential as he always avoided me before- must be that shameless guy's fault! He always kept the good thing to himself. He already has that Battlemage girl, why is he keeping a Blademaster? Can't he give me one? I-"

"Shaotian,"

"After that... Well, I saw Little Lu eating Ice cream and he didn't offer me some, soo... I took him to gauge One-Inch Love's potential instead with some playful jokes..." Huang Shaotian spun on his spinning chair and said. "But he's not as great, captain! Don't worry, our Little Lu is greater by far!" Huang Shaotian grinned and ruffled Lu Hanwen's head, who smiled happily back.

"I see, Little Lu, you're still young, don't be disheartened. Just keep training, you can go back to the camp hall, no need to train, just sit around is fine." Yu Wenzhou assured and sent the relieved Lu Hanwen out of the private training room.

After sending the boy out, Yu Wenzhou closed the door and the room descended into a solemn silence.

"The same in potential. Might be more if he's under Old Ye's guidance," Huang Shaotian spoke up as he leaned back on his spinning chair.

"I see," Yu Wenzhou narrowed his eyes. The only reason why they made it seemed light earlier is to assure Lu Hanwen to not to worry, but now Lu Hanwen is absent. Bussiness is bussiness.

"And he absolutely under Old Ye ahh," Huang Shaotian spun his chair around, his heart ached to have such a Blademaster talent in another camp.

Yu Wenzhou turned back, "I agree One-Inch Love worth a notice. But must you threatened Little Lu like that?" Yu Wenzhou said disapprovingly. 'Possible back-up'? a child like Lu Hanwen would seriously feel threatened when they were told that news."

"I didn't think One-Inch Love would grow that tremedously to the point he can even make Little Lu's hand hurting," Huang Shaotian pursed his lips. "I expected a good fight but not so intense just to boost Little Lu's spirit and taught him some few points..." Huang Shaotian moved to the computer and played the match's recording. If the matches played out as Huang Shaotian's expected, Lu Hanwen would doubled up his confidence and learnt many things.

Two birds with one stone.

"It ended up backfired," Yu Wenzhou pointed out.

"You have no idea how panicked I was when he said his hand was hurting, until you surprised us..." Huang Shaotian huffed and closed the recordings to copy it to a flashdisk and gave it Yu Wenzhou without being told to. "Here, the copy."

Yu Wenzhou received the copy and nodded.

* * *

"Who was that?" Fourth Ye asked as he sat beside Little Ye, blanky staring at the screen where One-Inch Love's win rate had decreased by quite a sum.

Second Ye looked up, while his hand is still stroking Little Ye's head, he answered, "A candidate to be the next Sword Saint, Huang Shaotian's successor, Lu Hanwen."

Little Ye perked up and Fourth Ye sighed, "It's useless with that flashy introduction, I don't even know this Huang Shaotian well, aside for the live matches in the TV, let alone his future successor."

"It's not gonna hurt to know more," Second Ye shrugged.

Little Ye caught Second Ye's hand, that was caressing his head, and put it down, "How old is he?" Little Ye asked, furrowing his brows.

"Younger than you are, by two to three years," Second Ye answered carelessly.

Fourth Ye's brows jumped a bit, "Twelve? Thirteen? Ha, our E-sport is really growing," he smiled nostalgicly.

Little Ye looked down, "Twelve?" he murmured disbelievingly.

Second Ye smirked, "There's a sky beyond the sky, why? You're depressed? Disheartened to lose in the hands of a younger boy? Is this your first lost? Stressed? If you did, you better get your act together or scram out of the team," Second Ye said.

"Second Ye," Fourth Ye sighed.

"Who says I'm disheartened?!" Little Ye retorted indignantly. "Who cares if he won and he's younger than I am? Next thing we met..." Little Ye raised his chin and an arrogant, haughty aura seeped from his eyes.

Second Ye and Fourth Ye smirked slightly, there it is, the uncontrolled young master demeanor. Rather break than bent, they never should have worried about the youngest, it's useless to.

"Next thing we met, he'll still have to call me _senior,_ " Little Ye declared confidently.

* * *

*piiip* *piiip* *piiip*

"Hello?" Second Ye answered the phone with elegant disguised voice, if it's another those fake grandprize promises, he'd curse like a rich grand aunt, trust him.

"Who is this? Are you a lab staff? Did you arrested the house's dwellers because of illegal cloning?" Big Ye's voice mocked on the other end.

Second Ye sighed, "It's me, Second Ye, do you have any bad news for us?"

"Bad news? Haha! Sadly, no."

Second Ye rolled his eyes, "Then, I'm hanging up."

"Why are you so snarky to me?"

"I just don't like my future," Second Ye admitted.

"Deal with it, anyways, I'm calling to discuss the names for you guys!" Big Ye exclaimed delightfully.

"... Names?" Who's having a baby? Big Ye? Impossible, they _just_ got here. Ye Qiu? ... It can't be right? Before Second Ye's mind could go too far, Big Ye's voice resounded again.

"For us, idiot. We can't use our original name, what should the Alliance do when there are six Ye Xius registered in the same team?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"Er Ye is so unreliable," Big Ye teased as Second Ye pressed the speaker button.

"Children! C'mere!" Second Ye yelled and rapid thump could be heard.

"... I like it when they just came after being called, like domesticated animals..." Big Ye chuckled.

"Dinner's ready?!" Fifth Ye asked as he came into the kitchen before got roughly pulled back.

"The barbeque-flavored noodles is mine tonight!" Fourth Ye declared.

"I want a pudding~!" Little Ye acted spoiled.

"No. The dinner is not ready yet, Big Ye called to discuss about our new names," Second Ye gestured to the telephone.

"Children, do you miss me?" Big Ye greeted them with a chuckle.

"Big Ye!"

"We miss you so much!"

"When will you go home?"

"... Hahaha, that means no, I guess," Big Ye shook his head, he knew well what kind of expression they wore when saying those heartwarming words, it's a kind of bored, indifferent, and impatient mixed as one.

He's right by the way, all three youngests rolled their eyes.

"Alright, lighten up. What kind of name you guys wanted?" Big Ye asked.

"As long as it's not Edward," Fifth Ye blankly said as he eyed Second Ye. "It remind me of that ridiculous vampire movie that I forced myself to watch with Mucheng."

"I got it from there, exactly," Second Ye indifferently admitted.

"Can't we just used the numbers like Fifth Ye did in the All-Star weekend?"

"You mean like, Xiuer, Xiusi, Xiuliu? Guys, that's just sad," Big Ye said. "Why don't we just changed Chaos Theory to be Chaos Formulation to fit the numbers?" he mocked.

"That's a good idea," Second Ye indifferently agreed.

"Formulation sounded _smart_ and _commanding_ ," Little Ye nodded sagely.

"Use another characters for the 'er', 'si', 'wu' and 'liu', of course," Fourth Ye impatiently said.

"I'd rather die than to have 'er' _child_ in my name," Second Ye blandly said.

"Don't even dare to use 'wu' for crying," Fifth Ye also interjected.

"Now you give me ideas..." Big Ye chuckled. "To be honest, I already have some good ones."

"Like what?" Second Ye asked.

"Like, Qian Liyan, Shun Feng'er, EnPisi-"

" _Ten Brothers?!_ Are you kidding us? You're naming us after the main characters of Ten Brothers?!" Fifth Ye cutted him off with incredulous exclaimation.

Fourth Ye facepalmed, "Oh Big Ye..."

"I like Qian Liyan's name. Thousand Li Seer, don't you think it fitted? I saw everything, like _future_ ," Big Ye said.

"Use that for your own!"

"Alright."

"Don't 'Ye QianLiyan' is too long?" Second Ye asked.

"I don't care," Big Ye said carelessly.

"Hmm, I'll use Ye Shunfeng then," Second Ye decided.

"Good choice! We can be twins and reasoned that our parents liked the legend too much!" Big Ye said delightfully as he noted down the name.

"I'm not taking En Pi Si, it's sucks," Fourth Ye extinguished his cigarette and mulled for a while

"How about, Si for Temple? 寺" Second Ye suggested.

"I like that! Use that!" Fourth Ye agreed instantly, not wanting to make this longer.

" I'll take Xiuwu, Wu for noon? 午" Fifth Ye said after mulling for a bit

"Poetic, Little Ye, how about you?" Big Ye asked.

"Give me a good name," Little Ye hummed.

"Tong Tou-"

"No," Little Ye sharply cutted off with unimpressed tone. "I want to follow Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye's fashion. Find a good one!" Little Ye said.

"... Ye XiuXiao? Xiaoxiu? XiaoXiao? _Xiuliu?_ How about Tong Tou Liu?"

"No," Little Ye stubbornly refused. "Xiuliu." He made up his mind

"Alright, alright, I'll find the suitable character, I have to go, take care you all! Don't randomly bumped into creeps!"

* * *

"Why did you ended the call?! I wanted to talk too!" Ye Qiu whined as he snatched the phone off of Big Ye's clutch.

"It's useless, your original twin is not there," Big Ye crossed his arms.

"All of you are technically my twins too! Nagging at you are all the same!" Ye Qiu huffed and give the phone back.

"Spare us," Big Ye said mockingly. "You've heard the kids, go and make IDs with those names," Big Ye said as he tossed the phone into his bag.

Ye Qiu crossed his arms, "No matter what age you are, you're still annoying and demanding. I'll naturally make it, just leave it to me."

"You have to," Big Ye shrugged as he slung his backback over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Ye Qiu demanded as he watched his different-timeline brother gathered his things.

"Bussiness," Big Ye said carelessly.

Ye Qiu's gaze turned dubious, "Are you serious?"

Big Ye turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ye Qiu furrowed his brows and scowled, "Don't give me that 'what'? Where are you going while I'm making your new IDs?"

Big Ye smiled, "Just don't tell the others," Big Ye winked and opened the door to exit.

Ye Qiu huffed, "You know you can just leave it to me."

Big Ye simply smiled towards his different-timeline younger twin and promptly exitted.

* * *

"Fuck! There are two Lord Grims!" Was the poor normal player's only exclamation before he was comboed to death.

"Fuck!" Everyone cursed out as they saw how quick the informant died.

"The Boss! The boss! Secure the boss! Guard the tanks! Quick!"

"Fuck! Who is that Blademaster!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Someone, help! This Battlemage is simply outrageous!"

"AAAHHH Blueberry Pie died!"

"Healer! Heal, dammit! Sacred Fire! Whatever, support!"

God knows how many Sacred Fires were litted up at the same time and aimed at the unwelcomed menaces, but it's useless as they all nimbly dodged, much to the Clerics' despairs.

Zhang Jiale's Dazzling Spring froze for a split second before continue to rapidly Aerial Firing away and perched himself in a high ground. Two... what?

Zhang Jiale was guarding and helping his Blossom Valley guild, as always, he had always on guard for the Autumn-named Sharpshooter who might or might not be the newly retired veteran, which everybody hated yet adored at the same time.

Autumn Tree.

Zhang Jiale knew the cue of Autumn Tree's appearance was a cluster of normal players yelled and mysteriously banded forward together, forgetting the boss. Though the hostility is not directed at Autumn Tree himself, but rather to the Unspecialized who was somehow always present whenever Autumn Tree is.

Truth be told, Zhang Jiale got a bit puzzled over these two players. One of them had a shameless temper and always make the battlefield even more chaotic without anyone's notice. Whereas, the other one had that kind of speciality of getting everyone's aggros.

It's truly like a certain shameless veteran, but which one? From the chatroom, the most trustworthy place to gather professional players' gossips, Ye Xiu played Lord Grim... But Zhang Jiale is almost convinced that Autumn Tree was him.

Now, there are two Lord Grims?

"There he is!" A shout resounded.

"Don't let him get away!"

In a blink, somehow four characters tresspassed the tight guards and directly lurched themselves toward Zhang Jiale. Zhang Jiale rapidly dodged Dragon Breaks the Rank and fast to retreat, but to lines of rapid gunfire are chasing him relentlessly.

Zhang Jiale sweated a little as he kept dodging and threw some grenades towards the Battlemage and Aerial Firing away to distance himself.

"Shameless! You dare to run?! Do you not believe this coach will beat you to death?! Come forward!" Second Ye furiously roared as Sad Autumn Night flared his Chasers and pursued Dazzling Spring.

' _How could dodging and running away be shameless?! It's you who are! You're literally ganging up on me okay?!'_ Zhang Jiale is speechless over the righteous scolding he just got. He made a simple arc and totally avoided the Blademaster whom he caught sneaking on his back.

"How dare you?! Now I have to get scolded too! Stay still you!" Little Ye also bellowed righteously.

"Little boy, spare big brother from your tragic backstory, alright?" Zhang Jiale snapped and shot the Blademaster who nimbly dodged.

"Hey! Are you bullying a kid? How shameful! Bullying a noob is fine but bullying a kid is no no. You've gotten so shameless already?!" Fourth Ye yelled in disbelief.

"Do you have mirror at home?!" Zhang Jiale raged when he thought that the player behind Lord Grim, the shameless extraordinaire, Ye Qiu, is scolding him for being shameless.

"I have _two,_ " cheeky voice resounded in Zhang Jiale's ear _very closely._

"Fuck!" Zhang Jiale cursed out as Dazzling Spring's vision shook furiously before romantically kissing the ground, he quickly recovered but another nauseating-coloured avatar had approached him once more and do a low slash with his strange –looking Sword, that suddenly turned into a spear next.

"Little Lord Grim, catch it!" Ye Xiu playfully sent the dumbstruck Dazzling Spring on his way.

"Shameful, I don't want your trash!" Fourth Ye disdained and used Delivery Gun to direct it at Second Ye who happily received the Spitfire with his brimming Chasers.

Zhang Jiale started to get dizzy, not because the shaking screen, no he already used to that, he was a pro player after all! But because he recognized those voices, and those voices are terribly alike.

"Stop playing around, kids. Didn't I tell you already to finish your dinner unconditionally? Who cares if it's only _second_ ary trash? Finish it all the same!" Second Ye stepped up and cleanly stabbed through Dazzling Spring's back of head, instanly doubling up the damage.

Ye Xiu's Lord Grim also immadiately changed his umbrella and rapidly shot at Dazzling Spring who was even more looking like it's accepting death.

Zhang Jiale doesn't even register that he's dying. Just those three eerily similiar voices that came out from three different avatars, other people might not notice it without a closer inspection but...

What the heck happened?

Lord Grim is Ye Qiu is right?

How could there be two Lord Grims?

Which insanely talented and bored person that could master every classes like Ye Qiu?

Which one is Ye Qiu?

The first or the second one...? Fuck, which is the first and which is the second again?!

And who the fuck this Battlemage then?!

This Battlemage just simply relieving the bad memories! If this Battlemage is not Ye Qiu, Zhang Jiale... Zhang Jiale won't even be surprised to hear from Aunty Sun that Sun Zheping is starting to clean his room everyday!

Which is impossible!

And those trashtalks, short, precise, sharp and hit the center really beautifully!

What _two mirrors?!_ What _Second_ ary?! Do they really need to highlight the _two_ and the flipping _second?!_

Is it hack? Cheat? _Ye Qiu?!_

No, it's definitely Ye Qiu, but what's the secondary explanation?!

No... the secondary and tersier explanation is also usually consisted 'Ye Qiu' if the the primary was 'Ye Qiu' too...

What's the fourth explanation, then?!

Ye Qiu using three different microphones just to mess with Zhang Jiale? That's just ridiculous.

Zhang Jiale could only stare as his Dazzling Spring's ghost raised to the air, blankly watched as the four-men team efficiently cripled every enemy's troops and snatched the BOSS for themselves.

Feeling sureal, Zhang Jiale simply pulled out his card and decide to sleep even though it was still eight p.m.

Even if he goes to the QQ he'll just either be ignored or disclose his alt to other annoying, bored, busybodies...

* * *

 **You have 50+ new messages in "Chaos Theory" Chatroom.**

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _ **Lord Grim I**_ _We need more food! Why don't you come back home after stopping by the nearby fast food restaurant?!_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _I don't even have money..._

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Can't you ask from Lady Boss? Just tell her you need to buy food and you'll pay her tomorrow._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _How lazy are you guys?_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _11/10_

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _11/10_

 _ **Cloudy Autumn Sky**_ _: 11/10_

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _11/10_

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _Wait a minute! Who changed my nickname!?_

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _Change it baackk!_

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _I tolerate no such degrading name!_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Alright, I'm out. I'm not the admin Little Ye, just saying. Bye!_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Hold up there Third Son! Note it down, three double cheese burgers, one kiddie meals, breadsticks, french fries, the drink could be milkshakes, you could buy some too._

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _I don't want kiddie meals!_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _It's for Fifth Ye._

 _ **Cloudy Autumn Sky:**_ _No! I want fried chicken!_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _So two cheese burgers and one fried chicken in additional kiddie meals?_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Double cheese burgers. Pay attention!_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Yeah, yeah, why are you so fussy? You're already like a mother-in-law._

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Don't be ridiculous, Even if I have one, I won't marry off my daughter to a guy like you._

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _Ow! Off with Third Ye's head!_

 _ **Lord Grim I**_ _: ..._

 _ **Cloudy Autumn Sky:**_ _You guys do realize we're one person right?_

 _ **Big Father:**_ _As long as you guys are happy._

 _ **Big Father:**_ _... I see what you did there_ _ **Dancing Rain**_

 _ **Dancing Rain:**_ _My, you guys are so lively ^_^_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Do you want some too? Don't worry, the one who go is Third Ye, and the money is Ye Qiu's_

 _ **Dancing Rain:**_ _No, sadly. I'm on diet, last week YunYun wanted to try so many pastries and can't finished them, so I stepped up... [Sigh]_

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _You guys are so accepting to spend my money, why not come home all together?_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Who's the admin? Kick this one out, he's unauthorized to be here._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _I dare you! Kick me and I'll block your credit card!_

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _Why do I feel like a bad rich douchebag with that threat?_

 _ **Big Father:**_ _Now, now kids. Let's not bicker anymore, maintain the peace okay? If you want to bully someone, do it together in the most harmonious way as possible._

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _We'll bully Ye Qiu after we eat. Third Ye, quick!_

* * *

Ye Xiu sighed long-sufferingly as he stopped by the fast food restaurant's counter. He rummaged through his pocket to fish out the measly amount that Chen Guo had tearfully given him, insisting to not pay her back (He still would though).

He looked up to the menu displayed wide over the counter and mentally counted if his money even enough to buy the ordered meals and got himself one too, in the end he decided to just buy a chicken wing and ordered it out.

He waited for his order, leaning languidly on then counter. The night is young, it's dark outside and the wheather is not so cold, _'Perfect to play Glory'_ Ye Xiu generously noted as he blissfully listened to the calm humming sounds outside.

"Excuse me, can I get a cheeseburger? I'm taking it home, thanks," Another customer stepped up beside Ye Xiu and ordered. Ye Xiu ignored them, minding his own bussiness until a staff came out to hand him his order.

"Here it is, esteemed customer! Two double cheese burgers, two fried chicken wings and one kiddie meals! Thank you for your patronage!" A bubbly girl cheerfully presented Ye Xiu's orders.

Ye Xiu smiled at her, impressed for her obvious excitement for her job, "Thank you, here's the money, just keep the change for you."

"Thank you so much!" The girl smiled happily at Ye Xiu with sparkling eyes.

Sun Xiang turned his head sideways to look at the guy subconsciously, "Very generous of you," Sun Xiang blurted out i admiration and was about to say something when his breath freeze. That lazy golden eyes, shorter height, messy black hair, no doubt he was...

"It's not much," Ye Xiu shrugged as he flicked a glance towards the guy beside him and his breath also paused. That blonde hair, piercings, gleaming cool glasses, ridiculous boa jacket...

"Ye Qiu?" Sun Xiang controlled his voice and exclaimed in whisper, on the other hand, Ye Xiu paled.

"Creep!" The older guy exclaimed and Sun Xiang hurried to slap his mouth shut.

* * *

"What do you mean? You think I'm not qualified as the lead? Lord Grim the first is offline you see, he has a duty to feed stranded children," Second Ye chuckled towards Loulan Slash who shivered incesantly.

"N-no, it's just, wasn't it better to wait for the... err first Lord Grim?" Loulan Slash carefully eyed the 'second' Lord Grim, who was just simply there since the start.

"Nonsense, you hurt Little Lord Grim's feeling, see? He's crying now, not wanting to talk," Second Ye sighed whilst Fourth Ye looked at him pointedly in real life.

"Speaking of that, Third Ye sure takes his time," Fifth Ye complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ye Xiu was dragged out and pulled into a secluded corner by the so called creep, was moaning about his fate. This man must be the creep Fifth and Little Ye encountered, there's no doubt. The desctiption is just too spot on! What did this guy want? How did he know his fake identity? His stalker?

"I'll give you this a week-worth of salary meals, just let me go, ai, didn't you also ordered? Just go back and wait patiently, that restaurant is fast in preparing a take-out,ah," Ye Xiu said as he feigned calm and persuasive character.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sun Xiang hissed to the retired veteran angrily. "Even if you hate me so much, no need to immadiately accuss me for being a creep in the public!"

Ye Xiu carefully observed the guy, "Then... Who are you?" Do I know you?

Sun Xiang's eyes twitched, "It's me!" Sun Xiang impatiently pulled down his mask to reveal his face and immadiately struck Ye Xiu speechless.

"Xiang _-ge_?" What?! The blonde creep is actually Sun Xiang?! Ye Xiu immadiately wanted to laugh. His younger selves actually accussed One Autumn Leaf's new owner as a creep! Though, with that get-up he really looked like a creep.

"Of course it's me!" Sun Xiang said in annoyance and pulled up his mask again. "What are you doing here?"

Ye Xiu blankly stared, "Well, you see, the only plausible explanation for a guy in a fastfood restaurant is the guy wanted to buy some food. There's no way to play Glory as there's no computer for gaming, you go to Internet Cafe for Glory."

A tick appeared on Sun Xiang's temple but he quickly supressed his temper back in the line, he leaned back and sighed harshly before looking back on Ye Xiu, "Have we ever met?" He asked somewhat uncertainly and awkwardly.

"..." Ye Xiu looked at Sun Xiang as if he's a lunatic. Did this guy suddenly suffered an amnesia? "Of course, we met plenty of times already, are you suddenly suffering an amnesia? Is there any camera around?"

"No! I mean, have you ever bumped into me and... you know what? Forget it, forget we ever met at all tonight," Sun Xiang pulled back his question and waved Ye Xiu off, realizing his question is a tad bit crazy. That one boy was certainly much younger, there's no way he's Ye Qiu, it's impossible to be deaged, what is this? Fantasy themed light novel?

Ye Xiu nodded solemnly, silently noting that 'forget we ever met at all tonight' is usually a cliche line, every villainous second male lead would say when he got rejected by the female leads in Su Mucheng's dramas.

* * *

"Where's Third Ye? We already-"

*Bam!* "Sun Xiang is the creep!" Ye Xiu declared as soon as he entered the house. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Who's Sun Xiang?" Little Ye asked.

"Wasn't he the new owner of One Autumn Leaf?" Fourth Ye tilted his head.

"Creep?" Second Ye parroted in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ye Xiu putted down the food on the nearby coffee table and continued, "The suspicious person that Little Ye and Fifth Ye encountered some times ago was actually Sun Xiang dressed in his outdoor disguise."

"Oh," Second Ye turned back into his computer and opened a note to type down something. "Guys, I'm changing Sun Xiang's cathegory from 'Possible Tsundere and arrogant little brat' to 'Possible Creep, keep a distance at cost'," Second Ye informed.

"Hey, it's fine. He probably thought that Fifth Ye was me, or at least I think so, he seemed to be wanting to ask that question earlier," Ye Xiu assured.

"That's even more worrying, he'll grab 'Ye Qiu's' hand , pull him close and hisses on our faces?" Second Ye shook his head. "This era's Sun Xiang is worrying me, we should probably beat him up fast to get the tsundere kid from my era back."

"I like that idea," Fourth Ye chirped up as he rummaged through the food to get his cheeseburger, "The beat him up part, that is."

"He scared me back then, he shouldn't use such a suspicious attire outside," Little Ye complained. "He was like a creep!"

"Enough, Little Ye, come on, your kiddie meals is here." Fifth Ye gestured.

* * *

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _As we instigated and found out, the creep that almost harass Fifth Ye is actually Sun Xiang, he probably didn't mean it, so no more worry Big Ye._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _Harass WHAT?! WHO IS THIS SUN XIANG?!_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Oops, wrong chat. Meant to DM Big Ye, don't mind me._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _Hold on there! Tell me who is this Sun Xiang?! Are you sure you're not in immadiate danger?!_

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _Answer me, dammit! How could you know that he didn't mean it?!_

 _ **Dancing Rain:**_ _I also need a complete story ^_^ you see, Sun Xiang's room is just down the hall, I don't mind to have a talk with him if it's serious._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Don't kill him, please._

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Come!_

Ye Xiu's declaration instantly gained a wave of incredulous and shocked reactions, after they expressed their shocks of how Ye Qiu finally noticed Huang Shoatian, they all cheered! Good job Huang Shaotian!

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Aiya, go go! What are you waiting for, Huang Shao?!_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _That's true, you were busy challenging, now the challenge has been accepted, where do you go?_

 _ **Tian Shen:**_ _Do it! DO it!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Shut up you plebs! Where? Where?! Where?! Should I made my own room?! Come at me! I'm not afraid, let me test your might in Unspecialized!_

* * *

*ding!*

 **[Your Friend Troubling Rain has gone Online]**

 **[Your Friend Swoksaar has gone Online]**

The Blue Brook Guild's upper level experts immadiately created an uproar, what is this?! Their two gods went online? How rare! Is this world gonna be flipped outside down in the next hour?! They immadiately sent out their respectful greetings to their gods who were lamenting about forgetting the Invinciblity on, before ignoring all pretense and immadiately DM-ed Lord Grim for the PK room.

The world chat also exploded with fervent information about other gods and pro players sighted in different places, everyone immadiately left speechless.

Why are the gods descended to the mortal world now? What's happening? Does Glory launched a secret event that only the pros know or something?

"Where?! Where are you ready?!" Huang Shaotian sent a voice message to Lord Grim which he immadiately answered in QQ as there are just too many who asked.

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Fixed Field 4. Room 2164. The password and the room number are the same._

Ye Xiu and Second Ye was just instructing Loulan Slash and his friends when suddenly a character entered... followed by another barrage of characters

"What-...!" Loulan Slash immadiately rendered speechless as he saw many recognizable avatars flooded into his Fixed Field room.

"Ah, they came," Second Ye blandly said, "Children, stay back in the line, no one want you got more stalkers trying to entice them to their own team," Second Ye turned towards his three youngest brothers who were currently playing around in the Fixed Field.

"Okay!" One-Inch Love obediently ran back.

"Ugh, can I retreat back to Tenth server?" Cloudy Autumn Sky meekly moved behind One-Inch Love.

"Yeah, you two go back. Fourth, stay."

"If you know we'll get these people, why asked me to be the Berserker?!" Fourth Ye indignantly demanded.

Second Ye took off his earphone, "You see, Big Ye and I had talked about this and decided to let the second Lord Grim as a thing very known to the mass, but treated as another alt by Pro players. Besides, that Zhang Jiale could only briefly assess us, he also won't be too suspicious if the second Lord Grim is gone."

"This is so vexing, what about levelling up then?"

"We'll do a roll between you and Third Ye, just watched the fight after this to learn more, you need to smoothen down your Unspecialized Style like Third Ye." Second Ye said, ignoring the clamour inside the game as he continued to explain things to the focused Fourth Ye.

 _ **[Whisper] Lord Grim:**_ _STOP FOURTH YE! SECOND YE, STOP HIM!_

A whisper message quickly distracted Second Ye, what? Stop Fourth Ye? What did he do- oh shit.

"Fourth, why are you in the platform?!" Second Ye bellowed to the third youngest who secretely sneaked into the battle platform when Second Ye is preaching.

"Hehe, wasn't he Huang Shaotian who almost caught me red-handed in All-Star? I almost got an heart attack back then, let me repaid the favor," Fourth Ye slowly chuckled with innocent lazy smile.

In the game, Huang Shaotian sheethed, "Why is it Berserker again?! Are you really gonna make me fight the bench players too?!" he roared.

The Berserker, Prideful War, swung his Tachi and stood impassively before Troubling Rain, "(Bench players are also respectable, you know?)" A speechbubble appeared and floated above Prideful War's head.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Let's do this!" Huang Shaotian said impatiently as he agreed to the challenge.

The match started and Second Ye as well Ye Xiu could only watch with a hand over their face.

Prideful War moved first, like a good Berserker, he decided to take the initiative. Troubling Rain, not wanting to lose out, also quickly launched to his barrage of words.

"Slash! Retreat! Lunge! Triple slash! Watch my sword! Watch my sword! Slash! Slash! Lower slash! Triple..." He kept going on and on but the Berserker before him impassively kept advancing, catching up with Troubling Rain's super fast rhyme.

Troubling Rain suddenly released Headwind Strike! Troubling Rain advanced forward and controlled his sword arc perfectly to attack his target.

Clang!

Everyone stopped their chats altogether as the Headwind Strike is cancelled. Prideful War had used Collapsing Mountain with addition of Super Armor status.

"What? Since when you used Enrage?" Huang Shaotian exclaimed in shock, Headwind Strike could only advance not retreat, if his sword arc is failed to knock the other side back, then it's useless. Huang Shaotian cancelled his skill and rapidly jumped back to avoid Collapsing Mountain area attack.

When Fourth Ye saw that Troubling Rain easily retreated out of his area attack, he also cancelled his skill and rapidly advanced forward.

The chatroom in the QQ burst out in praise and trashtalkings.

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Oooh Seems like Huang Shao is in a pinch!_

 _ **Bullet Rain:**_ _The earlier matches are short lived, now he finally find the long lived one, if it's me I'd rather give up._

 _ **Angelica:**_ _You'd rather give up in almost everything._

 _ **Flying Sword:**_ _This Berserker is not bad, ah! How could be become the Bench player?_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _His aggressive playstyle is also controlled although wild. Hm? It seemed like Senior Sun's playstyle that got reconstructed._

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _True, true. But obviously, Senior Sun is much crazier and more aggressive._

 _ **LeLe:**_ _Hehe, you're not afraid that I'm gonna tell Big Sun on you?_

 _ **LeLe**_ _: Who?! Who amongst you that changed my ID, Admins!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Ignoring Senior LeLe, that Whirlwind Strike is beautiful!_

 _ **Brilliant Edge**_ _: Agree! Agree! But Huang Shao's use of Rising Dragon is also brilliant!_

 _ **Empty Waves:**_ _Shadow Steps!_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _Tsk, tsk, Huang Shao is too shameless!_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _I think it's actually suited. This guy is pretty good, what do you think, as an outsider,_ _ **Immovable Rock**_ _?_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _He's sleeping._

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _Ah. I forgot the time, I'm sorry._

 _ **Tide:**_ _He tried to use Crimson Storm?!_

 _ **One Autumn Leaf:**_ _What the F-ck!?_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Oh My GOD!_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _Fuck! A feint!?_

 _ **LeLe:**_ _Big Sun definitely won't do that! He's too stupid to! That move is too tactical! Let's cross out Big Sun's name from the list of suspect._

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _*Screenshot*_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _*Screenshot*_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _*Screenshot*_

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _*Screenshot*_

 _ **LeLe:**_ _You guys... would it kill you to not be mean to me for just a few days? I'm already retired! Show some respect!_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _Senior Sun had retired a long time ago before you, between you and him, Of course Senior Sun deserve more attentive respect!_

 _ **LeLe:**_ _Fang Rui, you..._

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Hm, this Prideful War's awareness is good._

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _His perception is also very good._

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _The Question is, was he really a bench player?_

The match ended with victory in Huang Shaotian's hands, his health is about 45%. "You played good my man! Strike forward and you'll be out of that bench zone!" Huang Shaotian stated cheerfully. This one also need a watch, if he's really bench player, it won't be hard for a pro team to snatch him off.

Fourth Ye's expression is helpless as he took off his earphone and rubbed his ears attentively, "He talked nonstop, ugh. My ears..." Fourth Ye lamented. Although he's a professional in all class, in the end, Berserker is not his main class, added with this being the first time he went up against Huang Shoatian without knowing the consequences, he truly underestimated Huang Shaotian's annoyingness, with or without the speechbubbles.

"Are you happy now?" Second Ye asked saltily and looked at Fourth Ye in disdain.

"I can't beat him but at least, I gave him a fright," Fourth Ye smiled.

Second Ye also smiled, very bright and yet cold, a very definition of the sun in winter, "Is that so? Very good."

"You're dead," Fifth Ye whispered gloatingly from Fourth Ye's side.

"Do I need to put on my Anti-Violence eye-covers?" Little Ye asked blandly.

"No need to," Second Ye walked up to a nearby drawer and pulled out a certain card, "I originally wanted to wait for Old Wei to appear first, but... For your punishment, use this," Second Ye tossed the card onto Fourth Ye's desk.

"... What?" Fourth Ye picked up the card and inspect it. "What do I use it for?"

"To play of course," Second Ye disdained.

"Any specific demand?" Fourth Ye carefully said.

"Use that to infiltirate Tyrannical Ambition in search for our destined Cleric," Second Ye ordered. "You better entice him first and slowly make him interested, and train him."

"... Till when?" Fourth Ye gulped.

"Till we find and beat up Old Wei and his lackeys," Second Ye smiled. "In short, till I told you so."

"..."

Spread the chaos.

* * *

After the chaotic mess of party in the legendary Fixed Field 4 Room 2164 and how the pro players were getting scolded for it (Except Han Wenqing, Tyranny's boss scolded Ye Qiu instead for being so sly inviting them all. Of course, Han Wenqing is not at fault, he did it for the team after all. Absolutely not at fault!), Things had gotten more and more calm nowadays.

With the exception of Fourth Ye who is struggling trying to help Tyrannical Ambition through their unfinished dungeon and locating an Avatar named Little Cold Hands.

" Actually, I'm Ye Qiu!" Second Ye declared out loud and the guilds inside the game froze again. They're currently on a mission to make as much as a mess as possible and scrap-picking anything in the category of "Not trash".

It's fine for Second Ye to declare that, after all he was Ye Qiu and is playing a Battlemage, which is very convincing, it's just he declared it after Ye Xiu did. That made the guilds in a massive dillema. Who's to trust?

But do Second Ye and Ye Xiu care? No.

Second Ye successfully joined Excellent Dynasty's party and happily took their protection for granted as he rapidly took every fallen equips and weapons whilst Ye Xiu is dealing with Dreamland.

"FUCK!"

That shout made Second Ye smiled softly as he controlled Sad Autumn Night to look at the direction.

"It's Deception!"

In Sad Autumn Night's vision, a black shadow flashed by, merging with the crowd and nimbly dodging.

Second Ye smiled, "Found you."

* * *

Bonus

Ye Qiu bited his nail as he glared at the chatroom and no one answered him. Who is this Sun Xiang? He harassed his Fifth younger-Elder Brother?!

No, no, no, he can't let this pass. His brother is in trouble! His innocence! His virtue!

"NianNian! NianNian! Get inside!" Ye Qiu called out and a female butler came in with a towel on her hand and a phone in the other.

"Yes, second young master?" She answered boredly.

"Find an information about any 'Sun Xiang'around my brother lately!"

"If you're asking about Sun Xiang, the one who replaced first young master and owned One Autumn Leaf, I don't need to search for it." The girl blinked.

"What?! Replace? He's the one who took my brother's useless career away?" Ye Qiu asked.

"You can say it like that."

"Does he have any suspicious relationship with my brother? A crush? Stalker?" Ye Qiu asked solemnly.

"Hmm, that's a bit debatable, he's very popular, many girls were digitally pregnant because of him," The female butler said seriously.

"Digitally pregnant?" Ye Qiu immadiately showed a loss expression.

"Meaning, many females claimed they're pregnant because of him online, when in reality they're not."

"Are you sure there's no suspicious thing from him to my brother?"

"If you want, I can search for it," The girl looked into her phone and search "Sun Xiang x Ye Qiu", what appeared is almost a thousand fiction. Her face turned solemn, how could she never find this ship? Ah, she was too focused on HanYe.

"How's it?" Ye Qiu asked.

"Hmm, I take it back. The probablity of first young master and him in a relationship is pretty high, according to my research," The girl nodded her head grimly.

"Damn!" Ye Qiu cursed. "Launch the Second and Third teams, make sure to do a thorough back ground check on this Sun Xiang."

"As you wish, young master," The girl bowed down and left, silently pondering if DoubleLeaf is also a possible ship with this younger brother's over-protectiveness.

For the next week, Sun Xiang always felt that he's followed and watched by the things around him, he said this to the others but they all said he was imagining thing.

It might be an imagination...

* * *

 **In the middle of finishing this, my mom came back, bringing my old broken pad- now completely recovered and can be used again.**

 **And I was like,**

" **But Mom! I already cheated on him with the new laptop!" It's hard, but I think I now know the feeling of real romance drama... slightly.**

 **Oh yeah, about HST and Fourth's fight action, I skimmed over it. I'm just suck at it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know about that, Fourth Ye..." Fifth Ye said unsurely as he looked up at the tall building, pulling his hoodie lower and even covering his eyes.

"What are you being nervous for?" Fourth Ye snorted as he looked at the pathetic reaction his younger self shown.

"Aside for the fact that we were gone without telling Second Ye nor Third Ye? Much. But are we seriously gonna do this? Because this is just..." Fifth Ye trailed off.

"Genius? Exciting? Absolutely must be done?"

"... No, I was gonna say stupid and reckless but well..."

"C'mon, Fifth, I need your help in this plan," Fourth Ye held Fifth Ye's shoulders gravely. "I can't bring Second nor Third. Meanwhile, Little Ye is still young and inexperienced."

"Fourth, we can't just storm into Excellent Era building, pretending like pretentious young masters and demanding 'Ye Qiu's whereabout," Fifth Ye said blankly.

"Why not?" Fourth Ye pushed back his dark-rimmed glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Second Ye will kill us."

"He'll laugh it off, don't worry. The older we are the more patient we turned out," Fourth Ye smiled.

"Seriously?" Fifth Ye tossed a judgemental look towards Fourth. The last time he checked, Fourth Ye was a short fuse too.

"I mean, look at our Third Ye, so patient, detached and virtuous, tsk, he's really suited to be someone else's househusband," Fourth Ye gestured.

"You know very well that you just said YOU are really suited to be a househusband right?" Fifth Ye said.

"Anyways, let's get to a cheap salon," Fourth Ye grabbed the second youngest by hand and started to lead the way.

Fifth Ye blanched, "Salon? What for?" He demanded.

"Changing our hairstyles."

"Fourth Ye- you're taking this too far!" Fifth Ye exclaimed.

"Come on, it's not like we'll be getting tattoo, don't overreact!" Fourth Ye dissed and both of them disappeared into the crowd.

A few minutes after they're gone, a small silhouette emerged and started to look around. "Bad luck! I lost the both of them!" Little Ye, who was tailing behind the older two all this while, cursed out.

* * *

"It's not so bad, Deception, either join or be killed. The answer is easy as pie," Second Ye chuckled as he taunted the Ninja who is currently in his alt.

"How do you even know that it's me?!" Mo Fan roared in disbelief.

"That's," Second Ye started, "Is another reason for you to join us, you can know the answer of that question after you joined."

"Are you fucking with me?" Mo Fan growled.

"No, I'm negotiating with you. As I already said it, we really need a talent like you, shameless, despicable, not afraid to be hated, those are your best points," Second Ye said calmly.

"... Speak, have I killed and stole your belonging somewhere?" Mo Fan said exaperately.

Second Ye paused for a second, "As in fact, _at some point of time_ You did steal from me."

"I knew it," Mo Fan groaned. "Why do you even want _me_ in your team? You already have so many people in your little boat, where are the Blademaster brat, and another Lord Grim?"

"As in fact, they are-" Second Ye paused to look up only to find no one is in the training room. "What the-"

"Night?" Ye Xiu called out to get Second Ye's attention.

"... Big Lord Grim, we have a situation."

* * *

"Fourth, are you sure we're okay?"

"..."

"Fourth, people are _looking,_ " Fifth Ye hissed.

"I have eyes, Fourth Ye, I notice that as much," Fourth Ye said blankly.

Fifth Ye shifted his shoulder slight in discomfort as they kept walking, he could handle stares, really. Especially having someone as beautiful as Su Mucheng as a kinda-little-sister, it's bound for Ye Xiu to get stared at whenever he walked with the pretty lady.

But this is just too much. Practically the entire vicinity is staring. At least with Mucheng it was never this much (granted, his Mucheng wasn't a complete lady yet, but still...), and let's not forget some highschool girls who were not so discreetely stalked them since God knows when.

Fifth Ye findled with his newly styled hair nervously before putting his hands back down when some girls squealed and giggled like mad, "I wanna go home..." He tugged on Fourth Ye's sleeve.

Fourth Ye looked at his younger self with three parts of annoyance, three parts of impatience, and four parts of pity, "Calm down little one, remember? Detachment is important for outside appearance, just pretend everything before you is a wind, you can freak out about it later, when we _are home_."

"Umn," Fifth Ye tugged his hoodie ever lower and Fourth Ye looked away, putting on his sunglasses-

 _Many girls squealed like a hungry pteodactyl again, giggling crazily._

Even Fourth Ye is affected now, "Damn it, did that hairstylist messed with us or something? I knew it was a bit suspicious with the sudden discount. I never understand about fashion," Fourth Ye cursed out as they walked even faster.

" _Aiya, such handsome guys! Where are they from?"_

" _Aaah, so handsome..."_

" _... who... celebrity?.."_

" _.. Hold my.."_

The two time-travellers walked even faster like they're afraid something dangerous would soon popped out of nowhere, like Big Ye or Second Ye- erm.

"How about we go home? If we do look ridiculous, we'll just gonna be more degraded," Fifth Ye, keeping his pace, suggested anxiously.

"It's fine, as long as we looked like Young Master and wear fancy expensive clothes, we're fine. Remember when cousin Ye Zeyan showed up in that one charity party with ridiculous hairstyle and it ended up become a trend when we were fourteen?" Fourth Ye asked.

"Zeyan was a bit wrong in the head, we can't set him up as an example-"

"Not example but resource."

"That's even more wrong! Oh my two years older self, what's happened to you?"

"Three championships, that's what happened," Fourth Ye said blandly.

"The saying was right, the higher the person reached without errors, the more arrogant he is..." Fifth Ye murmured.

* * *

"Thank you nice aunty~" Little Ye beamed sweetly to the middle aged woman who sold pastries, the madam smiled back just as bright to the cute boy who had accidentally wandered around her store.

"You're welcome dear, you're still gonna search for your big brothers right? Are you sure you don't want to just go home? I can ask my child to get you home, just tell us the address," The middle aged lady looked concerned.

Little Ye smiled, "No need to worry aunty, I know my limit, my house is near I can go home by myself anytime."

"If you insist so, such a handsome boy shouldn't wander around if you don't want to be kidnapped," the lady warned.

"Haha, that won't happen," Little Ye shook his head, knowing this aunty is just exaggrating.

"Here, just take another," Cannot resist such a handsome smile and attitude from the young boy, the middle aged lady randomly picked another cupcake and some snack to be shoved to the boy's full hands, sneaking a pinch on the cheek after that.

"Aunty, this is too much, you're doing a bussiness after all..."

"Oh, hush! I'm not so poor to get bankrupt after gifting some things to a good boy like you," The aunty smiled and the bell jingled as the door opened.

"Aunty Nie, good afternoon," A teen entered and greeted the middle aged lady politely.

"Good afternoon, dear, what's your order?"

"Just the usual," The teen said as he readjusted his sling bag.

"On it," The middle aged lady said playfully and get the usual order for the teen. "Hard work for today again,eh? Little Qiu?"

Qiu Fei nodded solemnly at the question, "Mm." However, his eyes quickly looked into space in daze again.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, little Qiu," Aunty Nie said in concern.

"I understand, I won't push myself too far," Qiu Fei looked up and accepted his order. He looked inside and took out a box of strawberry milk and putted it on the counter, "Aunty, how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving me secret freebie."

Aunty Nie sighed lamentingly, "Ai, boy, your guard is really high now."

Qiu Fei looked at Aunty Nie with exasperated look, "Aunty Nie, I seriously do not need it, you can sell it to others instead."

From Qiu Fei's side, Little Ye snorted, "Aiya, Aunty, are you always like this to your costumers, it won't be a long time before you went bankrupt," Little Ye snickered playfully.

Qiu Fei looked at the boy beside him in surprise, the boy is wearing a baseball cap and red jacket, overall he looked pleasing to they eyes. Qiu Fei then noticed various treats in the boy's arms and shook his head exasperatedly at Aunty Nie, "You too?" Qiu Fei asked Little Ye.

Little Ye shrugged and nodded, "She insisted, I don't know how to refuse a fair lady," out of habit, Little Ye slight bent down towards Aunty Nie who immadiately went to a shock to see such a perfect gentleman manner within a boy.

"My~ you're still young and already know how to waver a woman's heart, when you grew up, you'll be very popular with girls!" Aunty Nie joked.

"Aunty, stop teasing me," Little Ye looked up and acted bashful by looking sideways.

Two pairs of eyes met and time seemed to freeze for Qiu Fei.

"You..." Qiu Fei started and turned to face Little Ye entirely, "You really looked like _him._ "

* * *

Excellent Era is in panicky, tense, and awkward mess as two guests suddenly visited them in the light of day, demanding (elegantly) about Ye Qiu's wherabout and also demanded (elegantly) to see the boss.

"Eh? So our elder brother truly had been kicked out?" Fourth Ye said leisurely.

Cui Li was a bit nerved with the accussing tone but still, maintaining his smile, he replied, "Ye Qiu had formally resigned and broke his contract with us, we tried to make him stay but..." Meaning, Your brother kicked himself out, we're completely not at fault.

"Surprising, I surely thought he just faked another news to get rid of us from his track," Fifth Ye ignored Cui Li's statement and instead turned to Fourth Ye to have some brief 'exclusive family talk'.

"That troublesome brother, he had always be the best out of the siblings," Of course, Fourth Ye still took the chance to shamelessly praised himself.

"Oh, what should we say to Second Brother?" Fifth Ye said in worry.

Fourth Ye sighed dramatically, "That's really too bad."

"So, did our brother say anything like where he would live or something after you guys kicked him out?" Fifth Ye said casually as he picked the teacup on the table and sipped it slightly before not-so-discreetely scrunched up his face and putted it back, pulling out a hankerchief and coughed slightly into it. Expressing his clear distaste of the tea.

Fourth Ye, who was watching his younger self's action from the corner of his eyes, couldn't help but giving a five stars rating for Fifth Ye's acting.

Cui Li's face became a bit weird, mixed of awkwardness, annoyance, and humiliation while at the same time still trying to be pleasant. Cui Li coughed slightly, "About that, after Ex-Captain Ye Qiu formally resigned and broke his contract. We didn't really get any news from him..." Cui Li lied.

"Huh? What a crude management," Fourth Ye murmured to himself, purposefully a bit louder than necessary so Cui Li could hear it.

"You can't even keep track of your veteran even for a few months after retirement? How strange, is this how lower bussiness work, _Si ge?_ " Fifth Ye turned and asked innocently to his 'elder brother'. Cui Li and some workers almost coughed out blood.

"I don't know, _di._ We should do survey about that," Fourth Ye said seriously.

"Understood," Fifth Ye nodded obediently. What survey? Damn, this conversation of theirs is really fancy that they didn't even know whether to laugh or cry. As expected the blood of a young master of rich family is still flowing smoothly in them.

"Your big brother resigned, not thinking about the team in the middle of season, how could we keep a track of him?" Even though he knew Ye Qiu sometimes worked in the night shift of the Internet Cafe downstreet, Liu Hao still talked righteously and blamed it on Ye Qiu. Moreso, he's even more envious of Ye Qiu now, only blind person who will think these two young men, who greatly resembled Ye Qiu only more groomed, are just ordinary handsome young men. They're obviously rich! What's with those branded clothigs?! Even though what they wore tipped more to casual side rather than formal, they still looked really dignified in them.

Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye looked at Liu Hao. Liu Hao almost glared when that familiar judging, disregarding, regal eyes landed on him. _How familiar._

Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye then turned to talk with each other in hushed voice, pretending to have another 'exclusive family talk' again, "Okay, now what?" Fifth Ye asked.

"The contract, let's take a look at the contract and make more fuss," Fourth Ye said.

"You wanted to make a little fuss or big trouble?" Fifth Ye asked incredulously.

"Relax, I don't think they would be that stupid to really let us taking a look of the contract, so it will just be a little fuss," Fourth Ye whispered and ended the exclusive family talk. "So, as you said, our eldest brother 'broke the contract unresponsibly in the middle of season'. Was there something wrong with the contract?"

"Absolutely not. We have given him a fair condition, not different from the rest of the team at all," Cui Li readjusted his glasses and said confidentally.

"Maybe because it was no different that he broke it," Liu Hao snorted to himself, but purposefully made it a bit louder than necessary to be heard by the brothers to splash more black water on Ye Qiu whilst simultaneously cleaning their name from any impurity.

Fourth Ye looked at Liu Hao, there's something burning in that gaze. The pride of the three times champion is still strong in him, and it demands justice. However, that gaze was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced by the original elegance and dignity, "Really? Then, can I take a look at the contract?" Fourth Ye then casually said.

Everyone went silent all together.

Cui Li narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but player contracts are exclusive bussiness between us and the said player, it's against the rule."

"Why? I'm his family, naturally that rule is not applied to me and my brother at that," Fourth Ye gestured to Fifth Ye.

"It's still can't be done, my apologies," Cui Li's tone began to get agressive as a warning.

But they're here to cause a fuss, why would they back up? "Why? So it's right after all, there was something wrong with the contract?" Fourth Ye accussed with a mild tone.

Cui Li glared and once again readjusted his glasses, "That's not the problem, this is our problem with our employe, and there's no reason for us to disclose it to outsiders. If you want to ask about the contract, then find Ye Qiu and ask him yourself. We have no obligation to fulfil your request."

"Even if we find him and asked him, what's the use? The real contract is in your hand, if we took our brother's anwer and accussed you for mistreatment of an employe, you can defend yourself by telling us that our brother lied. And because we never saw the real contract, we don't have any proof to say otherwise," Fourth Ye said unhurriedly.

Cui Li leaned back slightly, readjusting his glasses again, he calmed himself down, "We still can't, we're sorry."

"You don't have to," Fifth Ye smiled, "What's the use of saying sorry when you're not sorry at all?" that statement made the others in the room startled again. The blunt accussion was in sync with the earlier blantant one.

Cui Li was about to say something when the door to the briefing room suddenly opened and Tao Xuan came in, "What's wrong?" Tao Xuan furrowed his brows, he got the report earlier about Ye Qiu's family came and made a fuss. He can't believe this mess will happen.

Tao Xuan looked at the people inside, Cui Li, some other assistant managers, some players and there are two unfamiliar man inside. Tao Xuan froze when he saw the two guests, terribly shocked of their similiarity to his old friend when he was young, only more groomed and dignified.

"You must be the boss," Fourth Ye stood up, eyes staring unblinkingly into Tao Xuan's eyes, boring deeply as like wanting to see what's in Tao Xuan's head. What made him tossed the friend, who had walked along with him since the start, away. What made him to coldly let his subordinates bully the friend he had once treasure like a delicate pearl. What made him forget those years of warm friendship to throw him aside.

In reality, Ye Xiu is an extremely prideful person. His beloved twin planned to run away and leaving him behind? Instead of getting angry and scolding the said twin, he simply took the bag and ran away himself, _See? That's what happened if you want to leave me behind, I'll leave you behind instead._ For him victory is not simply something achieved, but something that has to be done.

Otherwise, why would he lost nights of sleep back in the day just to make sure Excellent Era did not lag anything behind despite starting with grassroot team and guild? What made him to never cower in front of intimidating people? It took a lot for Su Muqiu to convince him to live together, before reasons won and he accepted. He's stubborn. Prideful. Anything he did since childhood had always ended up with perfection, the better part of the twin they said. Academically, practical ability, secondary skills, and many other things...

But Glory is his passion.

The first season was won by the sheer amount of determination for his late friend, he won.

The second season was another that was fueled by determination and thirst for victory, he won again.

The third season took the cake, many promising players were born, many promising players were growing, but Ye Qiu was _still_ the best. This kind of pride where he never experienced any errors...

In the fourth season, however, he suddenly fell. An error had occured, he was angry of course, disappointed. But he learnt something from this, _a slight loss, surely next year will be better_. And then continue on... more losses in the next few seasons, he kept learning more things, he still kept doing his best, before he was _forced to stop._

Even so, his pride... His _love_ for Glory is still burning fiercely. More refined. And brighter than ever.

However, that was only achieved after countless errors, failures, stumbles and missteps. _Losses._

If you put Fourth Ye who had never experienced a loss in this situation, the _young and precarious Fourth Ye_... It won't be pretty.

When you never experienced any stumbles, mistakes, nor missteps and suddenly _forced to stop_... It's really hard for you to stop peacefully.

Fourth Ye's lips quirked up as he stared straight into Tao Xuan's eyes, "I want to see my big brother's contract."

 _How to stop when you've already invested everything in this race?_

* * *

"Want some?" Little Ye offered one of his cupcakes to Qiu Fei who gently refused it.

"No, I already have mine," Qiu Fei raised his own plastic bag as a proof yet again.

"Okay," Little Ye bit into the cupcake.

Qiu Fei glanced again at the boy walking beside him, the more Qiu Fei looked at him the more similiar he is to a certain ex-captain of Excellent Era. Clearing his throat, Qiu Fei asked, "So where's your house? I'll take you there."

Little Ye rolled his eyes, "You don't need to take Aunty Nie's words seriously, I don't need an escort. I'm fifteen, I know which way to take."

"Then why did you follow me out?"

"Eh, I just wanted to get out peacefully and let that aunty attend her peace of mind," Little Ye shrugged.

Qiu Fei glanced back at the younger teen and smiled slightly, "You're really similiar to someone I know..."

Little Ye perked up and looke at Qiu Fei, "Really?"

"Yes," Qiu Fei nodded and said nothing more.

Little Ye, who waited patiently for a continuation, frowned in displeasure. What a letdown, he already said it like that but he didn't elaborate! What a cliffhanger... secretely grumbling, Little Ye took another bite to his cupcake.

"He's... someone who liked peace," Suddenly, Qiu Fei started talking again, surprising Little Ye.

Little Ye blinked, _'This guy, he's so awkward. Did he formulated that answer while he was silent just now, or did he recalled the person of his memory to get him silent?'_ Little Ye thought observantly.

"He also mostly kept to himself, so as to not make his close friends worried..." Qiu Fei continued as his gaze was cast down.

Little Ye also looked down thoughtfully, "That's a commendable personality," nodding, Little Ye is satisfied with his formulated answer.

"It really is," Qiu Fei nodded, agreeing. "But sometimes also could be very frustrating... I never could guess what's in his head, I think no one ever could."

"Hmm, a closed up personality, they'll open up to you when the time is fit," Little Ye said.

Qiu Fei bitterly smiled, "Ah... But I don't think I'll have that 'time', he has gone... Not long ago."

Little Ye paused, he looked at Qiu Fei's bitter smile and sorrowful answer, he immadiately straightened and coughed mournfully, "I'm sorry, my condolence..."

Qiu Fei blinked away from his flashback to look at Little Ye incredulously before realizing his words were ambigous, "No, he's not dead," Qiu Fei hastily said. He's still very much alive! It will be a bad luck to just say he's dead!

Little Ye looked up at him and blinked, the person is not dead? Ah! He translated a false alarm!

"What I meant is, he was gone from the place we usually go to, stop working, resigning... that's what," Qiu Fei slowly gestured.

"Aah, I see. I'm sorry," Little Ye ducked his head in apology. "So, this person... broke up with you?"

Qiu Fei almost tripped over the air after that statement was out of Little Ye's mouth, "Wh- what? What made you think he- he was my lover?" Qiu Fei asked incredulously, losing his composure again.

Little Ye cursed in his head, damn! He was reading the situation wrong again! So it's not a lover nor a break-up?! "Erm, you said it like you were dumped... I'm sorry, I was wrong," Little Ye scratched his head.

"No, it's okay..." Qiu Fei shook his head and sighed.

"So..." Little Ye cleared his throat, "What are they to you?" Little Ye asked.

"Someone important, someone I terribly respect, someone who always encouraged me... Someone that I wanted to stand by his side to, as an equal..." Qiu Fei said after a lot of thought.

Little Ye mused for a while, no matter what... it sounded like a one-sided love. Little Ye patted Qiu Fei's shoulder lightly, "Big brother, it's fine, you like them do you?"

"... Hah?" Qiu Fei looked at Little Ye again, a bit flustered this time.

"It's fine, I'm not really a naive child you know? I know love when I saw one," Little Ye said seriously.

"That's..." Qiu Fei looked away awkwardly. "That's inappropriate, I can't have that kind of feeling," Qiu Fei coughed. He didn't deny it but rather saying he's inability to really accept his real feeling.

Little Ye sighed, "It's okay to love, to like or to have a crush on someone, there's nothing inappropriate in it," Little Ye paused. "Unless they're married already?"

"What? No," Qiu Fei shook his head.

"Then go for it!" Little Ye slapped Qiu Fei's shoulder.

"I can't... he's... a bit too older for me, different generation and all," Qiu Fei said.

Little Ye hummed thoughtfully, recalling the beautiful adult Su Mucheng who was simply too devastatingly beautiful, that lass could make any boys from any age range fell for her in one look... Too bad, in his future, Little Ye would treat her like a little sister, hence now Su Mucheng is only treating him like a little brother.

After musing for a while, Little Ye said, "It's good as long as you're not brother-zoned, you still have a chance."

"... He didn't. But he did son-zoned me," Qiu Fei said blankly.

Little Ye's face scrunched up, "Hang in there big bro," He's screwed. "There would always be a way out, he'll look at you as an equal one of this day because of his departure," what Little Ye didn't say was for Qiu Fei to just move on. Son-zoned, gosh.

* * *

"You two are deplorable," Ye Xiu said sternly to Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye. After Second Ye told him the three youngest had disappeared from home, it was already a foreboding feeling. Without telling Second Ye and sneakily went outside, they must be having an agenda.

It was almost too late in the middle of chaos inside the briefing room, when Su Mucheng made it there. She had locked herself in her room per usual and was too lazy to go out even more when it was said there are guests. Probably just some sponsors or more pretentious people... She didn't know it was her two new little brothers who had come to cause trouble.

But after she got a call from Second Ye, she reluctantly goes out and checked who were their guests. Yup, she had to exhaust her acting skill prowess to bail them out politely and without causing any damage. Ye Xiu was already there when they got to the lobby.

"They were looking for you," Su Mucheng said softly, pretending to not know the 'brothers' personally while at the same time telling Ye Xiu the background and setting for the situation.

Ye Xiu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you guys so stubborn? To cause me such an inconveniece, I will go home eventually."

Sighing in relief that Ye Xiu got the memo, Fifth Ye huffed, "You always said that, but did we see you were ever going home? No."

"We were just asking to see your former contract, that's all. Yet, they started overreacting and all defensive about it, a guilty conscience no doubt," Fourth Ye snorted.

"This is not at home where you can act as you pleased," Ye Xiu sighed in annoyance and turned to lookat Tao Xuan and the rest, "Old Tao, I hope you don't mind my two _didi._ "

"Who would mind? It's not like we're burning half of the building down or cause any harms, we were just asking to look at the contract, we're family why can't we see it?" Fifth Ye clung to Ye Xiu's arm and acted spoiled.

"Enough you two, Old Tao please just ignore them both, I apologize for their troubles." Ye Xiu nodded curtly.

"Why apologize?! Our family's sons can't just apologize randomly!"

" _Gege,_ we absolutely did not get out of the line!" The two instantly whined to their big brother and Ye Xiu quickly yanked them by their collars.

"You two. Out. Now." Not waiting for Tao Xuan to even express his okay (To be honest, he did not look like he would say it's okay), using the pretense of a nice big brother who doesn't want his little brothers causing more troubles, Ye Xiu dragged Fourth and Fifth Ye out of Excellent Era building.

"Excuse us," Ye Xiu loudly said opened the glass doors to outside.

"AH!" A familiar voice shouted and the three Ye's looked towards the source to find Little Ye there, looking at them with wide eyes and shocked look.

"Little Ye?! I was just asking myself where you could be, come home now," Ye Xiu squinted his eyes to the youngest. "Turn out you two left the youngest outside to wait?" Ye Xiu turned his disapproving stare to Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye who immadiately feel wronged.

"What? We didn't even take him along! He probably sneaked out himself!"

"We're innocent!" The two cried out in their defense.

Ye Xiu then turned is stern and disappointed gaze towards Little Ye who tensed, "They were acting all strange, I was tailing them before I lost them in the crowd. I did not sneak out by myself, I'm with them until I lost them!" Little Ye turned back the words.

""That's not our fault still!"" Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye defended in sync.

"Enough, you three are going home now," Ye Xiu furrowed his brows and stated.

"Captain...?" Qiu Fei, who was silent since the beginning out of shock and delight, finally called out to Ye Xiu.

Hearing the familiar voice, Ye Xiu finally shifted his gaze to the boy beside Little Ye and was pleasantly surprised, "Qiu Fei...?"

"Captain, you... How are you?" Qiu Fei shifted awkwardly and asked.

"I'm good, how are you? Still working hard? How's your progress?" Ye Xiu asked pleasantly.

"I'm doing decently," Qiu Fei nodded, looking straight at Ye Xiu's eyes. "You...? How about you?"

"I'd say I'm doing pretty well myself, if only it's not for these troublemakers," Ye Xiu said in a pleasant way.

Qiu Fei nodded and looked at the two young men behind Ye Xiu and then looked at Little Ye beside him, "So, he's your little brother?" Qiu Fei gestured to Little Ye.

"Apparently yes, come here Little Liu," Ye Xiu beckoned generously to Little Ye who coughed and awkwardly went to his side. "Alright, we're done here, see you around Little Qiu," Ye Xiu bade his ex-successor a goodbye and was about to drag his three little 'brothers' off when Qiu Fei asked again.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"I want to visit you sometimes, is that alright?" The lone and desolate look in Qiu Fei's eyes spoke clear of his desire to stay in contact.

How could Ye Xiu refuse that look?

Smiling gently like a father will do towards his son, Ye Xiu answered, "You can always see me in the Internet Cafe downstreet, I worked in thhe night shift but you can still see me around afternoon."

The block in Qiu Fei's heart melted down in relief at the answer, looking at the internet cafe downstreet he nodded thoughtfully, "I will visit often," He said. Determination in his tone.

"No need so often, you must be quite busy already with school and the camp. Once in a while is alright," Ye Xiu suggested.

Qiu Fei nodded obediently, "I'll visit whenever I'm free."

The two sides bade each other a goodbye and went their own way, Qiu Fei entered Excellent Era's building whilst the four Ye's walked further away from it.

In the middle of argument about Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye's new hairstyles and how it looked dumb (Ye Xiu's words) and how so many girls are staring, Little Ye is fiddling with his thumb dazedly, pale and a bit scared of reality.

Little Ye then tugged on Ye Xiu's sleeve and asked, "My good Third Ye, say... Who was that Qiu Fei to you?"

"He was originally my successor for One Autumn Leaf," Ye Xiu answered distractedly.

"Our successor? No wonder he looked so pleasing to the eyes," Fourth Ye approved.

Meanwhile, Little Ye dawned in a horrifying realization. "Oh my God..." Did he just encourage his future successor to keep pursuing his future self?

Little Ye screwed up so many times today...

* * *

 **I tried hard to get this done because I would be extremely busy and if I was extremely busy and had a small interest, my muses won't get it done.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse the typos and grammar mistakes. I don't have anyone to re read and edit it and I'm too lazy to do that right now. Toodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wei Chen truly regretted his decision in pursuing Ye Qiu's supposed account. It was supposedly to be an easy piece of cake with more than a dozen players her trained to gang up on the he-who-is-more-shameless-than-the-bandit-god. But Wei Chen realized it wasn't the case as he laid in waiting for Lord Grim to be online.

The horrendously-dressed character went online as usual, Wei Chen attacked him as per planned. The avatar managed to get a close look of Wei Chen's Windward Formation, instantly recognizing him, well that's fine too since Wei Chen then can trashtalk as much as he pleased without being afraid he knew his identity, since Ye Qiu knew that already.

What Wei Chen did not expect is a reinforcement, _that is just fucking crazily good, what the fuck?!_

The first to come is a Blademaster that Wei Chen swore has a very similar playstyle to Huang Shaotian, with a bit of his own agenda. Wei Chen even cursed out for insubordination to the Blademaster until the Blademaster talked... With a very young voice.

The second to come is a nightmare, a Battlemage whose playstyle is SO Ye Qiu down to the notch. Wei Chen had studied about them and make sure they're not a problem until they did. Luckily the Blademaster is not so crazy and was trapped in his Hexagram Prison, but even then, Wei Chen couldn't always trap him.

Observing their action, Wei Chen learned one thing. The Battlemage just came to watch, but if you trapped the Blademaster in Hexagram Prison, he'll riot until the Blademaster is freed. So Wei Chen did not bother to restrain the Blademaster anymore.

And then the third to come is someone Wei Chen had never even heard before, a Ghostblade, goes by name One-Inch Ash, but by his name it's clear he's in the same package as the Blademaster, One-Inch Love. It's also not hard because the moment Lord Grim took Windward Formation from his hands, the Ghostblade hurried to run towards the Blademaster- ugh. Couple names, Wei Chen hated them with burning passion.

Which is why Windward Formation casted a spell on One-Inch Ash, which instantly enveloped the Ghostblade in black ray.

Three sighs instantly resounded, "Young people." Getting excited after seeing their old friend.

"Hui-ge*, are you alright?" One-Inch Love came forward.

"Sorry, I was careless," Qiao Yifan said embarrassedly.

"Gaah! Not getting my five hundred yuan, I'm forced to eat dog food instead!" Wei Chen spat out indignantly as he tried to defend against Lord Grim.

Qiao Yifan was even more embarrassed, luckily Second Ye spoked up, "Give it up Old Wei, no more petty tricks."

Wei Chen was surprised to hear other calling him that way and instantly yelled, "Who the fuck are you?! Why are you calling me like that, do I know you?! Fuck, Ye Qiu, which other old monsters who can play Battlemage that you called over?! "

"Oh, did I call you 'Old Wei'? That's a mistake, well, Wei Chen, stop with the petty tricks," Second Ye recited.

"Don't lie to me! Who are you, fuck! Which one is Ye Qiu?!"

"We probably should kill him-"

"Too late Big Lord Grim, his reinforcement is here," Second Ye said boredly as Sad Autumn Night pointed to a nearby wall.

"I'll take care of them!" One-Inch Love is the first to dash off, followed by One-Inch Ash. Ah! As expected those two are one package! Wei Chen thought in resentment.

But Wei Chen no more attention either to his allies or enemies as he turned around and run. Deserter? Fuck that shit! It's named Tactical Retreat, you knew you'll die in vain, so you retreat! What's the use of dying in vain? Camaraderie? What is that? Can it be eaten? Sold? Is it more important than his Silver Weapon? NO!

So Wei Chen straightened his resolve (Well, it had always been straightened) and escaped.

"I'm still here you know," Second Ye yelled and pursued.

And so, the game of deadly run and chase the nth began.

It was all a blur to Wei Chen and the last thing he knew is that Ye Qiu is a bastard, oh wait, he already knew that since the beginning. But the problem right now is his beloved silver weapon _is gone!_

Wei Chen despaired, out of all things to be dropped, the system just chose to fuck with him and drop his silver weapon.

And now he's tied with a devil contract. Yes, Ye Qiu is the devil while Death's Hand is Wei Chen's soul and dream.

Second Ye simply smiled as he overlooked everything, closing his eyes and inhaled heavily, he exhaled a cloud of smoke. In a moment, a QQ message arrived and Second Ye leisurely opened it.

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _He accepted. Thought I'll tell you even though you probably knew that already._

Second Ye smiled warmly as he closed the message. Restarting...

Second Ye glanced to Little Ye who was killing some monsters along with One-Inch Ash in the game, then he glanced to Fourth Ye who was seriously instructing, Cleric's skill names sometimes come out from his mouth at some certain interval. On the other side, with much more vocals, is Fifth Ye, smiling carefreely as instructions are falling freely from his mouth.

Second Ye crinkled his eyes in serene, it's been a long time since he feels this leisure. Building up the foundation, strengthen it, nourish it... So nostalgic.

Second Ye clicked his mouse and Sad Autumn Night moved to search for a certain Ninja to be convinced again.

* * *

"So, when will the team officially created?" Chen Guo asked in excitement as she sat beside Ye Xiu.

"That will be a very long time, we could think about other things before that," Ye Xiu answered calmly.

"If it's made, can I ask for the privilege to make official merchandises?" Chen Guo asked.

Ye Xiu paused and looked at his boss thoughtfully, "You can do that?"

Chen Guo giggled, "I happen to know someone who can do that? Just tell me your team's name and the design for team's logo when it's created."

Ye Xiu hummed, "Then, we'll do just that when the team is officially created."

Chen Guo nodded eagerly, "There's one more thing I want to ask though..."

"What is it?"

"Which way you wanted to take to get back?" Chen Guo asked. "I heard from Loulan Slash, a team needed to have a stadium, high standard equipment and many other things... Can you satisfy that...?"

"What? Stadium?" Tang Rou, who passed by, stopped and asked.

"Yeah, that was really money-consuming. I'm asking you this because I just want to know... Your finance is not the best right now, right?" Chen Guo asked.

Ye Xiu went silent before nodding, "I don't plan to get back through that way anyways, I'll go through qualification tournament."

"You mean, Revival Tournament? Isn't that too risky? A year would be wasted if you lost!" Chen Guo exclaimed.

"Relax, we're going to walk this way. It's bound to have some risk." Ye Xiu smiled.

"Your Boss can't do anything about it?" Chen Guo asked.

"No, he couldn't..."

* * *

Sadly, he could.

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _I read all the rules and whatnots of that E-Sport you guys working in._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Ye Qiu, no._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _I'm making a stadium._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _No._

 _ **Sad Autumn Night**_ _: No._

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _Woah._

 _ **Cloudy Autumn Sky:**_ _That's so fancy._

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _No._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _I'm making stadium. What do you guys think about District W?_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _That's too much! We couldn't just build a stadium in an ellite area!_

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _We could. I have about fifty properties there. Enough to build a cosy stadium._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _NO._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _District N?_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _We're not going to get a base in B City._

 _ **Ye Qiu**_ _:... W Square?_

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _God, No._

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _We're going to enter through qualification tournament._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _What?! That thing is for commoner! I'm making the stadium!_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Ye Qiu, I'm warning you._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _I'm the Boss on the paper. Why can't I decide?!_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _Because I don't want to disturb the past. We're supposedly to be through the qualification tournament!_

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _What's the difference? You guys would still in the Alliance, right?_

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _Give me a nice reason why I can't build a dozen hectares stadium?_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:.**_ _... We need to beat someone in the qualification tournament._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _... Ugh- who is this someone?_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _You'll know when the time has come._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _Alright, that resolve it. No building stadium, besides, it won't finish in time anyways._

 _ **Ye Qiu:**_ _Are you underestimating me, dearest brother? Are you?! God helps me, I can finish that god-forsaken stadium in less than half a year! I'm making a call now._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _No STOP!_

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _So, who is this we should beat up?_

 _ **Sad Autumn Night:**_ _... You'll like it._

 _ **Lord Grim II:**_ _Cool._

 _ **Cloudy Autumn Sky:**_ _Can't we keep the stadium and still through the qualification tournament?_

 _ **Smol Kitten:**_ _Provided, if Ye Qiu is not taking a move himself and applied with the stadium instead..._

 _ **Lord Grim I:**_ _ **Ye Qiu**_ _Come back here. We're not making stadium to apply!_

* * *

These few days had been good with everything, Ye Xiu let Chen Guo being the temporary acting guild leader in tenth server to look over the guild, and the spies by some extent. The others leveled up as usual, Fourth Ye even made a cult to worship Unrivalled Super Hottie's hotness in Tyrannical Ambition just because he can.

 _("Let them feel dependent, then when I left them, they'll be crushed," Fourth Ye smiled sadistically._

" _Calm down, satan," Fifth Ye said from the background.)_

Little Cold Hands had met the team and let's just say he's convinced to join and currently under Fourth Ye's strict training _(Bless his soul...)_ they're still within Tyrannical Ambition of course, Fourth Ye just love making Little Cold Hands his personal cleric, putting the young cleric under pressure that if he screwed up, the entire guild might blame him. Second Ye noticed that it actually made Little Cold Hands improved faster and let Fourth Ye did as he pleased.

Until the main Cleric, Cloudy Autumn Sky, arrived at Heavenly Domain and take over to train him, An Wenyi needed to hang on with the heavy pressure from the strict Captain Ye.

That is until the day Wei Chen and Steamed Bun arrived in Happy Internet Cafe.

Ye Xiu puffed out his smoke as he looked at Wei Chen and Steamed Bun, "This place is not out base."

"Then, where it is? You're not saying we should sleep in the street right? Can't that hot boss of yours lend us a place?" Wei Chen asked shamelessly.

"Hey!" Chen Guo protested in the background.

"No, I already own a club house," For some reason, Ye Xiu felt proud saying it. Yeah, for one thing he has a preparation.

"Is it far? Why didn't you just messaged the address to there?" Wei Chen demanded.

"Wherever Boss wants, I'll follow!" Steamed Bun cheered faithfully.

"See? Do you see Bun complaining?" Ye Xiu rolled his eyes to Wei Chen who glared at him.

"You brainwashed him, that's why!" Wei Chen truly believed that.

The trio then bade goodbye to Tang Rou and Chen Guo before walking to the so-called club house themselves, before the entered, however, Ye Xiu held Wei Chen by his shoulder.

"There's something I need to say," Ye Xiu said to Wei Chen.

Wei Chen, still impressed on the pretty big club house, blurted out, "Did you kill someone to get their house?"

"I hope it will be that easy to explain," Ye Xiu said helplessly and Wei Chen turn to look at his fellow shameless partner.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just want to ask you to not freak out and I'll explain it all inside," Ye Xiu said and pushed Wei Chen to the door when Wei Chen pulled back with an alarmed face.

"Fuck, you're freaking me out now. What the hell? Why should you explain it inside? You didn't actually kill someone right?!" Wei Chen accused straight away. "Fuck! Was what Guo Mingyu said was right? You're a vampire?! Or are you a cult made-up god like what Lin Jingyan said?"

Ye Xiu immediately felt scandalized, "What did they say about me?" Is that how those people felt about him? After lending them some money, especially that damn Guo Mingyu who just disappeared into the earth after he retired, they just go and spread some ridiculous gossips?

"No need to feel different, if something, Guo Mingyu once said that Han Wenqing is a werewolf," Wei Chen stated.

"..." He'll tell Old Han about this.

"But you do not seriously believe that right?" Ye Xiu dissed.

"Who am I kidding? The chance is still there! What thing that you need to explain?!"

"Thing about me and some others inside," The two almost jumped as new voice joined in, they snapped their heads to look a the source to see Second Ye standing there.

"What. The. Fuck?" Wei Chen's jaw dropped.

"Cool! Boss, you're a real gemini!" Steamed Bun jumped and exclaimed. "Hello! Second Boss!"

Second Ye looked at Steamed Bun in a fatherly amusement, "Bun, nice to meet you." Second Ye then looked at Wei Chen, "Old Wei, do you want to come in?"

"... Ye Xiu, you're twins? Fuck, how could world stand it with two of you?" Wei Chen hissed to Ye Xiu.

"Just come in!"

* * *

As expected, Steamed Bun didn't understand nor suspect the situation and simply took their words on being 'cousins' 'twins' and 'brothers'. Along with Fifth Ye and Little Ye, Steamed Bun is already in the training room, taking his role as a big brother excitedly...

It is, however, Wei Chen who reacted badly, and of course... He didn't buy the excuses. He almost bought it actually, but damn, he smartly asked for ID card and none of them could say anything. You would think it's rather rude to ask about someone's ID card, but Wei Chen knew, with Ye Qiu (Now, Ye Xiu, _what a fucking surprise_ ) it never hurt to be rude.

"Fuck this shit! I'm going back!"

"You're not allowed to."

"C'mon Old Wei, how is it so hard to accept?"

"How is it not hard?!" Wei Chen hollered.

"This is why I was worried you'll react badly..."

"No shit! What the fuck about this time traveling?! Does it mean there are more of you out there?!"

"Well, there's one more person out there that is 'us'. But we-err, _Ye Xiu,_ also has a twin brother."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qingming festival this year is quite a special one... Because this year, Ye Xiu is officially kicked out of Excellent Era. This year too, there are many things that happen, Ye Xiu is creating a new team and he has a handful of time travelers in his hands.

Those time-travelers would love to visit Su Muqiu, but if they all going, then who will keep this from Little Ye? Hence, they could only give up and let Ye Xiu represent them. Ye Xiu was thinking just how to summarize this year's event to Su Muqiu when he felt his sleeve was tugged by Su Mucheng.

Ye Xiu looked up to see someone already there before Su Muqiu's grave, the man looked like he's lost in thought as he kept staring at the grave. In the cold morning air, he only wore a thin scarf...

"Big Ye?" Ye Xiu called out and the man looked up towards him.

Big Ye smiled, "Ah, you guys are here. How are you?"

"How long you've been standing here?" Su Mucheng asked.

Big Ye smiled softly at her, "Not long."

"Really?" Ye Xiu smiled at him too and walked beside him, looking down at a bouquet of fresh white lilies on the grave.

"You brought something," Su Mucheng smiled at the lilies and kneeled down, "And you cleaned it..."

Big Ye simply took a step back and patted Ye Xiu on the shoulder, "I hadn't summarized it to him, thought it's your job to. I'm coming home early, take your time." With that, the eldest, who was gone for a long time this time, took off.

Ye Xiu looked down on Su Muqiu's grave and noted Su Mucheng is already in a daze, he took a deep breath and squatted down. No more sounds could be heard after that.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh? What a pleasant surprise," Big Ye softly exclaimed as he looked at Wei Chen who got I-am-so-done-with-life look on his face. "I take it my dear Shunfeng took care of everything?"

"Shunfeng?" Wei Chen deadpanned.

"Yes, the second eldest after me who usually got called Second Ye," Big Ye explained as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, you mean the older nightmare," Wei Chen nodded.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, the little one is Little Nightmare, the twenty-years-old one is the Damn Nightmare, whereas the second youngest one is the Start of Nightmare, that being said, I need a new name for you too," Wei Chen said blandly.

Big Ye chuckled, "No need for that. We're legal now," saying that, he put off his bag and zipped it open. "Second Ye," Big Ye called out as he spotted Second Ye who looked surprised.

"You came back, this time it took you so long, how was it?" Second Ye asked ignoring some crashing sounds in the background.

"I got it all here, even Little Ye's family registration card so he could apply," Big Ye said as he got all the documents out.

"That's good," Second Ye looked at his new ID card and nodded in satisfaction.

"Woah, this really looked like real. But are you sure it will go through and not getting you jailed?" Wei Chen picked up a card with 'Ye Qianliyan' on it.

"Of course not, we're legally exist now. I wouldn't settle for anything than 'real', even if you checked it until the country's very own secret database, we're still there."

"How could that be?!"

"A bit hacking and hush money, not really that much."

"Whatever will happen to this country...?"

"Nothing will happen," Big Ye rolled his eyes.

"Fuck! These IDs basically only used photos of the same person with different age and edited hairstyle! No matter what it looked so fishy!" Wei Chen looked at the other IDs and exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Fifth and Fourth used Ye Qiu's photos from their respective ages."

"Technically it's two people," Second Ye nodded.

"... Why am I even complaining? Do your thing, I won't disturb you," Wei Chen threw out his hands and retreated to inform the other nightmares about their newly arrived eldest nightmare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fourth Ye and Fifth Ye's mouths were hanging open as they watched the news. They didn't even register that their popcorns have been stolen by Wei Chen, too shocked at the news.

"Wait, what?! They seriously get relegated?!" Fourth Ye stood up and roared indignantly.

"What do you expect? They suddenly gained power and understand the true power of teamwork and friendship, slaughtering their way back to the peak?" Big Ye raised his eyebrows languidly as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, no. But I did expect them to get out of that loser zones and _not relegated!_ " Fourth Ye protested.

"I don't have an optimistic future..." Fifth Ye melted to the coach.

"This is what happened if you put up a helpless pretty boy with high arrogance to be a captain!" Fourth Ye complained furiously as he threw some popcorns at Tao Xuan's face on the tv screen.

"How shameless, going that way, Excellent Era technically made the same mistake when they chose you as a captain!" Wei Chen pointed out righteously.

"Wrong! Obviously, I was and still am a handsome man, not a pretty boy!" Fourth Ye righteously declared.

"That's right, that's right," Fifth Ye jumped to support.

"Could've deceived me," Wei Chen snarked.

"Of course we could," Ye Xiu calmly stated.

"You shut up! I'm arguing against the younger one!"

"So," Little Ye ignored them as he peered to Second Ye, "They're the one we should beat right?"

Second Ye's lips quirked upwards, "Yes, Little Liu*."

Fourth Ye perked up, a mixed emotion still in his eyes, but obviously he's more cheerful now, "So we should beat the current Excellent Era, their arrogant captain who turned my One Autumn Leaf blonde, and those who defied me right? Great! I'm in!"

"What?! Who are we gonna beat?" Steamed Bun entered the living room with Big Ye and bounced to Fourth Ye's side.

"Bun! Look at those guys in the tv, we'll beat their asses in the future and be on tv too!" Fourth Ye has a really fast adaptability and Steamed Bun's simplicity is delightful for him. The three times champion had practically adopted Steamed Bun under his shameless, fearless and haughty banner.

"Really?! We'll beat them and be on tv?! Cool! I'll show them the taste of my brick!" Steamed Bun exclaimed, waving his fist.

"Don't get so excited, look at you, we should act cool in all situation. If we're acting too excited, it'll kill the mood," Fourth Ye scolded as he knocked Steamed Bun's head gently.

"OH! I almost forgot, I'll act cool if we face them!"

"Not just any cool, you have to be cooler! Cold! You know, I have this picture of a certain cold pro, you can mimic his expression when we face those people. Third Ye, where did you keep the third championship picture?! The one with a glaring Old Han in it?!"

Ye Xiu shook his head helplessly, "That kind of things were all in Mucheng's."

"Never mind then, let's just search in the internet, let's go Bun!" Fourth Ye got up and ran towards the training room, ignoring the news on tv after that.

"Alright!"

Fifth Ye looked at the direction where Fourth Ye and Steamed Bun just disappeared to, he hugged a cushion as he leaned back, "Fourth surprisingly took it easy with the news of Excellent Era being relegated..." Fifth Ye mumbled absently.

"I don't think so," Big Ye took a seat as he looked to the tv screen. "Fourth Ye took it very hard..."

"Eh?"

"No kidding," Wei Chen sighed. "Imagine you're in a team you loved so much and even won three championships with them and then suddenly that team wasn't kind to you anymore... And getting relegated. Man, I can't imagine the pain," Wei Chen of course noticed Fourth Ye's silent struggle.

"I see..." Fifth Ye looked down.

"Old Wei is right, but at least our Fourth is mature, he even quickly get himself a thing to do to get his mind out of it," Second Ye smiled.

Meanwhile, Ye Xiu is still staring at the tv screen with thoughtful and disappointed look, but in a second that look disappeared and replaced with helplessness.

Wei Chen nudged him, "It's their fault as much as yours," Wei Chen stated.

Ye Xiu looked down, sorrowful, "I didn't know they would treat it as emotional burden instead of a lesson..."

"Things should just be left that way. Even if you didn't wipe them out in the game, they would still be burdened the next time we arrived in the proscene. Sometimes, things just inevitable," Big Ye said wisely as he patted Ye Xiu's head. "My dear Third Ye, don't take it too hard."

Ye Xiu shook his head and smiled bitterly, "They're still young, they still have many chances and shouldn't have given up... So many things happened recently and..." Ye Xiu sighed and stood up, "I want to be by myself for a bit. If you don't need me for anything, I'll be going."

The rest of the occupants stared as Ye Xiu stood up, grabbing his pack and match, and exited.

Big Ye and Second Ye sighed sorrowfully, "He's still the one who took it the hardest..." Big Ye shook his head.

"Will Third Ye be okay?" Little Ye asked in worry.

"He'll be fine," Big Ye comforted and patted the little one's head.

* * *

"Be careful you two," Ye Xiu said to the oldest two who nodded at him.

"You too, if the young ones make any trouble, just scold them," Second Ye said.

"Take care when we're gone, okay? We'll be back," Big Ye smiled warmly.

Ye Xiu's sweat dropped, "Big Ye, can you stop making your goodbyes sounded like a husband to his wife?"

"He won't stop," Second Ye rolled his eyes, already used to be subjected by such tone from Big Ye.

Big Ye chuckled and instead enveloped Ye Xiu in a hug, "Take care, don't open the door for stranger, if you miss me just call," Big Ye said tenderly as he stroke Ye Xiu's hair.

Second Ye's sweat dropped whilst Ye Xiu simply stood there with a deadpanned expression. Wei Chen who got out to look can only turn back with grossed out expression, pushing back Steamed Bun who was eager to say goodbye.

Second Ye facepalmed, "Come on, we're running late! Ye Qiu will not stop complaining if we let him wait, else he might refuse to get Chaos Theory applied in the Alliance."

"That's right, Ye Qiu might really build a stadium that way," Ye Xiu agreed and pushed Big Ye off.

"Alright, alright, bye Ye Xiu. Come on, Shunfeng," Big Ye motioned.

* * *

"Why can't you be fast?" Big Ye dissed.

"Who can be fast in this stupid registration? You should have let me build the damn Stadium, it'd be much easier that way!" Ye Qiu protested as he shoved the document to Big Ye's hand.

Big Ye checked the file and ignored Ye Qiu's woes.

"Why would you even use _my name?_ Father will kill me-"

"No, he won't."

"Mother will keep asking me question and _when will your elder brother come home_. And I will be stuck to answer as legally I was the one who _supported you with this nonsenses_ and _preventing you to go home!_ " Ye Qiu ranted.

"This is the applications right? We can add our members with these right?"

"Yeah," Ye Qiu answered grudgingly.

"Great, we'll keep them for our permanent teammates who hadn't come over yet. You'll help to reapply it right?"

"What?! I need to do this stupid thing again?! You're still expecting more members?"

"Yeah, they just hadn't come yet."

"Screw you! Then why are we doing this today?!"

"You said you'll be in Korea for a month or so, if we go without our boss to apply for the first time, it'd be strange."

"Just use my face! Forge my signature, or better yet, let me build the goddamn stadium!"

"Relax, that's what we intend to do in the next reapplication," Second Ye said calmly.

"Yeah, if you're being so noisy about it. You don't need to, we'll do it alone after this. I was just kidding about needing your help in the next reapplication," Big Ye nodded.

"No, I'm the one who will do it! Back off!" Ye Qiu snapped.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to Ye Qiu who was needed in Q city, Big Ye and Second Ye decided to stop by a restaurant to eat lunch before going back. It was intended to be only a simple lunch between 'twin brothers' (as they're registered) but somehow it wasn't quite so...

"No, thank you, miss. I'm flattered but I don't want to get your hope high," Big Ye said gently to the sixth lady who threw herself at him.

"Hm, this thing is not so difficult, when will the others will come and join again?" Second Ye asked calmly, ignoring the strange reaction towards his older self from many female populations.

Big Ye nodded, "Yifan would soon," Big Ye's smile faltered as a waitress put down a plate of dessert on the table, winking at him and motioned a 'call me' to him. That's the third waitress, God, when would they leave if they kept giving out freebie?

Second Ye casually tasted the new dessert before looking into the file again, "Wenyi and Luo Ji will also come after that. I think it's the time to relocate, let us be roommates to get space for Little Luo. Yifan will be with Little Ye, Bun is already under Fourth Ye's wing, Ah San* is with Old Wei, we can get Wenyi with Ah Wu as they're both clerics anyways..."

"Hm, We also need to think about the girls... We couldn't just let Little Tang and Mucheng isolated from the rest," Big Ye said as he eat the new dessert.

"Hm... We should make some change in the house," Second Ye proposed.

"Maybe after the qualification tournament?" Big Ye finished and noticed another waitress is ready to get another dessert to their table, Big Ye hastily said, "Let's go, this restaurant is being too generous." Big Ye stood up, grabbing his blazer and bag, Second Ye followed calmly and took one last sip to his coffee before leaving.

After going outside, Big Ye sighed heavily and looked at his younger self, "I don't understand, we're practically identical and you dressed almost as meticulously as me. Why are you the only one who didn't get flirted at?"

Second Ye looked up then turned towards the restaurant's window which reflected their images, Big Ye followed along. See? They're indeed identical, only with two years age gap, the same person. Although Big Ye looked much healthier than Second Ye, they're still pretty much the same.

"I don't know Big Ye..." Second Ye said. "Maybe... it's the CEO curse."

"... You're joking right," Big Ye deadpanned.

"Your aura changed the moment you become CEO, girls probably like that kind of rich aura," Second Ye shrugged and looked at Big Ye again before finally noticing there _is_ something that Big Ye has and Second Ye didn't... or rather there's something Big Ye didn't have and Second Ye did.

"Let's go home," Big Ye gestured when Second Ye held his arm.

"Wait, I think I know why..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the ring," Second Ye solemnly said.

"Ring?"

"Championship rings," Second Ye held up both of his hands to show off his four championship rings, one in each middle and ring fingers

"Ah..." Big Ye punched his palm in understanding. "They thought you were married and simply step back," Big Ye nodded and looked down to his hands which adorned with nothing. He had kept his championship rings when he took the position as a CEO. Thinking back again, it was at that time he started getting more attention from the fairer gender, he simply thought they were after his money and position.

Second Ye nodded, "Yeah, where's yours?"

"I kept it back in my own timeline... Can I borrow yours?" Big Ye asked. Second Ye has four, of course he didn't mind.

"Here," Taking off the ring of his right middle finger, he handed it to Big Ye who immediately put it on.

Big Ye held his hand up to admire his champion ring before frowning, "It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" Second Ye blinked.

"It surely different than what it used to be when I was still wearing it."

"You're overthinking, it's still your ring, just from two years ago," Second Ye crossed his arms.

"I don't know, maybe it was my hand? CEO wrote a lot after all, even though most of the time I used laptop or computer to finish my work," Big Ye showed his hand to his younger self who simply stared at it. "Your hand, dear Shunfeng, let me see."

Second Ye looked at him exasperatedly and held up his own right hand next to Big Ye's, bluntly saying, both of their hands are beautiful. _Still beautiful._

Big Ye fished out his smartphone and snapped a picture of their right hands blankly.

"What are you doing?" Second Ye blinked.

"Let's ask the masses' opinion," Big Ye typed something in his phone.

"What? No need to ask, I think it's still the same, well yours is a bit more calloused. Still..."

"That's why, let's ask the masses' opinion," Big Ye, who was too used to upload meaningless things in his timeline just to mess with his followers and fellow players, stated clearly and uploaded the ambiguous picture that will create a world disaster not long after...

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Ye Qiu V:**_ _Do any of you think it's different? Does it suit? [Image of two beautiful dainty right hands next to each other semi-romantically with a ring on their ring fingers. Img]_

 _ **GodYe4Ever:**_ _#Die #OwnerIsDead God Yeeeee!_

 _ **DefNotFade:**_ _WHO?! WHO IT IS?! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **NianYe:**_ _God, Which ship that sailed?! Which is it?! Or the whole ships in the Ye harbour is destroyed?!_

 _ **ExcellentMan:**_ _Getting married! He's fucking getting married! #ProudOfGodYe #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **ExcellentEra'sFan087:**_ _I see... We give you our utmost blessing God Ye! May you and your wife live happily ever after! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **GloryGossips:**_ _So that's why you refuse to be an advisor?! God Ye, may you live a happy life with our unnamed but must be beautiful sister-in-law! #ProudOfGodYe_

 _ **Slytherin'sPrincess:**_ _Is there gonna be an exclusive wedding where only Glory's pros who are invited?!_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _What. The. Fuck? FUCK! Does anyone informed about this?! He's getting fucking married?! What the hell? Old Ye, come out here! We never heard anything and you suddenly getting married!? Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! [Shock] [Shock] [Shock] ! EXPLAIN!_ _ **Ye Qiu V Su Mucheng V**_ _#YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Excellent Era's official fanclub:**_ _Ah ah ah ah ah aaaah! God Ye, turn out you're getting married?! Omg! The whole fandom needs to know! I represent everyone in Excellent Era's fanclub, wish God Ye all the best and a virtous wife! She must be the best to be chosen by you! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Su Mucheng V:**_ _Hm? It suited for you I guess. I think it's perfect ^_^_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _Su Mucheng! Come back here, do you know anything about this?!_

 _ **Wang Jiexi V:**_ _Congratulation senior, everyone wish you all the best... Though, you should have tell us something first... #Ye Qiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Han Wenqing V:**_ _I'm getting mixed signal here, are you going back or getting married? #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Yu Wenzhou V:**_ _This is so sudden senior, but we're happy for you nonetheless, just tell Blue Rain if you need any help for catering. #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Yang Cong V:**_ _Fuck me, and everyone said Wang Jiexi is the most unexpectable?! This guy over here suddenly retire in the midst of season, come back to show off in the All-Star, giving us headaches and false alarms, then suddenly getting married? What else next? He's a fucking heir to a very rich company?! Regardless, congrats. But I'm not giving any packet unless you invite me to the wedding #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Zhang Jiale V:**_ _Seriously Ye Qiu? Married? I never knew someone actually could manage to tie you down in a marriage. Wish you best, though #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Zhou Zekai V:**_ _Congratulation Senior... #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Qiu Fei:**_ _Senior... You're getting married? When? How? With whom? #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Sun Xiang V:**_ _This is so sudden, and I assure everyone I didn't know a thing. Fuck, really?! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Fang Rui V:**_ _I'm just gonna be here, playing Glory's sorrowful anthem, no offense to Old Ye, just towards some people whose hopes are crushed. #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Lin Jingyan V: Fang Rui V**_ _Including you? Why are you not in practice room._

 _ **Fang Rui V: Lin Jingyan V**_ _Captain, this is really important. The sad anthem won't play by itself._

 _ **Zhang Xinjie V:**_ _According to the datas and statistic activity of yours, this thing is just out of the expectation. Why so sudden? #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Xiao Shiqin V:**_ _Winning stratagem #1 Cross the sea without the emperor's knowledge. Senior Ye Qiu just crossed without anyone's knowledge. How awful. #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Jiang Botao V:**_ _Are you sure this is not "Something out of Nothing" again? #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Zhang Xinjie V:**_ _One thing for sure is, he's currently watching fire across the river._

 _ **Fang Shiqian V:**_ _No, Seriously he's getting married?! How could that happen?! How long has it been since I retired?! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Li Xuan V:**_ _Someone, explain please! #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

 _ **Chu Yunxiu V:**_ _After being happy that one of my favourite dramas ended sweetly not a minute ago, I received this shocking news... I'm crying. #YeQiu'sGettingMarried_

* * *

While he's playing, Ye Xiu suddenly receive a dozen QQ messages after another but soon it got out of hands and he had to click and checked it.

Blinking his golden eyes, Ye Xiu read the messages from dozens pro players, "Getting married? What the fuck?"

He quickly looked at Su Mucheng's message which is filled with laughing and found out about Weibo post. He looked at his Weibo and immediately facepalmed. There is only one person in charge of his personal Weibo account.

"Big Ye, what have you done?!" Ye Xiu yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

 ***Hui-ge: One-Inch Ash=Yi Cun Hui. Hui-ge just means Brother Ash.**

 ***Ah San and Ah Wu: literally Third and Fifth. Ah is a term added for endearment**

 **Ye Shunfeng and Ye Qianliyan are Second and Big Ye's names respectively.**

 **The rest will be Ye Xiu(+a character that sounded like their respective numbers).**

 **Night: Second**

 **Sky: Fifth**

 **Lord Grim the second: FOurth**

 **Autumn Tree: Big Ye.**

 **Love: Little Ye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I brought about eleven chips today, two goes for my sis. So I got nine.**

 **When I was eating the fourth one, I decided to give one chip to my sis out of good will, when she took a bite, she said "This is spoiled!" And I berated her, "There's no way this is spoiled!-" I checked the expiration date... It was 13 oct 2018... I gasped, "It's expired." My sis, "What?!"** ** _Shows her the expiration date_** **My sis: "I was just kidding!" She proceeded to laugh while finishing the rest of the chips... There are two expired bags... She** **also ate the second one because she's hungry** **, despite all my warning** **and scolding** **...** **So... I got seven and she got four.. Pray for her to not getting sick and end up in a hospital, that crazy b*tch XD**

 **Also guys... Let me said it here too. I absolutely dislike reviews like "Next chapter please." "More please" "Where's the next chapter?" PLEASE please stop it. Why? It killed my muses. When I write and post my work, I was hoping to see your reaction, your opinion. THAT really matters to me, to writers in general.**

 **When you commented things like I mentioned, it killed my enthusiasm to continue writing. It's dangerous. Truly. I get it that you guys are excited but please understand the author... Don't urge them. Don't urge me.**

* * *

"Yes... Yes, Third Ye... It was only a normal post... I don't know how they could interpret it that far Ah San... Ha... Alright, alright, just leave it to me," Big Ye turned off his phone, cutting off Ye Xiu's yell of 'I don't trust you!' and turned to Second Ye.

"What's wrong with Ah San, he sounded pissed," Second Ye asked nonchalantly.

"Apparently the both of us are married now in the eyes of netizens," Big Ye shrugged nonchalantly as if that was a usual everyday occurrence.

Second Ye, however, perked up in horror, "We are _what?_ How could we be married- wait, did you post something weird in Weibo?" Second Ye glared.

"I was only posting the picture of our hands."

"Wearing the _rings?_ " Second Ye hissed.

"Yes," Big Ye nodded, again, Second Ye is extremely pissed at his nonchalant attitude... Is this how the others felt whenever he acted nonchalant? It sure is annoying, Second Ye should do that more often in his own timeline later.

"Do something about that! We're doing fine right now because Ye Qiu is in a jet to somewhere, when he knew he would call us nonstop!"

"Calm down, Feng'er. Ye Qiu is our twin, he will understand our circumstance."

"Well _I don't want_ to be stamped as married!"

The two ignored how ambiguous their conversation is, or how the taxi driver looked mortified at the content of their conversation.

Aiya, this world is getting crazier day by day, ah! This two are certainly brothers but talking about marriage!

The Taxi driver shook his head, young people nowadays are lacking the parents' guidance. He'll make sure to guide his son and daughter properly in the future, so something so scandalous like this won't happen to his family.

* * *

 _ **Ye Qiu V:**_ _I'm not married. Stop saying otherwise, don't you know someone at home kept nagging me because of this?_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _First!_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _Anyways. And who is this 'someone at home'. Why are they nagging you, are you involved in some kind other relationship close to marriage- why didn't you tell me?! Doesn't our friendship count to something?! If you're getting married it's fine, ah! I'm giving you blessing. Blessing blessing blessing blessing! I just hope the new sister in-law (or brother in-law, lol) could stand you enough to last for a lifetime._

 _ **Han Wenqing V:**_ _Explain the rings_ _._

 _ **Chu Yunxiu V:**_ _Aiya, Senior Han is so domineering ah! But senior Ye, I believe you if you tell me it was a misunderstanding._

 _ **Dai Yanqi V:**_ _The ships haven't sank yet!_

 _ **Fang Rui V:**_ _You mean you're making everyone emotional for nothing?! My hand was almost broken for the sake of copy-pasting the link to Glory's Sorrowful Anthem to everyone and you're telling me all of those are for nothing?! Nah, I'm lying, lol! This is fun._

 _ **Yang Cong V:**_ _And suddenly, he's not married anymore._

 _ **Wang Jiexi V:**_ _A beautiful misunderstanding. Now, I hope everyone learned to not easily making a fuss over nothing._

 _ **Li Xuan V:**_ _You know what I love from this post? The fact that the first responses come from pros... A proof that everyone was desperately waiting for an update._

 _ **Xiao Shiqin V:**_ _You're guilty too_ _ **Li Xuan V**_

 _ **Wu Yuce V:**_ _Yes, he even officially stopped the training all just for the sake of keep refreshing Senior Ye's weibo. Can we continue training now, captain?_

 _ **Li Xuan V:**_ _Aiya, it was only for a little while, ah!_

 _ **Zheng Yuan V:**_ _Huang Shaotian, I can understand... But Senior Han was the second to respond... Does that mean...?_

 _ **Yu Feng V:**_ _Tact! Zheng Yuan, do you know what TACT is?! Delete that!_

 _ **Yu Wenzhou V:**_ _I see so that's a misunderstanding. It was indeed our fault for judging too early._

 _ **Li Xun V:**_ _GUYS! I FOUND A LOOPHOLE IN SENIOR YE'S WORDS! HE'S NOT MARRIED BUT WHO KNOWS IF HE'S "GETTING" MARRIED?! GETTING MARRIED IS NOT THE SAME AS "MARRIED"!_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _THE CAPS!_

 _ **Huang Shaotian V:**_ _And, OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_ _ **Ye Qiu V**_

 _ **[See more...]**_

* * *

 _ **Ye Qiu V:**_ _You guys are as stubborn as my dungeon record. No. I'm not married. I'm not getting married._

* * *

"It's a mess isn't it?" Fourth Ye said blandly. "You should see how Excellent Dynasty practically changed their whole theme to be red to celebrate your supposed wedding. They kept throwing my Lord Grim some wedding bouquet."

"I know, Fourth Ye. My Lord Grim too," Ye Xiu said with bored but mildly annoyed tone.

"I mean, it's not so bad, third brother..." Fourth Ye said and looked at Ye Xiu, puffing out a cloud of smoke, "Our income certainly improved dramatically," those wedding bouquets are no joke, one bouquet alone is equal to some level 50 purple weapon in price. He's certainly not complaining.

Ye Xiu sighed, he couldn't help but agree with his younger self... "Wait, why are you online in your Lord Grim?" Ye Xiu asked sharply, wasn't Fourth Ye ordered to train their Cleric and play Unrivalled Super Hottie?

Fourth Ye couldn't help but grin sheepishly, he did not need to say anything as Ye Xiu already knew enough how his mind's wired, "You little fox," Ye Xiu sighed helplessly.

"Third Ye, do you know why Excellent Dynasty in the tenth server is going by red wedding theme?" Fifth Ye asked as he put off his earphone. Ye Xiu sighed exasperatedly.

"I wonder if Blue Brook would do the same if I told them I'm getting married?" Wei Chen wondered as he jealously looked at the two Lord Grims' loot.

"It would be a fortune that they actually remember you. Moreover, wedding gifts are based by the character of the receiver, if you're getting married, you'll get a lot of curses from your monastery of a team and trashtalks from the rest of the fans," Fourth Ye was quick to trashtalk towards Wei Chen who fumed at him.

"Going by that, others should have given you trashes since you're worse than I am!"

"Even if that's the case, I still have three championships under my belt," Ye Xiu interjected, not denying.

"Old Wei get burned," Little Ye stated with a happy tone and expressionless face. Wei Chen rolled his eyes, not about getting in an argument with a brat still reeked of his mother's milk.

"Third Ye, seriously, at this rate, I'm afraid Glory would actually make it an event as a way to give respect to its three-times champion getting married," Fifth Ye said seriously.

"Calm down, Big Ye already stated in the Weibo that we're not getting married," Ye Xiu comforted.

Fourth Ye chuckled, "If it was Old Wei who got married, Glory would probably made an igniting-candle event to pray for the bride."

Wei Chen coughed, "Brat! Ye Xiu control your damn younger brother!"

"Boss Wei is the bride?" taking off his earphone, Bun blinked, getting a messed-up understanding of Fourth Ye's words. All the Ye's covered their mouths and snorted discreetly.

"Yeah, what make sure it won't be Old Wei who becomes the bride, Fourth brother?" Fifth Ye snickered.

"Damn you, you're the bride! Your whole family is a bride!" Wei Chen cursed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Nightmare Boss?" Wei Chen said solemnly to Big Ye.

"It's always up to you, Old Wei. It's supposedly to happen, and fate is a funny thing, even if change the event for a bit, the plot of fate will still continue on mending itself," Big Ye said casually as he smoked.

"But you said my research guaranteed an easy win to Samsara?" Wei Chen frowned, no matter what, the final teams are Samsara and Blue Rain. One is simply desperate for victory and also very rich, whilst the other is his old team...

"If you're asking me..." Second Ye interjected, "Blue Rain's loss is inevitable. Moreover, the advantage of your skill books research will only work in this season, the next season there will be a grand upgrade to Glory."

Wei Chen and Ye Xiu exchanged a complicated glance, no matter what, that kind of bomb will still surprise them in this kind of situation. In the end, Ye Xiu shrugged, "It's up to you Old Wei, it's your work anyways, though, I have to say we should rip benefit from it as much as we could, in the next season it will be useless, it'd be for your own good too."

Wei Chen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, I'll leave it to you guys."

Big Ye and Second Ye exchanged a glance and smiled, "Ah San, it will be up to you now," Big Ye said and pulled out a bullet train ticket out of nowhere.

Ye Xiu calmly puffed out a cloud of smoke, "It's all up to me, so I'll make the decisions, is that okay?"

Wei Chen nodded, "I trust you wouldn't disappoint me in this kind of serious thing, no matter how shameless you are."

* * *

When Ye Xiu was about to leave Samsara's building, he suddenly got a phone call from Big Ye. Because of how it'll be hard to communicate when they're outside, Big Ye decided to buy another phone for them, in all the Ye Xiu's household, there are only two phones, one is with Big Ye, while another one is for whoever wanted to go outside, usually used when someone want to order food from the one who is outside.

Ye Xiu calmly picked it up, "Hello?"

" _Little Three, you're still in S City right? How was the transaction? Did you get the twenty millions and some materials?"_

Ye Xiu blinked, "You already knew what happened, what's the need to ask?"

" _Who knows with our presence here, you forgot to."_

"I-"

" _Okay, since you did it splendidly, I'm not worried. You're in S City right? Can you buy us something?"_

"What is it?"

" _Well, not much. Nanxiang Steamed Buns, Fried Pork Buns,D Restaurant's Peking Duck, X Restaurant's Beggar Chicken, Some sweet osmanthus, XJ's restaurant's Steamed Crab is good too."_

"You're saying not much, but you're listing almost all the famous things," Ye Xiu sighed helplessly. "It won't be that delicious by the time I reached home." Without Ye Xiu's notice, Zhou Zekai was actually wanted to walk pass by but stopped when he recognized Ye Xiu near the main lobby.

" _It still will, use Old Wei's money first, he agreed for some food. I'll pay him back later."_

"Okay, okay, I'll be back tonight. Don't expect me to bring all of them though."

" _You can do it, Ah San. Be careful on your way home."_

"Yes," Ye Xiu calmly replied and cut off the line. Seeing Ye Xiu finished his phone call, Zhou Zekai decided to approach.

"Senior..." The One Man Team greeted and Ye Xiu was surprised to see Zhou Zekai.

"Little Zhou, we met again. How long since you stood there?" Ye Xiu asked curiously.

Zhou Zekai shook his head, "Not long..." He looked down on Ye Xiu's hand and opened is mouth again, "Phone?" he tilted his head in askance.

Ye Xiu looked down to the phone in his hand and nodded, "Yeah, I just finished a phone call."

Zhou Zekai's expression tighten slightly and he shifted on his feet, Ye Xiu raised his brows, "What's wrong?"

"Zhou meant, you got yourself a phone, God Ye?" Suddenly from behind them both Jiang Botao appeared and spoke up. He was also just passing by when he heard Zhou Zekai's one-word line and couldn't resist translating it when he heard Ye Xiu didn't get it.

"Oh, yeah, it's pretty handy to stay in contact with the people at home to make sure no troubles come," Ye Xiu shrugged and simply said.

"It's a surprise, God Ye never had any phone while still in the Alliance, the only way to contact you is through QQ or Miss Su," Jiang Botao smiled and said.

"It was a hassle, it still is," If only he didn't bring it, he won't be stuck with the duty to buy food to feed those helpless chicks at home.

Zhou Zekai suddenly took out his own phone, "Number?" He asked.

"You want my phone number?" Ye Xiu raised his brows and Zhou Zekai happily nodded. Ye Xiu opened his phone, "Alright," Ye Xiu recited the phone's number and Zhou Zekai eagerly put it into his phone.

"Umn," Zhou Zekai nodded and saved Ye Xiu's number. After that, he intentionally pushed 'Call'.

Ye Xiu's phone rang and he furrowed his brows, looking at the screen he didn't recognize the number, "Little Zhou?" Ye Xiu looked at Zhou Zekai.

"Trial," Zhou Zekai said simply.

Ye Xiu smiled exasperatedly, "Alright, I'll save your number too. I need to go now, see you later."

Zhou Zekai nodded, "See you..."

When Ye Xiu already disappeared through the exit, Jiang Botao looked at his captain and proudly patted his shoulder, "Good work, captain. At least you got his phone number," Even though Jiang Botao is not sure that Zhou Zekai would even use it...

Unknown to Jiang Botao, there would be many instances that Zhou Zekai accidentally called the number in the future, and whenever he called, it was never the Ye Xiu, who gave him the number, who picked it up...

* * *

"Ah Wu, When will you be in the Heavenly Domain?" Ye Xiu asked the second youngest. The situation within their team is already very good. Soft Mist and Steamed Bun Invasion managed to get into the Heavenly Domain, but the only one who's left is their main Cleric, Cloudy Autumn Sky.

"I... Will be there, shortly," Fifth Ye answered difficultly.

"What? You can't finish the Holy Heavenly Challenge?" Heavenly Challenge was split into two, one is for a fighter alone, while another is for the healers. If Glory insisted on fighting to get into the Heavenly Domain, the headquarter would be burned down with Sacred Fire by the Healer Classes.

"It's your fault in the first place, Soft Mist and Steamed Bun Invasion already started their Heavenly Challenge before I even thought of doing it," Fifth Ye furrowed his brows. To maintain the fairness, Healer classes would also have a fighting challenge, but also could get an outside help. The outside help must be done by a character who never ever did a Heavenly Challenge, it was only three fights which needed outside help but still...

"What, you need help?"

"... If you're offering..." Fifth Ye shamelessly trailed off.

Second Ye snorted, "Why can't you do it alone?"

"..." Fifth Ye started to think that rejoining Blue Brook might not be bad, he could ask Blue River to assist him, his 'family' can't be trusted.

"What are you doing here?" Fifth ye blinked as he heard voice speaking to him and directed his vision to see a Striker stood behind him.

"Lamenting my fate," Fifth Ye bluntly said. Cloudy Autumn Sky is currently standing before the place to take the Heavenly Challenge quest, not sure to take or not to take.

"You're already in max level?" The Striker, Dusty Smoke, asked.

"No," Fifth Ye answered simply.

"Then why are you here?"

"Can a Cleric lament his fate here? I want to take the Challenge but have no partner, happy?" Fifth Ye grumbled. The more he played Cleric, the less he actually feel patient and pure.

"Are you sure? Aside for fights with partner, later on you will also need to take the Healer Class' tests alone..."

"You sound so knowledgeable, have you ever did this before?" Fifth Ye raised his brows.

"I have... For a friend," Dusty Smoke answered.

"Then, help me."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you did it once, right? Help me, I'll give you this level 60 orange Boxing Gloves?" Chaos Theory's guild resource is pretty huge now, this Boxing Gloves is a thing that they got when they fought a Wild Boss last week.

Dusty Smoke seemed dumbfounded but he spoke up again, "Alright, but if you fail even once in assisting me, no matter what, I won't help you again."

"As long as you're half-capable, I can make you a winner," Fifth Ye said in shameless arrogance as he invited Dusty Smoke to party with him.

"What use of big words, I'll see how you do it," Dusty Smoke accepted the party request. Soon, both avatars disappeared into the light.

* * *

"What are you doing guarding our door? I'm asking you to guard the door in the game!" Ye Xiu speechlessly exclaimed and he could hear Tang Rou and Little Ye laughed hysterically.

"Bun guarded your door instead?" Tang Rou asked in between laughter and Little Ye confirmed it to her, earning another fit of graceful laughter,

"This was a grave mistake on your part," Wei Chen said solemnly as he died yet again in the wild war between Blue Rain and Samsara.

"Start attacking, gather in the group, those who are not in a group don't cluster around, don't stand loosely, cover some more! Open up your eyes, the Character is a Ninja, his ID is Deception, his strong point is being shameless. Very shameless!" Ye Xiu ordered his troops, he's actually not really in a hurry as he got his own personal high-level helps waiting in the back.

"Okay, guys. Today is the day, we'll have to deceive Deception to join our team, _again,"_ Second Ye didn't even use pleasantries such as 'convince' or 'coax'.

"What do we do if he didn't want to join _again?_ " Little Ye asked calmly as One-Inch Love is already standing in an easy route to run after Deception. Whichever route he took, One-Inch Love just needed a slight tilt and jump to chase.

"Well, we just have to try again, eventually he will join."

"He's in my route," Fourth Ye said to inform the others and everyone quickly jumped into action, of course, with the existence of Ye Xiu's troops, they didn't need to do much aside for preventing Deception to go too far as that would be a waste of time.

Deception stopped short when he saw the Umbrella-wielding avatar in front of him, "Why are you here?!" he exclaimed.

Fourth Ye did not bother to talk to him as Deception quickly found himself to be attacked by a barrage of bullets. Deception cursed his luck and do a quick maneuver to escape from the attack range, surprisingly for him, Lord Grim didn't move and he managed to escape, Just when he thought everything it was too easy, he was greeted by a light Chaser.

"You?!" Deception gritted his teeth. Out of all his pursuers, the one he hated the most is the Battlemage before him.

Sad Autumn Night twirled his silver Spear in his hands, the same Silver Spear that Deception eyed... Ai, he was a bit too greedy back then, who knows even with a sliver of health Sad Autumn Night could still deal with him and even kept his grudge for so long?

"We met again you shameless scrap-picker," Second Ye mocked with an even tone.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Deception yelled, who knows how many times he had been killed by this guy? He even knew his alt accounts, and every time Deception died and drop an equipment, he'd took it, no matter how much of a trash it was.

"I believe you got a thing that our friend needs," Second Ye ignored his plight and activated his Chasers again, the visual of the raven-haired Battlemage with seven Chasers behind him and silver weapon in hands is really divine. As expected of those who bear the charisma of a God-level player.

But Deception has no desire to marvel over how great the visual is, he quickly ran to another direction with Sad Autumn Night in tow, however, it's not Ye Xiu if he couldn't even deal with this. With a terrifying timing and accuracy, Second Ye used circle swing throw Deception away.

Deception was originally happy, the further he was from that lunatic, the happier he was, only he suddenly found out that it might not be the case. Second Ye tossed him to the upcoming troops with Lord Grim as the leader. In a moment to make a decision, Deception quickly threw Smoke Bomb.

Waiting for a while, he quickly jumped to one direction-

 _*Whooosh*_

Deception felt a cold sweat on his back as a missile missed him, what the hell was that? Why is that guy's accuracy so frightening?! This couldn't happen, he needed to get out of duel mode and log off immediately.

"After him!" Ye Xiu ordered. "Steamed Bun, go with Little Tang and help me stop this Deception guy."

"Okay!" Steamed Bun told Tang Rou about the order via whisper and quickly ran to the coordinate himself.

When Deception is in the run, he suddenly sees a female Battlemage with mismatched equipment running towards him. As it turned out, Tang Rou was closer to the target, she wasted no time in swinging her Battle Spear valiantly, thinking it will be another easy duel, but to her surprise, Deception jumped over her attack as like nothing.

But how could the valiant Tang Rou let it be? She quickly turned around and swing upwards, the two avatars immediately engaged in an intense fight with Soft Mist intensely attacking and Deception intensely dodging and trying to escape.

A Sword light appeared from above and flashed down, but Soft Mist wasn't hurt and it was only Deception who got knocked back, "We're capturing him alive, Jie-jie," One-Inch Love appeared and said to Tang Rou who simply answered with an "En," before attacking the Ninja again.

Soon, Deception found himself dealing with two madmen who used low-level skill to keep him back, but not killing him at the same time, he used Shadow Clone to get away from their bombarding attacks but when he just teleported a brick hit him square in the back of his head accompanied by a Sand Toss afterwards which make him blinded.

God, just what deity he offended to get him in this situation?

* * *

When Sad Autumn Night was transferred into the Heavenly Domain, he's transferred right in the middle of what seemed like war, luckily, he was on the edge of battlefield so it was easy for him to quickly evacuate himself to the milder area.

"What's happening?" Fifth Ye was too focused in his own business to get into the Heavenly Domain. He knew that there some disagreement between the fans of Blue Rain and Samsara because of the result, but he didn't know it was actually this chaotic... Moreover, he didn't know where his character's 'brothers' are.

The First Cleric's entrance from tenth server went on unnoticed by the war, but Fifth Ye didn't care, he even thought that it was convenient that way. Checking Little Ye's computer to see where he is, Fifth Ye decided to not go there, he wasn't about to be involved in a deadly hunt of many monster-like players against one little Ninja.

He plans to check out the war to see if there's any Cleric who died and leave behind good stuffs, but when he was about to move he was suddenly surrounded by many avatars with Tyrannical Ambition's guild tag.

"This place is dangerous for a lone Cleric, you should come with us, we'll escort you to the safe area," a Striker who seemed like their leader said to Cloudy Autumn Sky.

The golden-haired Cleric stopped moving altogether, _Huh?_ "Uhh, No thank you," Fifth Ye said carefully. Fuck, in his entire time playing Glory he never felt this screwed, a hopeless Cleric without any fighter by his side, surrounded by fighters from an enemy guild.

"Don't be like that, we only want to help."

In the end, Fifth Ye gave up, the other side is too strong, ah. In fact, if they want to kill him, they could do so, Cloudy Autumn Sky is only at level 69, with blue equips level 65. Fifth Ye decided to gamble and just follow them, even if he's killed, he still could accuse the other side for being shameless and get his revenge later on.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, senior," Song Qiying thanked politely via phone call.

"That wasn't a problem Little Song, though I have to wonder why you're helping Cloudy Autumn Sky, he's often seen playing with Lord Grim's party... And Lord Grim was suspected to be Ye Qiu," The guild leader of Tyrannical Ambition, Jiang You said.

Song Qiying smiled, "I just want to show some appreciation as well a thank you, I'm not one to be in a debt," he explained easily.

"Ah, that's okay, then. Call us again if you need anything!"

"Thank you, senior."

"No need to be so polite, you're our Tyranny's future. Alright, let's cut it short here, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Song Qiying turn off his phone and stared at his screen, the level 65 orange Boxing Gloves in his inventory become the center of his attention for a while before he decisively logged out of Dusty Smoke.

* * *

Zhou Zekai is in a dilemma as he stared on his phone, the championship has just ended, Zhou Zekai had made some excuses to be alone. He initially wanted to send his first message to Ye Qiu about his victory, and maybe affectionately thanked the senior player for the Skill Books secret along with several praises about how Zhou Zekai wouldn't be able to do it without Ye Qiu...

Imagination is beautiful, but as expected those things are impossible for Zhou Zekai. His beautiful fingers just suspended over his phone, unable to even type a complete sentence. Zhou Zekai wanted to give up, but this is simply a perfect moment for First Message, his first message need to be something great, if he lost this chance he'll have to wait for an entire year and try win another championship for another chance for grand first message.

"Is that Old Ye's name in the addressee?" An incredulous voice made Zhou Zekai jumped in shock, and if Zhou Zekai is any less than a shy gentleman he is he would have cursed outloud. Zhou Zekai snapped his eyes to look at the losing team's ace, Huang Shaotian. On closer look, Zhou Zekai noticed how Huang Shaotian's hair is damp and there's a bathroom nearby...

Huang Shaotian looked at the tense Zhou Zekai with disguised hostility and blunt suspicion, he was trying to calm himself and wanted some time alone from his team. He had thought hiding in the bathroom is the best choice, he also could use some water to cool him down, but upon coming out he was only greeted by his least favorite player. Huang Shaotian had no desire to chat with Zhou Zekai but accidentally glimpsed Ye Qiu's name on Zhou Zekai's phone.

Zhou Zekai nervously fiddled with his phone, but ultimately couldn't stand under Huang Shaotian's interrogating stare and could only meekly nodded in confirmation.

"You have his number? That shameless guy got himself a phone? Why do you have his number? You met him somewhere? When did he get a phone? How did he get a phone? Why haven't I heard about this? What are you trying to do? Are you texting him? Is he replying?" Huang Shaotian proceeded to shoot a barrage of questions to Zhou Zekai sharply.

Zhou Zekai didn't know how to answer those questions with an average of three words, so he only shook his head to show that he's overwhelmed but Huang Shaotian is having none of it. Huang Shaotian is pissed, okay? Losing so early is already a humiliation in the first place, now Zhou Zekai has Ye Qiu's number. Did heaven really unfair and only partial towards face?

"How did you get his number?" Huang Shaotian said, this won't do, Ye Qiu is not someone who carelessly spread his number, Su Mucheng, who is practically Ye Qiu's secretary, also was not someone who like to divulge Ye Qiu's information unless really needed. There's only one possibility on why Zhou Zekai has the number, Zhou Zekai met with Ye Qiu.

Zhou Zekai scratched his cheek awkwardly, "Met him..."

Motherfucker, he was right! Huang Shaotian was about to say something when someone ran up to them, it was Jiang Botao.

"Zhou, we were searching for you- oh, hello Senior Huang," Jiang Botao greeted Huang Shaotian with a smile.

Having lost his momentum, Huang Shaotian waved his hand carelessly, "I'll leave you guys to your own device, congrats on winning," Huang Shaotian said half-heartedly and turned around, walking off. He has a more important thing to do than chatter with them, like interrogating a certain shameless god via QQ for example.

"Thank you," Jiang Botao said politely and looked at Zhou Zekai, "You're okay? Did you finish your business?"

"En," Zhou Zekai reluctantly nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket, He'll just message Ye Qiu when the team done celebrating.

* * *

"And then, perhaps we should destroy the kitchen," Big Ye said as he pointed at a blueprint on the coffee table.

"Shouldn't we just rebuild the garage?" Second Ye asked.

"Bold of you to assume we won't be getting any car," Big Ye raised his brows.

"Cool, let's have two," Wei Chen laughingly said.

"Okay, so not the garage, but what about-"

 _*Ding dong!* *Ding-dong* *Ding dong*_

Everyone paused to blankly stared at the door before sharing a look, "Does anyone ordered a take-out?" Big Ye asked to the rest who all shook their head.

"Is it a tax collector?" Ye Xiu asked.

"No way, I already paid our taxes for the next several months," Big Ye said.

"Do you think they'll go if we ignore them?" Fourth Ye asked.

 _*Ding-dong* *Ding-dong* *Ding-dong*_

"I guess not..." Big Ye sighed and got up to open the door. Everyone looked at each others before Second Ye continued on.

"We should rebuild the unused storage," Second Ye said.

Big Ye reached the door and opened it to reveal a devastatingly beautiful short-haired lady, Big Ye had to hold himself to not blurt out a thing.

Tang Rou looked at Big Ye, "Long time no see," she greeted with a light smile, no doubt mistaking Big Ye for Ye Xiu. "There are some people in the Cafe demanding to see you," Tang Rou said, a tad bit of annoyance tinged her tone.

"Who?" Big Ye asked in confusion.

"Little Tang?" Ye Xiu got out when he heard the familiar feminine voice to really find Tang Rou.

Tang Rou blinked rapidly before she gazed at Big Ye again, "Oh... Pardon me," Tang Rou bowed a bit in apology.

"No, it's fine," Big Ye smiled. "We were indeed too similar to each other, people mistook us a lot," Maybe they really should get a new hairstyle like Fourth and Fifth...

"No, you are actually much more mature-looking and more groomed, I haven't seen Ye Xiu in a while so I thought he had transformed for better," Tang Rou chuckled.

"So, what brings you here?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Some people demanded to see you back at the Cafe," Tang Rou said again.

Ye Xiu raised his eyebrows at Big Ye who shrugged, "Who are them?" Big Ye asked.

"I don't know, but GuoGuo recognized them as people from Excellent Era..." Tang Rou said.

It immediately clicked and Big Ye finally recalled that bit of unimportant memory of his from years ago, "Oh..." Was all he could say.

Ye Xiu arched his brows, "What do they want?" The question seemed to be proposed to Tang Rou, but it was actually more to Big Ye.

"Xiao Xiao had joined and arrived at Excellent Era," It was more like a statement than a question but Tang Rou nodded anyways.

"Yes," The festivity was hard to miss.

"I see..." Big Ye smiled. "That means, Yifan should arrive anytime here now," he completely missed the point with Excellent Era.

"Is that so?" Ye Xiu asked.

Big Ye looked regretful, "Too bad..."

"What's wrong?" Ye Xiu raised his brows.

"I gave him the address of this clubhouse instead of Happy Internet Cafe... He supposedly uncovered those guys' disguises..." The scene back then was priceless too, such a waste, Big Ye actually forgot about that!

"What are you two talking about?" Tang Rou asked ignorantly.

"Events..." Big Ye sighed before brightened up, "Let's get Little Ye to act surprised instead!"

"Why are you so pushy about this?" Ye Xiu asked suspiciously.

"It might affect their conditions," Big Ye shrugged before turning back to yell, "Little Liu! Come here! I need you to do something and bring your baseball cap too!"

"Why?!" Little Ye yelled from the living room, but still grabbed his baseball cap and ran to the entrance door anyways.

Tang Rou's eyes brightened when she saw the little boy from long ago ran out and looked up disgruntledly to Big Ye, "We meet again," Tang Rou kindly greeted.

Little Ye was surprised to see the beautiful Internet Cafe's xiaojie here, but quickly covered it up with a perfect polite smile, "Jiejie!" he put on his baseball cap and looked at Big Ye, "What do you need, father?" Little Ye asked.

"We'll do a mission with your older brother, let's go Ah Xiu," Big Ye said.

"Actually, what are you planning?" Ye Xiu asked again.

"Little Tang, you can stay here and familiarize yourself, a new member might arrive anytime soon. You probably want to meet Steamed Bun and the others inside, you'll see my twin brother, Ye Shunfeng, inside, if you need anything. He looked similar to me," Big Ye reminded her so that she won't be surprised when she saw another Ye Xiu look-alike inside.

"Ah, okay," Tang Rou nodded.

"Just come inside, treat it like your own home, don't mind the shameless old guy either," Big Ye reminded one last time before he grabbed Ye Xiu and strolled to the direction of Happy Internet Cafe.

When they are already far away, Tang Rou turned to enter before she glimpsed a nervous-looking boy was looking around hesitantly, "Um... Is this Chaos Theory's clubhouse?" Qiao Yifan awkwardly asked to the beautiful short-haired lady who stood in front of the opened door.

Tang Rou slowly blinked, "You are...?" She asked curiously, because Big Ye mentioned that a new member will arrive today, this boy could be her future teammate.

"I'm Qiao Yifan, One-Inch Ash...? Err, Just Qiao Yifan," Qiao Yifan introduced himself before correcting himself halfway when he realized that the lady before him might not even his future teammate.

Tang Rou's lips curved upwards, "Tang Rou, Soft Mist," She held out her hand and introduced herself.

Qiao Yifan was pleasantly surprised, before smiling in relieve and grabbed Tang Rou's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Tang Rou nodded. "You want to come in? The others are inside, though, I hadn't had the chance to meet them yet too. We can go together."

"That'll be nice, thank you," Qiao Yifan was extremely flattered with the kind gesture and followed her in.

* * *

"Excuse us? We're part of the team and the mature-looking gentleman let us in, nice to meet..." Tang Rou trailed off as she saw the living room's occupants.

"Ah, We got guests. Might I know what avatar you used?" Second Ye slipped into his fake-smiling mask and innocently asked.

"I'm Tang Rou, Soft Mist. This is Qiao Yifan, One-Inch Ash," Tang Rou introduced and Qiao Yifan nodded.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ye Shunfeng. The mature-looking gentleman you saw was most likely my elder twin brother, Ye Qianliyan. Everyone, these two are our members!" Second Ye quickly took hold of the rein and ordered them.

"Yo," Wei Chen waved. "It's nice to have a girl around, are you living here?" Wei Chen smirked.

"Ignore him," Second Ye blandly said. "They are the other set of twins, Ye Xiusi and Ye Xiuwu, respectively Little Lord Grim and Cloudy Autumn Sky, you know, the Cleric," Second Ye said.

"Nice to meet you two," Fourth Ye got up and walked over to shake Tang Rou and Qiao Yifan's hands. "You two have potential, very much, unlike some who just won't understand that they don't make the cut."

"Thanks?" Tang Rou said.

"Thank you," Qiao Yifan nodded thankfully, again, he's moved with their kind treatment... Although it can't be considered as 'kind'.

"Xiuwu, come here," Fourth Ye looked over to Fifth Ye who already a few steps behind him.

"I'm Xiuwu, it's nice to finally meet you two," Fifth Ye said kindly, what refreshing sight of an innocent upstart. Tang Rou and Qiao Yifan once again expressed their good will to Fifth Ye.

"Second Boss! I don't know which one it is so I brought them all!" Steamed Bun emerged from the kitchen with an armful of snacks and was surprised to see two unfamiliar guys. "Who are them? Are they tax collector?!"

"No," Second Ye easily answered. "They're our members, look here Bun, this lady over here is Soft Mist, the boy is One-Inch Ash."

"OH!" Steamed Bun dropped over all the snacks on the coffee table and eagerly approached them, "Nice to meet you! I'm Steamed Bun Invasion! If you need any help, just tell me, I can do anything!" Steamed Bun proudly pointed to himself with his thumb. "I can even sing a welcome song for you two!"

"That's all for now, the others you probably have met them already?" Second Ye asked as he dismissed Bun gently.

"I have, but Qiao Yifan haven't," Tang Rou answered.

"Where are they now?"

"Probably in Happy," Tang Rou shrugged. "Some people came to search for Ye Xiu."

Second Ye blinked before he looked at Qiao Yifan and remembered the unimportant piece of memory, "Ah... I see, the three who are not present are my elder twin brother, Ye Qianliyan. He played Sharpshooter, you guys rarely seen him in the game, but he's good," Second Ye emphasized the lie that they're twins.

"Then, there's Ye Qiu, who is actually Ye Xiu," Second Ye glanced to Qiao Yifan who looked confused. "His real name is Ye Xiu but for some messed up reason, he ended up using his twin's brother's name for... almost eight years," Second Ye said. "If you want the detail, you can ask Ye Xiu later."

"There are _three_ pairs of twins?" Tang Rou stared speechlessly along with Qiao Yifan.

"Our family is exceptional in producing twins, having two or three pairs of twins in one generation is not really strange," Second Ye smoothly lied, ignoring the scoffing Wei Chen in the background. "Besides, you'll get higher chance of getting twins if you're a twin too," Second Ye persuaded with facts. Tang Rou and Qiao Yifan astonishedly nodded.

"And then the last, is the youngest, Ye Xiuliu, no he's not a twin," Thank God, "He's One-Inch Love," Second Ye flicked a glance to the secretly excited Qiao Yifan, "Though, I don't really know why he went with Qianliyan..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

"AH! Sun Xiang! Xiao Shiqin!" Little Ye exaggeratedly yelled out and pointed at the suspicious duo, completely like a passing underage fan who recognized his idols in a glance, totally not planned at all.

Everyone in the cafe stopped and looked at the disguised Sun Xiang and Xiao Shiqin.

"GODDAMN MOTHERFU—IT'S SUN XIANG!"

"XIAO SHIQIN!"

"KYAAA!"

"SUN XIANG! SUN XIANG! XIAO SHIQIN! XIAO SHIQIN!"

"CAN WE TAKE A PIC TOGETHER?!"

"SIGNATURE-!"

"LET ME SHAKE YOUR HAND!"

"THIS GOING IN A FUCKING WEIBO-!"

"SUN XIANG, LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES-!"

"Hold on-!" Sun Xiang and Xiao Shiqin stood no chance, even Tao Xuan was dragged down and maybe stepped on in the midst of that horrifying human flow.

Big Ye took off his borrowed glasses to wipe an imaginary tear away, "I'll remember this second time."

Ye Xiu was simply horrified as he covered Little Ye's eyes.

* * *

"But, oh well! They'll live, come on Yifan, you'll be roommates with Xiuliu, is that fine?" Second Ye dismissed his worry and instead asked Qiao Yifan.

Qiao Yifan readily nodded, "I'm okay with that as long as Ye Xiuliu doesn't mind."

"He'll be okay with that. I'm so sorry Little Tang, the rooms are full of guys currently, we're planning on renovation soon, for the time being, you'll have to cope with training in separated place," Second Ye said apologetically.

Tang Rou smiled, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

 **I want QYF and TR to have some interaction, they rarely interact in the novel. The combination that I often seen was: Tang Rou/Steamed Bun, Steamed Bun/Luo Ji. Some bit of Luo Ji/QYF, QYF/Steamed Bun. I'm letting the kind little brother interact a bit with his valiant older sister.**

 **Edward: You can go to sleep now...**

 **No.**

 **Austin: But-**

 **This is my birthday! I can do anything I want! Not sleeping till morning is one of them! GO away!**

 ***Edit***

 **Austin: She ended up passing out and only updated this story in the afternoon...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Where have you been?" Second Ye asked as the three guys stumbled in.

"Creating the moment that should have happened in the first place," Big Ye said with a straight face.

"It was rather cruel..." Ye Xiu couldn't help but expressed.

"I only heard shrieks, Third bro covered my eyes," Little Ye regretted.

Second Ye shook his head, "Yifan arrived when you guys went off, come and greet him."

"He arrived? That's nice," Big Ye smiled leisurely as they walked into the living room.

When they entered, their eyes were set on the familiar new boy who was smiling slightly as he listened to Steamed Bun's animated storytelling.

"One-Inch Ash!" Little Ye called out happily that he even forgot to use Yifan's real name.

Qiao Yifan perked up when he heard his avatar's name being called out and looked up to see Little Ye, "One-Inch Love!" He had no way of calling Little Ye's real name when Little Ye himself called him with his avatar's name.

It was rather Wei Chen whose expression sunk, "Couple names," he said in disgust.

"Long time no see! Glad to see you finally and officially joined us, don't have to fear, we'll make those guys regret it for overlooking you," Little Ye said confidently as he offered a handshake.

Qiao Yifan accepted it and smiled, "Long time no see and thank you, I'll work hard."

"Oh no, _long time no see?_ Long distance relationship before being reunited back?" Wei Chen mumbled darkly under his breath as he wondered whether it'd be worth it if he took all his money and ran away before surrendering to himself. Some things needed sacrifice, if he had to suffer from all the dog foods, suffer he would. As long as the championship is upfront.

"Yifan will be your roommate, is that okay with you, Xiuliu?" Second Ye asked as an empty formality.

"That's okay! I don't mind," Little Ye nodded readily.

Second Ye ignored how Wei Chen looked at him like he had just decided to hog all the wild bosses, pissed on Han Wenqing, encouraged Huang Shaotian to talk, and asking Guo Mingyu to pay back his debt. "Anyways, since we already have a new member joining, I'm telling you that our sub-cleric and mathematician will also come along, but they're good kids with promising futures even without being a pro player, so they're still in college currently. But no worry, they'll join us as well."

"Ye Xiu, say something. You're the captain," Big Ye kindly reminded Ye Xiu and Second Ye. Both blinked and Second Ye shook his head, he was too used to inform and instruct both as a captain and a coach to the National Team.

Ye Xiu nodded his head, "For the meantime, we don't really have too much work. Just keep train yourselves to be better, frankly, I feel really confident in this team."

"That's frankly narcissistic of you," Wei Chen said seriously as the few younger version of Ye Xiu smirked slightly.

"If you chose to say it like that, then, yes. Little Tang had a solid foundation, no doubt she'll be a future god-tier player. Little Qiao is very restrained but is a hardworker, I believe he'll also be a great pro player in the future. Bun is... great as long as he's within our watch," Ye Xiu said solemnly as he glanced at Bun and the others grimly agreed.

"With this, it's only a matter of time," Big Ye whispered with an ambiguous smile as he looked out of the window.

* * *

"Alright, let's explain about our relationship so that you guys won't be confused. Mostly for Yifan," Big Ye kindly nodded to Qiao Yifan who felt a bit guilty for the need of explanation for him.

"And maybe Little Tang too," Big Ye added and Tang Rou simply nodded indifferently.

"Right, so Shunfeng and I are twins, you guys know it. I'm five days older than him since his labor was a bit complicated because of our mom's young age of nineteen at that time," Big Ye slung his arm around Second Ye's shoulder. Although this kind of lie was a bit useless towards Wei Chen who already knew their identities, it was also needed so that Wei Chen would know what their fake relation was to create an even stronger lie.

"Ye Xiu is the child of our uncle. Xiusi and Xiuwu were the children of our youngest uncle," Big Ye said and subtly glanced at Second Ye who gave him a thumbs-up for being right.

"Ye Xiuliu is my son," Big Ye patted Little Ye's head next and continued "He just turned fourteen..." Big Ye lied. _This_ was not without reason.

A little background story first. It was only after months being here that Little Ye realized that he wasn't growing at all. Amongst them, the ones who were still growing were Little Ye and Fifth Ye, but at Fifth Ye's age, his growth would be a bit slow. Little Ye's growth, however, was supposed to be fast at his age, added with many nutrition that may or may not been forced on him by the older ones, he supposedly to grow steadily.

However, reality said otherwise as much to Little Ye's horror (who had been waiting for his growth because he was jealous of the surrounding tall people), he didn't grow even a centimeter up in all these months. Thus, after several extensive research to which everyone but the real Ye Xiu had to suffer through, they decided that they didn't grow up at all in this different timeline. Only the original Ye Xiu from the timeline that change, like growing his hair out- yes, much to Fifth Ye and Fourth Ye's horror, their haircut would stay like that until they go back...

That's why, Big Ye actually wanted to have Little Ye a bit younger, but thirteen was too pushing it so fourteen it is. Little Ye smiled, "Don't treat me any less just because I'm a bit younger, okay?" Little Ye said to Qiao Yifan who smiled back and shook his head.

"It's okay. Age is not a problem, you're better than me anyway," Qiao Yifan said sincerely, unaware that his words were misunderstood by a certain old shameless guy who cringed in disgust.

"Ugh- dog food..." Wei Chen cursed under his breath.

"But, how old are you?" Tang Rou asked Big Ye.

"Thirty," Big Ye answered without batting an eyelid. Once you weave the lie, it got bigger and so big that it went out of hands. In Big Ye's case, once he lied he got so eager over the details of the lie.

"Then. Isn't that mean you had Ye Xiuliu at..."

"Sixteen. Yes," Big Ye replied before sighing. "I was young and impulsive back then. I got a bit rebellious and mistakes just happen with the wrong girl... After giving birth, she just dumped Xiuliu on me and ran off with another rich uncle. But Xiuliu is not a mistake, I'm thrilled to have him here," Big Ye smiled down to his 'son' who warmly smiled back despite Wei Chen's dirty look.

"I see," Tang Rou nodded solemnly, something like that often happened whether in high or low society. She felt even more sympathetic towards the little guy who actually grew up without a mom.

Qiao Yifan looked at Little Ye with sympathy, so Little Ye grew up without a mom? How pitiful...

Steamed Bun sagely looked at the young man that he had taken as a little brother. He nodded solemnly, no one really knew what he was thinking, and no one wanted to know.

"But, Ye Xiu, you called Ye Xiuliu your youngest brother back then," Tang Rou remembered something and asked again.

Ye Xiu gracefully puffed out a cloud of smoke, "It was a shock for Big Ye to have a son at the age of sixteen. It was also a shock for me to be an uncle at the tender age of eleven, rather than an uncle and nephew, our age is close enough to be brothers!" Ye Xiu sighed, "The young me cannot accept to be called an uncle so I treat him as my younger brother."

"Naturally, it was even harder for us. We were seventeen right now, fourteen years ago we were only three! Seeing a baby, of course we'll think of it as a younger brother. The concept of nephews didn't make sense for us at that time," Fourth Ye also gracefully added his side of story. It's really painful to make yourself younger by three years, but it's necessary for the sake of Fifth Ye and himself.

Fifth Ye also gracefully nodded, "Although Xiuliu is our nephew, but he became the youngest brother since we weren't ready to be uncles."

"I see..." Tang Rou smiled. Hearing their story she felt it was really adorable.

"Xiuliu is really lucky," Qiao Yifan chuckled in good nature. He was honestly glad and a bit jealous that Xiuliu got such a loving family. Qiao Yifan is an only child so he never felt any brotherly love before, except if you count Gao Yingjie in.

"I am," Little Ye laughed innocently. With brothers like this, you can even deceive yourself...

"But, why are you guys calling yourselves brother instead of cousin-brother?" Tang Rou then asked again, her high-class upbringing made her too used to ask for details.

"That's because our fathers are identical triplets!" Big Ye gritted his teeth and weaved the enormous lie. "You know, when identical twins- triplets in this case- had children, their children can be regarded as half-siblings. So that's why we were all raised like siblings and treat each others so."

"I see," Tang Rou exhaled in astonishment and admiration. "What a good family you have, you're not lying when you said your family produced a lot of twins..." The innocent girl said with a smile as pretty as flowers.

Wei Chen stared at the Ye's with a blank stare as if saying _'You guys are totally lying...'_ But none of them had the mood to trash talk back.

"Yeah, kinda fun, right?" Second Ye laughed exaggeratedly as he patted Big Ye's shoulder to tell him that he did a good job.

Meanwhile, Ye Xiu secretly scribbled down all the new lies just to make sure that they won't forget them by the next morning.

* * *

Qiao Yifan was happy with his new team. Everyone had been nothing but kind and helpful, it felt rather baffling how quickly they treated him as a part of them but that made Qiao Yifan's heart warmed.

So far, Qiao Yifan had nothing but good opinion mixed with respect and maybe a bit of worship towards his teammate. Yes, even Wei Chen, because Qiao Yifan was nice like that.

The first one he met was the extremely beautiful and elegant Soft Mist, who went by Tang Rou in real life. Despite his initial impression of a strong, valiant and cold girl like in the game. The real Tang Rou was actually very kind and sisterly, she was also thorough and refreshing. She didn't seem to mind to sit in a house full of guys and treated them all the same.

Senior Ye Shunfeng was a charismatic man in Qiao Yifan's opinion. Something about the man's aura just screamed... Professionalism? Either way, he was such a great guy who helped Qiao Yifan to settle down.

The younger pair of twins, Ye Xiusi and Ye Xiuwu, were also very nice and kind. Though Qiao Yifan wasn't really close with Ye Xiusi who played in the first server, Ye Xiuwu had always shown nothing but smiles towards Qiao Yifan. Not to mention they were his age too, so he could relate to them somehow.

Steamed Bun... His impression of Steamed Bun in real life was roughly the same as his impression in the game. He was a nice guy, very supportive, but there were just some moments where you'd stop and looked at him like he had grown two heads. But Qiao Yifan didn't hold it against him, how could he? The guy was so nice and had helped Qiao Yifan to ease his anxiety... Even though that may be unintended from the other person.

Wei Chen was... a nice senior, though, his trashtalks often times made Qiao Yifan wished he could glue his earphone to his ears. But Wei Chen often praised him which was... a welcome change, Qiao Yifan supposed.

The captain of the team, Ye Qiu which actually Ye Xiu, was also a nice man. He was very understanding and indulgent to everyone and everything. But he was very serious when it came to train him in Glory, which everyone also did.

The eldest of Ye family's members, Ye Qianliyan was a very nice man with a pleasant smile that seemed to be permanent on his face. He sometimes patted Qiao Yifan's head and looked at him like he was his son that had grown so much and ready to be married off before he seemed to wake up from his thought and said a few encouraging words then leaving Qiao Yifan to his devices.

The youngest, Ye Xiuliu, was his precious partner as well half-coach. Despite having some age gap by about three years, Qiao Yifan was actually closest to him. Maybe it was because Ye Xiuliu was his partner in the game, or maybe it was also because Ye Xiuliu's mischief and confidence that drawn him in to make up for his own scaredy and anxious self. Ye Xiusi might also be mischievous and confident but he was on the whole another level that it sometimes horrified Qiao Yifan.

All in all, being here for a few days was actually much more fun and thrilling than being in Tiny Herb for an entire year...

Except...

Qiao Yifan stopped after they won over the Wild Boss to look outside the window.

' _Yingjie...'_ Qiao Yifan smiled a tad bid sadly. It had been days, Qiao Yifan still wondered how his friend been doing. Sure, this place was fun, but Gao Yingjie had always been with him, his best friend.

Come to think of it... Qiao Yifan tapped on his desk's surface. Gao Yingjie never knew anything about his borderline-traitorous activity of helping the enemy back when he was still in Tiny Herb. Let alone that, Gao Yingjie didn't even know that he was changing class to Ghostblade.

Qiao Yifan felt a hand tapped his shoulder and looked back to see Little Ye looking at him curiously, his earphone was around his neck, "Third brother and the others had gone off," he said as he pointed to Qiao Yifan's screen with his eyes. "What are you thinking, Yifan?" he asked as he noticed Qiao Yifan's obvious distraction.

Qiao Yifan smiled, "Nothing, I just remembered something."

Little Ye tilted his head but before he could say anything a shrill of an outraged yell broke out from Fourth Ye's side.

"Fuck! Why is this guy so insistent?! Can't you leave me alone with my fucking Cleric?! Why you-?!" Fourth Ye yelled furiously, lost all those annoying wicked serene and cool temperament that he tried to mimic from Ye Xiu.

Everyone ceased down their activities to look at the fuming Fourth Ye with wide eyes.

"Fourth?" Ye Xiu gently called out as he took off his earphone and hung it around his neck.

"What the-?! Are you satisfied now?! I don't care! I don't care that you need a Knight, goddammit!" Fourth Ye cursed. "It's been days!"

"What's wrong?" Second Ye furrowed his brows and Fifth Ye, who sat beside Fourth Ye, shrugged in bewilderment.

" _No._ " Fourth Ye furrowed his brows and growled as he threw his hands up. He soon brought his hands back down to whisper to Little Cold Hands that they're done for now.

"What's wrong?" Ye Xiu patiently asked again to his twenty-year-old young self that was admittedly had the shortest fuse amongst his other versions.

Fourth Ye sighed tiredly, quickly calming down as he took off his earphone, "Nothing. Just some annoying flies coming to buzz around me like insistent demands to go home by Ye Qiu, only a dozen times less tolerable and less amusing."

"Details?" Big Ye asked serenely.

Fourth Ye's face darkened, "There won't be any for them."

* * *

Wang Jiexi didn't even bat an eyelid as the Knight disappeared after he died by ramming himself to the nearest wall. Wang Jiexi had to admit the level of savagery to get out of their pestering was truly admirable if not over the top.

"He rejected us again, let's just give up," Deng Fusheng said exasperatedly from Wang Jiexi's side.

Wang Jiexi spared a glance towards him, "You're the one who said to look for the best available, he's the best."

"But not available, let's just see the Knights in the Alliance and forget about unwilling stray talent, Wang Jiexi..." Deng Fusheng said slowly.

Gao Yingjie silently peered to his two seniors' face and bitted his lips as he focused back into the game, his eyes stared to the space where the earlier Knight died and disappeared. This Unrivalled Super Hottie was truly a stubborn guy...

Even when Captain Wang himself had stepped up to offer him his only answer was a sarcastic "Hah?" followed with "You look at my name, does it really look like your team could handle me?"

Of course as a counter-attack, Wang Jiexi ordered the bench team to hunt him down. He was usually seen with a girl Cleric, which, according to the voice, was actually a man in real life. But the more they interact (fight) the more everyone couldn't help but agree on this Unrivalled Super Hottie, despite having such lousy equipments, was a Very Amazing Knight player.

And Captain Wang became even more unwilling to let him go after forced to give up the Battle Mage girl under Ye Qiu's tutelage. But the problem was, the Knight was even more unwilling to join.

Gao Yingjie's lips quirked in a shy and sheepish smile as Deng Fusheng looked at him to convey his exasperation. Even if Deng Fusheng wanted to complain, what's the use of complaining to him? It wasn't like Gao Yingjie could say anything to Wang Jiexi.

Wang Jiexi sighed, "He's truly a good Knight..."

"Captain, maybe we should leave him alone and let him think about it?" Liu Xiaobie said reluctantly with an awkward smile.

Wang Jiexi nodded, "That's alright. You all may log off and continue with half of your training regimen."

"Yes, captain!"

Gao Yingjie sighed as he logged off. He looked around him and saw his teammates were interacting rather happily about what they would do later as the training was halved and they could get out early...

Gao Yingjie said nothing as he logged back in for training. It was at a time like this he hoped he had a friend to talk to...

* * *

An Wenyi truly didn't understand what was in the mind of those people. It had been a usual activity for him to be tutored by the arrogant but experienced Knight and he also had long agreed to be their sub-Cleric after much urgings and bribes to convince him.

But then one day, a bunch of people from Herb Garden just swarmed them after Unrivalled Super Hottie just lectured him about a Cleric's etiquette and how a Cleric can't just rush upfront to beat up the enemy's cleric.

Though, it was certainly entertaining to watch how Unrivalled Super Hottie trash talked almost the entire group with his natural talent to frustrate people, it was truly concerning when their interference became too much that even Unrivalled Super Hottie who, although arrogant, was very calm and collected.

An Wenyi sighed as he controlled his petite pretty cleric to run away from the location. Luckily, no matter how much the other side annoyed Unrivalled Super Hottie, they still had enough honors to not attack a defenseless Cleric that was just randomly there.

Whatever, maybe he could still join a Wild Boss hunt. An Wenyi opened the guild's chat when he suddenly got a friend invite and a Whisper was sent to him all of a sudden after he accepted the invitation.

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: Forget it. Let's stop the training. Come here and meet the rest of the team, you might want to assimilate with them. P.s this is Unrivalled Super Hottie._

An Wenyi stopped before smiling wryly. _Seems like it's starting_.

* * *

Ye Xiu puffed out his smoke and tossed away his cigarette and stepped on it, he swore Big Ye cheated on the freaking rock-paper-scissor, but he couldn't prove it. What's with the eldest managed to slip off of grocery duty every time...

"Third brother! Slow down a bit, I brought more plastic bags than you, just because you're holding the umbrella..." Fifth Ye complained to Ye Xiu who had walked several steps in front of him. As always, grocery was very much needed if you didn't want to die out of starvation. This time, much to Fifth Ye's dismay, it was Ye Xiu and _him_ (again) who did it.

"Xiuwu, you're becoming like Ye Qiu," Ye Xiu said mockingly.

"I'm not whiny like him," Fifth Ye said as he readjusted the plastic bags in his hands.

Ye Xiu sighed as he stopped and looked back, extending his hand, "Here, let me bring some."

Fifth Ye stopped as he saw Ye Xiu extending his hand to him under the shade of the umbrella and Ye Xiu also froze, mainly because he saw his younger self- wearing Excellent Era jacket (That Mucheng packed because Ye Xiu truly didn't have a big closet) and the said club's building wasn't really far away.

"..."

"..."

Fifth Ye coughed, "Seeing you like this, under the umbrella and extending your hand... _I_ 've changed so much, right..." Fifth Ye looked up to his older self.

Ye Xiu dropped his hand, "Yes..." Ye Xiu looked at the building behind Fifth Ye, Excellent Era... "Little captain, it's been a long time," Ye Xiu smiled sadly. A picture of a young boy standing not far away, completely similar to the boy in front of him, formed in his mind. Hopeful and determined.

Fifth Ye stared sadly at Ye Xiu before he also looked back to the building across the street, "In my timeline, we didn't even have the third floor," he sighed.

Ye Xiu smiled as he bent down and snatched two plastic bags from Fifth Ye's hands, "Nostalgia is not your job, it's mine, Big Ye's and Second Ye's. Just have fun while you're here, little one."

Fifth Ye looked back, "Ye Xiu, if you know... What will happen after all these years, would you... even did all of these?" he asked gravely. The way he called Ye Xiu is also different than usual... He was not asking the elder brother figure he had for years... He was asking to himself, his future self.

Ye Xiu straightened, he stared into Fifth Ye's eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Was it worth it? All of your sacrifices, have you ever regret it?" Fifth Ye asked.

Ye Xiu's calm smile was completely absent from his face, "Fifth, exactly, what are you thinking?"

"What do you think?" Fifth Ye returned the question.

Ye Xiu stared at him for a while before he gave Fifth Ye a kind soft look that he usually gave to Qiu Fei when the boy became too stubborn, "No. Even if I know what will happen, let's do it again." Ye Xiu turned around and walked off, not waiting for his response.

Fifth Ye's eyes widened before he shook his head and looked back to the tall building that had never been grander, "Should I continue then?" Fifth Ye mumbled before lowering his cap and ducked to chase after his older self.

* * *

"What makes you so melancholic, Fifth?" Fourth Ye dropped beside Fifth Ye who was hugging his thigh and instantly teased.

Fifth Ye glanced at his a few years older self and opened his mouth, "I just had a talk with Third Ye."

"What did you guys talk about?" Fourth Ye blinked as he pulled out his cigarette from his mouth.

"Whether or not should I continue despite knowing the ending," Fifth Ye said bluntly and Fourth Ye froze.

"What was that?" Fourth Ye narrowed his eyes subtly as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

"It was just a question, relax," Fifth Ye sighed. "I just... couldn't help but disappointed. If you paid closer attention to Third Ye, you'll notice his condition was really not good at all. Even worse than me, and I hadn't even started my job. His complexion improved though after he lives with us."

Fourth Ye closed his eyes and put off his cigarette, "Why don't you ask me too?" he smiled.

"Huh?" Fifth Ye blinked and looked up at him.

"Come on," Fourth Ye smiled encouragingly. "Ask about my feeling after knowing what will happen eventually after I won them all those shiny _three_ championships," Fourth Ye threw his hands up and tilted his head.

Fifth Ye slowly straightened and lowered his knees, "How do you feel about that, Fourth?" He obediently asked.

"Terrible," Fourth Ye spat out. "I won them the third championship yesterday and the next day I found myself in the future, finding out that they're dumping me. Not my best day," Fourth Ye sighed dramatically.

"I'm sorry," Fifth Ye expressed.

"No need to, I should be the one who is sorry for you. After all, you just signed a contract with them, how long it took to expire again?" Fourth Ye shrugged before smiling, "Do you have any other question again?"

Fifth Ye hesitated, "What will you do?"

"Continue," Fourth Ye looked at Fifth Ye with a gaze that he used to make when looking at Ye Qiu all those years ago. "The world is yet to end. Your journey is yet to end, heck, it hadn't even started. All I can say is, it's not your ending as long as you haven't experienced it."

Fifth Ye's brows furrowed, "But..."

"But if you stop, you'll miss me," Fourth Ye cut him off by opening the window. "You'll miss the three times champion you," the night sky is utterly mesmerizing but what Fifth Ye could see is the confidence and pride in the eyes of his older self.

For the first time, Fifth Ye felt the over-confidence and pride in Fourth Ye's eyes is truly mesmerizing. Fifth Ye always felt there's something mesmerizing in every version of himself's eyes. Little Ye's innocence and curiosity were very adorable. Big Ye's wise and peaceful vibe always brought serenity to Fifth Ye's heart. Second Ye's confidence and leadership made him very dependable. Whereas Steadfastness and resilience in Third Ye's eyes made Fifth Ye truly admired him.

The over-confidence and pride in Fourth Ye's eyes used to never move Fifth Ye at all, but now... He understood even those could be mesmerizing. "You're right..." Fifth Ye's gaze changed.

Fourth Ye smiled, pleased. The innocence in Fifth Ye's eyes had decreased a lot but the hope was still as strong as ever, that's the gaze Fourth Ye wanted to see.

"As for me, I'll also keep going," Fourth Ye stated as he stood up to sit on the windowsill. "Because if I don't, I would miss Third Ye. I would miss my steadfast and resilience self, I would miss my time to mature. I would miss my moment of breakthrough," Fourth Ye looked back to Fifth Ye who looked back at him with a surprised look and smirked.

"Fourth..." Fifth Ye gasped as he looked at his older self in disbelief.

"Don't you think so? Keeping on winning is a bit boring, right? Always being the king is a bit too bland..." Fourth Ye looked down. "Humans need their low moments, If I missed it, I would only be a grand palace without foundation, once something unexpected happened, I'll be blown away. Moreover, don't you think Third Ye is cool?" Fourth Ye looked back at Fifth Ye and said with a boyish grin fitting for his age.

Fifth Ye blinked before laughing, "Yeah, he sure is cool." The two so-called 'pair of twins' laughed together.

Meanwhile, Big Ye who stood hidden outside the hallway smiled exasperatedly as he walked back to the training room where the rest is playing.

"Big Ye, where are them?" Ye Xiu noticed Big Ye and took off his headphone. At first, it was Fifth Ye who was gone, then Fourth Ye excused himself to look for him and also never came back. After that, Big Ye himself went out to drag them back into their training, unexpectedly Big Ye came back alone?

Big Ye looked at Ye Xiu and sighed long-sufferingly.

Ye Xiu blinked, "What's wrong? Are they out without telling us again?" he asked.

Big Ye shook his head, "Third, you're really getting yourself a harem. It's not fair," Big Ye said bluntly.

"... What?" Ye Xiu looked at Big Ye strangely.

"That's news," Wei Chen, who overheard their conversation, said in a mocking tone.

"Third, what did you do?" Second Ye glanced sharply at Ye Xiu.

"I don't remember doing anything?" Ye Xiu threw up his hands.

"Even though we're the same person, but the air around you is indeed more attractive to young men who idolized capable and cool-tempered character," Big Ye said.

"Big Ye, exactly, what are you talking about?" Ye Xiu asked helplessly.

"We're back!" Fourth Ye announced as he entered the training room with Fifth Ye.

"Welcome back!" Qiao Yifan instinctively welcomed.

"Where have you been?" Little Ye demanded even though he didn't really notice their absences.

"Yo!" Bun cheerfully waved.

"What were you guys up to?" Ye Xiu changed the target of his questioning and abandoned Big Ye who smiled leisurely.

"At least we still have each other, Shunfeng," Big Ye said to Second Ye who looked at him strangely.

"Can we not?" Second Ye said flatly.

* * *

 _[Party] Little Cold Hands: Seems like I couldn't arrive there in time._

 _[Party] Lord Grim: What are you talking about? We're not waiting!_

 _[Whisper] Lord Grim: We'll wait if you're really caught up in something, do you need any help?_

 _[Party] Soft Mist: Are you surrounded by thirty players from different guilds and currently hiding?_

 _[Whisper] Little Cold Hands: Thank you... Big Lord Grim, right?_

 _[Party] Little Cold Hands: No. Not that much. It's just... Little Lord Grim left me with problems._

 _[Party] Lord Grim: Why is it my fault?_

* * *

An Wenyi truly didn't know what had he done to deserve this...

One little Cleric, surrounded by experts. Damn it. Little Lord Grim managed to slip by changing his avatar back but him? Little Cold Hands was his main avatar!

"We just want to know about your partner, Unrivalled Super Hottie," The Witch, Royal Fern, said calmly.

"I don't know about him... You know, err- Hottie was a bit secretive. He just appeared one day, declaring that I was suited for his taste amongst all the noobs and just took me in as his healing partner," An Wenyi lied smoothly. Don't underestimate a college student's ability to weave a lie.

"We just want to talk," a Knight, Amaranth, said kindly to An Wenyi.

"I truly don't know where he is," An Wenyi answered helplessly. "If I may know, sirs... Are you Tiny Herb's members?"

Not Herb Garden but Tiny Herb.

The guys instantly felt a bit apprehensive to let a normal player know about them but their captain quickly dissolved their dilemma, "Yes."

Short and concise, without any nonsense, typical Wang Jiexi.

"Ah, I see... What makes Tiny Herb anxiously searching for a Knight in the Alliance's break?" An Wenyi, contrary to their expectation, asked calmly with a hint of curiosity and professionalism.

"Might as well transfer him in before the Summer ends," Wang Jiexi didn't mind to share such a piece of measly information.

' _How lucky...'_ Even without being in his main class, Little Lord Grim still manage to steal such a big fish's attention.

"Or, we might want to look at other team's promising Knight..." Deng Fusheng mumbled.

"From what I heard from him..." An Wenyi interrupted. "He already signed a contract with a club," He also invited him to join it, which he accepted.

"What?" Wang Jiexi and Deng Fusheng blinked and glanced at each other.

"Which club?" Liu Xiaobie asked skeptically.

"I don't know," An Wenyi smoothly said.

"If he already signed a contract, this might be difficult," Wang Jiexi shook his head.

"No new camp-member then," Deng Fusheng sighed.

An Wenyi took a deep breath, "Then, if you may excuse me, I have some other place to be," he politely said.

"Yes, thank you," Wang Jiexi controlled Royal Fern to fly away followed by his teammates.

"Sorry for troubling you," Gao Yingjie said to Little Cold Hands when his teammates all followed their captain.

"No problem," An Wenyi said calmly and Gao Yingjie's Witch took his broom and also flew away. Little Cold Hands also turned away, running towards another direction where his team waiting for him.

Tiny Herb, the team that relied heavily on their captain... An Wenyi thought as he kept controlling Little Cold Hands to run. _Whoever is gonna be the future captain will have to learn a lot..._ An Wenyi calmly mused as he recalled the second Witch's shy and shaky tone.

* * *

"…" Blue River truly didn't know how to feel as he met old friends on his way to scout the area with the new baby boy of Blue Rain.

Unfortunately, the other side seemed to still recognize him in his main account, "Blue River!"

Correction, Blue River felt terrible. "God…" Blue River promptly greeted, trying to not to cringe at the sight of two Lord Grims.

"Here for Wild Boss? Good luck, then," Second Ye serenely said and Blue River silently scolded him in his heart. What good luck? All good lucks had gone down the drain the moment he met them!

"Thanks…" However, displeasure was displeasure, Blue River still couldn't say that out loud.

"Let's try our best, shall we?" Ye Xiu also said pleasantly.

"Haha…"

"Let's cut this short here," Fourth Ye, who didn't really know who was this 'Blue River', said uncaringly. "Come on, we have a Wild Boss to kill. Autumn Sky, Little Hands, prepare yourselves," He said exclusively to the two clerics.

"Soft Mist, you'll charge from the front as always. Just follow Little Lord Grim's and my lead. Steamed Bun, remember to cover the rear, and One-Inch Ash…" Ye Xiu also started to walk off while instructing his teammates for his plan.

Qiao Yifan almost flusteredly wanted to follow Lord Grim's steps to listen more of his orders and plans when he noticed there was no the usual footstep's noises from his side. One-Inch Ash looked back to see One-Inch Love was still standing rooted in his place.

"One-Inch Love, you coming?" Qiao Yifan asked. He was too used to have the Blademaster's presence beside him to accompany him so if possible, he didn't really want to separate unless needed.

To Qiao Yifan's surprise, One-Inch Love responded to his question by drawing his sword, then Qiao Yifan also noticed the other side's Blademaster also did the same.

A pair of synchronized Sword Draw was released from two opposite directions and against each other. The momentum was too sudden that Qiao Yifan hadn't even registered it yet when the two Blade Master had dashed forward furiously.

As fast as possible, One-Inch Ash also drew his sword and his grey eyes shone with eerie light when Little Ye suddenly yelled.

"NO! Don't buff me!" Little Ye stubbornly yelled to Qiao Yifan who jumped and turned to look at him confusedly in real life.

One-Inch Ash canceled his skill and stood there, at a loss on what to do next.

The others also stopped to look at the fight that happened all of a sudden. Second Ye sighed lamentingly, "Ah, he found out so quickly."

"That will take a while," Ye Xiu mused out loud.

"Let's just keep going. Little Ye will be fine," Big Ye agreed with Ye Xiu and said carelessly.

"Hold on, we just gave him a piece of Silver Equipment…" Fifth Ye, who was still sensitive about Silver Equipments and weapons alike, said worriedly.

The other immediately remembered that… Yes, they did just created a piece of Blademaster's equipment and gifted it to One-Inch Love…

"… One-Inch Ash, can you wait for One-Inch Love? If he died and dropped something, can we trust you to quickly snatch it up and not let anyone to steal it?" Big Ye said kindly.

"Okay, I'll wait," Qiao Yifan readily agreed.

"Great, don't worry about us, we'll manage," Big Ye nodded and the others quickly took off.

One-Inch Ash quickly refocused on the battle before him between One-Inch Love and Blue Brook's Flowing Cloud.

On the battlefield, the two Blade Masters had locked to each other again for the nth time, "We meet again!" Lu Hanwen was grinning when he exclaimed this.

"It's really you!" Little Ye sneered as he activated Sky Plunging Blade but Flowing Cloud managed to retreat in the last second and Headwind Strike was activated forcing One-Inch Love to Guard and got knocked back.

Flowing Cloud's sword danced and his body suddenly multiplied to eight. All eight Flowing Cloud dashed toward One-Inch Love who had recovered.

One-Inch Love activated Sword Mastery, a precise and beautiful Sword Draw was used the second it was out of cooldown, hitting one of the shadows. Instead of retreating, he chose to brashly run upfront with a Triple Slash!

While Triple Slash's effect of quickly going upfront was still present, Little Ye used Rising Dragon which sent him to the air and immediately used Falling Light Blade which forced him down and created a shockwave with his descends- two shadows disappeared because of the impact.

Then, as if those flashily quick actions were not eye-catching enough, One-Inch Love immediately Lunged to the real body and knocked it back with several stabs, effectively canceling out Shadow Steps.

"Brat, you want to use your lousy Shadow Steps on me? Dream on!" Little Ye arrogantly said.

"You just got a bit quicker than last time, what are you so proud of?!" Lu Hanwen exclaimed indignantly. Flowing Cloud recovered and a Sword Draw was used, One-Inch Love was hit a bit and immediately retreat to avoid the attack.

Triple Slash to send him closer to One-Inch Love and the two were immediately involved in another fierce exchange.

"Wait! Wait, wait, this can't keep going, Little Lu! Stop!" Blue River didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he cried out to stop the fierce fight.

But how could they stop just with Blue River's cries?

One-Inch Love's sword danced and Shadow Steps was used, eight shadows appeared. Flowing Cloud didn't care that the other side tried to show off and start hacking off the shadows which he grudgingly admitted had slightly better control than his eight shadows ever.

"Five times…" Lu Hanwen heard the other side murmured.

"What?!" Lu Hanwen asked.

"I lost to you five times… I'll repay all the debts," Little Ye smirked.

The members of Blue Brook would _love_ to help their responsibility, but a well-placed Ice Boundary and Shadow Boundary told them to better give up as One-Inch Ash stepped in front of them, sword drawn, eyes shone with an eerie light.

"Don't move," Qiao Yifan, for once, ordered with a firm tone.

Lu Hanwen noticed the mess outside his battle and yelled "No need to help me!" before he had to use Falling Light Blade and rolled out of the way to avoid One-Inch Love's Sky Plunging Blade.

This round might be more difficult.

* * *

"I just recalled how annoying this time around," Big Ye's voice actually tinged with mild annoyance when he said that. And it said a lot as no matter how much shits or trashtalks he got, his tone was never any less than serene and pleasant.

"Tyrannical Ambition..." Second Ye sighed harshly. "Zhang Xinjie..." He said the name with exasperation as their force was slowly pushed back by the other, more competent, side.

"Let's not mention Old Lin in there, and possibly LeLe, who knows?" Big Ye said again.

"It's fine, let's break through them. Soft Mist and Bun round around them and focus to the coordinate I'm about to give you, Cloudy Autumn Sky will be with you two. Cleansing Mist, wait on the southern side, you'll know what to do. Fourth, prepare to be my shadow and cover, Little Cold Hands, you'll follow us," Ye Xiu decided.

"No need for that, let me show you the might of a Battle God. Just give me one part of the troops and I'll give you guys a big chance," Second Ye interrupted as Sad Autumn Night stepped up and thrust his spear forward for a Dragon Tooth.

Sad Autumn Night swung his spear and Neutral Chasers appeared after his Dragon Tooth.

Double Stabs.

Circle Swing.

Sky Strike.

And finally, Falling Flower Palm. All skills hit the desired targets and all the bonus Chasers activated around Sad Autumn Night.

No normal players could do anything as Sad Autumn Night speedily and gracefully glided amongst them and threw the craziest Phantom Dragon Teeth that they ever had the displeasure to experience to stab and knocked out everyone in the way.

Second Ye's fingers danced and Dragon Rises from the Sea was activated, knocking a Knight in front of him to the air.

Rising Dragon Soars the Sky immediately formed and lurched itself toward the Knight, while the skill was still up, a Blade Master from the other side used Rising Dragon and leap forward to attack Sad Autumn Night. Second Ye didn't even bat an eyelid as he finished his furious tapping and took a break by putting off the cigarette in between his lips and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

However, the normal players in the game were not as calm as him as the Rising Dragon Soars the Sky that supposedly hit the Knight turned its head and snapped its jaw towards the unfortunate Blade Master.

Silence quickly reigned in the battlefield- no, even Chaos Theory's training room also quickly descended into an awkward and disbelieving silence.

"DRAGON RAISES ITS HEAD?!" Everyone practically shrieked in shock as they all simultaneously took a step back from Sad Autumn Night.

"Shunfeng..." Big Ye glanced to his 'twin brother' with exasperation but also mild approval.

"FUCK! HE'S YE QIU!"

"YE QIU! HE'S YE QIU!"

"THERE'S NO ONE WHO COULD DO DRAGON RAISES ITS HEAD EXCEPT FOR YE FUCKING QIU!"

Screams and shouts soon filled the battlefield that even those who were fighting the Wild Boss couldn't resist stepping away from it to look into the commotion with increasing excitement.

Starry Sky Slaughter shook and shone in a threatening light as Sad Autumn Night spun it, his chasers are still fancily gleaming around his form. "( :) )" a speech bubble floated above Sad Autumn Night's head with a smiley face and that's the only prompting Tyrannical Ambition need before they all screeched in outrage and all but pounced on Sad Autumn Night despite Zhang Xinjie's reminders.

The others resolutely left Second Ye to Big Ye who assisted him in fending off the angry mass with his precise gunfires.

"Okay, the east side is pretty empty now, let's sneak in from there," Ye Xiu said airily as if he didn't just leave two of his teammates to fend for themselves. "Since we're short on four people now, I'm hoping more cooperation from you all. Also, you're allowed to attack people now, Sky."

"If you say so, dearest brother," Fifth Ye said elegantly but if you knew him enough, you can sense eager anticipation in his voice.

Cleansing Mist paused in her run and directed her launcher skyward and Satellite Beam graced the east side of the formation, beautifully vacate the weak side even more.

"Is it okay to leave them?" An Wenyi couldn't help but ask.

"Who?" Fourth Ye asked.

"Well, Autumn Tree and Sad Autumn Night..." An Wenyi said.

"Don't worry, they'll survive the hoard somehow," Su Mucheng said with delighted tone. "If it's about the collaboration between Battle Mage and Sharpshooter, if they claimed to be number two, no one deserved to be number one!" She said confidently.

"Alright..." An Wenyi truly didn't know what kind of team he's signing himself in.

* * *

Blue River and the others stared in horror as the battle of the Blade Masters finished, they immediately felt a headache on how to report the whole thing to the upper echelons as one of them darted forward and secured Flowing Cloud's Orange Sword.

One-Inch Ash calmly jogged to One-Inch Love's dissipating corpse and took the Blade Master's Orange Boots before flicking his sleeve and departed from the place without glancing back. When One-Inch Love reached him, he'd give the boots back.

* * *

Little Ye _almost_ giggled in triumph but quickly recomposed himself, not wanting to be an object of bullying for beating a _younger_ boy. And not completely beating at that since he also died, his 'father/brothers' would bully him mercilessly if he felt satisfied only because of that.

Beside him, Qiao Yifan shook his head exasperatedly but not with a fond smile on his face.

Little Ye beamed, "Next time, I'll properly beat him," He said.

* * *

In his room, Lu Hanwen emptied his juice carton and wiped his lips. His youthful face was filled with faint immature annoyance as he controlled his Flowing Cloud out of the safe area.

"Next time, I'll beat you back!" Lu Hanwen swore.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for disappearing from this story.**

 **Life has been difficult for me. My beloved paternal grandpa had died of old age and my whole family was extremely devastated. I was there and personally witnessed how his last breath left his body, so the shock had been too great- I didn't even have a desire to touch my laptop nor phone.**

 **The bright side is, I _was_ there. I was with him. As the eldest direct (child of a son) granddaughter, I was there... Because out of nine granddaughters, I was the only one who could make it. So it was a small comfort for me at least.**

 **All nineteen grandchildren had gathered after his death, even those who worked out of town ( _island)_ had all rushed back. My grandpa... was very loved.**

 **He was a strict man, hailed from military and all. Whether to his children or grandchildren, he was really strict. I still remember how he yelled and scolded me just because I was gnawing on my pointer finger back when I was young. I still remember how he harshly scolded me for only wearing singlet and shorts back when I was four.**

 **I still remember how he would affectionately called me by my grandma's nickname, eldest direct granddaughter and all, I bore some resemblance from my grandma, wide eyes, wide forehead, cold and harsh expression seemed to be on default on my face.**

 **I still remember how he would sit on the opposite of us, cousins, teaching us how to play chess while smiling in amusement.**

 **I still remember how he would sit beside me, patting my cat- the same cat that my father hated and forbade me to touch since my father was a bit of mysophobia- and telling me about the myths of cats**

 **I still remember how he was so angry because I played alone with a boy from my grade school in the swing on the side yard. I didn't understand why he was so angry back then, until years later my grandma laughingly told me that it was because I was a girl and it wasn't nice for a girl to play alone with a stranger boy in the eyes of a strict and rule-abidding war veteran like him.**

 **I still remember how when I cried too loud because of my brother, he'll come (his house is just beside us) and ask what was wrong. Then, I will recide my crying and my brother would smilingly said nothing while hugging me.**

 **He was a strong man, at the age of eighty, he still climb trees, digging the soil, cutting undesired and dangerous thick branches, cutting the weeds, everything. Even till the end, he still insisted on walking using his legs. He was still so prideful and still thought that he was the strong soldier.**

 **He still insisted to walk despite he was _so old,_ ninety six... It was only on his last month of life that his condition deteoriated and he was forced to use wheelchair when he wanted to go out to hospital. Us, cousins, accompanied him. The men will carry him, the girls will watch over him.**

 **But he still used his legs indoor. Still under the delusion of his dementia that he was still the strong soldier he was.**

 **I poured my all to not mourn on him too much. I tried to write but it was very hard... But I finally finished this one chapter. Thank you for waiting for me...**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, that's Flowing Cloud," Little Ye craned his neck to look at the tv.

Su Mucheng, who was visiting because she was bored, popped in a melon seed into her mouth, "Hm, that boy brought quite a lot of attention in the chatroom. I have to put it on mute because it was getting annoying with Huang Shaotian. Especially Huang Shaotian."

"He's young," Fifth Ye commented.

"In my days, people had to fake their age to get in. Nowadays, a preteen can join?" Fourth Ye said, amused.

"Your days?" Qiao Yifan blinked.

"I meant, the old days of Xiu-ge. I was there... Right, Xiu-ge?" Fourth Ye smiled brightly at Ye Xiu.

"Indeed," Great, now they had to come up with a vague background story on _why_ Fourth Ye was there.

"How old was he again?" Little Ye asked.

"I don't know, twelve?" Su Mucheng said unsure.

"Thirteen going fourteen," Qiao Yifan replied helpfully. "Yingjie said so," He added.

"Tiny Herb still going around with their stalkerish way?" Second Ye mocked.

Qiao Yifan chuckled awkwardly, "Captain Wang had always been thorough."

"Why are you calling him captain?" Wei Chen asked weirdly.

"I'm fourteen," _Fifteen actually_ \- Damn suspended growth spurt. "So he's younger than me," Little Ye stated.

"Not by much," Qiao Yifan said.

" _Younger,_ " Little Ye insisted.

"Perfect match, right?" Big Ye teased.

Su Mucheng giggled, "If our little Xiuliu is our Chaos Theory's little young master, that Lu Hanwen is Blue Rain's baby boy. Technically, yes, you guys are pretty similar."

"Stop that, Little Ye has to be protected," Fifth Ye interjected.

"Wild Boss, everyone," Ye Xiu suddenly announced and they all returned to the game with the exception of Su Mucheng who called off pass because she was waiting for Chu Yunxiu and the other girls to start another of their round of gossips.

"Ah, damn it, Zhang Xinjie again?" Ye Xiu sighed.

* * *

"If it wasn't for the fact you aren't using a Cleric, I would have suspected that you have been the one who casted that Wish Prayer," Zhang Xinjie said as they watched Blue Brook's Lu Hanwen celebrated in the wake of Herb Garden's indignation.

"Randomly guessing like that doesn't suit your careful personality." Ye Xiu said.

"If I were more careful, I would ask if you had ordered a Cleric to cast it." Zhang Xinjie asked.

"I think you did it!" Ye Xiu said.

"I didn't." Zhang Xinjie actually gave a proper response.

"If that kid asked for someone to cast it..." Lin Jingyan paused, "I can't help but think of an old friend."

"Old Wei?" Ye Xiu said.

"Yup!" Lin Jingyan said.

"Blue Rain's former captain?" Zhang Xinjie asked.

"Yes. If it's him….." Lin Jingyan paused again as if he were trying to find the appropriate words to say.

"Extremely unscrupulous. Extremely shameless. Extremely underhanded." Ye Xiu didn't hold back.

"Haha….." Lin Jingyan laughed awkwardly.

"What a shameless display!" Every avatar snapped their head to look at One-Inch Love.

"One-Inch Love, I don't think you have the right to say that..." Ye Xiu gently said with a hint of doting.

"Weren't you the one who also pulled that Wish Prayer on him in your last fight?" Soft Mist stopped beside One-Inch Love as Tang Rou asked incredulously.

"It was a fair fight," Little Ye defended.

"The next time, I won't heal you then," The Cleric behind them said.

One-Inch Love looked back to Cloudy Autumn Sky, "Don't be like that, you're the only one who I could trust to know when to heal me!"

As his subordinates bickered in the back, Ye Xiu looked back to Zhang Xinjie and Lin Jingyan, "Yeah, if it's Old Wei. It's certainly possible," He said.

Zhang Xinjie would have latched on their conversation had it not because of Cloudy Autumn Sky's presence. He looked at Cloudy Autumn Sky then looked at One-Inch Love. So the information was right, it seemed like One-Inch Love and Cloudy Autumn Sky were friends in real life.

This might be a problem.

Zhang Xinjie felt a sudden crisis to let Cloudy Autumn Sky being so close to a person like Ye Qiu. Especially a person like Ye Qiu.

There's Soft Mist. Then, there's One-Inch Love. Also a second Lord Grim that was still a painful mystery for people. Not to mention another Battle Mage that had 'Autumn' in his name. Another Sharpshooter that also had 'Autumn' according to the trusted source of Zhang Jiale.

Basically, can't that man retire peacefully? Why should he gather so many people by his side? Not to mention such terrifying people too?

"Cloudy Autumn Sky," Zhang Xinjie called out.

The blonde Cleric expressionlessly looked his way, not saying anything.

"Is he on your side?" Zhang Xinjie decided to ask Ye Xiu.

"My side? Oh, you mean, Little Sky? He's in my team," Ye Xiu answered with delighted smile. "Come, come, he's a very promising Cleric, you know? Let me introduce you to him, he's such a pure and good child, makes us worry all the time. Little Sky, come here! Let me introduce you to the Number One Cleric!" Ye Xiu, taking delight in trolling and ruining Zhang Xinjie's hope, eagerly beckoned.

Knowing his older self's intention, Fifth Ye obediently ran up to Lord Grim, "What is it, ge?"

"Now, meet Zhang Xinjie. Tyranny's Cleric and Vice-Captain, you know him right? Always on tv and all. Zhang Xinjie, this is Little Sky, our main Cleric. I managed to rope him in, it was pretty hard and a hassle to convince him-" to play the Cleric "but it's worth it," Ye Xiu introduced.

"Hello, hello," Fifth Ye typed and said at the same time.

"..." Zhang Xinjie didn't know what to say.

"Such a good child," Ye Xiu praised.

"So that's the case..." Zhang Xinjie expressed. "A pity indeed."

"What's wrong?" Lin Jingyan asked.

"He's my potential successor," Zhang Xinjie whisper-messaged him back.

"Ouch..."

"Go ahead now, Little Sky. Try to accompany Little Lord Grim," Ye Xiu said and Cloudy Autumn Sky obediently departed, beckoning One-Inch Love, Soft Mist and One-Inch Ash along the way.

"Congratulation..." Zhang Xinjie, although feeling wronged, still sincerely congratulated his enemy for snatching that one talent he eyed.

"Ah, thank you. That kid is still such a noob, sometimes made me worried. We set him up to be a Cleric and he fell off so far, almost want to ditch him but we really need a Cleric. So we had no choice but to accept the end meet," Ye Xiu said calmly with a hint of lament.

Bullshit, if that was the end meet then what kind of monstrosity he wanted?!

* * *

"Who do you think would replace Deng Fusheng?" Wei Chen asked.

"Xu Bin!" Ye Xiu answered. Big Ye and Second Ye seconded.

"Me," Fourth Ye answered at the same time as he played with his phone.

"..."

"What?" Big Ye looked at Fourth Ye.

"Unrivalled Super Hottie," Fourth Ye answered simply.

"Don't go near them again using any shape or form of a Knight," Second Ye said sternly.

* * *

"Ye Qiu took him," Was the first thing Zhang Xinjie said to Han Wenqing that morning after Han Wenqing returned from his morning jog.

Taking off his mask and visor hat, Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow, "Ye Qiu took who?"

"Cloudy Autumn Sky," Zhang Xinjie threw out the name calmly.

"The fierce Cleric who kicked you?"

"Yes," Zhang Xinjie nodded in affirmation.

Han Wenqing was not exactly ready to even hear Ye Qiu's name first thing in the morning, he sighed and wiped his temples with a small towel around his neck, "Leave it then. We'll try once again after he debutted, if he still refuse that means Ye Qiu had convince him thoroughly, better leave it. We still have many Cleric trainees in the camp."

Zhang Xinjie nodded, still feeling regretful, "But he was truly the one who suited to be Song Qiying's partner..."

Han Wenqing emptied his water bottle and tossed it to the nearby trashcan, "Nothing we can do for now. We should just watch how he turns out, if he's truly worth it in the end, I'll talk with Ye Qiu."

Zhang Xinjie looked up to see his captain's usual aloof expression, "Yes."

* * *

Brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Ye Xiu suddenly sneezed violently and shivered.

"What the hell, Third Ye!" Little Ye whined as he wiped the toothpaste foam on his cheek, furiously opening the water tap to the maximum to wash his hands afterwards. "I'm not cleaning that," the little one pointed to the mirror.

Ye Xiu rinsed his mouth, "Sorry, I just suddenly felt something foreboding is waiting for me..."

* * *

"Come on, what's so wrong about trying to be a pro?" Second Ye coaxed for the nth time as he looked at Deception which was pinned under Starry Sky Laughter's tip.

"Fine!" Mo Fan finally snapped.

"Really?" Second Ye's eyes litted up. Finally! He was fretting that Mo Fan might not be willing to cooperate because the enemies were too many for him to try to confront in real life, but as expected fate is still in their side!

"Yes! Give me the damn address!" Mo Fan snapped.

"Big Ye, he finally said yes!" Second Ye said to the his older self who was sitting beside him.

"The same date, the same day," Big Ye hummed as he glanced at Second Ye. "I was fearing for nothing."

"Okay! I'll give the address to you! If you come, I'll give you back half of your equips!" Second Ye felt that he had been generous enough. So generous that he could move himself to tears.

"Fuck! You think I'm a beggar?!" Mo Fan exploded. Most that had been stolen, or rather scrapped, from him were green equips with some blue equips in between. Those things were like potatoes, they were extremely cheap!

"You don't want it? I'll throw them away then," Second Ye decided.

"Good riddance! They're taking too much space!" Little Lord Grim landed beside Sad Autumn Night and complained. "You should have told us that you don't need those things!" Fourth Ye blamed Deception.

"How is it my fault?!" Mo Fan exclaimed.

"If you just joined us early, we won't have to keep those," Second Ye pointed out.

"I don't even want to join you!"

"It's your fault for not wanting to join us, why did you sound like you're blaming us for it?" Fourth Ye mocked with his 'Steamed Bun' logic that he had heard so much that his world view began to shift.

"How-!" Deception was close to break his keyboard in frustration.

"There! I sent you the address, make sure to come!" Second Ye interjected.

Deception wanted to argue more but decided that he was above that and went offline a while later.

"He agreed?" Wei Chen asked.

"Yup, just as planned," Second Ye nodded, feeling triumphant.

"How do you convince him?" Wei Chen asked.

"He just agreed, like my first round," Second Ye shrugged.

Big Ye put off his cigarette and looked at Second Ye, "Did you tell him to bring necessary supplies?"

Second Ye paused, "No..." he facepalmed. "He'll come with nothing but himself again, right?"

Big Ye shrugged, "It's fine, we have more than enough clothes... Who room with him?" Big Ye asked. Because house management was truly not his problem, he was just here to keep them in line.

"Lone, remember? Gotta keep him isolated, the two new rooms just finished three days ago, we only need to move some furnitures in," Second Ye said. "Unless, of course, you want to toss him into one of the three rooms. Either got bugged by Little Ye and let Qiao Yifan be uncomfortable. Let him room with Steamed Bun to drive him crazy. Or let him with Old Wei and Little Third for worse outcome..."

Big Ye went silent. To be honest he was pretty tempted to choose one of the three rooms... "Okay, just let him have an entire room by himself first."

* * *

Mo Fan arrived at 3 in the morning, which wasn't a surprise to the older two but a shock to the others.

Mo Fan stared detachedly at everyone's face, to be honest, he came here to look for a fight in his hot tempered condition. But while on the way here, he realized he might have been too hasty, but the plane ticket had been bought and the plane would take off in two minutes, so Mo Fan could just sit in his seat contemplating about his life's choices.

Seeing the two scary rogue-like men had put a damp on Mo Fan's fury. He didn't want to fight them.

But when they all introduced themselves, he found out those who frequently terrorized him were all one damned family... In this case, it was truly legal and okay for him to curse _fuck your entire family!_

Just one... He wanted to punch at least one of them... Well, he might be able to leave the kid, he was a kid... But the other four? Please... Just one.

"Mo Fan," Mo Fan spat out his introduction.

"Do you need me to explain our team's situation?" Ye Xiu asked kindly.

"No need."

"Oh?"

"Not interested," Mo Fan spat out.

Ye Xiu showed a disappointed expression, "Ah, you're being emotional. That's not good," He sighed.

Wei Chen shook his head as he already expected that kind of shamelessness. Qiao Yifan ducked his head, declining to comment. Steamed Bun nodded fervently with a wise expression. Big Ye and Second Ye still maintained their aloof and serene airs.

Whereas the younger three of Ye family just shook their heads, looking rather disappointed as they looked at Mo Fan with the same gaze they mimicked from their third brother.

Just one... He really wanted to punch one of them... But Mo Fan refrained himself.

"Real matches will start in September. Experience the team for yourself until then. How about you stay here for a month!" Ye Xiu said.

"..." Mo Fan declined to comment.

"You weren't planning on coming over to say you're not interested and then going back to scrap pick, right?" Ye Xiu said.

Mo Fan didn't reply, but from the looks of it, it seemed like that was indeed what he had planned on doing.

Fourth Ye showed a jeering expression, "You really have no life, don't you?"

Mo Fan's face almost twisted, _I don't want to hear that from you!_

Wei Chen looked at the young man with a gaze full of pity and a little bit of schadenfreude. _It's hard indeed. Dealing with these bastards are really hard, but I'm happy seeing you try and fail anyways!_

"Such a waste of money," Fifth Ye said coldly. With that money he used for nothing, Fifth Ye could buy something for Su Mucheng in his own timeline.

Mo Fan almost twitched, _'Who were the ones that forced me to?!'_

"Tactless, don't have any plan, reckless, impulsive, you remind me of a certain stupid someone back at home," Little Ye also dissed. Obviously seeing his own little brother's reckless and impulsive 'plan' to run away.

Mo Fan slowly lowered his head. _Calm down, calm down, he's just a kid... Obviously spending too much time with bad influences, calm down..._

Wei Chen watched to the side, happy to see Mo Fan's internal struggles, slightly wondering if the other man would throw up blood soon.

Qiao Yifan looked at his new prospective teammate and felt a bit sorry.

Steamed Bun nodded, "Tsk, tsk, stupid, no life and wasting money. You should be ashamed!"

Wei Chen and Qiao Yifan stared at Steamed Bun, speechless.

Mo Fan inhaled and exhaled.

"Hey, why are you so silent? Hm, hm, so secretive... Are you a Scorpio?" Steamed Bun guessed. "You're a Scorpio, right?"

Mo Fan glared, particularly at everyone, before he regained back his outward cool and look straight ahead, choosing to stay silent.

"... Is that a yes?" Steamed Bun whispered secretively with a solemn look at Mo Fan.

"Bun, that's enough," Ye Xiu called him off. " You've traveled such a long way to get here. Even if it's cheaper to fly in the early morning, it still isn't convenient! How about you stay here for a few days and then decide?" Ye Xiu arranged, "Pull an all-nighter with us. There's a place for you to live here. You don't need to worry about anything. Did you bring anything with you?"

"My account card." Mo Fan said.

Fourth Ye quietly turned his head to whisper to Fifth Ye, "I like this guy," he approved. Fifth Ye's lips quirked up.

* * *

"And who is this...?" Mo Fan heard that question and looked up from his computer's screen to see another beauty with short hair.

"Bad luck bringer," Wei Chen mumbled.

"He's our new addition, just arrived this morning. Mo Fan, otherwise known as Deception," Ye Xiu introduced to the beauty who started to move her things bit by bit into the clubhouse, not to mention always bringing snacks everytime she dropped by.

"Oh?" Tang Rou blinked. Smiling, Tang Rou said, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Mo Fan hesitated for a while, recalling his brief exchange with Su Mucheng where he instantly regretted it, but he cannot let a beauty smiled in vain, he nodded lightly, "Hi..." He said, extremely quiet and distant.

"Tang Rou, you know me as Soft Mist," Tang Rou dropped the name nonchalantly as like she wasn't responsible for some of Deception's (also White Not's and Not White's) deaths.

Mo Fan felt cheated. _Beauties are deceitful_ , he grimly thought.

Having greeted him and introduced herself, Tang Rou turned back to Ye Xiu, "I'm just dropping some pairs today," She said.

"En, I know. You already talk to Mucheng?"

"Already did. We might go out this weekend along with GuoGuo, is that okay?"

"I'm not yours nor Mucheng's father. Just go ahead, stay out of troubles," Ye Xiu nodded.

"Sister Tang."

"Yifan, you looked good. Where's Bun and Little Liu?"

As they conversed, Mo Fan continued to sit still in his seat. Not acknowledging any of them.

Tang Rou flicked him a glance out of the corner of her eyes, she then looked at Ye Xiu and the other who acted like nothing was wrong.

She smiled when Steamed Bun appeared and greeted her like an oversized puppy he was.

* * *

Ye Xiu came in to sounds of laughter from Fourth Ye, Fifth Ye and Su Mucheng, "What's wrong?" Ye Xiu asked then.

"Four- no, Xiusi just said Tyranny is like a retirement home!" Su Mucheng giggled.

"He also said that Old Han is like those male leads in dramas who picked up those who are unwanted and helpless!" Fifth Ye collapsed into a fit of snickers after that.

"He's creating a harem," Fourth Ye stated and the other two laughed again.

"Retirement harem!" Su Mucheng tried to control her giggles.

"Not to mention, they're all kinds of drama mixed to one," Fifth Ye wiped off his tears.

Fourth Ye nodded, "We should send Old Wei there, wrapped and ready."

"Brat!" Wei Chen yelled in protest from his corner.

Ye Xiu snorted and Wei Chen glared at him.

"I can't imagine a team with the strict Han Wenqing, the shameless Old Wei, the underhanded Old Lin, the dazzling and clever Zhang Jiale, also the young and overly tactical Zhang Xinjie," Ye Xiu admitted.

"True, Tyranny would destroy itself," Fourth Ye agreed. "Old Wei would bring a lot of troubles."

"Little fucker!" Wei Chen cursed.

"Now, now," Su Mucheng inhaled. "If Han Wenqing truly wanted a retirement harem, he'll include his lifelong rival for sure," Su Mucheng collapsed into another fit of giggles as the other Ye's gave her a unified dirty glare.

"Oh yeah, I also heard that Zhao Yang would transfer," Fourth Ye changed his tone as he said seriously.

"The news said that?" Ye Xiu asked.

"No, I heard it when I was out buying soy sauce earlier," Fourth Ye said.

"So, it's just a rumour," Ye Xiu said disdainfully.

"He will retire, though," They heard someone interjected.

"Qian-ge," Ye Xiu turned around and murmured. "Zhao Yang will?"

"Yup. But, that would be a year from now on," Big Ye smiled.

"So far," Ye Xiu sighed.

"Even if he did now, it won't do us any good. We'll only be there in the tenth," Second Ye came in after that, dropping himself beside Su Mucheng.

"How much do you think people would pay if I put that up in an online betting pool?" Wei Chen solemnly interjected.

"It depends how many stupid people actually gained access on internet," Second Ye said offhandedly.

"That means many."

"That means many," Everyone agreed.

"We're not supposedly taking delight on other people's misery this much, right?" Fifth Ye said.

"That's right, Old Wei, stop being such a shameless bandit," Big Ye agreed and scolded Wei Chen with his serene tone.

 _*ding dong*_

"Coming!" Qiao Yifan, bless him, answered the doorbell as the others were discussing.

"Yifan, if it's another salesman just reject him. No need to show pity!" Big Ye said loudly.

Opening the door, Qiao Yifan was greeted with the sight of a young man with glasses supporting a backpack on his back and a baggage in his hand. Looking at him, he looked like a salesman but Qiao Yifan smiled, "Can I help you?" Qiao Yifan asked gently.

"Is this Chaos Theory clubhouse?" The young man asked.

"Oh! It is," Qiao Yifan delightfully nodded.

"I'm Luo Ji," Luo Ji smiled and introduced himself. "Concealed Light."

"Oh!" Qiao Yifan nodded and opened the door wider, "Welcome! I'm One-Inch Ash, Qiao Yifan, just call me Yifan. Come in, let's introduce you to the others."

Qiao Yifan brought Luo Ji in and led him into the living room where most of them gathered. He introduced him to the others who immediately welcomed the new arrival.

Luo Ji didn't react too grandly when facing Su Mucheng, but he looked really perplexed when he meet the Ye brothers (?).

"You guys are..." Luo Ji tried to find the right words for it. "Quintuplets?" He finished meekly.

"No." The five of them answered.

"Do we look as old as those old men?" Fourth Ye slung his arm over Fifth Ye's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Please," Fifth Ye nodded. "We're more than a decade apart."

"But you guys looked so..." Luo Ji trailed off.

"We're cousins," Big Ye said.

"But cousins can't possibly look so similar, that doesn't make any sense," Luo Ji pushed up his glasses and said.

"Sometimes, siblings don't look like each other too," Ye Xiu said.

"Our fathers are identical triplets," Second Ye added.

"Identical Triplets?" Luo Ji parroted disbelievingly.

"Yup," All five of them nodded.

"We're cousins who are technically, _genetically_ half-brothers," Big Ye smiled serenely.

"The possibility of having twins aren't supposedly that high," Luo Ji said.

"Twins having twins had a high chance by nature," Ye Xiu said.

"But to look so similar..."

"Amazing right?" Second Ye said.

"Well... It is amazing," Luo Ji admitted before nodding in acceptance.

Everyone almost sighed in relieve, good riddance! The logical and genius one is down!

"We still have Soft Mist but she's living separately, she'll move in soon if we could help it. Also, the rest are still in the training room, there's the youngest, One-Inch Love, also Steamed Bun and another freeloader" Ye Xiu explained as he pointed to the hallway towards the training room.

At the mention of Steamed Bun, Luo Ji suddenly had a pinched look on his face as if he suddenly suffered a migraine, "Ugh- anything, please don't let me room with him!" He said in such a passion that he hadn't shown before even after meeting Su Mucheng and the legendary Ye Qiu.

"I don't know about that, just-"

"What's up here?" Everyone turned around to see Little Ye coming in with Steamed Bun trailing behind, curious on what held Qiao Yifan up for so long.

"Who's the new guy? Salesman?" Steamed Bun asked curiously.

One second and Luo Ji instantly knew the bane of his existence, he cursed inwardly. Much like other ninety percent of interaction with Steamed Bun, he sneered, "Obviously not."

"Wha-! The salesman is being so rude! Boss, did you reject his products?!" Steamed Bun's eyes widened and asked Ye Xiu with his disappointing innocence.

"You're rejected! Your sister is rejected!" Luo Ji spat off.

"Bun, he's not a salesman. This is Concealed Light," Ye Xiu introduced.

"Ah, the perfectionist and too-detailed Summoner?" Little Ye's litted up in understanding as he smiled. "Hello! I'm Ye Xiuliu, Ye Qianliyan's son, One-Inch Love!"

Luo Ji pushed up his glasses, nodding curtly at Little Ye, "Hi," he politely greeted back.

"Ah! So you're Little Brother Summoner!" Steamed Bun punched his palm in understanding.

Luo Ji turned away from Little Ye to glare at Steamed Bun. Not saying anything

Su Mucheng giggled in amusement at their interaction, "Well, now we already introduced to each others, do you need any help with your baggages?" Su Mucheng gestured to the baggages beside Luo Ji's legs that he had put down because of exhaustion earlier.

"Ah, no, I'll-"

"I'll do it!" Steamed Bun did not need any prompting for snatching the baggages off from the floor. "It's okay, little brother. Big brother will help you since you're so helpless. I'll put these in our room!" Steamed Bun, in all his excitement, took off.

Luo Ji almost shrieked, "NO! I'm not going to room with you! Return those to me!" Luo Ji took off, chasing after Steamed Bun before it was too late. Sadly, it probably had been too late.

The others peered as they heard Luo Ji's indignant and frustrated screams as well Steamed Bun's laughter down the hallway.

Ye Xiu smiled exasperatedly, "Well, I'll ask him about his progress later after he solved the rooming problem," He murmured.

* * *

"Steamed Bun, stop bothering him! Come over here," Ye Xiu sighed as he rescued Luo Ji from Steamed Bun.

"It's hard isn't it? That's how I feel about you all," Big Ye said from Ye Xiu's side.

"How dare you to say that?" Second Ye, who was akin stay-at-home househusband and always in charge of everything, snapped.

* * *

Ye Xiu stared at the message from An Wenyi and couldn't help but to feel a bit moved. Out of everyone, the only one who actually told him in advance about his arrival was An Wenyi.

Certainly, this one would be a keeper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The said keeper didn't look entirely convinced about their identities, but he looked like he was too lazy to bother. So Ye Xiu counted that as a success.

That night, Chen Guo and Tang Rou dropped by, Tang Rou officially moved in and Su Mucheng was her temporary roommate for the whole summer until she moved back to Excellent Era.

That night, Chaos Theory gathered and went out for a celebration for the first time.

* * *

In the big uproar of Lord Grim being Ye Qiu and will face Excellent Era in the Challenger League, Big Ye couldn't find Fourth Ye in the living room nor in the training room. Entering the front room which is usually isolated, Big Ye found the young man sitting solitarily in one of the couch, the room's lighting was not turned on at all.

"What are you doing here?" Big Ye asked.

Golden eyes met golden eyes and Fourth Ye stared at him with the _Look._ "Trying to calm myself down after the things," He said blandly. Things about Excellent Era and their desperation to push all the blames towards their old captain who had won them three championships.

Despite the problem already solved itself without them interfering, it still made him upset to know Excellent Era could be that low to go and try to strike him while he's down.

"Ah," Big Ye said nothing else as he sat on the opposite sofa and litted up his cigarette. "Cigarette?" He offered.

Surprisingly, Fourth Ye shook his head, "No..."

"Hm," Big Ye nodded and stored back the pack.

The two of them sat in quietly in the silent front room before Fourth Ye shifted in his seat, leaning down and tilting his head up, "You know... I've always disliked that Cui Li."

"I know," After all they're the same person, how could he didn't know?

"He reminded me of a snake that was secretly put in mine and Ye Qiu's room by the new nanny back when we were six..." Fourth Ye said. "It could kill us..."

Silence fell again for another minute where the two didn't even look at each other, comfortable in their own positions.

"Big Ye, I'm not a businessman, so I don't know what is going on in their head. Can you explain it to me...?" Fourth Ye's eyes shifted as he looked at Big Ye dead in the eyes.

"Si'er," Big Ye started. "Truthfully, I can't explain it the way you want it to be."

Fourth Ye sighed.

"But you're a player, you don't need to know what's going on in their heads. You go and chase your goal, let them chase their own goal. If they think they don't need you, _you_ don't need them," Big Ye smiled.

Fourth Ye sighed and looked out of the window, "Their tricks make me sick."

"Hm, I supposed it did," Big Ye nodded.

"You're right, I don't want to know what they're thinking..." Fourth Ye shook his head. "Tao Xuan had changed too much, business world is scary," Then he looked at Big Ye who had a pleasant smile on. "Don't be like that okay? This is your younger self's wish."

Big Ye chuckled as he stood up, "I'd never abandon a friend if that's what you ask," His gaze softened. The three-times champion, the crowned Battle God, the legend of an era, his young self had always been an empathic and generous person who cared too much about the people he knew of. He still is... Even in the future.

A smile finally bloomed on Fifth Ye's lips, "That's great."

"Cigarette?" Big Ye offered again.

"Yes," Fourth Ye received the thrown pack.

* * *

Qiu Fei snatched the flash disk off of the computer, with dark face, he left the game studio and the knocked out Chen Yehui behind. His momentum was too fast and overbearing that no one could react.

He was already in a bad mood when he ran into the Internet Cafe down the street and found no sign of his mentor, hence, cannot confirm whether the rumor about him making a new team was true or not.

To think someone dare to slander him like that...

Qiu Fei wasn't a gossipy person. He was determined and diligent. There are only two kinds of thing that he knew, things that he liked and things he couldn't tolerate. Ye Qiu is in the first category, insulting Ye Qiu is in the second one.

 _Nonsense..._

He glared even harder, when he realized that it might not be good to release his anger around, he repressed his emotion back to the state of detached tranquility and made his way back to the training camp area.

Inwardly, he lamented that he didn't ask for more informations, now the Internet Cafe didn't house his mentor anymore, where did his mentor go? Qiu Fei went silent before recalling someone.

Su Mucheng.

That's right, Su Mucheng might know something, but she wasn't here right now. She usually hung around even if it was summer break, either modeling or tailing Ye Qiu in teaching the camp members.

Weird, where did she go now? She must have known Ye Qiu's whereabouts and most likely _is_ with him now. Qiu Fei would ask her when she came back.

* * *

 ***Crash!***

Fifth Ye, who was the closest to the front door, immediately bolted off and opened the door to see what kind of accident had happened in their front door to find the Internet Cafe pretty boss that Third Ye said as their official Fanclub's president, and another young man he didn't know about.

"What happened?" Fifth Ye immediately plastered his 'virtuous younger brother next-door' attitude as he helped the lady up. "Are you okay?"

"No, no problem. Just slight sore leg, nothing won't heal," Chen Guo gritted her teeth. She should have taken note from how the younger man crashed into her Internet Cafe and not taking his offer to go with his electric bike.

Chang Xian quickly picked up his moped, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay Ms. Chen?!"

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Chen Guo shook her head as it was her fault too for trusting him.

"What's going on?" Fifth Ye felt a hand draped over his shoulder, he looked back to see Big Ye. "Big brother, the lady and that guy crashed here."

"Are you guys hurt?" Big Ye asked in worry.

"No, don't worry," Chen Guo's face flushed in embarrassment. "How's the team going? I brought the reporter after Ye Xiu gave his consent."

Chang Xian hurried to get off his moped and bowed down, "I'm Chang Xian! I'm a reporter from H City's Esports Home news station," He introduced himself.

"Ah, I see. Little Third had told us about it, why don't you two come in? Lady Boss, after you," Big Ye said gently and Chen Guo's impression of him couldn't get any higher. Chen Guo nodded and entered first, instantly knew where to go and meet up with Tang Rou.

When they entered the training room, everyone was there with the exception of An Wenyi who retreated to his room with a laptop, hiding while training. Luo Ji was also not present whereas Su Mucheng had to go back to Excellent Era.

Ye Xiu stood up when he saw Chen Guo and the rest behind her, "Welcome," He said with the responsibility of a captain.

"Hello," Chang Xian greeted back, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm Chang Xian. I'm from City H's Esports Home news station, please take care of me!"

Fourth Ye perked up when the news station's name was mentioned, "Esports Home, weren't I scheduled to have an interview through QQ with them...?" He murmured in uncertainty.

"Eh?"

"Never mind," Fourth Ye shook his head as he also stood up like the rest.

After being introduced to the rest of the team, Chang Xian was thrilled to have the information of them. Two beauties, one was the professional player whereas the other was the official fanclub's president. Twins (He made sure to circle the word three times).

"Do you know why Ye Qiu never appeared on public before?" Wei Chen asked after Chang Xian get to ask him.

"I don't!" Chang Xian was excited! This was one of the great mysteries of Glory; would he be the one to solve it after all these years?

"The reason is…. That guy is very despicable, very shameless, very immoral. If he came under public eye, there's no telling if he'll survive the aftermath." Wei Chen said seriously.

"Um…." Chang Xian paused, "Why do you say that?"

"Because that's the kind of person he is." Wei Chen said.

"Speak for yourself!" Fourth Ye sneered, defending his own honor and virtue.

"Brother, don't listen to him. The reason why Ye Qiu didn't want to appear in public is obviously because he feared people like him," Fifth Ye said from Fourth Ye's side.

"That was too much!" Wei Chen exclaimed. "It should be me who was afraid of him, he's the incarnation of immorality."

"Stop making things up, don't bully the reporter you guys!" Chen Guo scolded as she draped a hand on Chang Xian's shoulder.

"Make…. Make things up?" Chang Xian cried.

"Eheh, I was just trying to make the interview contents more interesting! This way he could write a draft that would become the center of attention. We can let the readers try to figure out what's true and what's not," Wei Chen said.

"How about, we let them decide to keep you or not?" Fourth Ye said with a pleasant tone.

Chang Xian turned away decisively. It was better to interview someone other than them who trashtalked each other.

Turning his attention, Chang Xian's gaze fell onto Qiao Yifan and his eyes lit up. A player originally from Tiny Herb, wasn't that also a great topic? He hurriedly started to chat with Qiao Yifan.

Qiao Yifan was such an honest person! In an interview, he was quite uneasy, but only said what was true. Chang Xian ended up a little disappointed by what information he had obtained. Though Qiao Yifan was from Tiny Herb, his story wasn't that soul-stirring. Moreover, seriously, did he really need to glance to the youngest member every time he wanted to answer?

Not to mention the youngest member _nodded_ every time he received the glance from Qiao Yifan!

What are they? Parent and child? No matter what, Qiao Yifan was the older one right?!

But... "This place is nice..." Chang Xian said as he looked around.

"Thanks, we're planning for more renovation as we advance," Ye Xiu said.

Chang Xian smiled, that wasn't what he meant. This place was nice, yes. But it had some feeling of warmth and familiarity... Very suitable for an upstart team.

"Can I come here to play once in a while?" Chang Xian asked.

"Go ahead, Little Fourth, Little Fifth, Yifan, Bun and even Xiuliu could be your play friends as long as you want it," Second Ye smiled.

"Thanks!" Chang Xian then excused himself, he still had some editing to do.

* * *

The big update on Glory had happened and the game was swarmed by everyone who want to know about the change. Big Ye already expected it and decided to divide their team.

In his original life, they only have so much to go on ten people dungeon, but now, with so many people, why don't use them? Big Ye had took Fourth Ye, Second Ye, Fifth Ye and Little Ye to form a five people team to go through five-people dungeons. He didn't believe with their efficiency they won't at least snatched three or four first clear records.

Of course, he left Mo Fan with Ye Xiu.

"Oi, oi, aren't your team too overpowered?" Wei Chen had pointed out.

"That's right, if such a skilled Cleric went with skilled players. Won't it be a waste?" An Wenyi said logically. "The ten-players team need Cloudy Autumn Sky more."

"But if you're in this team, you'll learn nothing, Wenyi," Fifth Ye had pointed out.

"You're the same," Fourth Ye said to Fifth Ye.

"Who said Fifth will be playing Cleric?" Second Ye said blandly.

"I won't?" Fifth Ye blanked before he smiled eagerly, "Can I use Battle Mage?"

"No," Second Ye rejected as he went through the pile of alternative account cards before he found what he wanted, "Ah! Paladin, you're using Paladin." Second Ye said pleasantly as he tossed the card to Fifth Ye.

"Oh..." Fifth Ye looked a bit disappointed but rather than only healing, he get to be the MT now. So it wasn't that bad.

"If you guys couldn't bring home at least four first clear, you ought to be ashamed," Ye Xiu said as he looked at the five men group in the game.

"What's 'ashamed' when they're already so shameless?" Wei Chen said dubiously.

"Better than being shameful like you," Fourth Ye answered eloquently.

"Don't worry, trust your family, we'll bring back many materials, our numbers were so many anyways." Big Ye said happily.

They parted in the game.

* * *

Wei Chen looked up as Ye Xiu announced his intention in getting the first clear for the twenty players dungeon. The morning had come, naturally the pro players had all woken up and ready to test out the new update, the competition for the dungeon naturally became even more difficult. Not to mention Tyranny had taken one of the ten-players dungeon first clear, it will just be a matter of time that the rest were overtaken by other teams.

"We don't have enough people," Wei Chen said dubiously. "Though, arguably, if we took the other five, we might manage though at a longer duration... I'm not sure we can manage it if another team came along with full twenty pro players..."

"Obviously no," Ye Xiu shook his head. "Big Ye and the others are currently playing and monopolizing the records they had made," Four first clears had been taken and they couldn't manage the rest, they chose to monopolize the record for more materials instead. There only one thing on every guild leader's mind when they saw how the records changed every several dozen minutes, _Stop it! Stop doing that! Do you know the more you set the heavier our hearts are?!_

"Then?" Wei Chen asked.

"We're gonna collab with Tiny Herb," Ye Xiu dropped.

"Wh-what?!" Chen Guo, playing in her own Internet Cafe, gasped at the revelation.

"Oh, okay!" Tang Rou nodded.

"Tiny Herb...?" Wu Chen was awestruck.

"Yup, since the younger ones are safe and away with Big Ye and Second Ye, it'll be fine," Ye Xiu nodded, satisfied.

"What? What will be fine?" Little Ye looked up from his monotone activity of setting and resetting their records.

"We're going to a twenty-players dungeon," Ye Xiu replied.

"What? That's not fair, I want some change in environment too," Little Ye furrowed his brows.

"We'll go to another one then," Second Ye said.

"We already did all!" Little Ye complained in frustration.

"Not for the third time, come on," Second Ye urged and Little Ye gave up, huffing a bit as he followed Second Ye's lead.

"Paladin is annoying," Fifth Ye grumbled, not even raising his head and missing his Cloudy Autumn Sky already.

* * *

Ye Xiu sighed regretfully as Liu Xiaobie took the Blademaster's equipment, "We also had a Blademaster..." Ye Xiu said.

"But he's not here," Wang Jiexi said, not batting an eyelid at the obvious implication.

"He's a bit busy. But he'll definitely be disappointed on me," Ye Xiu said as he secretly glanced at the bored Little Ye.

"He got a new Blade Master's equipment," Qiao Yifan helpfully informed to make Ye Xiu felt better. "He told me," because Qiao Yifan was sitting right beside Little Ye.

"Oh? Their luck is not bad," Ye Xiu approved.

"Who's rolling next?" Wang Jiexi asked, ignoring their little talk.

As they kept going and splitting up their rewards, they finally exited the dungeon.

"Let's keep going," Ye Xiu told Wang Jiexi as he saw the others were still in high spirits.

"You guys won't rest after being awake for a whole night?" Wang Jiexi raised his brows.

"You know we've been awake for the whole night?" Ye Xiu asked.

"The record board is filled with your names!" Wang Jiexi said.

"As expected, it couldn't be hidden from you!" Ye Xiu sighed. "Let's find another twenty-players dungeon," he proposed.

"This time... it might be a bit hard to get first kill and first clear."

"Why?"

"Look at the chatroom," Wang Jiexi declined to answer.

Ye Xiu immediately checked the pro player chat group. Following his method of forming groups, there were all sorts of messages asking people to press 1 to join their group. From the chat record, several twenty player groups had already been formed. They were probably in the middle of dungeons at this point. Everyone here was a pro player. In-game challenges were a walk in the park for them, so the clear speed between them wouldn't be too far off.

* * *

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Have all the twenty-players dungeon been taken?_

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _Yeah._

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Has anyone formed a fifty players group?_

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Ghost Firefly:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Aweto:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Firebird Messanger:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **One Autumn Leaf:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Total Darkness:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Bullet Rain:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Blossoming Chaos:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _[Coughing blood]_

Ye Xiu didn't let the usual negative feedback discourage him, he casually typed again.

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Fifty players dungeon! We're receiving early bookings. Anyone? Anyone?_

No one answered, Ye Xiu felt helpless. He raised his head to look at everyone in the room, especially his future and past selves.

Meanwhile, everyone was silently mocking him in their mind. Come on, twenty players dungeon only needed two teams to work together. But fifty players? They needed five teams! No one was crazy enough to put up with the idea. But what surprised them was, Ye Xiu sent another message.

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _I'm serious._

It was only a mere two words, but somehow they could feel the weight of those words weren't light.

They began to doubt this veteran. Was he really serious? Had he lost his mind finally?

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Anyone? Come on. I'm really serious._

Did he come out a bit too desperate? But Ye Xiu truly needed amanych rewards as possible. He had two Myriad Manifestation Umbrellas to be taken care of, Sharpshooter's equipments and weapons, Blade Master. He _needed_ a bit more than he should be satisfied of.

Even if Big Ye and the others had monopolized four first clears in the five-players dungeon, he didn't think it'd be enough. Not to mention, it was really rare for so many pro players to be really active. If one wanted to ask their help, now was the best time.

Just as Ye Xiu felt like it was truly helpless and they probably should call it a day already, an unexpected answer came.

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Where are you?_

The sudden new message dropped like a bomb to everyone, they immediately got blown away when they saw the name, clutching their own chests like they had just received a heart attack.

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Really? See, I know I could count on you, Old Han._

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Where, before I'm changing my mind._

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Let's talk in the game!_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Anyone else?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Captain Yu said yes. We're coming too, where's the coordinate? Can I book a PKPKPK too while at it?_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Hm, okay, but just once!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _On our way!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Fuck me, Senior Ye just essentially sold his body. I'm seeing this shit! Count me in! We're with Blue Rain!_

 _ **Dark Forest:**_ _Captain! We're short on two people, remember?! They just excused themselves!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Ah, damn..._

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _No problem! We have five reserves! You can even leave out three of your players._

Ye Xiu knew he had to grab the chance when it presented itself, even if Misty Rain short on people, it'd be a waste to let them off. Moreover, the others didn't seem like they had an intention to join.

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Whooo!_

 _[In her training room, Misty Rain's queen leaned back, "I'm streaming this," she stated. "For the girls' chatroom," she added. Her whole team can only look at her exasperatedly.]_

 _ **Lord Grim:**_ _Alright! The slots are full! Thank you for attention, everyone! I'll inform further informations inside the game. Good day!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Don't worry, all the juicy things will be told by me._

 _ **Ghost Firefly**_ _: Sister Chu, you're a blessing to us all._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _I know._

Everyone stared at the conversation going on and passed on in the chatroom with wide disbelieving eyes.

What the fuck? Did they just witnessed how three big teams basically just agreed to ally themselves to another two teams for the sake of Fifty-players dungeon?!

Ye Qiu. Wang Jiexi. Han Wenqing. Huang Shaotian. Yu Wenzhou. Chu Yunxiu.

They're all god-tier players by their own right! Now, those people, with their own legendary characters and their own teams, were gonna allied with each others?!

Were they running a dungeon or holding a fucking All-Star?!

Is this new year already?!

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, IS THIS REAL?! I'M NOT FUCKING DREAMING RIGHT NOW, RIGHT?!_

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _I'M FUCKING ASKING THAT MYSELF RIGHT NOW!_

 _ **One Autumn Leaf:**_ _What the fuck just happened?!_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _A fucking historical alliance, that's what._

The chatroom exploded into a more heated discussion even without the drama queen Chu Yunxiu to fan the flame.

* * *

"You..." Wang Jiexi was speechless as he looked at Lord Grim.

"Hm?" Ye Xiu said.

"You're going for a fifty-players dungeon?" He asked disbelievingly.

"We are. Are you not coming along?" Ye Xiu asked, hiding his anxiousness.

"No, I'll come," Wang Jiexi said. Are you kidding? He got the chance to observe longer with more teams at that, he won't let go of it. "But still, are you really serious?"

"When have I not been serious, Big-Eyed Wang? I always did, the proof is that three championships of mine," Ye Xiu said. He then turned to face Chasing Haze, "Lady Boss, you can rest early, I'll have the other to come. Misty Rain is short on two. Little An, you too, you don't mind, don't you?

"It's okay," An Wenyi understood that Ye Xiu wanted to bring Cloudy Autumn Sky along. "I'll just go training," he finished.

"Oh, okay! I'll rest early then, good luck!" Chen Guo was also very understanding. Moreover, she already had the chance to play with them all night along and also with Tiny Herb in one dungeon. This thing had crossed the boundary of a fan, she already felt so happy with this alone!

"Thank you," Ye Xiu sincerely thanked her and Chasing Haze disappeared with Little Cold Hands being escorted some distance away by Soft Mist who swiftly returned after that.

"Are you all ready? We're going to stock for a bit before going, are you coming along?" Ye Xiu asked to Tiny Herb.

"Yes," Wang Jiexi answered and Vaccaria followed Lord Grim's lead. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that this would be either really, really good, or really, really bad.

* * *

Ye Xiu looked up as he took off his headphones and let it dangle around his neck, "Big Ye, come! We're running fifty-players dungeon!" Ye Xiu exclaimed.

Big Ye and Second Ye looked up and gaped at him. They looked at each other and took off their headphones.

"What did you just say?" Big Ye asked pleasantly.

"We're running a fifty-players dungeon," Ye Xiu said confidently.

"What the fuck?!" Wei Chen looked at Ye Xiu as if he was a madman.

"With whom?" Second Ye asked calmly.

"Tiny Herb, Tyranny, Blue Rain, and Misty Rain," Ye Xiu listed off. "I'm taking you guys along, Misty Rain is short on two, I already told Lady Boss Chen to go rest, Little An was also excused to go rest or train because we'll be using Cloudy Autumn Sky. Misty Rain will leave out one person to make space for you guys," Ye Xiu informed.

Silence answered him.

"Excuse me, what the fuck?" Second Ye asked again. "I thought I heard you saying something about fifty-players dungeon and four big teams willing to be allied to us?"

"Yes, basically."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Big Ye and Second Ye cried out as they looked at each other with wide disbelieving eyes.

"How?!" Big Ye demanded.

"I asked," pretty desperately at that. Ye Xiu felt like he had done some stupid crimes by the way Big Ye and Second Ye looked at him.

"Finally, some environment change!" Little Ye exclaimed happily. "We'll go duo again," Little Ye nudged Qiao Yifan who smiled and nodded.

"Thank God, I've grown sick of Paladin in just one night," Fifth Ye logged out of Sullen Kitten and logged in with Cloudy Autumn Sky.

"The more the merrier," Fourth Ye unconsciously let out his devious smile that could only mean troubles or more troubles.

"I'll give you the coordinate, we're going there ourselves," Ye Xiu stated and went back to play.

Big Ye and Second Ye looked at each other, noticing the bewilderment and disbelief in each other's eyes.

 _This could either turned out really, really good. Or really, really bad._


End file.
